The Nerd?
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Un Nerd en el día, Shinobi por las noches. Inmerso en el gran mundo sobrenatural, sin ningún objetivo aparente. Toda su vida cambia cuando se encuentra con una monja, que lo encaminara hacia su verdadero yo. NEW CAP 11: Eternas Promesas
1. Shinobi

**Hola, este es mi nuevo proyecto, la verdad es otra beta y esta vez planeo seguir toda la línea o el canon de DXD desde el principio hasta…hasta donde leí. Por otra parte, también creo que (espero que) tenga muchas ideas ya que no quiero que quede igual que** _Chaos of Road_ **. En esta ocasión no quiero decir nada y revelar cosas importantes por la sencilla razón de que…será todo improvisado, no tengo nada de alpha o siquiera una lluvia de ideas, todo surgirá a través de una palabra … "Nerd" así que no sé qué también vaya la cosa, espero que bien.**

 **Mis perdones a quien todavía sigue esperando mis otros trabajos, lamento decir que me he quedado sin ideas y ando muy ocupado estudiando, me gustaría volver en esa época donde no había tanta presión y solo me dedicaba a escribir. Comenten lo que les parece o lo que debería de cambiar o si debería de continuar, gracias.**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

En una habitación sencilla, la luz del sol entraba por una pequeña grieta entre las cortinas, cayendo justo en el rostro de nuestro protagonista. Este, al sentir los rayos del sol, abre los ojos y finalmente de su largo letargo '¿ya amaneció?' pensó mientras se sentaba y estiraba tratando de despertarse completamente ' ¡yosh!' dijo entusiasmado mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se golpeaba unas cuantas veces.

Ya en el baño, empezó haciendo su rutina diaria antes de ir al estudiar, algo simple como era un baño largo, lavarse los dientes y cambiarse listo para ir a la gran academia Kuoh, donde cursaba el segundo año.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, tenía una gran chamarra que lo cubría todo completamente y un par de lentes muy grandes y redondos que parecían tener remolinos en él. Había dos razones por la cual es era conocido como un…Nerd en la academia, la primera por su apariencia y la segunda por ser el más inteligente en toda la institución, siempre se la pasaba estudiando y no tenía ningún amigo. La mayoría de las personas no se le acercan por su falta de tacto al hablar y su timidez, además de que también sienten celos de como los profesores suelen tratarle, que por lo general incluso lo idolatran. El peor grupo con el que se lleva son los deportistas y algunos clubes.

Suspirando decide salir del lugar para hacer algo de desayunar. Ya en la cocina se encontraba preparándose un pequeño bento para más tarde, así como lo que estaba por comer en ese mismo instante. No tardó mucho en terminar de comer y cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de ir.

Estando en la puerta decidió despedirse de nadie en particular, él vivía solo. El camino hacia la academia no era muy largo, el realmente podía llegar caminando así que se tomaba un pequeño relajo mientras lo hacía, en las mañanas las calles estaban totalmente en silencio y calma, cosa que le agradaba mucho, además que el día anterior había llovido le daba un nuevo aspecto a la poca naturaleza que le rodeaba.

El ambiente fue roto completamente cuando detrás de él se le adelanto un pequeño grupo que lo empujo "¡a un lado perdedor!" fue lo que gritaron mientras caminaban y se perdían en una esquina. Si no recuerda mal, se trataba del grupo de pervertidos, de alguna manera también le llamaban perdedor cuando ellos también tienen mala fama, ¿acaso él tenía peor fama? No lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba, él debía de llegar para la primera clase y ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Para su suerte llego a tiempo y entre a clases para aprender un poco más, aunque por lo general lo hacía por la asistencia, él ya estaba muy por delante que todos, incluso los de grado universitario. En todo momento el profesor hacia preguntas a sus compañeros que no prestaban atención y si no respondían, le pedían a el que lo resuelva y así lo hacía, ganándose aún más el odio de sus compañeros, ya que eso les bajaba aún más su nota.

En estos momentos las clases habían acabado y era tiempo del receso, así que se encontraba guardando sus cosas, pero entonces uno de los integrantes del club de natación golpeo sus cosas tirándolas al suelo "¡lo que se merece un Nerd como tú!" fue lo que dijo mientras se iba riéndose junto a sus amigos, los demás en el aula también se reían, a él solo le quedaba levantar sus cosas del suelo, era un día normal para él.

"Uzumaki-san" el volteo sorprendido a ver quién estaba frente a él y se trataba de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, Souna Shittori, quien tenía la ceja levantada al verlo recogiendo sus cosas del suelo "creo que no deberías de sufrir con esto cada día, hablare con esos tipos" dijo mientras estaba a punto de irse.

"¡no es necesario!" la interrumpió luciendo muy avergonzado "ya me he acostumbrado a estas cosas" dijo mientras terminaba de guardar sus cuadernos en su mochila, ante la respuesta la adolecente solo suspiro mientras buscaba entre los documentos que tenía en la mano.

"no importa, el conejo estudiantil te vuelve a convocar para representar a la academia en las competencias de matemáticas, ciencias y ajedrez a nivel extranjero" decía mientras le entregaba los documentos correspondientes, los cuales eran más de los que ella había dicho. Leyendo rápidamente cada uno, hubo uno que no tenía nada que ver con las competencias. Notando su confusión, decidió aclararle el tema "ah sí, hay un documento en el que, si así es tu decisión, puedes ser parte del concejo estudiantil, eres muy hábil y necesitamos a alguien como tu entre nosotros" ofreció la adolecente mientras miraba el rostro de su compañero, a decir verdad, ella ni siquiera podía decir en que estaba pensando pues los lentes ocultaban mucho de su rostro y sus ojos en el proceso.

"lo lamento Shittori-san, pero creo que rechazare" decía apenado mientras le devolvía el documento, que fue aceptado de buena gana.

"no se preocupe Uzumaki-san, podemos entender su decisión, hasta la otra" decía la mujer mientras se retiraba. El adolecente solo suspiro mientras se dirigía a comer algo, este era la primera vez que ella trataba algo tan directo como eso, ella era una de las pocas personas con las que hablaba y solo eran un par de cosas y nada más.

Mientras tanto, Sona salía de la habitación y llegaba a la sala del conejo estudiantil, para luego tomar su lugar como presidenta, sentándose en su escritorio encerrándose en su mundo de trabajo. Su nobleza por otra parte solo la veía confundida, pues siempre hacia eso cuando llegaba de hablar con Uzumaki, esta era la tercera vez en este mes.

"Kaicho" llamo la atención su nuevo integrante, Genshirou Saji, su más reciente peón "¿Por qué esta tan encaprichada con Uzumaki? No tiene nada especial, solo es un humano común ¿no dijo usted que el concejo solo era una fachada para ocultar su nobleza? ¿no sería raro invitar a un humano normal?" pregunto saji con sabiduría, pues todo era realmente cierto, ya que de esta forma ella ganaría libertad de hacer con su nobleza cosa que separados no podían sin llamar la atención. Él no tenía nada contra Uzumaki, pero tampoco es que le agradara mucho.

"muy cierto Saji, pero debes entender que él tiene algo especial, una mente muy aguda" lo dicho por ella hiso que su nobleza la mirara incrédula pues nada tenía sentido "mira, pongámoslo de esta forma…un puño fuerte puede destruir una muralla de una nación y una mente aguda puede destruir aquella nación con solo unas cuantas palabras, es por eso que Uzumaki es tan esencial." Mientras decía esto, empezaba sacando un pequeño portafolios con su imagen en el "no es alguien solamente brillante, es quizá un genio que aparece cada milenio, no es alguien que podemos tomar a la ligera. Una persona común puede reaccionar ante un problema con 20 o 30 soluciones, él puede procesar hasta miles de posibles soluciones por segundo y probarlas todas en una simulación dentro de su cabeza, haciendo un listado de posibles soluciones con más de un 100% de efectividad" su peón veía la carpeta, muy incrédulo ante lo que veía, pues había informes tras informes maravillados de la inteligencia de el "Nerd" de la academia.

"entonces ¿es por eso que quiere reclutarlo? ¿no debería de decirle a Rias-san?" pregunto Ruruko a su maestra, quien dejo salir un largo suspiro ante lo dicho, todos sabían que su amiga estaba desesperada por miembros en su Nobleza, hasta el punto en que mataría por ella.

"se lo dije, pero pareció no interesarle, ella es una persona que piensa más por el poder de una persona que en su propia habilidad o destreza. Además, con su matrimonio estando a la vuelta de la esquina, lo único que quiere en ese momento en un humano con un fuerte Sacred Gear, en sus sueños locos quizá un longino" termino de explicar mientras toda su nobleza sonreía nerviosamente, realmente sonaba como rias "muy bien todo mundo, pongámonos a trabajar" con esto dicho todos en la habitación empezó haciendo su trabajo como concejo estudiantil, mientras su presidente pensaba en otro ataque en poco tiempo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"hoy fue un día muy cansado" se quejó Naruto mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa. Habían pasado muchas cosas entre la conversación con la presidenta y el fin de clases. Como siempre las burlas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar y tuvo que soportarlos como todos los días. Sin embargo, hoy fue diferente, hoy un ángel caído había llegado y no solamente para estudiar, se había acercado a Hyoudo issei.

Llegando a su casa, se apoyó en la misma puerta principal mientras se bajaba la capucha y se quitaba los lentes, dejando ver su melena rubia y sus ojos azules. Se llevó una mano a la oreja mientras un pequeño pitido se escuchaba "Atención, les habla Kitsune, tenemos un problema"

"Lo sentimos agente Kistune, pero tendrá que esperar" esto hiso que Naruto levantara una ceja "hay una situación en la sección B en Kioto, se creó una guerra interna en la Facción Yokai, no sabemos sus razones, pero si esto llega a males, la ciudad puede estar comprometida" Naruto sintió con seriedad.

"¿iré solo?" pregunto mientras caminaba y sacaba una mochila oculta detrás de un cuadro. Entro a su cuarto y en su armario, ario una compuerta secreta donde mostro una armadura extraña y futurista.

"si, lastimosamente no tenemos más agentes para que te ayuden. Sin embargo, creemos que serás capaz de hacer algo de ese calibre, después de evitar el genocidio nekomata sabemos de lo que eres capaz. León-sama cree en tus capacidades" el rubio mientras tanto ya había acabado de cambiarse.

"no se preocupen, estaré fuera por lo menos dos semanas, sé que aran una excusa convincente en la institución" dijo mientras terminaba enseñaba su nueva apariencia, un traje ninja moderno "Estoy en camino" con esto hiso un sello de mano desapareciendo del lugar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Un helicóptero rápidamente pasaba por Japón, tratando de llegar rápidamente a Kioto. Dentro de este estaba sentado el ninja conversando por el micrófono en su oído. "no sabemos exactamente el porqué de toda esta situación. Sin embargo, las criaturas que atacan Kioto no son Yokais, así que no debes contenerte destruyéndolas. Por otra parte, el líder de todo esto se sabe por fuentes confiables que se trata es algún miembro de él clan de héroes renegado" el ninja se bajó su protector mientras veía como una cámara había grabado a un grupo de adolescentes llegar al lugar, la cámara luego mostro un escáner completo del sujeto y al lado se encontraba su información al igual que el de sus compañeros "se Trata de un descendiente de Cao-cao, parece ser portador de True longinus, por otro lado sus compañeros: Georg, descendiente de Johann Georg Faust, el ser humano que hizo un pacto con el legendario demonio Pheles Mephisto; Siegfried, descendiente del héroe mata dragones Nibelungenlied; Jeanne, descendiente de la Doncella de Orleans, Juana de Arco; Heracles, descendiente del héroe mitológico griego, Heracles y Leonardo, portador del Longinus, Annihilation Maker" Naruto solo asintió mientras leía los expedientes de cada uno al igual que la poca información que tenían de ellos.

"atención a este último, se cree que fue el responsable de crear toda la legión de monstruos que atacan Kioto" Naruto no necesitaba que le dijeran, pues lo había pensado antes, sin embargo, aprecio la ayuda. "destruye a todos los intrusos y si puedes captura a los cabecillas. Kisune puedes proceder con tu misión" Antes que dijera cualquier palabra, sus sentidos se encendieron de repente mientras desapareciendo en un flash, sujeto al conducto y salto fuera del helicóptero, el cual fue derribado por una enorme ráfaga.

Mientras caían, el saco su espada desde la espalda y la clavo en el edificio más cercano, rasmillándose y destruyendo gran parte de este antes de saltar y caer a tierra. vio al hombre totalmente aterrorizado a un lado y vio como el helicóptero en llamas caía en un edificio y exploto. "este no es mi día" dijo mientras veía el edificio completamente destruido y con los pedazos del helicóptero en él, ahora ya no podría cobrar el bono por no destruir la ciudad.

De repente una gran cantidad de monstruos los rodearon y quisieron devorarlos. Sin embargo, Naruto en estallidos de velocidades, tajaba a uno de ellos y aparecía detrás de otro también cortándole, para luego acabar delante de todo y enfundar su arma, al terminar, todos los monstruos habían caído partidos a la mitad. Entonces una bala paso cerca de su ojo y callo al enemigo que tenía detrás, sonriendo vio al conductor que respiraba agitado sosteniendo su arma.

"oye viejo, creo que no te han pagado para esto, llama a tus refuerzos y evacuen la ciudad" el hombre asistió con seriedad y con radio en la mano, corrió hasta el edificio más cercano. "ahora…busquemos a los chicos malos" con esto él se colocó nuevamente el protector y este hiso un escáner completo de la ciudad y empezó buscando antes de mostrarle a la pequeña pandilla "los encontré" dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía al grupo andando como si no temieran a nada.

Saltando entre los edificios, llego hasta los más grandes y empezó corriendo ligeramente antes de acelerar con una increíble velocidad, tanta que dejaba una estela de imágenes junto a una ráfaga de aire detrás. Saltando al vacío de una calle, empezó a caer ligeramente antes de que una monstruo volador le impidiera seguir, por lo que el esquivándolo, se engrampo a él usando su espada y procedió a luego cortarle la cabeza. no se esperaba un ataque por la espalda, una ráfaga de energía disparada por otra criatura voladora el cual logro esquivar con suerte y desapareciendo nuevamente, corto a su atacante por el abdomen, sacándole todas sus tripas.

Por ende, cayó al suelo dejando enormes criaturas voladoras caer detrás de el en unos autos, culminando en una explosión. Mirando a su espalda apenado, vio la gran destrucción que había hecho por deshacerse de los enemigos voladores.

 ** _"_** ** _simplemente no es mi día"_**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"¡protejan a Kunou-sama con sus vidas! ¡no deben de tomarla! ¡Yasaka-sama cuenta con nosotros!" fue el grito de uno de los guardias de Kioto mientras sus compañeros gritaban junto a él y se lanzaban a la enorme horda de enemigos que tenían delante. La pobre niña estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados mientras temblaba, tenía mucho miedo. De repente del lado opuesto de donde estos defendían, surgieron más y lograron matar a los pocos guardias que en ese lado estaban, corriendo a mucha velocidad hacia la niña "¡maldita sea!" gritaron los guardias ocupados mientras veía como todos iban a morir desde ambos francos.

 **"** **¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** fue el grito que se escuchó mientras una enorme bola de fuego arrasaba con todos justo en el momento antes de que lograron llegar hasta la niña. Kunou abrió los ojos mientras veía a la nueva figura delante de ella "¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupado a lo que la pequeña solo asintió mirando sorprendida.

Entonces más enemigos se crearon frente a el shinobi, quien entrecerró los ojos ante tamaña horda de enemigos, era muy extraño que aparecieran de ese modo, no se trataba del Longino…entonces eran. Sin tiempo a pensar corrió con su arma desenfundada y saltando partió a la mitad a uno y esquivo la zarpada de otro moviéndose a su derecha, pasando a hacerle un enorme tajo en su espalda. Otro atacante a sus espadas trato de envestirlo, pero el con gracia, logro hacer un flip inverso y cortarle horizontalmente por el abdomen. Seguido de este, los dos últimos trataron de atacar juntos, uno por pies y el otro a su cabeza, así que salto ligeramente mientras giraba entre los dos ataques para luego patear a ambos y con un slash giratorio, cortarlos por la mitad y enfundar su arma. El mismo efecto que antes, cuando lo enfundo, todos los enemigos cayeron destrozados al suelo.

No podía celebrar su propia victoria, pues los guardias estaban perdiendo con su pequeña horda, así que decidió usar algo más de alcance. Juntando sus manos, hiso unos cuentos sellos antes de colocar sus manos juntas, cargando el ataque "¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" entonces lanzo sus manos mientras un enorme dragón de fuego era creado y usada sus grandes fauces para atrapar a todos los monstruos y luego elevarlo al cielo para luego bajar con mucha velocidad terminando en una enorme explosión de fuego, eliminando a todos en el proceso.

El ninja vio como todos sus enemigos habían sido eliminados, procedió a ir a por los culpables del asedio. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera marcharse fue detenido por los guardias "¡deténgase! ¡¿Quién es usted?!" pregunto quién parecía ser el líder de todos ellos. Naruto no se molestó en voltear, no tenía mucho tiempo.

"¿Quién soy yo? Ese no es tu problema, sin embargo, no soy un enemigo, tenemos objetivos en común, yo estoy tras los que atacan Kioto" con esto dicho desapareció en un flash, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"¿Quién era ese humano?" se preguntó el hombre mayor mientras veía toda la destrucción que había hecho, era simplemente muy fuerte y no tenía reparos en mostrarlo. Mientras tanto, la niña vía la salida del sujeto con admiración, pues había salvado su vida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El grupo de cao cao iba muy confiado en su victoria, pues todas las fuerzas de Kioto estaban muy débiles ante un ataque sorpresa como este, el tiempo fue pasando y notaron como sus planes por alguna razón estaban fallando, empezando por la desaparición de todos sus monstruos. Cao cao a pesar de la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, se encontraba muy frustrado, sus planes estaban fallando, pero… ¿Por qué? Era simplemente perfecto. Solo era secuestrar a la princesa en el momento menos provisto. Pero nada de eso estaba ocurriendo ni mucho menos iba a durar mucho, ahora mismo, habían fallado.

De pronto, sintió una presencia detrás de él saliendo de la nada, por ende, alzo su lanza y se dispuso a atacarle, para su sorpresa el atacante no tuvo problemas para esquivar su intento de empalamiento y en vez de eso, logro darle un buen golpe en el estómago, haciendo que incluso la presión del golpe se dejara ver a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar escupir sangre al sentir sus huesos rotos y algún que otro órgano interno dañado.

"te encontré…cao cao, el héroe renegado" con esto el shinobi procedió a golpearlo nuevamente e incrustarlo en una pared. El ataque fue tan sorpresivo que tomo a todos sus compañeros con la guardia baja.

Heracles con su enorme fuerza trato de golpearlo con poderosos puños, pero le fue imposible debido a que no era la suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarlo, de hecho, este parecía evitarlo sin problemas. El shinobi cansado, logra en un estallido de velocidad, estar sobre el puño de su contrincante para luego darle una poderosa patada que lo mando a volar, estrellándolo a tierra.

De pronto, fue atacado por un numero incontable de láminas, empezó esquivando cada una con relativa facilidad mientras venia de donde provenía. Le atrajo la atención una chica que parecía ser la que ordenaba y creaba esas hojas a atacarle. Sacando su propia espada, logro desviar y o repeler las hojas, mientras veía como la chica lucia muy sorprendida ante la hazaña. Estaba tan sorprendida que no noto que una de sus propias laminas iba con mucha velocidad hacia ella, logrando golpearle la cabeza con el pomo de esta.

Siegfried aprovechando el momento de distracción de su contrincante, levanta su espada demoniaca Gram, pero fue detenida por la misma espada del sujeto. Ambos inician una lucha de espadas muy parejas, este incluso estaba sorprendido ante la maestría de su contrincante con la espada y la forma de desviar esta cuando está cargada con la habilidad de destrucción. Fue entonces cuando sintió una patada baja, un barrido que le hiso perder equilibrio y luego un potente golpe en el estómago, el cual logro sacarlo algunos metros fuera. Tratando de pararse no noto como el sujeto hacia sellos de manos rápidamente.

" **¡Kuchiyose: Gochūtekkan! (Pagoda de Cinco Columnas de Acero)"** grito mientras terminaba golpeando a tierra. De pronto cinco enormes pilares unidos entre sí por finas cadenas, cayeron del cielo encima de Siegfried, aprisionándolo con una fuerza tal, que incluso lo mando al mundo de la inconciencia.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, miro a los últimos integrantes del grupo que faltaban junto a un cao cao algo recuperado respirando con dificultad. Naruto sonrió mientras los miraba **"True Longinus, Annihilation Maker y Dimension Lost** " reconoció los sacred gears mientras caminaba lentamente hasta estar al frente de ellos "no saben cuántos años he perdido buscando siquiera el Telos Karma y de repente aparecen ante mí no solo el primero, sino también el tercero y el cuarto" dijo con una pequeña risa seguida, solo hiso que sus contrincantes levantaran aún más su guardia "que terrible ironía" con esto desenfundo su espada mientras caminaba con total calma hacia ellos.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto cao cao con cuidado, este tipo no solo era peligroso, sino que de alguna forma también buscaba sus Sacred gears y cualquier ser que busque en su poder Longinos, no era alguien que podía siquiera menospreciar. Sin embargo, algo que noto en su batalla era que su contrincante era un humano, ningún poder adherido, no sacred gear, solo un humano común y corriente "¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?"

"¿acaso no eres quien parlotea de la supremacía humana? Para alguien quien dice que los humanos podemos llegar a cimas que pocos conocen, te he tomado por sorpresa" se rio Naruto mientras veía como el Héroe gruñía un poco " o ¿acaso no esperabas que un humano fuera quien diera cara? Entonces será un placer cumplir con mi misión, y como bono por mis servicios, me quedare con sus Sacred Gears, no puedo darme el lujo de perderlos" con esto empezó haciendo sellos de manos **"¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"** con esto escupió una enorme bola de fuego con dirección hacia el grupo, pero fue bloqueado por una niebla el cual areciese que la había devorado.

El grupo se había concentrado tanto en la bola de fuego, que no noto que había alguien al lado. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde pues este tenía una bola de energía eléctrica en sus manos **" Raiton: Raikōhō (Cañón del Trueno Rugiente** )" una enorme cantidad energía eléctrica se pudo ver alrededor de la cuidad, como una enorme estela de rayos amarillentos alcanzaron quizá el tamaño de un rascacielos.

Entre la neblina del polvo, se pudo ver a Cao Cao respirando forzosamente mientras tenía todo el brazo y algo de su torso destrozado por la explosión que parece haber frenado, sus compañeros por otra parte tenían serias quemaduras e inclusive el efecto del mismo rayo en sus cuerpos, inmovilizándolos. Cao Cao vio entre la neblina como el sujeto se acercaba y sabía que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo "¡retirada!" grito mientras sus compañeros asentían.

"no escaparan" fue lo que dijo el shinobi, pero su camino fue cortado por criaturas que salieron de el mismo suena resquebrajado y trataban de llevarlo con el 'estos no son monstruos del longino, son Hellspawn, ¿hades está involucrado en esto?' se preguntó mientras veía como los nuevos monstruos lo frenaban mientras la neblina del Dimensión Lost cubría a cada uno de sus compañeros derrotados y desaparecían junto a al invocador

Naruto solo pudo gruñir mientras veía como sus contrincantes había huido, había acabado lo más rápido que pudo con los invocados del infierno, sin embargo, no lo fue demasiado para frenar su huida. Suspirando decidió que su trabajo ya había terminado "habla kitsune" dijo mientras su mano estaba en su transmisor en la oreja.

"agente kitsune, esperamos que su misión fue un éxito, informe" fue la voz que lo recibió mientras escuchaba teclear un ordenador. Soltando un suspiro vio los restos de la batalla y sabía que esto no le iba agradar a sus superiores.

"parece ser que han escapado" escucho como su navegadora se quedó estática "se trata de un grupo conformados por humanos con Sacred gears, tres de ellos contando el líder portaban de clase longino, el primer, el tercero y el cuarto para ser exactos" escucho como su navegadora empezó a asentir desde el otro lado y escribir a una velocidad increíble "para huir, usaron la ayuda de un dios, Hades" su navegadora se quedó nuevamente impactada con la noticia.

"¿está seguro kitsune? Hacer una acusación como esa puede ser muy problemático" se notaba el miedo en su voz al estar posiblemente enfrentándose a un dios, el suspiro, era su nueva navegadora así que podía entender que no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas.

"no cabe la menor duda, en un principio pensé que era, al igual que tú, que se trataba del Longino. Sin embargo, cuando estuve a punto de dar el golpe final, aparecieron Hellspawns, algo que se suponía estaba sellado en el infierno procedente de Hades" la operadora asintió con dificultad mientras escribía todo lo sucedido.

"entendido, tengo respuestas de los altos mandos, parece ser que la intromisión de hades en la misión no estaba predicha, así que esto no es culpa tuya, esto es una misión cumplida" ella soltó un suspiro al escuchar que su primera misión como navegadora fue exitosa. Naruto solo sonrió mientras escuchaba las buenas noticias, por otra parte, alzo una ceja cuando sintió sus sentidos encenderse.

"tengo una pregunta ¿tenemos permiso para ingresar a Kioto? Pensé que teníamos problemas legales con la facción Yokai" pregunto Naruto confundido mientras miraba las sombras que se acercaban cerca de él.

"estoy preguntando agente kitsune ¿puedo preguntar por qué?" pregunto curiosa la navegadora mientras escuchaba el silencio ensordecedor desde el otro lado.

"no te preocupes, por nada en especial" "¡alto ahí!" fue interrumpido mientras muchos guardias aparecían de la nada, todos vestidos de samurái apuntando sus armas al shinobi, quien giraba su vista dándose ver que estaba rodeado "¡identifíquese!" volvió a gritar el guardia mientras miraba nervioso la mirada azulado del shinobi en el.

" n-no d-dañe a nadie, estoy preguntando lo más rápido que puedo" escucho el tartamudeo de su nueva navegadora mientras teclea lo más rápido que podía.

El rubio solo enfrento a los guardias levantando las manos. A pesar del grito constante que se identificara, el no respondía y prefería quedarse callado, esperando a que la persona a cargo se presente ante él. No tardo mucho cuando de repente una figura se abrió entre los guardias. Naruto solo alzo las cejas al ver ingresar a la líder de Kioto y por ende a la facción Yokai, Yasaka la Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"me dijeron que teníamos un intruso, no me esperaba un humano" admitió la mujer al no sentir ninguna clase de firma sobrenatural en el chico, ni siquiera de un sacred gear "¿puedo preguntar su nombre?" pregunto la mujer mientras sus guardias estaban preparados para cualquier ataque, el shinobi simplemente se quedó mirando a todos sin mover un solo dedo ni decir ninguna sola palabra "alguien silencioso puedo ver" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"estoy seguro que el silencio es uno de mis derechos" fue lo único que dijo el shinobi mientras veía la expresión sorprendida de la mujer, iba a decir algo más cuando su celular sonó interrumpiendo el interrogatorio. La mujer con un ceño en su cara, respondió la llamada para ponerse seria y a veces algo enojada. Cerrando el celular, vio al shinobi con los ojos entrecerrados.

"no sé quién eres, pero parece ser que tienes a personas muy poderosas protegiéndote, por ahora quedas sin cargos" con esto el rubio sonrió detrás de su máscara mientras escuchaba a su navegadora informarle sobre lo sucedido. "solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Qué facción son todos ustedes?" pregunto la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al shinobi.

"¿facción? Yo no tengo una facción, yo no tengo lados, estas cometiendo un error, nosotros a diferencia de ustedes, somos una organización, no nos une absolutamente nada más que un solo propósito, mantener el orden de las cosas" con esto el shinobi desapareció del lugar, dejando una brisa de aire y una estela de hojas de árboles, mientras daba fin, a una ajetreada noche y muchas dudas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Uzumaki-san" se levantó muy asustado mientras miraba detrás de él. Estaban en la academia nuevamente y él se encontraba apunto de comer su bento que había preparado, pero fue sorpresivamente asustado por la presidenta del concejo estudiantil.

"¿Qué sucede shittoti-san?" respondió amablemente el nerd de la academia mientras trataba de retomar su atención a la comida que tenía frente a él.

"solo quería saber si ya termino con los papeles de inscripción, se supone que debió de entregarlos hace un par de días, pero estuvo fuera durante dos semanas" hablo la presidenta mientras miraba al nerd con curiosidad, este solo sudo una gota mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

"o-oh si, los papeles. Lo lamento, hoy mismo los entregare" con esto el rubio pensó que ya había acabado todo, así que dispuso a devorar lentamente su comida, pero comía con lentitud cuando se dio cuenta que la chica aún no se había ido.

"Uzumaki-san ¿Por qué falto dos semanas completas? Soy curiosa al respecto" la curiosidad de su voz dejaba claro este hecho, no es muy usual que alguien dejara tanto tiempo la escuela, mucho menos que alguien sin familia aparente pueda obtener el permiso para eso.

"b-bueno" tartamudeo mientras juntaba sus dedos pensando en una excusa "resulta que me invitaron a un pequeño retiro, donde podíamos escuchar una pequeña conferencia para elegir donde trabajaríamos una vez terminemos nuestros estudios, el lugar quedaba fuera del país, se suponía que sería de un día pero, las empresas no podían dejarme ir sin que elija la suya…y me hicieron perder el viaje más de una vez" admitió el nerd con vergüenza mientras se escondía de la mirada de su presidenta.

"veo, tiene sentido" dijo la mujer mientras recordaba esa extraña solicitud donde pedía el tiempo exacto en ella, si su historia era cierta, entonces que se quedase ya estaba planificado desde un principio "entiendo su situación, espero que algo como esto no vuelva a ocurrir, lo menos que alguien necesita es faltar a clases" con esto la mujer se retiró dejando a un rubio muy confundido que sin demora suspiro para volver a comer.

Iba a comer cuando escucho un pitido en su oído izquierdo, sin demora termino su bento mientras corría al baño más cercano. En ese lugar se aseguró que no hubiera nadie para poder contestar.

"kitsune, tenemos una situación" el solo se quedó callado esperando su nueva misión "al parecer una adolecente arribara Kuoh en poco tiempo, un activo muy importante para la iglesia que está a punto de caer en las manos de los caídos" su mirada se oscureció mientras escuchaba su misión "león-sama cree que no deberíamos de tomar esta misión por problemas personales… ¿cree usted que podrá?" pregunto su navegadora casi rogándole que lo hiciera.

Naruto se quedó callado durante mucho tiempo, el odiaba a la iglesia, la odiaba con cada célula de su ser ¿proteger a alguien e la iglesia? Era lo menos que quería hacer pero…

"no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo" con esto la mujer choco palmas ante lo feliz de la noticia.

"debe de mantenerla a salvo, su misión es proteger a Asia Argento y mantenerla fuera de las manos enemigas." Con esto el rubio solo pudo suspirar, la peor misión nunca.

 **"** **Roger"**

 ** _La transmisión se corto_**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **END** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 **Bien, sé que no me introduje mucho en el mundo de él cómo adolecente, pero en los próximos capítulos espero relatar puramente su vida como estudiante, así que no se preocupen. Por otro lado, esto en sí es, una beta no muy clara de lo que quiero hacer, pero hasta lo visto a mí me gusta, no se a ustedes. Si bien, no creo actualizar pronto, espero que no sea el caso, ya que yo actualizare si tiene una cantidad de visitas y algo de apoyo, ya saben, quiero saber si lo he hecho bien, no puedo continuar algo que esta terriblemente mal. Así que comenten y hasta la otra :D**


	2. Monja y Demonios

**Sinceramente no me esperaba que este Fic tuviera mucho apoyo, pero nunca tuve más de 200 visitas en tan poco tiempo, incluso Destiny que es mi fanfic más popular hasta la fecha empezó con muy pocas visitas. En fin, sin embargo, lo que más me gusto fue el apoyo de una minoría de estos, gracias así que creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, empecé esta cap ni bien termine e anterior, tengo muchas ideas y espero que se siga manteniendo. Con todo esto disfruten el cap y no olviden comentar.**

 **Psdt: este será el inicio verdadero de esta historia.**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 ** _"_** ** _Su misión es proteger a Asia Argento y evitar que caiga en manos enemigas"  
"roger"_**

el mismo se encontraba muy nervioso mientras miraba a la gente pasar, temiendo por si alguien de sus compañeros lo viera, lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era que alguien lo reconociera. Por otra parte, se encontraba con la misma fachada de todos los días, por lo que la gente también le miraba raro debido a su estilo de ropa y los lentes.

Naruto suspiro mientras esperaba nervioso la llegada de Asia Argento a Kuoh, se supone que ella sería algo así como su invitada, así que tenía que mostrar que se sentía a gusto con ella. También, la poca información que obtuvo de su misión le mantenía en alerta máxima, lo menos que necesitaba era algo que le sorprenda. Mirando la foto nuevamente, solo agudizo su mirada al ver a la chica que desde ahora sería su protegida, parecía ser una buena persona, pero la cruz en su pecho le hacia desconfianza enormemente de ella.

Volviendo su mirada hacia las personas, trato de buscar nuevamente a la chica y finalmente la encontró. Asia argento se encontraba muy nerviosa y tímida mientras trataba de pedir información a las personas que cruzaban, sin embargo, ninguno le tomaba atención y simplemente seguían su camino, ignorándola, a pesar de esto ella siguió sin rendirse y siguió tratando de entablar conversación con alguien.

"¿Asia argento?" preguntó el a la chica que le daba la espalda, el adolecente salto de la impresión y vio al extraño que la había reconocido. Asia simplemente asintió mientras veía su foto en las manos del desconocido " o-oh al fin la encuentro. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy quien presto su casa a usted" saludo muy apenado mientras veía la expresión de sorpresa de la chica.

"Uzumaki-san, ¡gracias por todo!" agradeció la chica mientras se inclinaba completamente, llamando mucho la atención y apenando en el proceso al rubio

"no es necesario argento-san, levántese" pidió el rubio mientras trataba de hacer que la rubia se levantara, esta asintió y le dio una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando que se sentía muy feliz ante todo esto "realmente no es nada, mi tío me dijo que realmente necesitaba ayuda" Naruto se rio con pena cuando recordó que el líder de su organización siempre que necesitaba usar algo que tenga que relacionarse con él, se hacía pasar por su tío

"s-sí, León-sama me dijo que ustedes ayudan a personas con problemas como yo, fueron muy amables en hacer que me quedase" agradeció la chica nuevamente inclinándose muchas veces para aún más vergüenza del rubio quien veía como la gente se le quedaba viendo raro "sobre todo ahora que puedo hablar normalmente con alguien después de mucho tiempo"

"c-cierto, usted no habla japonés, descuide, yo hablo muy bien el italiano, no se preocupe si en algún momento tiene dudas" dijo el rubio muy feliz mientras la dirigía fuera del lugar de donde estaban. "también se hablar muchos otros idiomas, se también latín antiguo, el griego y algunos dialectos ya olvidados, no fue tan difícil una vez sabes latín" Naruto con pena admitió su sabiduría ante alguien más, pocas veces tiene tiempo para hablar con alguien que no sea su navegadora o shittori, esto es algo nuevo para él.

"usted es muy inteligente Uzumaki-san" admitió muy asombrada del grado de conocimiento del chico que su misma edad "en la iglesia pocas personas podían hablas más allá del italiano, solo el alto mando podía hablar latín, los demás solo aprendíamos las matemáticas y ciencias" admitió la rubia un poco mientras veía la cruz en su pecho, pero no era de felicidad como esperaba Naruto, sino una de tristeza y soledad. "lo siento si me puse algo triste…lo lamento" se disculpó la rubia mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro

"no, no…creo que fue algo interesante saber algo de la iglesia" algo que Asia no noto, eran las palabras arrastradas cuando trato de decir iglesia, las cuales estaban cargadas de mucho rencor "pero por sus palabras usted era alguien muy importante, no todas las personas dentro de la iglesia podían siquiera aprender ciencias" dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba los lentes haciendo que estos brillasen, Asia por otro lado, solo asintió triste.

"tiene razón Uzumaki-san, yo antes era la Saint Maiden (doncella santa), era el título que había ganado cuando hacía uso del poder de dios para salvar a los inocentes de las garras del dolor. Curaba a las personas que no podían pagar por su salud y hacia buen uso del milagro de dios como decía la santa biblia...pero" su expresión se tornó una de dolor mientras tenía la cruz en su pecho "un día…cure un diablo herido y…me acusaron de bruja…yo fue excomulgada y estaba sin hogar en la deriva en un mundo que no conozco, siempre estuve dentro de la iglesia y me sentía perdida" admitió triste mientras se sentaba en un pequeño banco en el parque que habían llegado.

Naruto por otra parte miraba sus manos pensando en que debería de decir ahora ¡no se esperaba que hablara tan abiertamente! ¡¿Quién habla de sus problemas con la primera persona que le habla?! Tratando de calmarse a sí mismo, miro la expresión de ahora su compañera de habitación y solo atino a sujetarle la mano, viendo como había llamado la atención de la rubia, se sonrojo a como no tenía fin mientras trataba de ganar valor para decirle algo.

"la iglesia nunca fue la más inteligente de todas, yo creo que hiciste lo que creías correcto, yo creo que eso vale mucho más que cualquier otra cosa" a pesar de su voz calmada, lo mismo no se podía decir de su expresión que pareciese que estuviera hirviendo, jamás había hablado con alguien este tipo de temas.

"gracias Uzumaki-san, realmente ayudo mucho" dijo la rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su rostro "creo que deberíamos irnos, tengo hambre" admitió avergonzada antes de que su estómago dejara salir un sonido muy fuerte, su rostro se ilumino igual que una estrella mientras se cubría el rostro tratando de no ver a su compañero.

"yo también tengo hambre" dijo Naruto mientras se ríe ligeramente de la expresión de la rubia frente a él, que bajaba la mirada apenada y con un puchero "creo que deberíamos ir a casa, preparare algo" decía mientras se empezaba a caminar, pero fue detenido por la rubia "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto curioso al ver la expresión aún más avergonzada de ella. La rubia solo hacia círculos con su pie en el suelo mirándolo también sin saber cómo decir las palabras, entonces solo levanto su mirada mientras apuntaba algo a lo lejos. Naruto siguió su mano y encontró que se trataba de un lugar de comida rápida.

Naruto abrió los ojos en par mientras veía a la rubia avergonzada, que trataba de ocultarse en su habito de monja. El solo suspiro mientras veía con mucho nerviosismo el local, este día será largo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"entonces…¿cómo se come esto Uzumaki-san?" pregunto la rubia confundida mientras trataba de hallar los cubiertos para poder comer el pan relleno de carne, papas y algún que otro vegetal que le habían servido. Por otra parte, Naruto se encontraba en el mismo dilema mientras veía la hamburguesa sin saber cómo se comía.

Naruto no quería admitir que tampoco sabía, él nunca había ido a uno de estos lugares, ya que eran conocidos más por ser el lugar preferido de los grupos de amigos, algo que él no tenía por lo que nunca vio la necesidad de ir a un lugar como este. Sin embargo, viendo como los demás comían, trato de imitarlos.

"creo que se come así argento-san" dijo Naruto mientras señalaba su hamburguesa, mostrándolo a la rubia antes de llevárselo a la boca y dar un buen mordisco "no está mal para algo que es muy malo para nuestra salud en general, ya veo porque a la gente le gusta tanto" examinando su hamburguesa, decidió darle otra mordida degustando mejor el sabor. Por otra parte, también vía como su compañera rubia miraba igualmente su hamburguesa y le daba una pequeña mordida de curiosidad, luego la cambio por una de felicidad al degustar mejor "parece que a ti también te gusta ¿primera ves? La mía si" admitió el rubio mientras daba otra mordida a su comida.

"en la iglesia solo comíamos pan y ensaladas, carne solo comíamos en días especiales y solo había agua mineral" admitió la rubia antes de darle otra mordida a su hamburguesa, para luego pasar a su bebida "este envase de agua es raro también" dijo mientras miraba la pajilla. Naruto también vio su gaseosa con curiosidad, por lo general se alimentaba de jugos nutritivos o cualquier cosa que proviniera de las frutas, así que, al ver la expresión de felicidad de su compañera al beberlo, no tardo también en darle una probada y también le gusto.

"no esta tan mal, una vez al mes estaría increíble" admitió Naruto mientras tomaba en grandes cantidades su propia bebida. Asia mientras tanto, veía la expresión de felicidad de su ahora amigo, y sabía que estaba en el mismo lado que ella.

"¿Por qué nunca visito uno de estos lugares? Si estuvo al alcance de usted siempre "pregunto la chica mientras miraba la expresión de su compañero, los enormes lentes ocultando gran parte de su rostro.

"bueno, estos tipos de lugares son conocidos por albergar a los grupos de amigos" dijo mientras señalaba a las mesas. Asia vio que en cada una había un grupo de adolescentes riendo y bromeando, pasándola bien "yo no tengo amigos, así que nunca pude venir a siquiera comprar algo, esta es la primera vez que salgo con alguien" dijo muy alegre mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

"yo tampoco tenía amigos cuando estaba en la iglesia, nunca pude entablar una conversación con nadie pues las visitas estaban muy resguardadas, fue realmente una casualidad que me encontrara con un demonio" dijo ella mientras le daba una mordida más a su hamburguesa. Naruto por otro lado no podía preguntarse si ella ya sabía que el pertenecía al mundo sobrenatural o es que ella era muy torpe y no sabía que estaba hablando sobre eso, decidió probar su hipótesis.

"Asia-san...usted habla de demonios ¿existen?" pregunto Naruto mientras veía el rostro de la chica, que rápidamente se llenaba de dudas para luego romper en nerviosismo. "descuida, yo sé del mundo sobrenatural" esto sorprendió a la chica que le miro muy sorprendida "soy un friki en estas cosas, me fascinaba mucho el tema del ocultismo" con esto la chica dejo salir un suspiro mientras bebía algo para calmarse.

'sin embargo…que alguien tan resguardado de repente…no tenía ningún solo guardia a su alrededor y que curiosamente un diablo haya llegado hacia ella…en un lugar totalmente sagrado e intocable…me hace dudar que todo esto haya sido solo una casualidad' pensó con los ojos agudos Naruto mientras miraba a escondidas a la rubia 'obviamente ella es torpe, es muy fácil de sorprender, engañar y mentir, cualquiera pudo haberla engañado…¿pero qué diablo se atrevería a jugarse el cuello solo para ser curado por una monja? Debe de ser alguien que no temía su muerte y solo alguien de alto estatus social podía hacerlo…alguien intocable' pensó Naruto mientras recordaba cada rostro e filtrando la información que tenía 'alguien intocable…los 4 Satanes…ellos no pudieron haber sido…su familia' esta vez en su mente, aparecían archivos y archivos de las familias de los Satanes, hasta que uno resalto más que nadie.

Naruto sacando una hoja y un lapicero, empezó a dibujar rápidamente en el papel, para curiosidad de Asia. La chica miraba cada trazo perfecto que este hacia y sus ojos se abrían cuanto más detallado estaba pues reconocía ese rostro. Una vez acabado, alzo el dibujo hacia la chica.

"¿este es? ¿este es el diablo que curasteis?" a pesar de los lentes ocultando su rostro, ella podía ver una gran cantidad de seriedad en él, ella solo pudo tomar la hoja y asentir lentamente, mirando muy asustada a su compañero "veo…ahora todo tiene sentido" dijo Naruto mientras miraba su comida a medio terminar, toda hambre se le había ido de golpe.

"Uzumaki-san… ¿es mi culpa? ¿he hecho algo malo?" pregunto preocupada al ver el estado serio de su amigo, este reacciono y simplemente salio de su pequeño mundo.

"n-no, no hay ningún problema argento-san, solo que…esto pensando en algo" dijo Naruto mientras seguía bebiendo su gaseosa mirando a la nada. Asia por otra parte, pensaba que tenía que ver con el dibujo exacto que había hecho, ¿Cómo lo hiso? ¿acaso le conoce? Ella no sabía y prefirió no saber.

"Uzumaki-san" llamo al rubio que le dirijo la mirada "¿podemos hacer algo divertido? Siempre escuché de las ferias…pero nunca pude ir a alguna" el rubio la miro un momento antes de asentir.

"porque no, escuche también que eran muy divertidas, nunca he ido a alguna, así que será una nueva experiencia" la chica asintió feliz mientras se paraba y agradecía a dios por su comida antes de salir del local seguido del rubio.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"sin duda fue muy divertido" dijo el rubio mientras comía algo de algodón de azúcar, al igual que Asia, quien traía un peluche junto a ella "debería de volver otro día, tal vez en primavera para ver el festival de florecimiento" dijo Naruto mientras seguía devorando su algodón de azúcar.

"fue muy divertido, igual que en la televisión" dijo muy alegre mientras miraba su algodón de azúcar. Naruto alzando su mirada, noto que se hacía de noche y debían de llegar rápido a su casa.

Habían pasado toda la tarde en la feria, jugando y probando diversas cosas alrededor de esta. Comieron muchos dulces y cenaron bastantes cosas, también había ganado un peluche de oso para Asia, quien le gusto cuando lo vio. El juego era fácil pues solo se trataba de arrojar shurikens, cosa que hiso sin esfuerzo. Por otra parte, también subieron a la montaña rusa que había en el lugar, fue realmente muy divertido.

"creo que el día ha acabado, debemos de ir a casa para mostrarte donde te vas a quedar" la chica asintió mientras seguía al rubio hasta su casa.

Por otra parte, el cielo finalmente había oscurecido por completo dejando caer la noche sobre ellos. Caminando con calma de repente, la atención del rubio fue llamado por Asia, quien abrazaba su muñeco con frio.

"Uzumaki-san… ¿cree que ya somos amigos?" pregunto la rubia algo avergonzada por sus palabras, por otro lado, Naruto no sabía cómo responder, por una parte, fue muy divertido y en otra sabía que ella era una monja…el odiaba la iglesia y todo quien estaba o esté dentro de él…se había jurado incluso que destruiría la iglesia en cuando tuviera la oportunidad…pero...

"claro que sí, eres mi primer amiga Argento-san, estoy muy feliz de ser tu amigo" dijo con una sonrisa, que a pesar de esto era muy forzada a pesar de todo. Asia también noto esto, pero sobre todo la cantidad de rencor que sentía al collar que traía, el cual por un momento decidió ocultarlo, ya que al parecer le incomodaba mucho a su nuevo amigo.

"Muchas gracias por todo Naruto-san" agradeció la chica mientras tomaba sus manos para pena de este "estoy segura que Dios lo mando a usted cuando le oraba por un amigo cuando era niña" la rubia sacudía con mucha intensidad la mano del avergonzado Naruto, quien simplemente reía sin saber cómo responder.

"estoy seguro que lo menos que quería dios es colocarme en el camino de alguien" susurro mientras miraba el suelo, sus palabras fueron escuchadas ligeramente por Asia quien le miraba confundida " n-no e-es n-nada argento-san" tartamudeo mientras negaba con fuerza sus propias palabras.

"Naruto-san…creo que ahora que somos amigos, no debe llamarme por mi apellido, use mi nombre por favor" dijo con una sonrisa verdadera incomodando al nerd, quien simplemente oculto su rostro entre su capucha.

"no creo que sea apropiado llamarla así cuando solo nos conocimos un día" dijo el rubio mientras la miraba desde el lugar seguro de su capucha. La adolecente sonrió mientras seguía agitando con fuerza su mano. "está bien…un gusto conocerla Asia-san" dijo con una sonrisa nuestro protagonista mientras se inclinaba ligeramente.

"lo mismo digo, Naruto-san" con esto, ambos se encaminaron a su casa…su nuevo hogar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"bueno…llegamos" dijo Naruto mientras entraba primero y luego a Asia, quien miraba sorprendida todo el lugar, como un niño en una dulcería "déjame mostrarte el lugar" decía mientras se sacaba los zapatos y los ordenaba cerca a la puerta, cosa que imito su compañera.

"esta es la sala. Como puedes ver, es muy pequeña, pero tiene su utilidad" dijo mientras le mostraba el pequeño lugar que tenía donde había un juego de sillones y en frente un televisor "suelo estar acá cuando quiero ver una película" decía mientras la llevaba hacia otro lugar.

"este es la cocina y ese es el comedor" decía mientras le enseñaba un lugar donde había todo lo necesario para hacer un buen plato de comer "está equipada con todo lo que se necesita. Refrigeradora, horno microondas, cocina, repisas grandes, por lo general todo está muy bien ordenado, así que no hay mucho que encuentres fuera de su lugar" termino mientras caminaba hacia otro lugar, seguido de su amiga.

"este es el baño" decía mientras entraba junto a ella. Hacia veía un inodoro y aún más lejos otra habitación donde veía una bañera y una ducha separadas "hay agua caliente por si gustas una ducha, solo gira la perilla roja" informo el rubio mientras le enseñaba las perillas en el lavamanos "también en estas repisas estas guardadas las toallas, papel higiénico y las cosas que uno necesita para iniciar un baño" abriéndolas dejo ver que se trataba de bastantes productos de limpieza o aseo personal, como un paquete de jabones, bastantes champús, etc "escuche que las chicas son muy higiénicas y necesitan bastantes cosas, creo que compre demasiado "decía mientras abría otra repisa de la parte inferior mostrando muchas más cosas.

"aquí arriba es por lo general pongo mis cosas, la otra repisa de la izquierda es suya desde ahora…por favor no toque mis cosas" pidió mientras cerraba la repisa de la izquierda del lavamanos y aseguraba la derecha, la cual sería la suya, Asia solo asintió mientras miraba la repisa cerrada y que no era de ella.

" y estas serían las habitaciones, hay solo dos así que una es de usted, para ser exactos la que está al fondo en el pasillo" decía mientras le señalaba la habitación suya "la mía es la que está a un lado de esa, así que si tienes problemas no dude en avisar" informo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes "por otra parte, la habitación que está al lado del baño pertenece exclusivamente a un salón de limpieza, es donde guardo todo lo relacionado a la limpieza del lugar

Asia cuando vio el lugar dejo salir un suspiro de sorpresa cuando vio las grandes cantidades de productos de limpieza, había de todo un poco y también había maquinas en ella "esas son para lavar la ropa, a su derecha la que seca la ropa, prefiero mantenerlo por separados" admitió el rubio con pena mientras se sobaba el cuello "soy muy aficionado por la limpieza…como podrás ver" avergonzado le enseño el lugar con su mano "¿entonces? ¿Qué piensas?" preguntó el rubio mientras miraba la expresión sorprendida de la chica.

"es increíble" dijo incrédula mientras veía el que sería su lugar favorito "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto emocionado mientras corría a tomar algo con sus manos. al encenderlo se escuchaba como si empezara a succionar el viento "vaya"

"es una aspiradora…no creo que debas tomarla cuando aún no lees el manual" dijo el rubio mientras le quitaba la aspiradora de sus manos, un arma letal en manos equivocadas. Vio que había desaparecido y ahora había tomado algo pequeño "eso es una aspiradora de manos" informo rápidamente mientras también se lo quitaba. Nuevamente había desaparecido y estaba jugando con la lavadora "¡no toques eso!" grito en pánico mientras veía que la había encendido y jugueteaba los botones.

"¿eh?" se preguntó Asia mientras veía la expresión en pánico del rubio. Fuera de la casa, se pudo ver una pequeña explosión.

…

"¡lo siento Naruto-san!" se disculpó la rubia mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez frente al nerd, quien tenía toda su chamarra con hollín en el, detrás de ella, podía ver su lavadora semi-incendiada

"no te preocupes, solo no vuelvas a tocar nada que aún no conoces, no quiero que te lastimes" dijo mientras roseaba humo negro de sus pulmones, también sudaba ligeramente mientras veía que la congeladora detrás de ella se volvía a incendiar '¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?' se preguntó mientras se río ligeramente viendo su lavadora volver a prenderse en llamas.

"¡soy una tonta! ¡se supone que debería de ayudar! ¡pero solo le ocasiono más problemas!" lloro la chica mientras dejaba salir lágrimas de frustración. El rubio solo suspiro en cansancio al ver que su noche iba a ser más larga de lo que pensaba.

"ya te dije que no había ningún problema, puedo comprar una de nuevo, no tengo ningún problema con eso" trato de animar Naruto mientras veía como Asia levantaba la vista llorosa hacia el "realmente no tengo ningún problema, solo procura no tocar nada ¿bien? lo peor que pueda pasar es que salgas lastimada" la chica asintió lentamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

"le prometo Naruto-san! ¡no tocare nada hasta que sepa que es! ¡es una promesa!" y con esto, la chica rubia empuja algo con sus manos, que termina jugando igual que piezas de domino, hasta que empujo una especie de destapa baños. Detrás de la rubia, la pared se abría mostrando varios trajes Shinobi, desde uno demoniaco hasta otros más modernos y armaduras futuristas shinobi. A su lado también, había una cantidad de armas increíble, desde shurikens de luz, hasta kunais hechos de un material parecido al cristal.

Naruto entro en pánico mientras veía como Asia noto el brillo azulado de la habitación y quiso voltear para ver que era. Pero de pronto, su vista fue obstruida por el mismo Naruto, quien la tenía cubierta mientras la levantaba sin problemas y se acercaba a levantar la palanca. De repente todo se vuelve a guardar y la habitación queda como si nada hubiera pasado. Naruto deja salir un largo suspiro mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

"¿Naruto-san?" pregunto Asia mientras llamaba la atención del rubio, quien levanto una ceja "podría… ¿podría dejarme ir?" pregunto apenada la rubia mientras aún estaba en manos de Naruto, quien la dejo ir como si fuera un bloque de metal hirviendo. Asia estaba muy avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada no queriendo mirarles a los ojos…o los lentes.

"… ¿creo que es hora de cenar no?" pregunto Naruto con su rostro avergonzado, el silencio era incómodo "¿algo que quisieras para cenar? "pregunto a la rubia quien seguía mirando el piso.

 **"** **nada podría salir mal ahora"**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ **THE…NERD?** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Un día común, para el tipo más común de toda la historia. Todo iba bien, pero creo que…algo no iba a lo que él esperaba para un día normal… ¿Cuál fue su error? ¿Tal vez ese ligero cambio en su corazón? ¿tal vez la compasión nublo su juicio y por eso está en este problema? sea lo que sea, parece ser que hiso la, pero decisión de su vida…todo comenzó cuando había escuchado decir a Asia que no tenía amigos… ¿Dónde es el lugar donde se consigue amigos a esta edad? La academia…eso fue lo que pensó en un principio ¡¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?!

Había tenido una mañana tan normal. Se levantó, se bañó, se lavó la cara, tomo un poco de café mientras leía el diario, vio a Asia viendo la televisión, entonces fue cuando todo se fue al diablo.

 _"_ _oye Asia" llamo a su compañera quien volteo a verlo con una tostada en su boca "hoy iniciaras clases, así que ve a cambiarte lo más rápido que puedas, vamos a llegar tarde si no lo haces" la tostada callo de su boca al suelo, cuando la chica le miraba con incredulidad "¿Qué?" pregunto confundido mientras había terminado de hacer el bento de él y de ella._

 _Entonces fue tomado desprevenido cuando fue abrazado por la rubia que saltaba de felicidad "¡gracias! ¡gracias!" repetía una y otra vez mientras saltaba. Entonces lo soltó y fue corriendo a su habitación, dejando a Naruto totalmente desprevenido y muy confundido._

 _"_ _huele a rosas" dijo mientras miraba donde se había ido. Entre sus pensamientos el rubor en su rostro se empezó a extender mientras que, estremeciéndose, se arregló los lentes antes de dejar salir un largo suspiro._

Eso fue en la mañana, de camino a clases, el trataba de estar lo más lejos que podía, por si alguien de repente se cruzaba, como de costumbre y no se equivocó. Hyōdō y sus amigos se cruzaron en su camino, tratando de hablar con Asia, quien parecía tener problemas para mantener una conversación con ellos. Naruto por otra parte aprovecho ese momento para desaparecer de la vista de todos, no quería problemas y sus clases ya iban a empezar, no quería tener su primera tardanza.

Cuando llego al salón nuevamente el primero de todos, se dispuso a leer algo mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros y profesor llegasen. No tardo mucho pero justo cuando iba a empezar, escucho como el profesor llamaba la atención de todos.

"¡atención clase!" con esto todos giraron y dejaron lo que hacían para prestarle atención "hoy tenemos el gusto de comenzar nuestra clase con una nueva compañera, vamos, preséntate" dijo feliz el profesor mientras dejaba pasar a la nueva estudiante, Naruto solo bajo la cabeza tratando de pasar desapercibido, pues ya sabía de quien se trataba.

"h-hola" tartamudeo Asia mientras miraba a todos con un ligero pavor "soy argento Asia, un gusto" con esto agacho la cabeza mientras esperaba que el profesor le permitiera sentar, cosa que si hiso. Buscando asiento noto como había alguien muy familiar para ella, sentado al final de todo el salón, también que a su alrededor no estaba sentado nadie.

Rápidamente lo reconoció y corrió hacia el para sentarse a su lado "hola Naruto-san, que bueno que tengamos clases iguales" susurro con una sonrisa mientras sacaba sus cosas. Naruto solo rio secamente mientras ocultaba su rostro con su libro, para evitar la mirada de todos en el salón.

Su sufrimiento termino cuando el timbro sonó, dejando en claro que la clase había acabado y se iniciaba un receso. El suspiro mientras sacaba su bento tratando de ir a la cafetería, pero nuevamente fue detenido por Asia que lo dejo congelado en la deriva.

"¡espere Naruto-san!" el llamado sorprendió a todo mundo quienes miraban con ojos entrecerrados al encapuchado, quien simplemente se quedó congelado y sin moverse, esperando que le ignorase si no se movía, era absurdo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Para su suerte, de repente Asia fue rodeada por varias chicas, quienes le bloquearon el camino mientras le preguntaban sobre ella, esto fue aprovechado por el rubio quien salió fuera del salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Él estaba comiendo como todos los días, en una mesa muy apartada de todo mundo en su infinita soledad, le agradaba pues tenía un tiempo para pensar y re ordenar cosas en su cabeza, sin embargo, eso fue totalmente destruido cuando Asia llego con su alarmante…personalidad.

"¡Naruto-san!" llamo desde lejos interrumpiendo su comida. Vio como la rubia corrió hacia el mientras dejaba el bento en su mesa y se sentaba frente a él "se fue sin esperarme, quería comer juntos" con esto ella ignoraba la mirada del rubio atravesó de los lentes y se dispuso a comer. Fue durante un rato, cuando Asia se dio cuenta que su amigo no comía nada y seguía mirándole "¿Qué sucede Naruto-san? ¿no piensa comer?" pregunto preocupada ante el silencio de este al igual que el de la habitación.

"no es eso, solo que-" "¡a un lado perdedor!" grito un adolecente mientras empujaba su bento fuera de la mesa, arrojándolo al suelo. Naruto suspiro mientras elevaba su vista hacia los tipos que había venido, se trataba del equipo de Football y algunos que también eran del club de lucha libre. "¿entonces eres la chica nueva? Eres una chica muy linda y bella, demasiado bella como para estar con este perdedor ¿no quisieras comer con nosotros? Tu compañía sería muy agradable" se rieron mientras miraban la comida del nerd en el suelo.

"no" la respuesta sorprendió de golpe no solo al grupo, sino también a Naruto quien veía como por primera vez, veía a una chica dulce como Asia con un rostro muy enojado "¡no pienso ir con ninguno de ustedes! ¡¿porque hicieron eso?!" pregunto con rabia mientras señalaba el almuerzo en el suelo. por otra parte, el equipo se encontraba muy nervioso y a la ves algo asustado por el comportamiento de la chica

"¿enserio piensas defender a este bueno para nada? ¡esta escoria merece algo peor que eso!" declaro quien parece ser el líder mientras se reía junto a sus compañeros, quienes, a pesar de reírse, lo hacían sin ganas mirando el rostro de la chica.

" ¡Naruto-san no es ninguna escoria! ¡él es alguien amable! ¡es alguien bueno! Y sobre todo… ¡él es mi amigo!" con esto se levantó de su lugar, tomando su bento con una mano y con la otra sujetando la mano del nerd, quien era arrastrado por la chica, dejando congelados a todos en el salón.

El rubio por otra parte, solo intentaba zafarse del garre sin romperle la mano en el proceso. Cuando por fin estaban a cierta distancia, fue liberado mientras veía la cara de enojo de su amiga.

"¡¿Por qué es así?! ¡ese bruto!" se quejó mientras de alguna forma simulaba aplastar un pequeño muñeco. El rubio solo se río mientras miraba a Asia tratando de contener su furia con su propia imaginación "Naruto-san ¿Por qué le sucede eso?" pregunto preocupada mientras veía como su compañero se recostaba en una de las paredes y se sentaba.

"pues…porque soy un perdedor, tan simple como eso." Explico Naruto mientras miraba como su amiga se sentaba al lado de el "soy un Nerd, una persona muy extraña, sin amigos, muy estudioso y también la mayoría de las personas me odian, por eso soy un impopular…y tengo tan mala fama" explico el rubio mirando el ceño fruncido de Asia.

"pero Naruto-san, usted no es un perdedor, es una gran persona" las palabras de la chica solo le hicieron reír un poco mientras clavaba su pajilla en su jugo y se lo llevaba a la boca para beberlo.

"eres la única en este lugar que piensa de esa manera, de todas formas, así es como son las cosas y no creo que cambie alguna vez. Tu pregunta, sin embargo, creo que es si esta clase de cosas me suceden a menudo" dijo el rubio mientras miraba como esta asentía "pues sí, la verdad es que sí, pero ya me he acostumbrado…solo que…esta vez me han sorprendido cuando destruyeron mi comida…no tengo nada de dinero para comprarme algo" lamento el rubio mientras tomaba un poco de jugo, que era lo único que había salvado.

"esto no puede seguir Naruto-san, incluso yo sé que esto está mal" el rubio solo frunció el ceño un momento antes de negar "¿Por qué no?"

"la razón por la cual hoy fueron mucho más violento hacia mí es indirectamente por tu culpa" la adolecente rubia se sorprendió mucho ante sus palabras "una chica linda y bella, de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda…"la descripción hiso que hacia se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza un momento "atrapa la atención de cualquiera…eres muy popular Asia, esa es la razón por la cual no puedes estar conmigo y esos chicos trataron de alejarte de mí, se supone que debes estar rodeadas de otros chicos o chicas más populares…no alguien con la peor fama de esta academia" con esto siguió tomando su jugo y disfrutaba de ello, el jugo estaba entre una de sus cosas favoritas.

"yo no quiero ser popular, quiero amigos" dijo Asia mientras abrazaba sus piernas y miraba el suelo con tristeza "pensé en que este lugar sería diferente…muy muy diferente" el rubio solo giro su vista para verla y se encontraba muy triste, tal vez es porque algún que otro sueño de había roto o tal vez estaba desilusionada.

"bueno, si eres popular tendrás una cantidad enorme de amigos, eso es seguro" Naruto está ves miraba el jugo de Asia, el cual estaba sin abrir o siquiera con intenciones de ser bebido, así que con cuidado trato de robárselo sin que se diera cuenta, pero sus planes fueron rotos cuando levanto la cabeza y el tubo que volverse atrás.

"pero quiero amigos de verdad…no algo como esto" Naruto solo cambio su expresión de dolor al escuchar 'amigos de verdad', dolía mas que la sal en una herida, pues él sabía mejor que no existía algo como eso, en este mundo todos te pueden traicionar, amigos, familiares, TODO, por eso la regla de supervivencia número uno es 'nunca confiar en nadie'

"no sé cómo ayudarte entonces, amigos de verdad no existen" con esto el rubio levanto la mirada hacia las luces del techo "los cuentos de hadas no existen…los milagros no existen…" decía mientras su expresión se volvía cada vez más triste "…dios no existe…"

"¡dios si existe! ¡puedo sentir su amor en mí!" declaro la rubia mientras señalaba su pecho. Naruto solo levanto una ceja mientras la miraba detrás de sus lentes, era una declaración muy osada para alguien que estaba dentro del mundo sobrenatural.

"eres muy extraña…pero estoy seguro que eso no es el amor de tu dios" decía mientras se levantaba y se iba del lugar "se le llama esperanza" Asia abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras miraba como se marchaba "un fuego en tu corazón, que arde igual que miles de soles…impulsado por el amor y la fe…eso que tu sientes se llama esperanza…y no es algo que tu dios te da…eso proviene de ti misma…esa fuerza que te mueve a ti y a todo el mundo proviene de ti misma…y…" entonces se detuvo mientras giraba a verla, levantando sus lentes mostrándole uno de sus ojos celestes " es esa misma fuerza…que te llevara a tu muerte" Asia abrió los ojos en shock mientras pensaba en sus palabras e iba irse a su amigo, dejándole sola en el frio del lugar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Naruto se encontraba comiendo una manzana, subido de un árbol mientras veía todo el lugar. Se había saltado clases, él lo sabe, el odiaba la inasistencia, pero…el no podía estar en clases, en estos momentos se encontraba muy inestable, sus pensamientos se encontraban fuera del lugar y no serviría de nada estar en un lugar donde probamente le hicieran estallar. También se encontraba pensando en lo que dijo y se sentía mal por haberle dicho tales palabras a alguien como Asia, pero era la verdad…solo que…no era lo correcto decírselo de forma tan directa.

Por otra parte, esas palabras no fueran cualquier cosa al azar, se trata de años y años de experiencias simplificadas en simples palabras, no se trata de un juego.

"Naruto-san" abrió los ojos ligeramente cuando vio a Asia debajo de él llamándolo. El salto del árbol mientras caía frente a ella, notaba que estaba algo apenada "yo…lo siento como reaccione…yo…se lo que usted dijo era verdad…pero…" trataba de decir mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro.

"creo que estamos mal, yo soy quien tiene la culpa" esto hiso sorprender a la chica que elevo su rostro "creo que no debí decir tales palabras de repente, tu solo querías hacer lo correcto, no tenía que ser tan negativo al respecto, así que discúlpame" termino esto se inclinó ligeramente para vergüenza de Asia.

"qué tal si lo olvidamos, no ha sido culpa de nadie ¿bien?" dijo Asia con una sonrisa, contagiando a su amigo quien asintió "vamos, comamos, sé que tienes hambre y aún tengo esto" dijo mientras levantaba el bento que le preparo antes. "comamos juntos" Naruto a pesar de estar sorprendido asintió mientras se sentaron a comer algo

"sabes que estas faltando a clases en tu primer día" "lo sé, creo que esto es más importante" con esto dicho, ambos empezaron a comer, sin demora, pues sabían que en cualquier momento tendrían que volver a clases, pero de igual manera lo olvidaron y prefirieron disfrutar del momento.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"agente kitsune" fue el llamado que escucho en su oído ya estando en casa. El respondió mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que le iban a informar "tenemos una situación, se trata de él Clan Gremory" ante esto solo pudo suspirar.

"¿no teníamos un convenio con Sirzechs? ¿protegerían estas tierras y sus habitantes mientras su hermana se quedaba aqui? Eso fue el trato, este mundo es humano, no entiendo como en ese entonces quisieron adueñarse de una ciudad" dijo mientras se recostaba en su sillón.

Había sido muy simple, pero el mundo de los mortales se encontraba divido por los mimos dioses, por ende, los humanos creyentes, organizaciones como la iglesia y Kioto, que era el único lugar 'demonio' en el mundo de los humanos, se debe a que tienen influencia en estos también, por lo cual tienen derecho a reclamar la tierra como suya. Los demonios por otra parte tienen sus propias tierras en el inframundo, no tienen ningún derecho a tener tierras en el mundo humano, menos una ciudad enorme como kuoh. Sin embargo, parece que eso no detuvo su avaricia y hubo una pequeña guerra silenciosa…más que guerra seria llamado exterminio demonio, empezando por detener el genocidio nekomata.

"eso fue el trato, pero parece ser que han comprometido la ciudad" Naruto agudizo la mirada mientras escuchaba el informe "hay ángeles caídos en la ciudad, la hermana del maoh no está haciendo nada para detener su avance, además de que también han ingresado demonios callejeros" el ya sabía, pero estaba atado de manos pues si actuaba sin ordenes, los superiores luego se iban a quejar y escuchar lo que tienen que decir unos vejetes no estaba en su horario escolar.

"Los superiores han decidido, es hora de actuar" Naruto abrió los ojos ligeramente al escuchar esto, eran muy pocas las veces en que los superiores acordaban algo tan rápido

 **"** **estoy en camino"**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Un shinobi se encontraba corriendo por todas las azoteas de los edificios, antes de dar un salto largo y empezar a planear por los aires, para luego chocar con un edificio y saltar de el para empezar caminando por ellos en horizontal. El shinobi dio un salto súper largo mientras se mostraba en la luz de la luna, y desaparecer en otro estallido de velocidad.

Finalmente termino en un árbol enorme, mirando lo que parecía ser alguna clase de observatorio abandonado, o algo de ese estilo. Bajándose el visor, el escáner del lugar procedió, para mostrarle a quien debía de ser, el demonio callejero.

"objetivo confirmado" escucho en su audífono "Demonios callejeros, acompañado de firmas desconocidas. Destruye los intrusos" él pudo ver, que, dentro del lugar, había sombras raras que parecían moverse cual, si estuvieran vivas, lo más interesante de esto es que se le hacían familiares. "agente kitsune, procede con tu misión" Naruto levanto el visor dejando ver solamente sus ojos azules.

"Roger" respondió mientras veía el lugar y corto la transmisión "es una hermosa noche…digna de quedarse en casa a jugar videojuegos…" se lamentó el rubio mientras veía el lugar, esperando que las otras firmas de energía llegasen

Entonces sigo con la vista entrar al grupo gremory, viendo cual, si fuera una cámara de seguridad, sin llamar absolutamente nada la atención, sin ser detectado "me pregunto si saben que no solamente hay un Demonio callejero" entonces fuera del lugar hubo una explosión "parece que no" se dijo a si mismo mientras desaparecía del lugar.

…

" ¡Akeno-san!" grito issei mientras veía retroceder a su compañera de club, quien traía sus ropas ya casi destruidas, dejando ver su ropa interior. De igual manera, al girar su vista, veía a todos sus amigos en casi el mismo estado. Todo iba bien, casi habían derrotado a Viser, cuando de la nada aliaron monstruos más pequeños y rápidos, todos muy coordinadamente. Viser se levantó nuevamente y dirigía toda la horda de enemigos. El grupo gremory en ese instante empezó a retroceder al verse completamente rodeados y aislados.

Sin embargo, de repente, Akeno-san saco a relucir sus poderes como doncella del rayo y eliminaba a muchos de estos, junto a Yuto que usaba su velocidad para igualar a los monstruos, apoyado por koneko quien atacaba en área al golpear en el suelo. rias por otra parte, se dedicó a recargar más de su poder de la destrucción para finalizar con Viser en una enorme explosión. Habían ganado, de hecho, habían ganado…pero eso no fue todo…

En cuanto había destruido a los Demonios Callejeros, de repente, el suelo se resquebrajo dejando salir monstruos más grandes, más inteligentes, más grandes…y sobre todo muchos de estos.

Esto tomo desprevenido al grupo, que ya se encontraba cansado después del ataque anterior y ahora se encontraban perdiendo completamente ante sus nuevos enemigos.

"quédate detrás issei-kun, esto terminara rápido" dijo con dificultad la pelinegra mientras cargaba electricidad en sus manos. por otra parte, issei veía preocupado el estado de la chica, antes que un cuerpo callera justo al lado de él.

" ¡Koneko-san!" grito el castaño mientras veía a lo loli tirada en el suelo respirando forzosamente, también cabe recatar que tenía golpes y heridas por todo el cuerpo. En el momento que quería ir a ayudarla, un monstruo se le interpuso en medio y quiso devorarlo, pero fue ayudado por Yuto quien lo freno con una espada atravesándolo, no duro mucho pues otro monstruo salió de la nada y golpeo a Yuto destruyendo su espada en el proceso, dejándolo también herido en el suelo " ¡yuto!" grito al ver al herido miembro de su club " ¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿más demonios callejeros? ¡son muy fuertes!" grito issei mientras veía los monstruos ganar mucho terreno y los habían rodeado.

"n-no lo sé" tartamudeo Rías mientras veía a todos los monstruos acercándose "¡no lo sé!" grito mientras veía a todo su grupo o herido o inutilizado, ella también era otra inútil, pues sus poderes requerían bastante tiempo de recarga antes de poder ser usados de nuevo.

Cuando veía que todos estaban acabados, los monstruos abrieron sus fauces mientras corrían directamente hacia ellos con el objetivo de devorarlos, pero…

 **"** **¡Raiton!"** el grito llamo la atención de todos en el lugar **" Hiryū Gekizoku…"** un enorme brillo azulado llamo la atención de todo mundo hacia un punto lejano en la oscuridad " **Shinten RAIHŌ** " entonces un enorme cañón eléctrico, un haz de energía eléctrica que barrio con todo lo que tenía en frente, destruyendo inclusive, la mitad de todo el lugar y chocas con una barrera donde finalmente se detuvo antes de ocasionar un caos mayor. Entonces ocurrió la explosión al chocar contra la barrera, aquella explosión fue en una forma de hongo de tal manera que subió hasta los cielos casi llegando cimas que nunca se haya visto antes por el grupo.

Rias tenía los ojos bien abiertos mirando donde antes estaban los enemigos antes de ser desintegrados en la nada por el cañón, casi como si estuviera muerta mirando donde justo a centímetros de ella paso el rayo. La respiración volvió a ella y ahora se encontraba toseando intento llenar sus pulmones de aire, el cual no había intentado obtener por la incredulidad y congelamiento de su cuerpo.

"…la verdad, no esperaba que se quedaran esperando su fin …realmente son unos niños" el grupo levanto la mirada mientras veía una sombra en la explosión, el cual desapareció y se puso frente a ellos a una distancia lejana. Issei pudo ver mejor quien era, notando que se trataba de un shinobi futurista "la niña de allá ni siquiera se movía aun cuando mi ataque roso su rostro, realmente alguien que nunca ha visto una verdadera batalla" decía el shinobi mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos esperando que el grupo reaccione.

"¿Quién…eres tú?" pregunto con dificultad issei al ver la imponente figura frente a él, que parecía no tenerle miedo a nada. Vio entonces, como el nuevo giro su vista hacia algo, el siguió su mirada y noto como más sombras aparecían y salían más enemigos alrededor "¿Qué son esas cosas?" pregunto con miedo mientras miraba la infinidad de estos…la verdad es que su grupo no logro acabar con ninguna.

"son hellspawn, criaturas del infierno" dijo mientras veía los monstruos enormes que los habían rodeado "parece ser que alguien los quería muertos…alguien muy especial" dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como era rodeado.

Issei miraba con sorpresa como de repente, el shinobi desapareció en un un par de flash de imágenes alrededor de los enemigos, apareció en medio de todos y estos caleros en pedazos. Por la sorpresa, había olvidado los demás que los habían rodeado a ellos "¡raiton: Byakurai (Rayo Blanco)" un rayo láser entonces, atravesó a una fila de estos quienes gritaban de dolor ante la perforación. Girando su vista noto que el shinobi se encontraba en el aire teniendo muchos shurikens que brillaban.

"¡agáchate!" con esto, el castaño corrió hacia su presidenta y la empujo al suelo. el rubio entonces tiro los shurikens a los enemigos el cual eran solo un par de ellas. También vio como el shinobi empezó haciendo unos cuantos sellos de mano a mucha velocidad "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" grito mientras ahora no solamente eran un par, sino miles y miles de estos, los cuales atravesaron fácilmente a todos y cada uno de los monstruos.

"bueno…esos eran todos supongo" dijo el shinobi mientras dejaba salir un suspiro "vaya lio en el que ustedes se meten, no saben la suerte que tengo de estar aquí" con esto de repente escucho el pitido característico de una llamada.

"aquí Kitsune" "agente Kitsune, informe" "misión cumplida, objetivos eliminados y erradicados, grupo gremory se interpuso en la misión, casi fueron eliminados por hellspawns que aparecieron de repente, yo creo que estos no estaban siendo controlados, de alguna forma son renegados o traidores "la navegadora asentía detrás de la pantalla "estado del grupo gremory…" el shinobi dejo un momento para ver a el grupo "vivirán, kitsune fuera" con esto la llamada se cortó.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" esta vez era la heredera gremory quien exigía una respuesta

"¿Quién soy? ¿No te es suficiente con haberte salvado la vida? No te preocupes, no soy un enemigo…aun no por lo menos" ante estas palabras la chica retrocedió unos pasos al ver que el adolecente se acercaba "sin embargo ustedes me conocen…bueno ella me conoce ¿no es verdad? ¿neko-chan?" ante esto todo el grupo giro a ver a la loli del grupo quien se escondía detrás de yuto con el rostro enrojecido " ¿Cómo están por allá? Quise hacer una visita, pero…asuntos legales" dijo con lastima recordando su visita a Kioto

"bien…" fue lo único que respondió mientras intentaba desaparecer de su vista. Ella se esperaba que su reencuentro sea mucho más formal o en buenos términos, no como su enemiga ni mucho menos sin casi nada de ropa.

"eso es…genial. Iré a visitarlos en cuando tenga permiso" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que estremeció al grupo, pues sonaba todo menos agradable.

"tu…TU" fue el grito que escucho el shinobi, antes de volver sus ojos a la azabache del grupo, quien parece mirarlo con mucho rencor "¿me recuerdas? ¡¿me recuerdas?!" grito con mucho odio mientras miraba al shinobi, quien simplemente se la quedaba mirando en blanco.

"no tengo ni idea de quién eres…" esto parece haber afectado mucho a Akeno quien tenía una mirada perdida y sin vida "¿te conozco? Pensé que podía recordar todo. Vaya, parece que no es así" admitió el rubio mientras seguía tratando de recordar a la pelinegra.

"Tú me salvaste…tú me ayudaste a escapar de mi clan…" en su rostro cian muchas lágrimas preocupando a todo "me prometiste que volverías…me prometiste que regresarías por mi…nunca volviste" Naruto agudizo su mirada mientras trataba de recordar…

"espera… ¿la niña caída?" pregunto y vio cómo se estremeció ante su apodo "vaya, pero si es la pequeña kuro-hime…ha pasado tiempo ¿no? ¿10 años? ¿15 años?" pregunto mientras se reía, esto se volvía más y más interesante, pues si no recuerda mal, fueron casi 10 años de criogenia en el que estuvo dormido "parece que estuviste esperando por mi…recuerdo que mi misión era solamente dejarte en un lugar seguro" dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todo mundo "te di una casa, comida por muchos días y una cantidad de dinero mensual" eso era verdad, la organización se encargó de ello, hasta que desapareció…eso cree, la verdad es que se olvidó rápido del tema con todo eso de la criogenia.

"salvarme… ¿era solo una misión?" dijo totalmente en shock mientras veía al shinobi con nuevos ojos... este simplemente suspiro mientras trataba de recordar.

"no, la verdad es que no…" la pelinegra le miraba con curiosidad "mi misión era matarte" y cambio rápidamente a una de shock y casi rota por la información "una mitad caído, mitad humana y sacerdotisa…en manos equivocadas tu poder podía haberse usado el mal…como ahora mismo por ejemplo ¿Qué rayos haces en un grupo demonio? No tengo idea y la verdad es que me importa ni un poco" entonces vio como el shinobi empezó acercándose mientras le lanzaba algo, una cinta naranja "te salvé porque creí que era lo correcto, que no importa que seas tú decidirías en qué lado estar…puedes ser caído, humana o todo lo que tú quieras…pero aun sigues siendo un ser vivo…y como tal, tienes derecho a vivir…" con esto el shinobi se empezó a retirar. Akeno por otro lado veía que era la misma cinta que antes traía, pero se le cayó por la pelea…también era la misma cinta que el mismo le había regalado cuando aún era una niña

"parece que nuestra charla ha culminado, hasta la otra Club de la investigación oculta, nos veremos más adelante" con esto el rubio empezó saliendo del lugar por el enorme agujero que había hecho "espero que…para entonces…me hallas demostrado que la vida que yo salve…haya valido la pena, que el alma que rescate ese día…sea libre de sí misma y muestres al mundo…quien eres en realidad" con esto él se fue en la nada, dejando nada más que una brisa de viento.

Issei por otra parte solo podía observar con curiosidad, confusión y muchas otras emociones que lo mantenían totalmente estúpido. Girando su mirada, noto que su presidenta y Yuto, estaban en la misma forma que él. En cambio, Koneko estaba medio muerta y en posición fetal mientras se cubría a sí misma, Akeno por otra parte, miraba donde se fue el sujeto, totalmente perdida en su pequeño mundo.

 **"** **¿Qué rayos ha ocurrido hoy?**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Naruto abrió la puerta de su caza mientras ingresaba en ella casi arrastrándose. Ni bien entro procedió a estirarse completamente y querer algo de tomar. Camino con pereza mientras se acercaba a donde guardaban las bebidas. Se tomó un tiempo, hasta alcanzar la manija y abrir la refrigeradora. Empezó buscando su bebida favorita, un jugo de durazno, cuando lo encontró, no pudo evitar sonreír al tener algo bueno que disfrutar.

Levantándose y sacando la taba con uno de sus dedos, procedió a llevarlo a los labios esperando que todo el cansancio se lo llevara el placer de una buena bebida saludable.

No se esperó, que de repente, las luces se prendieran, atrapándolo completamente desprevenido. Giro su vista y en la puerta de la cocina, estaba un medio dormida Asia, vestida con su pijama y con su peluche en la mano, tratando de quitarse el sueño.

Naruto y Asia se quedaron congelados mirándose en el uno al otro, sin saber cómo reaccionar realmente. Naruto por otra parte se estaba maldiciendo a si mismo por cometer un error tan fatal ¡ahora vivía con alguien más! Se recordó tarde al notar la presencia de Asia en la misma habitación de él.

"Naruto-san…podría ¿pasarme un jugo? Tengo sed" Naruto totalmente incrédulo, va y toma otra bebida y se lo pasa a Asia, quien no dudo en tomar un sorbo "esta deliciosa…" con una sonrisa, se fue directo hacia su habitación, mas exactos su cama.

Naruto suspiro de alivio al ver que Asia solo estaba sonámbula y no recordara nada de esto para el día siguiente, todas sus esperanzas fueron rotas cuando la escucho hablar antes de que cerrase su puerta "Naruto-san, mañana hablamos sobre porque es un shinobi, buenas noches" con esto cerro su puerta, dejando un congelado shinobi viendo su ida.

 **"** **lo que faltaba…hoy no es mi día"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_FIN -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

 **TERMINADO, ufff, realmente me tarde esta vez, esperaba algo más rápido, pero, en fin. Haber esto es como el anterior, sigo probando y inventando en el camino, así que puede que tenga algún que otro fallo argumental, pero ahora que tengo al menos la base, podre llevar mucho mejor las cosas.**

 **A mí lo que más me encante de este tipo de historias es el factor sorpresa, puedo colocar cualquier cosa y no resultaría nada extraño, sin embargo, tengo que tener cuidado en no cargarme mi propio argumento personal, eso lo tengo claro.**

 **NO SERA HAREM, lo repito por si acaso NO SERA HAREM…parece que sí pero NO SERA HAREM…esto será algo así como Kishi no calvary, para quien no lo haya visto parece harem, pero es una historia romántica…con lemon ¡pero una historia romántica!**

 **Pasando de esto a mí lo que más me gusta de este fic, es el royo todo, fuerzas especiales/Shinobi contratado o mercenario, típico de espías y todo, me encanta ese tipo de relaciones o argumento, debería de haber hecho algo así desde hacía tiempo la verdad.**

 **COMENTEN o escríbanme si tiene alguna duda sobre cualquier cosa, en caso que se trate de mis demás trabajos, eso también tendrán que comentarme en privado. Gracias por leer y hasta lo otra.**


	3. Angeles caidos

**Sigo sin poder creer que este fic tenga tanto apoyo solo con 2 capítulos, estoy sorprendido. También quiero decir que conforme avanzo, me doy cuenta que aún me falta mucho por mejorar. Además de esto, para quien también leen mis otros trabajos, quiero decir que aún sigo sin ideas para continuar, lo siento. Por otro lado, disfruten el capítulo y no olviden COMENTAR :D**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Había empezado como una mañana normal, el sol lo levanto nuevamente. Se levantó, fue al baño para asearse, Asia lo ayudo levantándose la espalda en la bañera, luego fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, ya que hoy no había clases, estirándose se golpeó el rostro levantándose finalmente.

Saco todo lo necesario para hacer un buen desayuno, se mantuvo ocupado preparándolo mientras Asia estaba viendo la televisión, una noticia que decía sobre un observatorio abandonado que había estallado la noche anterior, nada grave.

Sirvió en platos, saco algo para beber después de comer y lo coloco todo en la mesa "Asia, la comida esta lista" llamo a su amiga quien asentía desde el sofá y se dirigía a la mesa. Ambos se sentaron con normalidad y se dispusieron a llenar sus estómagos, una mañana muy normal.

"entonces…" dijo la rubia mientras bebía un poco de jugo "¿eres un ninja?" pregunto la rubia haciendo que Naruto se ahogase con su propia comida. Asia se alarmo mientras corría para ayudar, tratando de hacer o que pase la comida, o lo escupiera. Naruto prefiero tragárselo para luego caer rendido en la mesa "l-lo siento, tenía curiosidad" dijo Asia mientras volvía a su asiento y comía con vergüenza.

Naruto por otro lado veía la expresión apenada de Asia y sabía que esta conversación tenía que llegar en algo en ese mismo momento antes de que se saliera de sus manos "bueno…déjame explicarte desde el principio, pero me escucharas hasta que no tenga nada más que decir ¿bien?" pregunto a lo que Asia miro algo pensativa para luego asentir con energía. Naruto entonces, fue hacia su cuarto y volvió lo más rápido que pudo trayendo una especie de esfera.

Asia miraba con curiosidad la esfera y quiso tocarla, pero de repente, esta se abrió y se expandió dejando ver una pantalla. La rubia miraba con mucha curiosidad el aparato nuevo, parecía demasiado moderno incluso para ella "escúchame Asia, la razón por la que estás aquí es muy simple, yo debo protegerte para que no caigas en malas manos" la chica abrió sus ojos con incredulidad mientras escuchaba la verdad detrás de su estancia " supongo que sabrás sobre la gran guerra y el enfrentamiento de facciones" la rubia asintió a sus palabras "entonces debes saber que, para los mortales, los humanos el mundo sobrenatural es un completo misterio ¿no?" preguntó el nuevamente, a lo que la rubia asintió "lamento decirte que eso no es verdad" dicho esto, el empezó a tocar una especie de teclado virtual mientras imágenes se presentaban en la pantalla.

"en la gran guerra, los humanos nos dimos cuenta de la existencia de lo sobrenatural. Sin embargo, el conocimiento de estos solo fue mantenido entre las casas nobles y los altos mandos de diferentes instituciones, solo gente muy poderosa podía saber la existencia de esto… y por ende tenían miedo…ellos tenían miedo, como cualquier humano que haya existido, siempre le temen a algo que no comprenden" dicho esto, luego se mostraron una gran cantidad de imágenes, todas tenían una en común 'guerra' "ninguna de las guerras humanas ha tenido un propósito verdadero…eran simplemente situaciones que ocurrían para ocultar movimientos detrás del telón ¿el objetivo? Encontrar algo para contrarrestar la amenaza de lo sobrenatural" Asia abrió los ojos en shock cuando de repente, frente a ella, había muchas imágenes de experimentos en ángeles caídos y demonios "sin embargo, como siempre, también había codicia de por medio, eran muy ambicioso en tratar de poseer algo de ese poder entre sus manos, un poder que rayaba entra la vida eterna y el poder infinito, algo como eso, no se podía desperdiciar."

"han pasado muchos años después de eso y con la última gran guerra, los humanos se dieron cuenta que no podían seguir luchando entre ellos, pero nadie estaba dispuestos a dar un paso atrás" con esto mostro nuevas imágenes donde na gran cantidad de banderas superponiendo muchas armas detrás de ello "fue en ese momento, que nuestra organización fue creada" una nueva imagen salió a la luz, había 3 sombras que estaban detrás de lo que parecía ser, una insignia gigante " 3 grandes figuras, fueron los precursores de la que pronto se llamaría El Frente Unido, no critiques el nombre, me lo acabo de inventar" en Asia había una pequeña gota de sudor mientras rio ligeramente al ver a su amigo arreglándose los lentes, haciendo que brillasen.

"cualquiera podía ser parte de la organización, Humano, Demonio, Ángel, Ángel caído, yokai, TODOS podían ser parte de esta, nuestro objetivo es muy simple, mantener la paz y que nada como la gran guerra o las guerras mundiales vuelvan a suceder" con esto, se mostró luego una mesa de reuniones, donde habían muchos asientos " aunque, si te soy sincero, la gran mayoría tiene sus propias razones para estar en él, como por ejemplo, proteger a alguien muy querido, un favor, admiración, etc" con esto se mostró luego una gran cantidad de shinobi, todos con su mano al pecho para luego arrodillarse frente a una figura muy familiar.

"Ese es León-sama" reconoció Asia mientras miraba a la figura que estaba en la completa oscuridad para luego sentarse en lo que parecía ser un trono.

"Yo cambie su escritorio por un trono, fue la broma del año" se rio Naruto mientras veía el pequeño video donde se suponía que tenía que hacer un discurso hacia todos sus soldados, dejándolo un poco ridiculizado puesto que los ninjas se encontraban aguantando la risa, callaron cuando de repente la sombra empezó a hablar "no puedo creer que no le afectara en nada, tendré que ser más creativo este año" con esto, Naruto se arregló los lentos haciendo que brillasen nuevamente

"entonces león-sama fue..." "si, yo también me sorprendí cuando fue personalmente a por ti, no sé qué tan especial eres para que haga eso, sin embargo, debo admitir que estoy un poco agradecido por eso…me está gustando tu compañía" susurro esto último mientras ocultaba su rostro. Asia pudo escucharlo y solo atino a sonreírle apenando un poco al nerd.

"el caso…" dijo mientras trataba de mantener su mirada en el teclado "hay ángeles caídos en la ciudad, el objetivo según Intel eres tú, planean extraer tu sacred gear usando prototipos alpha que robaron de las instalaciones de un gobierno que aún no quiere aceptar que fue su culpa" con esto en la pantalla se mostraron imágenes de caídos, junto a su información personal.

"¿prototipos? ¿Qué estaban tratando de hacer?" pregunto Asia preocupada mientras trataba de comprender que es lo que intentaban hacer con esos conocimientos o si alguna vez lo lograron.

"El proyecto se llamaba **Proyect: Spirit Mod** " dijo Naruto mientras sus lentes reflejaban la información de la pantalla "el objetivo del proyecto era encontrar una manera de extraer objetos espirituales adheridos al alma de una persona" Asia vio en la pantalla, una figura humana y al lado muchas imágenes de bastantes cosas que no reconocía "el potencial era enorme, pues lo que más queríamos era saber si podíamos separar las **Piezas del mal** de cualquier especie sobrenatural o humano. Los prototipos fueron un completo fracaso, siendo solo capas de quitarle el **sacred gear** , matando al sujeto en el proceso, el proyecto casi fue cancelado…casi" con esto, apareció una especie de tubo extraño y un guante en el que estaba incrustado un ojo cibernético extraño "finalmente encontramos una manera de separar los objetos sin dañar a la persona o dejando daño a largo plazo en la persona" terminado esto, la pantalla se apagó y pudo ver que su amigo se encontraba algo cansado.

Antes que dijera algo más, la esfera empezó a brillar mientras hacia una imagen holográfica de la casa " ¿ves esto?" dijo mientras le mostraba la burbuja que cubría la residencia, Asia asintió mientras observaba con detalle la casa en miniatura "se trata de una barrera, es la que nos protege de cualquier ataque, resistirá cualquier ataque de un nivel A y cien ataques de un clase S, estaremos seguros mientras no abras la puerta a ningún desconocido, solo saldrás cuando yo también lo haga ¿correcto?" Asia asintió lentamente mientras miraba la expresión de seriedad de su amigo "que bien, es bueno de saber" con esto Naruto bostezo mientras se paraba y se recostaba sobre el sillón más grande.

La ex monja, por otra parte veía como el rubio simplemente estaba ignorándola mientras veía la televisión, ella le siguió mientras se sentaba en otro sillón tratando de verla también, pero sin embargo, la duda en seguía en su cabeza "Naruto-san" el nombrado simplemente giro su vista para verla "aun no me responde porque es un shinobi" Naruto por otra parte solo quedo mirando el techo sin saber cómo responderle "sé que es algo muy personal y que tal vez este mal que le pregunte cuando tenemos tan poco tiempo de conocernos…pero aun así quiero saber si…es posible que me cuente un poco de usted" Naruto siguió mirando el techo antes de suspirar y termina sacándose los lentes.

"yo…yo soy especial Asia…estoy anclado al mundo sobre natural incluso antes de nacer "Asia escuchaba atentamente la historia del rubio " hay cosas que por ahora no prefiero contar y que espero que quede en el olvido, voy a ser sincero contigo…no confió en ti" la rubia abrió los ojos ligeramente mientras escuchaba " no confió en ti como monja…algo que debes de saber es que odio a la iglesia…odio todo lo que tenga que ver con dios…de hecho incluso odiaba la idea que te quedaras en mi casa…no soportaba estar en un mismo lugar con una monja..."decía el rubio mientras miraba el techo de su casa " pero…no lo sé…tu eres diferente…tú no eres una monja común…eres Asia y hasta el momento…creo que me empiezas a agradar…como persona" esto lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la rubia.

"no se preocupe Naruto-san, puedo entenderlo, hare que usted pueda confiar en mi" con esto dicho la rubia sonrió mientras se acomodaba y se concentraba en ver la película. Estaba tan concentrada que se sorprendió cuando algo toco su hombre, girando su vista vio que se trataba de Naruto quien le entregaba un tazón con palomitas, algo que la rubia no tardo en aceptar. Así ambos quedaron viendo la película hasta altas horas de la noche.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"Naruto-san" fue la voz que escucho detrás del mientras terminaba en colocarse la armadura, tenía una nueva misión y era algo que no podía evitar. Girando su vista noto que se trataba de Asia, quien le miraba muy preocupada "sé que ha estado haciendo esto desde mucho tiempo, pero…por favor…tenga cuidado" pidió Asia mientras juntaba las manos. Naruto pro otra parte solo dejo salir una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la frente

"estaré bien, yo volveré" prometió, a pesar de que Asia no podía ver su rostro por completo, la sinceridad de su mirada le hiso saber que decía la verdad. Con una sonrisa asintió mientras le dejaba ir. Naruto desapareció cuando la ventana fue abierta, dejando a Asia ligeramente preocupada al ver su ida.

Estaba a punto de hacer algo más, cuando de repente el sonido de un bebe llorando le llamo la atención. Espero durante un tiempo y espero que fuera solo un niño que tenía problemas con su madre, pero paso el tiempo y no fue así. La curiosidad y el blando corazón de Asia no le permitieron ignorarlo y decidió salir de su lugar segura.

Camino durante un tiempo y se encontró con un callejón medio olvidado, se adentró en el cuándo escucho que el llanto se profundizaba aún más. Caminando lentamente, con temor por el extraño lugar, se asustó cuando empezó pisando algo mojado, bajando su mirada noto que se trataba de sangre. Asustada quiso correr, pero el llanto no le dejaba salir, caminando con más velocidad, logro encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido.

En una esquina, había una mujer con una enorme herida en el cuerpo, se encontraba muerta mientras sostenía al bebe, quien lloraba por un poco de auxilio. Asia sin perder tiempo corre para ayudar, y se da cuenta que el bebé solo estaba un poco golpeado, usando su Sacred Gear, se empeña en curar al bebe mientras ella lloraba al ver las personas muertas de su alrededor. Tomando al bebe de los brazos muertos de su madre, estuvo a punto de correr cuando escucho otra voz detrás de ella.

"¡mire jefa! ¡callo en la trampa! ¡realmente es una inútil!" Asia giro su mirada asustada y vio de quien se trataba. Frente a ella, estaba una mujer del cabello negro y ojos violeta, vestida de correas de cuero alrededor de su cuerpo, resaltando mucho su figura. Por otra parte, detrás de ella, estaba un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, que aparece vestido como un sacerdote, también tenía una rara y peculiar sonrisa psicópata.

"así que tú eres la chica del Sacred Gear" dijo con cierta arrogancia en su voz, se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, ante esto, Asia retrocedió mientras temblaba ligeramente "veo que tienes miedo, descuida, si bienes con nosotros sin poner resistencia prometemos no hacerte daño alguno" ofreció con la mejor sonrisa amable que tenía.

"! ¿porque?!" grito con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía a todas las personas muertas "¡¿porque hicieron esto?!" grito nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos y más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es una broma? Son humanos, seres inferiores, su vida no vale nada, son solo más que basuras" se rio con maldad Raynare mientras pateaba al cuerpo más próximo "¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¡sus vidas no significan nada! ¡nada!" esta vez se reía con demencia mientras Pisaba otro cuerpo una y otra vez.

La sangre que chorreaba del cuerpo incremento conforme el placer enfermizo del ángel caído lo hacía, asustando y traumando a Asia. De repente entonces, ella decidió escapar mientras Raynare estaba distraída, corriendo con toda la velocidad que tenía, sin embargo, sus planes de escape fueron frustrados cuando una bala callo cerca de ella mientras chocaba en un tubo cerca de ella, resultando en una explosión.

Raynare solo veía como la explosión la había consumido su objetivo y solo podía golpear la cabeza "¡muy bien hecho imbécil! ¡si ella se muere entonces tu cabeza también estará en juego!" grito muy enojada a Freed quien se rascaba la cabeza con su pistola.

"¡pero ella trato de escapar! De hecho, falle el disparo porque intentaba darle a la cabeza" explico con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de ser golpeado en él, resultando en una nariz rota "¡perra!" grito de dolor mientras intentaba parar el sangrado.

"¡cállate!" grito muy enojada mientras se acercaba dónde estaba el humo de la explosión, dispersándola con una de sus alas, noto que se encontraba desmallada en el suelo, completamente ilesa "que suerte tienes, vamos, ¡volvamos a la base!" grito ella mientras tomaba a Asia y se iba volando.

"¡Maldita estúpida! ¡no tengo alas!" grito como un loco Freed mientras veía como su jefa se iba del lugar sin el "¡vuelve!" grito mientras corría tras ella, tratando de alcanzarle como podía

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"el proceso de extracción tomara su tiempo, pero tenemos suerte, hoy es el día indicado para la extracción, a la media noche tendré el sacred gear en mis manos" se reía Raynare mientras detrás de ella había una enorme cruz, donde en ella estaba crucificada Asia.

Los otros 3 ángeles caídos, mitelt, Kalawarner y Dohnaseek estaban en el mismo lugar que ella. Detrás del grupo también, en la misma habitación se encontraban una gran cantidad de exorcistas callejeros, incluyendo a Freed.

"¿se supone que esto lo ordeno Azazel-sama?" pregunto con duda Mitelt mientras miraba la ceremonia de extracción. Para ella todo esto es muy raro, de repente fueron ordenados a observar a un chico y luego lo mataron cuando nuevas órdenes vinieron, luego de eso mataron a una cantidad de humanos que tenían relación con los demonios, algo no tan normal para empezar y seguido de eso ahora estaban a punto de extraerle el sacred gear a una chica.

" Es una orden de Kokabiel-sama, no hagas muchas preguntas" termino de decir Dohnaseek mientras miraba de cerca la ceremonia. Ante lo dicho, la pequeña ángel caído solo dejo salir un suspiro mientras también veía de cerca todo este embrollo. Por otra parte, Kalawarner veía muy preocupada los sucesos que estaban aconteciendo, algo le daba mala espina y no sabe que es, primero porque a Azazel no le gustaba que matasen personas, el menos que nadie mandaría órdenes a través de alguien más.

También cabe rescatar que estaba muy preocupada por la misma Raynare, su creciente deseo de poder casi parece haberla arrastrado a la misma locura, todo comenzó cuando ella nació mitad humana. El grigori puede ser muy intimidante cuando no eres completamente ángel caído aun así tampoco había compañerismo ahí, por lo que raynare siempre vivió repudiada por la gran mayoría. Entonces hace no muy poco, Azazel le dio una misión para observar al humano, una misión del alto mando y como ella como líder, era el perfecto momento para que ella pudiera probar su valía para el grigori.

Hace unos días, Kokabiel vino personalmente para hablar con la líder de la misión, Raynare, diciéndole que había un pequeño cambio de planes. Incluso la misma raynare dudo un momento, pero el cadre la convenció diciéndole la manera para obtener más poder, el suficiente como para serse notar entre los ángeles caídos, cosa que raynare no pudo oponerse.

Ella había cambiado mucho desde entonces, siendo cada vez más sádica y casi sin sentimientos, no importarle sacrificar a quien sea por poder. Ella no sabe que exactamente le prometió Kokabiel a Raynare, pero debe de ser algo sumamente grande si ahora se cree como el ser más poderoso entre todos.

"En unos momentos, yo, Raynare, ¡Seré el ángel Caído más fuerte entre todos!" grito con locura mientras veía como la luna se ponía en su cima más alta y la luz golpeaba la cruz, el sello mágico empezó a reaccionar mientras el cuerpo de Asia resplandecía en ese color " ¡tú poder! ¡ahora es mío!" grito mientras intentaba atravesar el cuerpo de Asia y tomar su Sacred Gear. Justo en ese mismo momento, donde su mano iba a llegar a su pecho, la misma Asia rompió sus cadenas y tomo su mano, asustándola.

"¿Qué?" "así que solo por tener un sacred gear… ¿pensabas ser lo suficientemente fuerte?" con esto, Asia levanto la mirada mostrando una expresión burlesca y casi animal, Raynare se sorprendió y miro con incredulidad como los ojos de la niña eran celestes brillantes.

Antes que cualquier pueda hacer algo, Asia se liberó completamente de las demás ataduras con fuerza bruta y pateaba a distancia a Raynare, cayendo en una pose muy cool. Los demás ángeles caídos veían con mucha incredulidad como su líder era pateada sin esfuerzo hacia ellos, Kalawarner logro atraparla mientras veía el moretón en su rostro.

"sinceramente no me esperaba que cayeran en algo tan estúpido" dijo Asia mientras se sacaba las cadenas restantes de su cuerpo, siempre sonriente. Los ángeles caídos notaron como la apariencia de la niña no concordaba con su propia personalidad, algo estaba mal.

"tu… ¡tu no eres la niña! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!" maldijo Raynare mientras se liberaba de la ayuda de su amiga y miraba furiosa a 'Asia'. Por otro lado, esta simplemente dejaba salir una pequeña risa.

"¿enserio no lo notaste? Parece ser que eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba en un inicio" dijo mientras alzaba un sello de mano y en un estallido de humo, dejo ver a Naruto con su traje Shinobi. este pudo ver como el miedo estaba en todos los rostros de quienes estaban en la habitación, no era para menos, pues él ya tenía cierta reputación entre el Grigori. Cerrando los ojos, retorno sus recuerdos hacia un no tan lejano, última conversación con Asia.

 _'_ _te prometo que volveré' prometió el rubio mientras la dejaba ir, por otra parte, sin que se diera cuenta, puso una pequeña esfera entre sus ropas, una que tenía un pequelo brillo en él._

 _Más adelante, justo en el momento en el que Freed dispara el arma, Naruto por otro lado, tira con mucha fuerza bombas de humo, en el mismo instante que la bala callo en los tubos, los cuales simplemente se dañaron, la explosión resultante hiso que toda la zona se mantenga completamente aislada. El shinobi con mucha rapidez, bajo en un estallido de velocidad, tomo a Asia y al bebe en brazos y desapareció del lugar, para volver en el segundo después, transformarse en Asia y simular que estaba desmayado, completando la ilusión._

"coloque un rastreador en Asia, que me avisara en el momento en que saliera de la casa. Fue en ese mismo instante de aquella 'explosión' que cambie de lugares con ella" informo el shinobi viendo las expresiones de todos "pensé por un momento que iba a ser descubierto cuando notaran que él bebe no estaba por ningún sitio, parece ser que había subestimado su torpeza" con esto dejo salir una pequeña risa al ver la expresión de la líder quien finalmente se había dado cuenta del engaño

"¡maldito!" grito mientras le tiraba una lanza, el cual fue sujetado sin esfuerzos por el shinobi entre sus dedos, los cuales giro lentamente cambiando la dirección y soltándola. Raynare abrió los ojos en shock cuando noto que su propio ataque venia en pos de ella, para su suerte Dohnaseek estaba a su lado y desvió la lanza hacia otro lado con la suya propia.

"¡no te desconcentres! ¡esto no es cualquier enemigo! ¡nos retiraremos por ahora, a pensar en una solución!" con esto el único hombre entre los caídos, saca a relucir sus alas negras junto a sus compañeros y se iba retirándose de la habitación "¡ustedes!" grito llamando a los exorcistas callejeros " ¡elimínenlo!" con esto el grupo caído se escapó del lugar.

Naruto por otra parte seguía con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que todos los exorcistas del lugar lo habían rodeado y estaban a punto de atacarle. El rio mientras veía los intentos en vano de estos en prepararse para una batalla que no iban a ganar. Por otra parte, debería de estar preocupado por la huida de los ángeles caídos, pero antes de eso había hecho, mientras simulaba estar desmayado como Asia, una barrera alrededor de la iglesia, lo suficientemente fuerte como para encerrar y aislar completamente a todos dentro. Abriendo los ojos, veía como ya estaban listos para la batalla, aún recuerda cómo es que termino de esta manera.

 _'_ _agente kitsune' fue lo que escucho el rubio en su oído, él se encontraba en un edifico muy grande observando a la nada 'Asia argento se mueve de la zona segura, está saliendo justo a las garras del enemigo, te mandare las coordenadas' dicho esto, el rubio se puso el antifaz nuevamente mientras este, le mostraba un mapa detallado de la ciudad y se iba empequeñeciendo antes de mostrarle a Asia corriendo por las calles 'objetivo localizado'_

 _'_ _perfecto, el plan comienza' con esto el empezó corriendo fuera del lugar mientras que en imágenes ilusorias debido a la enorme velocidad, desaparecía y aparecía entre las azoteas antes de dar un enorme salto, planeando en el aire un momento y caer en picado en un edificio, justo sobre la escena que debajo acontecía 'parece ser que los caídos han estado un buen tiempo aquí, tenemos 10 bajas, entre ellas una madre , él bebe se encuentra vivo' escucho algo de estática del otro lado, parecía ser la primera vez que su nueva navegadora ve muertes._

 _'_ _objetivo confirmado' fue lo que dijo cuándo el visor logro reconocer a los intrusos 'ángeles caídos de Grigori. Raynare, ángel caído de un par de alas, clase baja, media humana, protegida de Azazel. Freed Sellzen, exorcista renegado, acusado por haber matado a más de 50 personas, entre ellas 5 familias completas, problemas psicológicos graves, inestable. El alto mando ha decidido que todos los invasores deben de ser destruidos, en lo que queda de esta semana, todos deben de estar muertos, cam- 'la transmisión fue interrumpida de repente. Naruto alzo una ceja cuando escucho a su navegadora muy sorprendida del otro lado_

 ** _'_** ** _Captura a los ángeles caídos, mata a todos los exorcistas esta misma noche, investiga sobre quién está detrás de estos movimientos'_** _escucho una nueva voz, era muy grave y al mismo tiempo elegante, por otro lado, se trataba de un hombre_ _ **'si los ángeles caídos se resisten…matadlos'**_ _la transmisión se cortó. Naruto por otro lado tenía el ceño fruncido cuando escucho esa voz, nada bueno venia si él es quien daba las órdenes personalmente._

 _"_ _a-agente Kitsune' tartamudeo su navegadora mientras escuchaba pasos del otro lado '¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer? El alto mando-' 'no te preocupes, sus órdenes no son algo que el alto mando puede desviar fácilmente, su palabra es ley en la organización, sobre todo si es el mismo quien da las ordenes' la navegadora asintió del otro lado_

 _'_ _muy bien, agente kitsune, puede proceder con su misión' 'Roger' fue entonces que la transmisión se cortó. Naruto volviese vista hacia Asia y solo pudo soltar un bufido, no le gustaba exponer su vida de esta manera, pero si quería que todos se reunieran en un solo lugar, tenía que ser capturada…al menos en teoría._

 **Devil May Cry 4 OST - Lock And Load [HQ] [Extended] [Lyrics]**

Naruto entonces, abrió los ojos cuando vio que los exorcistas se decidieron por atacar por la espalda. Esquivando las espadas, paso entre ellas mientras veía que los exorcistas detrás de estos, salían con armas de fuego y disparaban a quemarropa. El shinobi saco su espada y con mucha destreza, desviaba cada bala y cortaba por la mitad alguna que otra. Con esto terminado, salto del lugar cuando cayeron muchas espadas de luz justo en donde él estaba antes. Estando en el aire, recogió una de las espadas y la lanzo hacia uno de los exorcistas, atravesándole el corazón. cayendo a tierra en una voltereta, saco sus shurikens mientras hacía sellos de mano.

 **"** **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** susurro mientras los shurikens que tiraba se multiplicaban por miles. Los exorcistas asustados dispararon contra estos, pero no podían siquiera esquivarlos por la razón de que, estos chocaban entre si cambiando la dirección y la trayectoria, de tal manera que se les hacía imposible seguir con la vista o siquiera calcular el destino.

Naruto veía como los shurikens caían en sus objetivos, matando algunos dando en lugares mortales del cuerpo o simplemente incapacitando al caer en un área. Corriendo con su espada desenvainada, se enfrentó con los que aun podían luchar. Chocando espadas, rompía las que ellos tenían y terminaba con una herida fatal en su pecho. Seguido de esto, muchas más balas venían hacia él, así que, tomando una espada de luz, usaba ambas espadas para cortar cada disparo contra él. Desapareciendo en otro flash, se encontraba frente el exorcista y tiro la espada de luz, atravesándole la cabeza.

El shinobi se encontraba en al aire mientras eliminaba a todos los exorcistas, el lugar era una lluvia de disparos al azar, tratando de desesperadamente de dar en el blanco. Entonces otra espada fue lanzada contra el en pleno salto, esquivándolo con una enorme gracia, logro caer al suelo y enfrentarse con algunos exorcistas, dando una patada doble, rompiendo sus cuellos en el proceso al haberlos golpeado demasiado fuerte en el rostro.

Cansado de más juegos, decide terminar todo de golpe. Corriendo alrededor de todos, empieza a reunir a todos los exorcistas cuando miles de imágenes ilusorias de él estaban por toda la habitación. Nadie sabía realmente a donde disparar así que atacaban a cualquier imagen que tenían enfrente. Entonces todas las imágenes acabaron y todos buscaban la ubicación del shinobi.

Uno de ellos tubo la inteligencia suficiente para ver sobre ellos y logro encontrar al shinobi. Esta tenía una esfera de energía eléctrica en sus manos, apuntando a todos desde el cielo **"¡Raiton: Raikōhō!"** grito su ataque disparando la esfera de electricidad amarillenta, el cual resulto en un enorme cañón eléctrico que choco contra los desprevenidos Exorcistas, terminando en una explosión y gritos de agonía.

Naruto cayó al suelo que aún tenía el efecto eléctrico sobre él, también podía ver a todos los exorcistas muertos en ese mismo lugar. Suspirando, se dispuso a salir cuando sintió una chipa de energía. Girando su vista vio que Freed Sellzen había huido usando alguna especie de magia Teletransportadora, el sello mágico lo reconocía muy bien "Cadre de los caídos, Kokkabiel" dijo cuándo reconoció el sello. Abriendo los ojos ante la verdad, decidió que era el momento de enfrentarse a sus últimos enemigos.

Llego de sorpresa frente a los caídos, que trataban de escapar de la barrera "es inútil, esa barrera no puede ser rota así de fácil, menos usando ataques tan débiles" con esto, los ángeles caídos se pusieron en guardia mientras miraban al shinobi "entonces… ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿acaso es una orden de Azazel?" pregunto nuevamente mientras veía a todos los caídos.

"¡¿a quién le importa?! ¡una escoria como tu debería de morir!" con esto Raynare fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque. Con lanza en mano, trato de apuñalar al Shinobi, que con facilidad lo evadió haciéndose a un lado, con una mano, golpeo la cabeza de esta, mandándola a volar algo lejos. Sus compañeros reaccionaron rápido y en vez de atacar por separado, decidieron combatir juntos.

Naruto esquivo una lanza que paso cerca de su abdomen, sacando su espada, desvió otra que intento matarlo estando en el aire, entonces Dohnaseek apareció frente a él, cargando su lanza con mucha fuerza. Usando su espada freno el golpe, pero de todas formas lo lanzo al suelo. el ángel caído apareció nuevamente junto a sus compañeros, mientras veía al shinobi salir del manto de polvo sin una herida.

"mi turno" dicho esto, empezó haciendo sellos de manos **"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu"** grito mientras una enorme bola de fuego fue lanzada desde su boca con dirección a los tres ángeles caídos. Estos se replegaron esquivando la enorme bola de fuego. Sin embargo, Dohnaseek no se esperaba que, en pleno vuelo, un rayo láser le atravesara el hombro derecho **"Raiton: Byakurai** " susurro el rubio mientras soplaba sobre su dedo el cual simulo ser un arma, miraba como el cuervo caía a tierra con un agujero en el.

"¡maldito!" grito Mitelt mientras corría hacia el con un par de lanzas en sus manos. ella intento todo lo posible para acertar solo uno de sus golpes, pero no importa cuánto intento, él lograba esquivarla siempre "¡deja de moverte!" grito desesperada mientras cargaba con toda su fuerza ambas lanzas. Pero estas fueron rotas por la espada del shinobi, esta tenía una expresión de shock al ver como sus armas habían sido destruidas **"Katon…"** susurro el rubio mientras alzaba una de sus manos **" Haien (Llamas Desertoras)"** susurro mientras sacudió su brazo una vez y lanzo una esfera de fuego muy blanco. Mitelt miraba con terror como la esfera iba a llegar hacia ella sin poder moverse.

"¡Mitelt!" grito Kalawarner, quien volaba con mucha velocidad embistiendo a la pequeña rubia, logrando esquivar por poco la esfera, la cual siguió su camino, chocando sobre un árbol, estallando en una explosión de fuego que lo incinero completamente.

"ríndanse ya…prometo que su fin aún no ha llegado, después de todo mi misión es capturarlos" ambas mujeres veían con terror al shinobi que se acercaba a hacia ellas con su arma desenfundada "o acabar con ustedes si se resisten" sus ojos celestes brillaron en la oscuridad haciendo que las mujeres tragasen algo de saliva.

" ¡nunca nos rendiremos ante un sucio humano!" grito ahora una recuperada Raynare quien tenía su lanza en mano " ¡un humano es escoria! ¡un humano es basura!" Empezó a insultar mientras caminaba con casi ningún equilibrio hacia el shinobi "¡nunca perderé ante un humano como tú!" grito mientras intentaba atravesar al shinobi, quien tomo su lanza con la mano y la destruyo.

La mujer veía sin ningún sentimiento como su arma era fácilmente destruida y sintió como un dedo se posó sobre su hombro **"Raiton…Byakurai** " con esto, para horror de todas sus compañeras, vieron como un rayo blanco atravesó literalmente a Raynare, quien empezó a sangrar por la boca al sentir su pulmón perforado.

El dedo índice el shinobi entonces, cambio de lado y esta vez se posó sobre el corazón "ríndete" dijo una última vez el shinobi mientras su dedo se llenaba de electricidad. Iba a disparar en cualquier momento antes de que la loli los interrumpió

"¡DETENTE!" grito con lágrimas en sus ojos y temblaba al ver a Raynare en tan penoso estado "T-te diremos t-todo p-pero d-detente p-por favor" tartamudeo mientras pedía que se detuviera. Naruto bajo la mano mientras se acercaba hacia ambas mujeres caídas, dejando caer a Raynare al suelo de rodillas.

"traidora" logro decir Raynare en el suelo, sus dos amigas la miraron con los ojos abiertos "¡traidoras!" grito con ira mientras levantaba su mano tratando de crear otra lanza de luz. El shinobi volteo ligeramente mientras levantaba uno de sus dedos que brillaban en blanco **"Fūton..."** susurro mientras seguía caminando **"Sho (Impacto)"** con esta palabra, Raynare fue empujada por una fuerza invisible que lo mando a volar y caer echado sobre el suelo. Las mujeres retomaron su vista hacia el shinobi quien se había acercado lo suficiente hacia ellas "y bien…díganme todo" con esto las mujeres asintieron con dificultad.

"Azazel-sama nos dio la misión de observar al humano conocido como issei y lo estuvimos haciendo durante poco tiempo antes de Raynare dijera que nuestra misión había cambiado, ahora debíamos de asesinarlo" dijo tartamudeando Mitlet "entonces vinieron muchos exorcistas, entonces lo asesinamos, entonces Raynare empezó a enloquecer, entonces capturamos a la chica ¡tratamos de obtener su sacred gear!" la voz y la expresión de la niña empezó a desesperarse mientras se hiperventilaba y tenía problemas para respirar

"cálmate, es suficiente supongo" con esto le toco algo en su antifaz en cual sonó como un pitido "su testimonio es suficiente como para mostrar que han sido engañados, tendrán un castigo leve, el castigo será solo limpiar Grigori o depende de lo que sea que Azazel tenga planeado para ustedes" ambas mujeres solo abrieron los ojos cuando escucharon esto "¿Qué? ¿acaso no sabían que Kokabiel ha renunciado al grigori? Es un renegado desde hace poco tiempo, concuerda con el día en el que los vino a visitar y cambiar de planes" ahora con expresiones en shock, Mitelt cao al suelo mientras se abraza a sí misma y dejaba salir unas lágrimas, tenía tanto miedo.

"Las muertas humanas parece que fue culpa del renegado conocido como Freed y los demás Exorcistas, como cómplice a su amiga Raynare" con esto la mujer tembló a cierta distancia al escuchar su nombre "probablemente ella tendrá un castigo mucho más duro por eso, también como líder de la misión cargara con toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido" ante esto se podía escuchar los lloriqueos de la mujer a lo lejos " por otra parte, los diablos no creo que tomaran esto como una ofensa, este no es su ciudad ni mucho menos su lugar, también cabe recatar que acaban de darle el Boosted Gear a la hermana de Sirzechs…estoy seguro que esta todo menos que molesto" con esto él iba a hablar más cuando vio que su barrera era destruida "vaya…no me esperaba que las princesas vinieran" con esto vio llegar, a la nobleza de Rías.

"¡qué significa esto!" grito la pelirroja mientras veía a los ángeles caídos "¡¿acaso eres su aliado?!" exigió rías mientras miraba lo que veía adelante. Su nobleza por otro lado tenía una mescla de emociones en sus rostros

"¿acaso estas ciega? ¿no ves que acabo de destruir su base y todos están casi al borde de la muerte? ¿Qué clase de aliado seria si le hiciese algo así a mis compañeros? Me olvidaba…ustedes los demonios si lo hacen" la pelirroja retrocedió un par de pasos ante su palabra "es broma niña" se rio el shinobi secamente mientras en flash de velocidad, reunía a todos los ángeles caídos y los colocaba detrás de él. Luego de eso giro su vista parta ver a todos y vio el guante rojo de issei "vaya, parece que ya eres capaz de usar el Boosted Gear" dijo sorprendido mientras miraba su brazo.

Issei por otra parte le dio una impresión, de que su brazo de repente se escondió detrás de él y estaba resonando. Los ojos del shinobi se agudizaron mientras veía el guante…era tan fácil ir por él

"¡¿Cómo sabias que es el Boosted Gear?!" grito issei mientras sudaba ligeramente, algo le daba mala espina de este sujeto, sobre todo la reacción de su Sacred Gear, por alguna razón quería mantenerse lejos.

"no es tan difícil, la sensación a Dragón estaba en tu alma desde hace un buen tiempo, sobre todo ahora que eres Demonio, de hecho, creo que esa es la razón por la cual ahora eres demonio" issei miro un poco raro al shinobi y trataba de pensar en sus palabras "por otro lado, no me importaría quedarme con el…he estado en busca de los longino durante un buen tiempo, sería una pena no llevarme uno" con esto el levanto una mano en dirección a issei.

El castaño entonces callo de rodillas mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, después de esto, empezó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor y una agonía incesante.

"¡alto!" grito rías mientras miraba como el guante desaparecía de su mano poco a poco. Era su única oportunidad, era la única oportunidad que tenía para ser libre, esa pequeña esperanza, ahora desaparecía conforme el guante desaparecía de issei "¡Alto! ¡por favor!" pidió mientras miraba como al guante lo único que le quedaba era la gema en esta.

"¡DETENTE!" esta vez el grito fue por parte de Akeno, quien grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y se enfrentaba cara a cara con el shinobi. Naruto veía directamente los ojos de Akeno quien no se echaba para atrás y suspirando, bajo la mano la cual, el brillo verde en él se dispersó mientras volvía a issei, quien respiraba forzosamente y empezó a toser desesperadamente mientras volvía a sí mismo.

"de verdad eres una niña muy rara" dijo mientras miraba a Akeno directamente, haciendo que esta volteara la vista sin querer cruzar miradas- por otra parte, miro hacia otra persona en particular" vaya neko-chan, te ves más…presentable que la anterior ves" dijo mientras la veía vestida de un lindo vestido blanco.

"e-estoy b-bien" Koneko se golpeó el rostro ante la respuesta sin sentido que dio, se sentía tan nerviosa que simplemente eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

"bueno" dijo lentamente con la ceja levantada ante la rara respuesta "se han salvado por ahora, la próxima vez que vengan hacia mí con intenciones de una batalla, no me detendré" con esto, una gran cantidad de hojas lo rodearon y empezó a desaparecer junto a los demás "nos veremos luego Issei, la próxima vez, espero que Draig este despierto, será más divertido así quitarte tu Sacred Gear" con esto el desapareció junto a los caídos, dejando la iglesia media destruida y sin nadie en el salvo el grupo gremory

"¿Qué pasa con ese tipo?" pregunto un recuperado issei mientras movía su mano entumecida, por raro que sonase, era como si de repente, se la hubieran cortado "¿Cómo es capaz de quitarme mi sacred gear?" pregunto con una expresión de dolor al haber estirado de más su brazo

"no lo sé, tendría que hablar de esto con mi hermano, hay alguien caminando en nuestro territorio, alguien muy peligroso" con esto la heredera vio toda la destrucción del lugar "por ahora debemos de irnos, no perdamos mucho tiempo, volvamos a nuestras casas" todos asintieron y desaparecieron en un círculo mágico.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Naruto apareció en un estallido de velocidad en su sala, empezó viendo por todos lados antes de caer rendido en su sofá. Entonces abriendo uno de sus ojos, vio que en la pequeña mesa frente a el había un pequeño vaso con su bebida favorita, unas galletas y un pequeño mensaje debajo de sus lentes. Con curiosidad fue por sus lentes, se los coloco, tomo la nota y empezó leyéndola

 _"_ _esto es por rescatarme, vuelve a casa sano y salvo, con cariño, Asia"_

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa mientras veía las galletas y las devoro sin siquiera esperar, luego bebió el jugo y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Echándose sobre su sofá, vio nuevamente la nota y el corazón en él. Sonrió ligeramente mientras se quedaba dormido.

 **"** **hoy no es mi día…pero no estuvo nada mal"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

 **"** **¿entonces lo que me quieres decir es que los caídos fueron apresados y llevados hacia sus…tierras?" pregunto Asia mientras veía a Naruto, este asintió mientras mordía una tostada. Estaban con el uniforme de la academia, Naruto tenía su habitual finta y sus enormes lentes como de costumbre "¿Qué paso con él bebe?" pregunto preocupada por el infante que había salvado aquel día fatídico**

 **"** **lo organización se encargará de eso, probablemente ahora este en un orfanato, las familias de las victimas ya fueron avisadas y los cuerpos entregados a estos, capaz con una pequeña disculpa por no haber haberlos salvado" con esto la caminata de ambos se volvía algo silenciosa mientras Asia recordaba lo sucedido.**

Después de poco tiempo, llegaron su destino, donde muchos de los adolescentes entraban acompañados de sus amigos, como otros no. La gran mayoría se quedaba viendo al par, casi con asco o con lejanía. Por otra parte, Naruto estaba sorprendido de que Asia sea capaz de ignorar esas miradas con lo torpe y sentimental que es, la había subestimado, ella era muy fuerte.

La caminata de ambos se encontró obstruida cuando de repente, una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas empezó a rodear la puerta, llamando la atención de Asia por esto "¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto curiosa mientras veía lo que sucedía frente a ella.

"ah…se trata de Gremory-san, es una estudiante también, presidenta del club del ocultismo, una de las chicas más populares sino la más popular de todo el lugar" Asia veía entonces, como una adolecente pelirroja caminaba con cierta arrogancia en ella "a su costado siempre esta Himejima-san, la segunda persona más popular después o antes de Gremory-san, puedes imaginarte porque" dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba los lentes y bebía algo más del envase de jugo que tenía a mano "debemos de ir a clases rápido, se nos acaba el tiempo" dijo mientras cambiaba de dirección y evitaba estar en la puerta principal.

"¡espéreme Naruto-san" grito Asia mientras seguía al encapuchado, mientras pasaba esto, algunos chicos vieron como la rubia hermosa se iba con el perdedor de la academia, era algo que no podían permitir.

"Naruto-san ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto Asia mientras miraba que se encontraban en un área muy verde, parecía un parque, el cual estaba detrás de la academia.

"nos están siguiendo" Asia entonces gira su vista sorprendía hacia las sombras, entonces noto que se trataban de los mismos chicos de la anterior ves.

"¿¡que sucede!? ¡¿tienes miedo ahora que no hay nadie quien pueda ayudarte?!" se rio el jefe del grupo haciendo que Asia temblara ligeramente y Naruto siguiera tomando su jugo como si nada "¡antes era muy diferente! ¡pero ahora estamos fuera del alcance de todo mundo! ¡es hora de darte la paliza que te mereces!" grito mientras intentaba alzar un puño, pero Asia se puso en medio de los dos haciendo de barrera humana.

"¡no quiero que nadie salga lastimado! ¡por favor!" grito mientras veía fijamente al adolecente brabucón, quien alzo una ceja y reventó en risas junto a los demás.

"¡¿crees que eso te funcionara ahora?! ¡nos dejaste en ridículo frente a todos! ¡nos lo pagaras! ¡con tu cuerpo si es necesario!" ante la perversa vista del chico, a lo cual Asia empezó a temblar de miedo al ver la misma mirada de todos a sus espaldas "¡venid con nosotros de buena gana! ¡te trataremos como realmente eres! ¡una perra!" se rio el adolecente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Asia, quien miraba con mucho pánico y terror.

"retrocede Asia" la voz fría de Naruto se escuchó por todas partes, ella giro su vista sorprendida hacia atrás, mirando a su amigo quien parecía totalmente inexpresivo. Naruto entonces se puso delante de Asia mirando con sus lentes al brabucón.

"¡miren quien tiene finalmente las bolas para defenderse! ¡he querido hacer esto desde hace mucho! ¡pequeña basura!" grito mientras se preparaba para golpearle "! toma esto!" grito nuevamente mientras dirigía su puño hacia la cara del rubio, quien sin importarle siguió caminando como si nada.

Todos vieron con los ojos abiertos como este, lo esquivo como si nada haciéndose a un lado y dio un ligero golpe, con el dedo índice a las partes blandas de su brazo. El brabucón entonces empezó a gritar en pánico cuando su brazo parecía totalmente adormecido "¡mi brazo! ¡mi brazo!" empezó a gritar como una niña cuando empezó sacudiendo su brazo que no respondía ninguna orden.

"yo…" decía mientras seguía caminando lentamente "ya me arte de todas tus…" el sujeto entonces alzo el otro brazo y quiso golpearle, pero Naruto lo volvió a esquivar e hiso lo mismo que la anterior ves, quitándole el otro brazo "palabras" termino mientras veía la cara de terror del brabucón, que cayó al suelo por su torpeza al querer retroceder asustado del rubio, quien lo había alcanzado.

Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos, sonrió sádicamente mientras levanto su pierna y piso con fuerza el abdomen del chico, haciendo que este soltara una gran cantidad de saliva y tuviera una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Naruto entonces empezó a golpear, una y otra vez al sujeto quien gritaba cada vez más de dolor y agonía cuando las pisadas empezaron a aumentar su fuerza. Una ligera risa cargada de locura empezó saliendo de los labios de el rubio, quien seguía golpeando al sujeto. Sus amigos del brabucón salieron corriendo despavoridos al ver al nerd comportándose muy raro.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso no me ibas a dar una lección?" pregunto mientras golpeaba aún más fuerte, haciendo esta ves que lagrimas salieran del rostro del sujeto " ¿Dónde se fue toda esa confianza de antes?" otro golpe siguió después de su pregunta, haciendo que el sujeto siguiera clamando por piedad " has llegado a mi limite" con esto, pateo su cabeza lanzándolo a chocar contra la pared, su cara estaba totalmente desfigurada y tenía mucha sangre en el "puedo permitir que me amenaces…puedo permitir que destruyas mi comida…pero…no te perdonare…" el rubio se quitó las gafas mostrando unos ojos rojizos sedientos de sangre **" que intentes algo contra Asia" t** ermino con su voz distorsionada, con esto alzo su pie nuevamente, pero esta vez con el objetivo de destruir su cráneo. El sujeto cerro los ojos con terror mientras gritaba por ayuda.

Naruto entonces abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando sintió un par de brazos aprisionándolo, también algo mojado en su espalda. Volteando ligeramente, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Asia, estaba llorando.

"detente…por favor…tú no eres así Naruto-san…usted no es como ellos" Naruto abrió sus ojos cuando escucho esas palabras y…por un momento la imagen e Asia cambio por alguien exactamente igual que ella. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, trato de controlarse mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, abrió los ojos ligeramente y mostro sus ojos azules como siempre.

"Asia…" llamo el rubio mientras miraba a Asia llorando "¿podrías dejarme un momento?" pregunto a la rubia, quien entre mocos asintió. Para sorpresa de esta, su amigo saco a relucir un pequeño frasco, el cual abrió y dejo salir un par de esferas, los cuales tenían un pequeño liquido en él. También abrió los ojos en shock cuando vio cuando trato de tomar aquellas píldoras extrañas, Naruto ahora tenían enormes colmillos. Naruto entonces, devoro aquella píldora mientras tragaba con fuerza, sentía mucho ardor en su cuerpo, pero nada que no pudiera soportar.

Asia entonces, vio cómo su amigo abrió los ojos lento y se volvía a colocar sus lentes "¿cómo estoy? Pregunto mientras abría la boca y enseñaba sus dientes, Asia reviso y eran completamente normales "Yosh, entonces nada de esto ha sucedido" Asia quiso replicar, pero fue interrumpida "Asia…nada de esto ha ocurrido" volvió a repetir remarcando cada palabra, esta vez mientras sostenía las mejillas de Asia con ambas manos, a la rubia no le quedo más que asentir "entonces vamos a clases, los profesores no pueden iniciar su clase sin mi" dijo mientras avanzaba con su jugo en mano y lo bebía.

Asia solo pudo suspirar cansadamente mientas lo seguía, volviendo su vista una vez más, noto que el chico de antes aún seguía en el suelo "no te preocupes por él, cuando se despierte nadie le va a creer que fui yo, después de todo sigo siendo el nerd de la academia" le dijo Naruto mientras hacía sonidos con la bebida "además…soy demasiado débil como para siquiera enfrentar a el" recalco mientras se rio ligeramente y continuaba su caminada.

La rubia solo sonrió también mientras le seguía el paso, sabía que eso de antes fue algo que su amigo no pudo controlar, no era nada como él, era como…si fuera otra persona. Realmente no sabía que fue eso y, sin embargo, esa píldora extraña de antes le ayudo a volver en si ¿tal vez se trata de una enfermedad? ¿tal vez se trata de algo mágico o sobrenatural? Ella no lo sabe, pero lo que sí está segura es que lo iba a descubrir y le iba a ayudar con ese problema…

 **"** **¡ella iba a ser su amiga de verdad!"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**  
 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_END -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

 **FINALMENTE LO TERMINE, la verdad es que lo acabo de hacer, no tarde mucho la verdad, aunque si habrá un par de errores por ahí, asi que realmente lo siento por eso. Otra cosa es que me siento muy orgulloso del avance que estoy haciendo, es como si volviera a mis primeros días como escritor de fanfics, cuando escribía un capitulo por día…de 10 mil palabras…si…tenía mucho tiempo libre.**

 **Por otra parte, este es uno también donde tengo una gran cantidad de ideas, no ilimitadas, pero si una gran cantidad. También quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que le están dando, incluso me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando me levanté y tuve comentarios en el XD.**

 **COMENTEN y opinen, realmente ayuda un montón, si tienen dudas recuerden mandar un mensaje privado, también si es que preguntan por mis otros trabajos, la gran mayoría está en hiatus, porque o no tienen mucho apoyo, o simplemente no tengo ninguna idea de cómo seguir. Como siempre, gracias y hasta la otra.**


	4. Una Monja, mi verdadera amiga

**Nuevamente aquí, después de poco tiempo o un largo dependiendo de cuando suba este capítulo, la verdad es que estoy empezando con otros proyectos y retomando algunos. No estoy totalmente seguro de con cual empezar o si es que lo terminare. Por ejemplo, tengo manuscritos de un crossover de Naruto/bleach, tengo otro con Fairy tail, tengo otro también con Rosario+Vampire y finalmente el ultimo que es de Fate Stay Night. Hay tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo, tampoco si publicarlos o no, probablemente no.**

 **Me alegra saber que les está gustando mucho este fic y la verdad a mí me está agradando un montón, pero como me paso con** _Savior or Murderer o Road of chaos_ **, sigo sin verme DXD y tengo un poco de cronología que aún no sé cómo va ni tampoco que sigue. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el fan servise y centrarme en la historia, dudo mucho que incluso logre terminarme la primera temporada.**

 **Como siempre gracias a todo mundo por seguir aquí y no olviden comentar, disfruten el cap. :D**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"Naruto-san ¿Cómo se dice esto de nuevo?" pregunto Asia mientras le entregaba un libro. Naruto se ajusto los lentes mientras le explicaba lentamente. Asia no puede creer que de eso ultimo ya haya pasado un mes entero, casi ni siquiera había salido nuevamente para cualquier misión, tras esto dijo que era porque solo se dedicaba a misiones que eran exclusivamente a Kuoh, su deber era vigilar esta ciudad, solo en casos extremos donde se lo solicitaba personalmente era cuando debía de actuar.

Asia podía dar fe que este mes fue uno de los mejores para empezar su nueva vida como una estudiante normal. Primero hubo un largo y cansado entrenamiento para enseñarle a hablar japonés, fue muy duro porque debía de aprender lo más rápido que podía para nivelarse con sus compañeros. Luego estaba también, el aprendizaje rápido para que se pueda nivelar en sus cursos a el nivel donde estaba, en este caso tercer año.

Naruto había sido de mucha ayuda, era un excelente profesor y tenía una cantidad de paciencia increíble, hacía que todo pareciera muy fácil y entendía rápidamente lo que tenía frente a ella. Aunque, no todo fue estudio durante todo el mes. Había hecho un montón de cosas, cosas que ninguno de los dos había hecho antes. Fueron a la piscina –Naruto no entro- fueron a la playa –Naruto no se desvistió- fueron aun museo, fueron a la feria nuevamente, fueron a un cine a ver una película en pantalla grande y muchas cosas más.

Asia se había divertido un montón, pero aun no puede sacarse de la cabeza lo que sucedió esa ves con el brabucón. También recordó, que desde ese momento sale gritando cada vez que los ve a ambos y grita a cualquiera que le ayude, conto su versión de la historia miles de veces y nadie le creyó, en vez de eso se rieron de él. Asia también estaba muy enojada con él por no haber disfrutado de su día de piscina/ playa que tanto había esperado, fue divertido sí, pero hubiera sido mejor si su amigo también estaba ahí.

"aprendes muy rápido Asia" la nombrada salió de su mundo de ensueño y vio la sonrisa en su rostro, ella también le respondió de la misma manera "creo que es suficiente por hoy, te has esforzado muy bien así que creo que pizza no estaría mal" Asia levanto los brazos en felicidad mientras escuchaba su recompensa, pocas veces comían algo como eso, Naruto decía que era malo para la salud.

"Naruto-san, sé que esto está fuera de lugar, pero…muchas gracias por todo" Asia se inclinó ligeramente antes de sonreír, por otra parte, Naruto también sonrió, para el también, ha sido un gran mes, jamás había estado con alguien tanto tiempo, incluso casi se olvida de cómo se escucha su propia voz.

"gracias a usted de hecho Asia-san, creo que tener una amiga ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me pudo haber pasado…eso y el día del jugo gratis" recordó con sus lentes brillando "jamás olvidare ese día" debajo de sus lentes había cascadas que caían de su rostro.

"Naruto-san… ¿y la pizza?" pregunto Asia al notar que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aun no venía su comida. Girando su vista abrió los ojos cuando veía a Naruto detrás del sofá comiendo una rebanada a escondidas.

"…creo que aún no ha llegado" dicho esto le dio una mordida a la rebanada mientras sus lentes brillaban. Asia veía la caja en sus manos y solo atino a mirar a su mejor amigo.

 **"** **¡NARUTO-SAN!" "¡e-espera Asia! ¡te guarde una rebanada! ¡e-era broma!"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"Naruto-san realmente…realmente lo siento por sus lentes" se disculpó Asia mientras caminaban a la academia. Por otra parte, Naruto tenía los mismos lentes solo que la montura estaba rota, solo adherida gracias a una cinta que habían encontrado por ahí.

"no te preocupes, mañana comprare otro, realmente no los necesito así que está bien" con esto siguió caminando mientras sonreía como un bobo, la verdad es que estaba más concentrado en el olor de Asia en su ropa que otra cosa. Parece ser que sus ropas se habían mesclado y ella se había puesto su camisa antes de que el mismo notara ese error. Por otra parte, el olor de su amiga quedo impregnada en su ropa y no se podía concentrar muy bien.

"¿Por qué usa lentes si no los necesita?" pregunto Asia con curiosidad mientras caminaban, de hecho, ya estaban en la academia, casi en las puertas, incluso veía como sus compañeros estaban entrando también. "de hecho ¿Por qué usa una chamarra tan grande? ¿Por qué tiene necesidad de cubrir todo su cuerpo?" pregunto nuevamente Asia a su amigo quien simplemente la veía con sus lentes resplandeciendo por el brillo. Asia por otra parte realmente no lo entendía, primero porque no importa cuanta temperatura hiciese, él nunca se sacaba su chamarra, incluso si estaban en la playa.

"¿acaso no has notada que soy el único que puede usar algo más que el uniforme? Se debe a que tengo un problema con la piel, mira" dijo mientras se levantaba un poco de sus mangas, mostrándole una piel lechosa, casi albina "por eso tengo que mantenerme lejos de la luz solar, claro que…no es necesariamente…pero odio el sol" dijo Naruto mientras seguían caminando. Asia solo asentía, ahora explicaba porque siempre dejaba una parte de sus cortinas abiertas, lo de la piel no sabía, pensaba que era ese su color de piel natural.

"los lentes…me gusta usarlos, me hace sentir más inteligente, como si de repente se todos los misterios del mundo" aseguro mientras jugaba con ellos, cosa que Asia solo sonrió tímidamente mientras veía que casi se volvían a romper solo por el tacto.

Asia por otra parte solo agudizaba sus ojos en su amigo mientras unía puntos. Ojos rojos, piel algo pálida, odio hacia el sol, solo trabaja de noche, colmillos grandes y un rencor profundo Asia la iglesia solo encajaba en una raza en especifica.

"Naruto-san" llamo la atención del nerd quien le miro "es usted un…"se acercó a su oído mientras le susurraba "¿vampiro?" pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados por si alguien le había escuchado. Naruto por otra parte se alejó de ella mientras les miraba directamente a los ojos, con sus lentes pareciendo remolinos.

"¿Por qué piensas eso Asia-san?" pregunto mientras levantaba sus largas mangas señalándose algo estúpido, realmente no entendía como es que ella llego a esa conclusión.

"bueno porque... ¿es o no es?" pregunto nuevamente con los ojos agudizando sobre el "podría quitarse la chamarra y probar que no lo es, si brilla con la luz solar es porque es un vampiro" dijo Asia con una sonrisa mirando la vergüenza del rubio.

"¿brillar? Los vampiros no brillan con la luz solar, ellos se queman" aseguró el rubio mientras sacaba un libro, el cual se titulaba Drácula "lo dice en este libro Asia, creo que deberías de leer algo más exacto como esta obra de arte" se volvió a ajustar sus lentes.

"p-pero mi libro dice otra cosa" tartamudeo mientras levantaba un libro que tenía a la portada con un par de adolecentes "¿ve? ¡brillan!" seguro mientras abría y le enseñaba una parte del libro, acercándolo hasta su rostro.

"Asia-san…no es por ofenderte, pero ese libro es una basura histórica ¡los vampiros no brillan en la luz! Y estoy seguro que…lo menos que quieran sea estar al lado de un humano" aseguro Naruto mientras recordaba una misión donde le llevaba a parar una guerra entre casa vampíricas "por otro lado ¿Por qué soy un vampiro? ¿no te cuerdas que ayer comimos una pizza que tenía ajo en el?" hiso recordar Naruto a la rubia que quedó congelada un momento antes de reír con vergüenza

"c-cierto" tartamudeo mientras recordaba la cena del día anterior "entonces... ¡es un hombre lobo!" susurro casi gritando en su oído, para luego señalarle con la cara roja, no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

"bueno…casi…" dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en sus palabras "no soy un hombre lobo exactamente, soy 100% humano…pero creo que hombre lobo no estaría mal" dijo mientras pensaba en las cosas que podía ser siendo hombre lobo "¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto? Debemos de llegar a nuestra aula rápido" con esto, el siguió caminando junto a Asia que seguía adivinando.

"entonces usted es un… ¡hombre perro!" "no" "¡un hombre oso! "¿eso existe?" "¡un hombre Toro!" "no mido 2 metros Asia-san" "¿un hombre conejo?" "estoy casi seguro que me sentiría insultado si me comparas con una enemiga" "¿Qué significa eso Naruto-san?" "n-nada, s-solo ríndete ya…" "¡un Kitsune!"

 **"** **ASIA-SAN" "l-lo siento"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"no puedo creer que no va hacer gimnasia con nosotros" dijo Asia mientras miraba a su amigo quien bebía algo de jugo mientras veía a todo haciendo educación física. Por otra parte, la gran mayoría de los que, si estaban, le miraban con mucho rencor e envidia.

"los profesores conocen muy bien mi estado…a veces exageran y creen que soy muy enfermizo como para hacer deportes o cualquier cosa movimiento físico, por lo que me dejan sentarme aquí hasta que acabe" dijo mientras tomaba algo de jugo que la maestra le había dado para hacer que se sintiera mejor "soy tratado como porcelana, se debe a que proveo con mis victorias casi la mitad de los fondos de la academia, fondos que se van al sueldo de los profesores y la directiva" Asia solo suspiro mientras se sentaba junto a él. Se había caído mientras corría y decidieron que era suficiente pues se había lastimado algo la rodilla.

"Naruto-san" llamo Asia nuevamente, el nerd giro su mirada hacia ella, prestándole atención "no quisiera… ¿cambiar un poco su apariencia? Tal vez así dejarán de ser tan malos con usted" recomendó Asia al nerd, quien siguió tomando de su bebida antes de volver a ver a sus compañeros.

"no quiero, me gusta mi apariencia, me da un propósito" con esto siguió mirando tratando de ignorar a Asia, quien tenía un lindo puchero en su rostro.

"p-pero…me gustaría verle el rostro más seguido…siento que esa es una forma para no verme directamente, como una barrera o una muralla" Naruto giro su vista para ver a su amiga, quien tenía el rostro un poco recaído "me gustaría hablar con el verdadero usted" Naruto abrió los ojos ligeramente, algo sorprendido ante la elección de palabras. La rubia parpadeo al darse cuenta y empezó a negar con sus manos "l-lo siento Naruto-san, eso no era lo que quería decir. Y-yo s-solo" fue interrumpida por el rubio, que se sacó sus lentes lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos celestes claro, al igual que el cielo despejado.

"¿e-esto…es suficiente?" dijo con dificultad y un polvo rojizo en sus mejillas, mirando hacia otro lado espeto los ojos. Asia entonces se dio cuenta de porque su elección de ropa, era para pasar desapercibido, era para no mirar a nadie a los ojos, solo era alguien muy tímido. Asia por otra parte asintió, pero luego sujetar su chamarra y empezar tirando de ella "q-que e-esta h-haciendo a-asia-san" tartamudeo Naruto mientras sentía como su chamarra era finalmente despegada de él, dejando ver por primera vez, su uniforme de Kuoh.

Asia vio, como Naruto entonces se cubría el rostro con sus brazos, incapaz de dejarse ver o incluso dejar que ella misma le viera. Naruto por otra parte se encontraba indefenso, se sentía desnudo frente al mundo, sin nada que evitara ocultarle el rostro, solamente se sentía seguro de sí mismo cuando tenía algo ocultando su identidad o estaba solo.

"tranquilo Naruto-san…yo también soy una persona muy tímida…y a veces me falla mi propia autoestima…pero sé que usted es fuerte, usted no necesita esconderse de nadie más" Naruto abrió sus ojos entre sus brazos, mirando a hacia entre estos " se lo duro que puede ser que nadie te acepte…incluso intente ser alguien que no era yo, p-pero…yo lo acepto a usted…al verdadero usted" Naruto dejaba caer poco a poco sus brazos "sé que usted es una buena persona, a alguien que le gusta bromear, disfrutar de un buen libro, que le encantan las galletas y el jugo más que a nada en la vida" Naruto seguía escuchando entre el muro que había hecho con sus brazos "que le encanta ver películas en las noches, que a pesar del duro trabajo que tiene…no le gusta hacer daño y sobre todo no le gusta ver el sufrimiento en los demás, usted es una gran persona, eso lo sé muy bien. incluso si el mundo no le acepta y tiene miedo de ello…yo lo voy a aceptar Naruto-san…porque somos amigos... ¡amigos de verdad!" Naruto la miraba muy sorprendido, tan sorprendido que ni siquiera noto que un par de lágrimas habían caído por su rostro.

Tomando un largo respiro, se limpió las lágrimas mientras bajaba los brazos lentamente. Cerrando los ojos, podía ver como el brillo del sol le había llegado a los parpados, luego sintió el calor en sus mejillas para luego estar en todo su rostro y cuello. Bajándolo completamente, sintió sus propias manos en sus rodillas, pero aun no podía abrir los ojos, no quería admitirlo…pero tenía miedo. Sin embargo, recordó las últimas palabras de Asia, armándose de valor, logro abrir los parpados y después de un largo tiempo, logro ver la luz del sol, algo que el mismo tenía miedo, eran sus primeros pasos al mundo, no como el nerd de la academia, no como el shinobi de una organización…sino como Uzumaki Naruto.

Lo primero que vio como Uzumaki Naruto, fue un bello ángel que le sonreía al lado de él "lo logro Naruto-san, estoy muy feliz" con esto ella se lanzó y le abrazo, cosa que no pudo evitar devolver Naruto. Ambos se rieron mientras celebraban de la primera victoria del rubio, quien había olvidado que estaba en una clase de gimnasia.

"entonces… ¿ahora qué?" preguntó Naruto a una sorprendida Asia, quien se apuntó a sí misma "obviamente te estoy preguntando a ti ¿Qué sigue? ¿Debo cambiar mi apariencia o algo así? ¿pintarme el cabello para mostrar mi rebeldía al mundo? ¡hacerme un tatuaje!" dijo mientras levantaba algo de sus mangas del uniforme, se notaba que estaba algo emocionada por todo esto y Asia solo pudo reír ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo, quien se sonrojo mientras intentaba mirar el suelo apenado.

"bueno…a mí me gusta su cabello" dijo mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su cabellera dorada "me hace sentir que tenemos algo en común, pero creo que tenemos más en común que solo el cabello" Naruto a pesar del sonrojo por la cercanía, se rio ante la pequeña broma "pero quizá deba peinarse, está un poco desordenado" dijo mientras miraba su cabello "aunque no está nada mal la verdad" dijo mientras sacaba una revista de moda que había encontrado en el baño de mujeres "según esto…usted es guapo Naruto-san" Naruto por otra parte, miraba sobre su hombro para ver la revista.

"creo que debo de traer la corbata" dijo mientras veía la falta de esta en su camisa, dejando salir aire, se quitó la chaqueta de la institución y veía su camisa con los botones superiores sueltos "sabes…nunca me gusto llevar esta cosa, demasiado elegante para mi" dijo mientras tiraba a un lado esto "¿Cómo me veo ahora?" pregunto a su amiga ahora, quien se quedó pensando un rato antes de volver su vista a la revista en sus manos

"tiene una apariencia a…" decía mientras miraba la revista un poco más de cerca "espere un momento..." decía mientras giraba paginas a una increíble velocidad y una expresión de profunda concentración "aquí dice…que se parece a un chico malo Naruto-san" dijo mientras levantaba la revista y se lo enseñaba, este sujeto la revista y empezó a leerla.

"bueno…no está mal, pero no era lo que yo quería conseguir" suspiro mientras se lamentaba ladeando la cabeza "yo esperaba algo como chico estudioso pero genial" dijo mientras giraba páginas y le mostraba a un chico de cabello negro con peinado en tazón y un par de lentes.

"ummm a mí me gusta más como está ahora Naruto-san" decía Asia muy concentrada en la revista, antes que su rostro se iluminara como fuegos artificiales " ¡q-quise decir como persona!" aclaro la rubia mientras sus manos temblaban y no podía pasar las paginas, intento en vano ignorar lo que dijo.

Naruto mientras tanto también miraba el suelo con el rostro sonrojado, asintiendo sus palabras. Fue durante un buen tiempo que ambos estuvieron callados, ignorando el ruido que a unos metros sucedía. Nadie podía decir nada pues las palabras de Asia aún seguían en el ambiente.

"o-oye a-asia-san" llamo Naruto a la sonrojada rubia quien le miro "t-te gustaría…salir…hoy...hoy?" termino el rubio, mentalmente golpeándose pues había sonado como un completo estúpido, dándose cuenta de sus palabras se corrigió rápidamente "¡como amigos claro!" con esto volvió a mirar el suelo, sin querer enfrentarla a los ojos.

"o-oh c-claro Naruto-san, donde sea seria increíble" tartamudeo la rubia también mirando el suelo. Naruto por otra parte se sentía muy estúpido y como una gallina al no poder mirarla nuevamente, quería romper este tonto silencio, pero no se le ocurría nada. Justo en el momento que había juntado todo el valor necesario para decir algo más, el sonido del silbato de la profesora se escuchó por todo el lugar, rompiendo completamente el ambiente que se había generado.

"¡muy bien todos! ¡la clase acabo! ¡vayan a las duchas y a cambiarse!" con esto todo el mundo paso detrás de la profesora quien se retiraba primero. Pero antes giro su vista hacia el dúo "Asia-chan ¿Dónde está Uzumaki-san?" pregunto la profesora mientras veía a la rubia ligeramente sonrojada "pensé que estaba contigo hace unos instantes" Naruto por otro lado bajo la cabeza totalmente, apenado al no haber sido reconocido ni siquiera por la profesora.

"Sensei…" llamo Asia a la profesora "este es Uzumaki-san" dijo mientras le señalaba al rubio totalmente avergonzado al lado de ella, quien trataba de ocultarse en su espalda.

"muy gracioso Asia-chan, pero el Uzumaki-san que conozco es todo menos que un chico problemático" se rio la profesora haciendo que el rubio se sintiera mas cohibido, el cambio no era drástico ¿no? ¡¿NO?!

"hola sensei" saludo Naruto mientras se reía detrás de Asia, colocándose los lentes y cubriéndose la frente con su brazo "soy yo" dijo mientras veía la expresión completamente incrédula de su profesora.

"¡imposible!" grito totalmente incrédula ante lo que veía " p-pero" tartamudeo mientras trataba de entender lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos "solo vuelvan a clases…yo ya no entiendo nada del mundo" con esto, ambos rubios se miraron y soltaron una pequeña carcajada antes de correr fuera del lugar, huyendo de los problemas existenciales que tenía la mujer mayor.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"entonces lo que me quieres decir es que debo de… ¿ser shinobi y nerd al mismo tiempo?" pregunto Naruto mientras llevaba su bento en sus manos, caminaban junto a Asia para ir a su lugar especial para comer, mientras tanto ambos compartían una conversación sobre su personalidad. También cabe recalcar que no se había cambiado en lo absoluto desde que hacia cambio su forma de vestir en la clase de gimnasia, por lo que la gran mayoría de mujeres giraban muy sorprendidas y sonrojadas a verle.

"no, no" negó Asia mientras sacudía su mano "yo creo que…usted es su personalidad valiente y totalmente segura de si misma como shinobi y su comportamiento como alguien dedicado al estudio son uno mismo, son usted en otras palabras…al menos eso es lo que yo creo" dijo Asia mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y dejaba salir un gran suspiro, sinceramente no sabía cómo explicarlo sin necesariamente añadir palabras que hicieran que su corazón saltase.

"ummm" pensaba Naruto sus palabras "tiene mucho sentido…puedo intentarlo si quieres, pero no estoy totalmente seguro que me acostumbre a actuar de esa forma en este lugar" dijo Naruto con un ligero polvo rosado en sus mejillas. Asia por otra parte sonrió ligeramente mientras caminaban, era un gran paso y ella estaba totalmente feliz de que su amigo pudiera salir de su cascaron.

Entonces su camino fue bloqueado por una cantidad de chicas, que tomaron al dúo por sorpresa "¿eres un nuevo? Eres guapo" "¿tienes novia? ¿no te interesaría tener una?" esas fueron las preguntas recurrentes hacia Naruto. Mientras que Asia "¿así que degastes al perdedor por un chico lindo? Ya era hora" "pensé que te habíamos perdido Asia-san, pero parece que elegiste bien" "¿Dónde conseguiste a este rubio? podría intentar obtener el mío propio" ambos estaban completamente rodeados y no sabían cómo salir de esto.

"e-esperen, yo no" " lo siento bellas damas" fue interrumpida por su mejor amigo quien se hacía espacio entre ellas, sorprendiéndolas por su repentina acción "realmente estoy agradecido por su respuesta y realmente me gustaría charlar con ustedes, pero estoy un poco ocupado, tal vez en otra ocasión podríamos entablar una conversación, para entonces me sentiré muy agradecido de conversar con chicas tan lindas" las chicas se sonrojaron mientras miraban su rostro atrevido que tomo por un brazo a Asia "ahora tengo una pequeña cita con una princesa, adiós" con esto dejo a unas sonrojadas chicas mientras jalaba a una desprevenida Asia fuera del edifico.

Asia sintió que el agarre dejo de existir y giro a verle con un puchero Asia el rubio. antes que pudiera decir algo, noto que tenía una expresión totalmente aterrada y sonrojada tratando de calmarse con fuertes respiraciones.

"no puedo creer que lo he dicho, no puedo creerlo" se decía una y otra vez mientras parecía girar a un abismo de locura al haberse atrevido de decir algo como eso. Asia solo palmeaba el hombro de su amigo mientras lo intentaba calmar, que poco a poco volvía en si "gracias por eso, solo que…estoy muy nervioso y asustado" se disculpó mientras se ría ligeramente

"descuida, debió de haber sido muy difícil actuar algo así cuando recién acabas de empezar…fue muy duro para ti" Naruto solo asintió débilmente mientras cruzaba sus dedos índices "creo que debemos comenzar de a poco" Naruto suspiro mientras caía cansado al verde pasto donde ahora estaban. Se encontraban en el árbol donde compartieron bentos la primera vez.

Comieron durante un rato y estaban descansando echados sobre el árbol viendo el edificio. Cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas. Naruto por otro lado, giro su vista para ver a Asia, bajando la mirada un poco, noto que estaba su mano. tragando saliva y juntando valor, acerco su mano poco a poco mientras intentaba llegar Asia la de ella, faltando solo centímetros, sentía como su nerviosismo y paranoia empezaba a aumentar. Todo se arruino cuando de repente Asia se paró dejándolo en nada más que un frio intento fallido.

"vamos Naruto-san, las clases ya van a reanudarse" dijo Asia mientras se limpiaba algo de tierra de su falta. Naruto por otro lado asintió pesadamente mientras intentaba sacarse todo el nerviosismo de encima. Levanto una ceja cuando vio que Asia le ofrecía una mano para levantarse, no era que pudiera ayudarle, pero era un gesto noble. No tardo ningún segundo en querer contestar, cuando la imagen de esta se distorsiono y vio a otra rubia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sin poder verse sus ojos, vestida de un largo vestido blanco y algo sencillo. Naruto alejo su mano y se la llevo a la cabeza mientras intentaba hacer que sus ojos volvieran a la realidad, sin embargo, esa imagen no salía de su cabeza.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Asia quien intento ayudar, pero vio que él ya se había recuperado y se levantaba por sí mismo. "vamos Asia, volvamos a clases" con esto ambos caminaron juntos, pero Asia no podía estar preocupada mientras veía la mano con la que se restregó el rostro, tenía sangre en el chorreando, la misma mano que se había llevado al ojo, Naruto había llorado sangre.

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué le sucede…Naruto-san?"_**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"entonces…quiere decir que ¿los vampiros realmente no brillan con la luz?" pregunto mientras venían de su 'cita' la verdad es que se fueron al cine y luego a un parque de diversiones, para culminar a un restaurante. Naruto realmente tenía mucho dinero, Asia nunca le pregunto de donde sacaba todo ese dinero, tal vez de las misiones que tiene como shinobi o algo así, prefiero no meterse en su vida personal todavía, hasta que tengo una mejor seguridad y más confianza.

"no lo hacen, ellos no resisten la luz solar, por lo menos los más jóvenes y, sobre todo, no les agrada los seres humanos para nada" con esto él se llevó su helado de vainilla a la boca "¿quieres?" pregunto mientras se lo ofrecía, algo que hiso sin demoras "los hombres lobo tampoco son hombres en su totalidad, se les llama así a los licántropos, es una enfermedad que les transmite un Yokai lobo" Asia asentía a sus palabras mientras comía un poco de su helado "oye no te lo termines, déjame un poco a mí, el tuyo lo has terminado hace un rato" Asia se rio mientras seguía comiendo.

"hogar, dulce hogar" dijo Asia con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la casa, detrás de ella estaba Naruto sosteniendo todas las cosas que compro de camino aquí, entre ellas un bloqueador solar para él. Eran pocas las cosas, pero según Asia necesitaba cambiar algo de su armario, algo que le molesto un poco, pero por lo general fue con ella, aceptaba que su sentido a la moda estaba algo…cerrado.

" ¡Asia-san!" llamo Naruto desde la sala " ¡iré a cambiarme un rato!" con esto el chico se metió a su cuarto para probarse la poca ropa que compraron para él, se iba a tardar, porque aún no se acostumbraba a vestir correctamente a su edad.

Asia por otra parte quería entrar al baño a lavarse el rostro un rato, tenía helado y dulces alrededor de sus labios, eso le paso por estar jugando con Naruto y el helado antes de llegar a casa. Queriendo abrir las puertas, fue sorprendida cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de repente, dejándole ver una figura totalmente extraña para ella.

Asia llevo rápidamente sus manos al rostro mientras miraba de quien se trataba, era un hombre…un hombre muy grande, casi rosando los límites de la puerta, también era alguien muy fornido, casi un fisicoculturista, pero sin deformarlo, había músculos perfectamente esculpidos, una piel pálida y el cabello de color plateado corto, por otra parte, se trataba de un albino. Hacia se sonrojo casi hasta ser un tomate mientras humo salía de sus oídos al notar un ligero detalle, estaba totalmente desnudo con exacción de una pequeña toalla que tapaba sus partes íntimas, había salido de darse un baño.

El hombre se llevó las manos a la cara y se sacaba un poco del cabello mojado, mientras dirigía sus ojos esmeraldas hacia la chica bajo el, sin darle una pisca de vergüenza al estar desnudo frente a alguien mucho menor que el "señorita Argento, un gusto volverla a ver" saludo el hombre mientras se inclinaba ligeramente. Seguido de esto se llevó otra toalla que tenía y se secaba el cabello mojado.

 **"** **KYYYAAAAAAAAAA"**

Fue aquel grito que se escuchó por toda la casa, los alrededores y a todo un barrio a la redonda. Naruto al escuchar el grito fue corriendo fuera de su habitación y llegar hacia Asia rápidamente para ver en que peligro se había encontrado, bajo sus armas cuando vio de quien se trataba.

"¡tu!" grito enojado mientras veía al hombre "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" exigió mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro para golpearse y luego cubría los ojos de Asia "no preguntare si no tienes vergüenza…ya se la respuesta" con esto suspiro mientras levanto el arma otra vez y seguía cubriendo a Asia con la otra.

"no es forma de hablarle así a tu tío, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el hombre con una expresión totalmente inexpresiva, casi sin ningún sentimiento en él, a pesar del sarcasmo "mis completas disculpas señorita Argento, me retiro un momento para estar un poco más presentable ante una dama" con esto el hombre salió del baño y se dirigió hacia el cuarto del rubio, manchando el suelo con el agua.

Naruto por otra parte dejo el ceño fruncido mientras bajaba el arma y dejaba salir un largo suspiro de cansancio y se iba a sentar al sofá, una recuperada Asia por otra parte le seguía completamente confundida y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que había pasado, eso sí, la imagen se quedaría grabada durante mucho tiempo a lo largo de su pubertad.

"Naruto-san?" llamo la rubia ganándose la atención del nombrado "puedo preguntar ¿quién era esa…persona?" pregunto Asia con curiosidad hacia su amigo, quien simplemente miraba el techo aun con la espada en mano. ella había escuchado que era su tío, pero si no recuerda mal, Naruto solo tenía un tío. Ella abrió los ojos cuando de repente encontró la respuesta "ese era…" tartamudeo mientras giraba su vista al baño.

"si…ese es León-sama…mi 'tío'" remarco esas palabras entre comillas mientras tomaba de mala gana una galleta "ese sujeto se mete donde le da la gana sin pedir permiso al respecto, como si todo le perteneciera…no lo soporto" dijo mientras mordía con algo de enojo la galleta y masticaba con fuerza " siempre se mete donde no le llaman, lo peor es que no puedo evitar que lo haga…es muy…impredecible" dijo Naruto mientras miraba la galleta recordando cuando le ordeno capturar a los caídos y eliminar intrusos personalmente.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto Asia muy confundida, no entiendo como alguien tan poderoso como él está en este lugar sin llamar absolutamente nada la atención. Naruto por otra parte solo suspiro antes de negar, él tampoco sabía, de ser así también se lo hubieran informado, de hecho, si el desaparece un par de días, la organización se vuelve un caos.

"eso lo puedo responder yo" ambos giraron su vista para ver al líder de la organización más poderosa en el mundo humano. La apariencia del hombre no había cambiado mucho, excepto que tenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás, el traje es predominantemente negro, consistente en una gabardina, chaleco, camiseta, guantes de cuero, pantalones y zapatos. Su corbata es de color plateado "buenas noches, Argento-san" saludo cortésmente el hombre mientras se inclinaba elegantemente, mientras que fue suficiente con darle una mirada al rubio "Agente kitsune" con esto él se sentó, mirando a ambos adolecentes.

"entonces ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿acaso estas de vacaciones? De ser así te has equivocado de lugar, el burdel está a unos kilómetros de aquí" dijo Naruto con una mueca mientras le señalaba la salida. Por otra parte, el peliplateado solo dejo salir un pequeño bufido mientras cerraba los ojos.

"aunque un par de semanas de vacaciones no estaría mal, no he venido por eso" con esto el chasqueó los dedos, dejando aparecer de repente, la misma esfera que tenía Naruto hace unos días " Después de los sucesos con los ángeles caídos, se encontraron pruebas suficientes como para probar que Kokabiel intenta algo grande" luego de esto se mostraron de repente varias imágenes de iglesias y algo que Asia reconocía muy bien, espadas sagradas "según Intel se ha reportado el robo consecutivo de los fragmentos de Excaliburn. Ninguna de las iglesias correspondientes ha declarado o dicho algo sobre el robo, prefieren mantenerlo en secreto mientras tanto, pero se sabe a ciencia cierta, que ha sido culpa del cadre caído"

"¿entonces qué? ¿Viniste para decirme mi misión? Tu sabes más que yo que no era necesario algo tan glamuroso como tu visita" el sarcasmo molesto en su voz era algo que Asia podía identificar. Por otra parte, el hombre no se molestó en siquiera en responder, ignorando olímpicamente.

"tienes razón, no he venido para esto tampoco, mi verdadera razón es otra…" con esto el hombre abrió los ojos mirando directamente hacia Asia "entonces señorita argento… ¿Cómo está?" le pregunto a la rubia que parpadeo muchas veces sin creerse lo que escuchaba. Trataba de decir algo, pero no podía decir ninguna palabra pues los ojos del hombre estaban sobre ella, se sentía totalmente cohibida, aislada, como si estuviera siendo observada por un depredador que en cualquier momento iría a cazarla y clavar sus dientes en ella para luego devorarla…ni siquiera estaba seguro de exactamente como se sentía, pues era una mescla de emociones las cuales hacían que su cerebro dejase de funcionar.

"viejo deja de molestar a Asia, ¿no ves que tu mirada de pervertido la asusta?" Asia se quedó congelada hacia tremendo insulto que dijo su amigo hacia el hombre, que cerró los ojos y bufo.

"no importa, solo necesito una respuesta ¿se siente cómoda aquí?" le pregunto nuevamente, a pesar de la mirada del hombre, Asia junto todo el valor que tenía para reunir una simple palabra.

"¡si lo estoy señor!" respondió muy enérgicamente con los ojos cerrados, se sentía como una tonta, pero por lo menos logro decir algo. El hombre simplemente soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras les miraba.

"entiendo" dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba algo de un vaso, Naruto abrió los ojos cuando vio que el jugo en sus manos había desaparecido para estar en las manos del hombre ¡ni siquiera le había dado un sorbo! "estuve algo preocupado cuando escuche que el agente kitsune había tomado la misión de cuidarla a usted, era potencialmente inestable y…creo que sigue siéndolo" Naruto solo arrugo el rostro cuando recordó su actuación con el brabucón del otro día "pero…si usted dice que esta cómoda, es suficiente para mi" decía mientras tomaba otra ves de la tasa para furia de Naruto al ver que su bebida favorita había sido ultrajada " mi plan original era que este en mi casa, como una invitada durante unos cuantos días antes de hacerla una Maid, ganaría un buen dinero, ellas ganan una suma aproximadamente de mil dólares el minuto…o era segundo" trato de recordar el hombre mientras tomaba un poco más de la tasa.

"guárdate tu publicidad para otra persona viejo, ella no va a caer con algo tan simple como el dinero" Naruto cruzo los brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado, estaba molesto "¿porque no mejor te vas a un burdel a ofrecer trabajo? Si no recuerdo mal, no hay diferencia entre un burdel y tu casa" Ante esto el hombre dejo salir una pequeña risa.

"logre hacerte enfadar, interesante. Parece ser que has entablado una relación muy fuerte con la señorita argento" con esto dicho, Naruto se sonrojo mientras tenía una expresión muy molesta en el rostro "he probado lo que quería saber, supongo que es hora de retirarme" con esto el hombre se levantó mirando a ambos adolecente "a propósito ¿acaso no era la residencia Kitsune el mayor burdel de la historia? Es un poco hipócrita decir algo sobre mi honorable casa solo porque quisiste compararla a la tuya" Naruto entonces se sonrojo muy fuerte mientras tomaba una galleta y la lanzaba con mucha fuerza al peliplateado, quien la atrapo con mucha facilidad con sus dedos y le dio una pequeña mordida, haciendo enojar mucho más al rubio.

"¡púdrete!" grito Naruto mientras cruzaba sus brazos totalmente enojado "Vete de una vez Gandalf el Gris" se burló Naruto mientras tomaba otra galleta y se la comía. El peliplateado por otro lado abría la puerta principal.

"hasta luego…Hobbit" con una pequeña risa, el peliplateado se retiró "hasta luego señorita argento, espero volver a verla" Asia solo asintió mientras se despedía con la mano sin saber cómo responder. La puerta se cerró dejando un silencio algo incomoda.

"¡escuchaste lo que dijo! ¡hobbit!" recalco la palabra mientras rompía la galleta con su mano "¡no soy un enano! ¡soy japonés! ¡es mi tamaño normal! ¡¿Quién rayos mide más de dos metros?! ¡maldito bastardo!" maldijo mientras intentaba calmar su ira. Asia por otra parte empezó a consolarlo mientras acariciaba su hombro. Naruto poco a poco se calmaba para luego dejar un suspiro "gracias…eso ayudo" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que respondió igualmente Asia.

"fue muy…interesante" dijo Asia mientras intentaba calmar sus propios nervios y encontrar palabras "aún me siento un poco nerviosa por su visita inesperada" Asia tembló ligeramente mientras se acercaba al rubio.

"no te preocupes, la mayoría de las mujeres en nuestra organización les pasa lo mismo, solo…no te le acerques mucho, es peligroso lo impredecible que puede ser, quien sabe que pase luego, no suele tomarse nada enserio, pero…supongo que puede que trate de devolverme todas las bromas que le jugué a través de ti" dijo Naruto suspirando. Asia por otra parte también dejo salir un largo suspiro al escuchar en lo que se había metido "¡tal vez me pueda vengar de esto con otra broma!" la rubia simplemente choca su rostro en su hombro mientras le golpeaba ligeramente

"por favor Naruto-san…no lo haga" la voz entre sus ropas salió algo distorsionada, pero Naruto pudo escucharla completamente, respondiendo con una risa.

"era broma Asia-san" dijo mientras se despegaban "creo que ha sido demasiado por una noche, es hora de dormir" Asia sintió con una sonrisa mientras se iba a su cuarto junto a Naruto. Esto entonces, lograron ver una pequeña nota en la puerta de Asia, cosa que causo curiosidad a ambos.

Naruto tomo la nota y Asia abrió la puerta. Ambos entonces, vieron como el cuerpo de hacia estaba completamente rede modelado con un tema italiano y al mismo tiempo cristiano en él. Naruto abrió la nota y descubrió de quien se trataba.

 ** _"_** ** _he preparado todo para que la estadía de la señorita Argento sea más cómoda, por otra parte también, un regalo de mi parte. Firma…"_**

Naruto solo gruño ligeramente cuando vio que no había firma en él, solo el logo de su organización "secreta", entonces un par de letras llamaron la atención debajo de la pequeña carta "este mensaje será destruido segundos después de haber sido leída" Naruto se lo tomo con calma antes de correr lo más rápido que podía a la ventana y tirarlo hacia el cielo estrellado, ocasionando una pequeña explosión "ese maldito" gruño el rubio al imaginarse la sonrisa del peliplateado.

El rubio volvió hacia la habitación de Asia, noto que estaba viendo su propio armario, el cual había incrementado su tamaño considerablemente, se acercó hacia ella y vio que había una cantidad de vestidos casi bestial y algunos incluso, eran de la misma Italia, vestidos muy finos.

"…son lindos" dijo Asia mientras sacaba uno de ellos y se veía en el espejo gigante que estaba al lado "¿Qué le parece Naruto-san?" pregunto mientras le enseñaba un vestido completamente blanco, algo que le hiso recordar a otra persona y sacudiendo su cabeza logro responderle con dificultad.

"e-es lindo" dijo con una sonrisa forzada, rápidamente saco otro cualquiera y se lo dio "pero este está mejor" se rio fuerte mientras prácticamente le había arrojado el 'vestido.

"Naruto-san…" llamo la rubia a su amigo quien abrió un ojo "¿está seguro?" entonces el rubio abrió los ojos en shock al ver que le había entregado, se trataba de un bikini casi inexistente. El rápidamente le quito la prenda y lo arrojo fuera de la habitación

"ese maldito…" maldijo el rubio mientras veía la pequeña prenda de baño "yo creo que te verías linda con cualquier cosa" dijo mientras con su pie alejaba aún más la pequeña prenda "cualquier cosa menos esta"

"entiendo Naruto-san, confiare en usted" con esto la rubia dejo los vestidos dentro de su nuevo armario "león-sama ha sido muy generoso en darme este obsequio…es alguien muy amable ¿no lo cree? ¿Naruto-san?" pregunto con una sonrisa la rubia ignorando la pequeña sonrisa forzada de este.

"si…amable" fue lo que respondió mientras miraba a dagas el pequeño bikini "se nota que lo intentaba con muchas buenas intenciones" respondió el rubio. Esto no era cualquier regalo, esto era lo más cercano a un regalo que le podrías dar a tu esposa por el día de tu aniversario, igual como lo había leído en un libro de relaciones.

"me asegurare de darles las gracias" dijo Asia mientras se probaba un sombrero que parecía ser muy caro "¡ya se! ¡hare una gran cena!" Naruto abrió los ojos ante lo dicho por su amiga, iba a replicar, pero esta se empezó a reír "era broma" se reía entre sus manos. Naruto parpadeo antes de también reír junto a ella

"aprendiste del mejor" ambos se rieron un par de minutos antes que la diversión llego a su fin "creo que es hora de finalmente echarse a dormir, buenas noches Asia-san" dijo Naruto mientras salía de su habitación

"buenas noches Naruto-san" con esto vio como el rubio cerro su puerta y ella quedo sola en su habitación. Entonces, abriendo su mochila, logro sacar la gruesa y grande chamarra del rubio, terminando envolviéndola en su cama, usándola como si fuera una manta, con esto ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el mundo de la inconciencia.

 **"** **me pregunto si…ya soy una verdadera amiga para el…"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Naruto como shinobi, se encontraba descuartizando a algunos Demonios callejeros en medio de lo que parecía ser, un parque. Usando sus habilidades ninjas, lograba esquivar con eficacia cada ataque que se dirigía hacia él y mientras tanto, también lograba contratacar usando su espada.

Sin embargo una gran cantidad de ellos se presentaba así que nuevamente, soltó una cantidad de shurikens y usando un par de sellos soltó una pequeña bola de fuego " Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix)" el cual disperso entre los shirikens quedando imbuidos por el elemento fuego. Sin embargo, sin dejar de hacer sellos de manos, logro hacer que estos se multiplicasen y fueran directamente al enemigo, destruyéndolos completamente en cuestión de segundos.

"has mejorado" fue lo que escucho a una distancia muy alejada de él. Girando su vista, logro que se trataba de su tío y antiguo mentor "no me esperaba que seas capas de usar tus poderes en tan poco tiempo de recuperación, diez años de criogenia puede ser muy difícil de superar" dijo el hombre quedándose a la misma distancia que antes, Naruto solo cerro los ojos mientras lo enfrentaba.

"¿a qué has venido? ¿a hacerme considerar de dejar a Asia?" Naruto gruño al ver las faltas de emociones en el rostro de su mentor, este simplemente lo ignoro "pierdes tu tiempo viejo" con esto el ninja termino mientras esperaba la respuesta del hombre.

"no he venido exactamente a eso…solo quería saber si ya eres capaz de usar tus verdaderos poderes" Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock al escucharlo "no puedes vivir negándote a ti mismo cuando aún cargas el odio del pasado. Sabes lo que pasaría si no eres capaz de aceptarte a ti mismo…morirás" Naruto por otra parte bajo la cabeza mientras miraba sus manos para luego hacerlas un puño

"no lo are…yo no soy como el…Ya no soy como antes y nunca lo volveré a hacer" afirmo Naruto mientras alzaba un puño "esta ves…no voy a fallar…" dicho esto abrió su puño dejando salir una energía corruto de él "y para protegerla, no necesito otro poder más que el mío propio" con esta declaración, el hombre se quedó estático en su mismo lugar.

 **Devil May Cry Anime OST: Unknown Track**

De repente, una enorme criatura salió del suelo, era tan enorme que simplemente de la misma tierra, solamente había sido capaz de salir la mitad y fue suficiente como para casi llenar todo el parque. Por otra manera, el peliplateado le estaba dando la espalda pues el monstruo surgió detrás de él.

"¡MUERTE!" grito la criatura mientras intentaba sujetar al peliplateado con sus enormes manos. el peliplateado no le prestó atención, en su mano izquierda tenía una katana consigo, la cual mientras caminaba hacia el shinobi, desenvaino ligeramente "!MUER-" no termino de decir cuando el hombre desenfundo rápidamente el arma y con unos cuantos sablazos al aire en la opuesta dirección, volvió a enfundarlo lentamente.

El monstruo entonces, cuando el hombre termino de enfundarlo, se empezó cayendo a pedazos antes de volverse una masa de carne y sangre en el suelo. mientras tanto el hombre simplemente caminaba hacia el shinobi antes de chasquear los dedos incendiando en una explosión los restos que habían quedado, reduciéndolo todo a cenizas.

 **OST FIN**

El hombre entonces, llego con calma hacia al lado del rubio sin siquiera mirarlo dijo algunas palabras "No debes olvidar tus poderes demoniacos" después de esto el hombre siguió caminando, ninguno de los dos incluso giro para ver al otro " **You're not worthy as my opponent (Tú no eres digno para ser mi oponente)"** con esto dicho, en una brisa el hombre había desaparecido completamente del lugar, dejando solo un shinobi que veía como la noche acababa y podía ver el amanecer.

 **"** **me pregunto si Asia sabe que no estoy en casa…me va a gritar…increíble comenzó de un nuevo día…no puede ser peor ahora…"  
** ** _"agente kitsune, se ha detectado una enorme señal de un demonio en Kuoh , se cree que es de clase Satán"_**

 **"** **hoy no es mi día"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_END-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

 **FINALMENTE, LO ACABE, 4 CAPITULOS SEGUIDOS MADRE MIA. Por otra parte, estoy gozando de mucho tiempo libre ya que los profesores están en huelga, las academias en subido el precio de los ciclos abismalmente y todo esto. Por otro lado, estoy muy agradecido de todo el apoyo que le están dando a esta serie, sinceramente lo agradezco un montón, seguid así y no olviden COMENTAR, hasta la otra.**


	5. El Jefe

**Hola de nuevo :D realmente les está gustando mucho este fi casi que traje otro cap conmigo, lamentablemente creo que este va a ser el último hasta en un buen tiempo, primero porque debo actualizar un fanfic que ha estado un buen tiempo en espera y creo que es de mala educación no hacerlo, por otra parte solo me demorare una semana máximo, volveré a como siempre, actualizare probablemente en una semana a partir de ahora.**

 **Además de eso también, estoy teniendo dificultades para verme Dxd, realmente no entiendo muchas cosas y estoy tratando de ponerme al día, pero mi agenda está muy apretada durante un buen tiempo. Dejando mis problemas de lado, espero que disfruten el cap :D**

* * *

 **THE NERD?**

* * *

"Agente Kitsune" escucho nuevamente mientras intentaba comprender todo este lio. Él se encontraba en el mismo parque de antes, vestido con su habitual traje shinobi futurista, por otra parte, estaba jugando con su espada esperando respuestas del alto mando "Los superiores han hablado, esta es una ofensa muy grave, se debe de tomar esto cuanto antes" Naruto suspiro ante lo que esto significaba.

Según los datos obtenidos mientras él hacia su misión, ayer en la noche se registró una firma de energía demonio, posiblemente de nivel Satán. Las cámaras de seguridad no lograron ver nada, excepto una imagen dentro de la residencia Hyoudo, se trataba de alguien que él conocía muy bien, Lucifuge Grayfia. El punto de todo esto es que, según nuestro acuerdo, solo las princesas y su nobleza respectiva podían estar dentro de Kouh, nadie más que ellas podían estar en ese lugar vigilado por la organización. Sin embargo, sabiendo esto, Sirzechs decidió mandar a su esposa personalmente sin aviso alguno o una advertencia, en ese caso se puede tomar como una violación al mismo acuerdo.

"¡espere! ¡tenemos otra transmisión!" fue lo que escucho de su navegadora antes de que se cortara de repente **" Agente Kitsune…"** la voz era realmente reconocible, solo hace unos momentos estaba charlando con él **" lo que ha sucedido en Kuoh ha sido…inaceptable, esto no es cualquier juego…debemos ponernos serios a declamar por esta ofensa hacia mi…no pueden estar jugando con nuestro trato pisándolo como si no fuera nada…han cruzado el límite"** Naruto solo arrugo el rostro mientras sabía que significaba **"es hora de tomar un enfoque más directo, es hora de hacer saber quién manda en este lugar…yo haré una visita legal a Kouh, por ética personal, debo de llevar un guardia, así que…¿Quién mejor para servir de guardia que un antiguo amigo?"** Naruto solo bufo mientras seguía escuchando **"si no estoy mal…Intel nos proporcionó información sobre una reunión esta tarde en el lugar conocido como Club de investigación oculta, espero su puntualidad, ante todo, eso es todo"** la señal se cortó de repente dejando un silencio total en el ambiente.

"¿a-acaba d-de d-decir que i-ira p-personalmente?" tartamudeo su navegadora, él sabía perfectamente que significaba todo esto, peligro de una guerra "todos aquí están muy nerviosos, León-sama por lo general es una persona muy amable…pero…" se quedó callada desde el otro lado, Naruto solo suspiro.

"no te preocupes, estoy seguro que el viejo lo menos que desea es iniciar una guerra…menos los demonios cuando saben que la victoria es todo menos una posibilidad…no creo que todavía sean tan estúpidos" dijo Naruto mientras jugaba con su espada aburrido "por otra parte…ya no contamos con mi fuerza para defendernos completamente…sin embargo…" Naruto agudizo los ojos cuando recordó la destrucción del gran demonio "el sigue siendo tan fuerte como antaño…no…él ha aumentado su poder " con esto recordó sus últimas palabras antes de que se fuera, haciendo que se enfurezca ligeramente " lo que sea que tenga planeado, estoy seguro que no se le va a salir de las manos…" la operadora suspiro mientas escuchaba esas palabras

"gracias agente Kitsune, el equipo ha escuchado sus sabias palabras, creo que estamos bien…por ahora" Naruto solo soltó una sonrisa mientras esperaba que todo se normalice del otro lado "eso es todo, buena suerte con su misión, cambio y fuera" la transmisión se cortó dejándolo solo en un lugar completamente silencioso.

"parece que la fiesta va a comenzar…no abra comida…ni bebida…pero de seguro abra diversión" con esto el saco su espada del piso y lo volvió a enfundar "espero que Asia haya hecho el desayuno" finalmente en shinobi desapareció del lugar, dejando solamente un rastro de hojas.

* * *

Asia no estaba dormida, se despertó muy temprano para iniciar la limpieza de su hogar. Había pasado poco más de un mes, pero el suficiente como para averiguar cómo funcionaban las mayorías de las cosas, por lo que usando todo lo que encontró en la habitación de limpieza, pudo ordenar y limpiar cada habitación de la casa. Entro también al cuarto de su amigo, no busco nada mas solo se conformó con dejarlo todo muy limpio, por más que la curiosidad le picara su conciencia para que rebuscara entre sus cosas.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que su amigo estaba nuevamente en una misión y no debía de hacer nada que le disgustara mientras no estaba. Admitía que le dio una mirada a las píldoras que tomo anteriormente, pero solo le hecho un ojo, no leyó lo que decía en el bote. También encuentro alguna que otra arma cortante en el suelo, los cuales los dejo sobre su cama para que vea que hacer con ellas.

Asia miraba su duro trabajo con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver todo muy ordenado y estaba segura que su amigo estaría muy feliz por todo su esfuerzo. Pero…a pesar de haber limpiado toda la casa, sabía que faltaba un lugar por limpiar, el mismo lugar donde estaban los materiales que uso para limpiarlo todo. Digiriéndose, abrió la puerta y vio que efectivamente era u completo desastre.

Se demoró un buen tiempo, pero finalmente podía decir que este era un lugar digno para lavar la ropa y guardar los objetos. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando vio algo fuera de lugar y decidió volver a colocarlo y por error, se le cayó.

Frente a ella entonces, con mucho pánico y sorpresa, vio como la pared donde colgaban las escobas, se abrió y empezó a reformar al igual que un rompecabezas dejando ver una habitación donde se mostraban muchas armaduras shinobi, todas con un motivo especial, al lado de cada una también, había una cantidad sorprendente de armas, cada una también, hacia como juego de la armadura respectiva.

Asia se dio cuenta que se trataba de una armería oculta, le hiso pensar solo un par de cosas, o es que la organización le gusta todo el asunto de agentes secretos, o era su propio amigo el cual le gustaba ser algo parecido a un agente secreto. Asia entonces, decidió que era demasiado para una mañana e iba a colocar la palanca y desaparecer todo esto, pero su curiosidad le gano y decidió observar un momento la armería oculta.

La rubia solo miraba con mucha curiosidad e impresión cada cosa que encontraba, lucia algo peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo era muy genial, le gustaba mucho la cultura japonesa y esto era casi tan increíble como las de antaño. Fue entonces cuando un traje le llamo la atención, era uno completamente roja pero las partes de tela eran blancas. Quiso volverse hacia atrás pero cada vez que la veía sentía una pequeña parte de ella quería verla aún más de cerca. Sabía que estaba mal pero un pequeño vistazo no haría daño a nadie.

Tomo el traje de donde estaba y vio que se trataba de algo parecido al algodón, muy suave, pero al mismo tiempo parecía tan resistente como el mismo acero, las partes de la misma armadura que parecen ser de cuero, parecían incluso aún más resistentes.

"…se ve lindo" dijo mientras miraba el traje "…no aria daño a nadie probarlo…" con esto empezó colocándose el pequeño conjunto de ropa. No tardo mucho, pero al verse al espejo, noto que estaba algo grande para ella "me gustaría que fuese más ajustado" con esto de repente, la misma armadura misma, empezó empequeñeciéndose mientras dejaba a la vista, todas las curvas de Asia, la cual, se miraba frente a el reflejo de las paredes "me veo muy linda… y fuerte…como Naruto-san" se dijo a si misma mientras se veía fijamente frente al reflejo. el visor entonces fue lo que le llamo la atención y no tardó mucho en colocárselo en los ojos "me pregunto cómo ve Naruto-san a través de esto" para su sorpresa, el visor entonces le mostro como si fueran sus propios ojos todo lo que veía adelante.

"estaba muy sorprendida y le gustaba lo que veía "emmm… ¿zoom?" dijo creyendo que se tratase de algo dirijo por voz, de hecho, así lo fue cuando la vista se empezó a acercar cada vez más "¿visión térmica?" pregunto nuevamente antes de que, frente a ella, podía ver absolutamente nada excepto el nivel de calor de los objetos "¿escaneo de la ciudad?" pregunto cuando vio hacer lo mismo a su amigo. De pronto, el mismo visor le dejaba ver toda la ciudad, inclusive callejones que ella misma no sabía "¡televisión!" dijo muy emocionada para ver si funciona, para su mayor satisfacción, así fue "¡esto es muy increíble!" levantándose el visor, se miró nuevamente en el reflejo.

Frente e ella, entonces, una espada con la empuñadura roja y un par de cuchillas con la empuñadura negra y carmesí. Se los coloco todo como debería de llevarse y se vio nuevamente al reflejo, se vía fuerte…realmente fuerte. Luego saco sus cuchillas de su cintura y empezó a jugar con ellas tratando de imitar que sabía usarlas, no tenía idea, pero quiso imitar a algunas cosas que vio en televisión. Todo iba bien en su mente como parecía que realmente sabia usarla, pero en realidad solo parecía a una niña jugando con un par de armas.

Toda diversión se acabó cuando vio que las luces se prendieron, llamándole la atención y dejando de jugar cuando fue descubierta por su mejor amigo, quien se le había caído la tostada que tenía en la boca, todavía estaba vestido en su traje shinobi.

"Asia-san…que-""Naruto-san ¡juro que solo quería verlo!" se excusó la rubia mientras se levantaba el visor y dejaba ver sus ojos esmeralda llorando cascadas para evitar un castigo. Naruto por otra parte solo suspiro mientras caminaba hacia ella y le quitaba las cuchillas.

"no estás en problemas Asia-san…solo que…jugar con algo como esto fue muy peligroso, pudisteis hacerte daño" la rubia seguía llorando mientras era regañada, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera mal "además…solo los realmente parte de la organización pueden usar esos trajes…se necesita preparación para poder ser un shinobi, no basta con…" se mirada por momentos era atraído hacia sus curvas, sobre todo hacia sus pechos los cuales estaban totalmente marcados por el traje "….sobre todo cuando no es un uniforme de mujer" ni siquiera estaba seguro de que haber dicho, pero lo último era realmente la verdadera razón.

"lo entiendo Naruto-san…me lo quitare enseguida" dijo triste mientras se dirigía a la armería. Naruto por otra parte solo se sobaba el cuello pensando en que es lo que debería de hacer. Era muy peligroso que andas con el traje, después de todo se podían confundir y podrían mandarle la misión a ella por error, o pensaran que alguien más había obtenido parte del traje y lo usaba para entrar a los datos de la organización, sea como sea era malo…pero.

"Asia-san" llamo Naruto, la rubia volvió la atención hacia el esperando cualquier cosa "supongo que puede tener el traje…por hoy" la rubia salto de alegría mientras iba hacia Naruto para abrazarle, el solo lo devolvió con mucha pena y vergüenza, podía sentir sus pechos apretando sobre él. Sacudiendo su cabeza trato de volver a la realidad.

"Argento-san" escucho la voz detrás de él, Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que shurikens salieron de sus mangas y tiraron hacia donde se escuchó la voz. Entonces vio que se trataba del peliplateado, quien había tomado en el aire cada shuriken "Agente Kitsune, ¿Qué significa esto? Sabes que por algo como esto podría castigarte" Naruto solo gruño mientras veía a su 'jefe entrar a la habitación.

"y-yo" trato de hablar Asia, pero tenía miedo "e-es m-mi c-culpa n-narut" "si Argento-san quería tener un traje solo debiste de haberle dado" Asia se quedó congelada al escuchar esas palabras, se señalaba a si misma mientras parpadeaba muchas veces "dije que su estadía en este lugar iba a ser lo más cómoda que podría ofrecerle, con esto quiero decir que estamos para servirle. El agente kitsune hiso mal al negarse siquiera a casi hacerla llorar, eso es…imperdonable" Naruto por otra parte tenía una expresión muy enojada mientras se reía secamente

"bastardo inteligente" susurro Naruto con la misma sonrisa "¿acaso no está escrito en una de las normas que solo los designados y graduados podían tener un uniforme? "trato de hacerle recordar sus mismas leyes al peliplateado, que no se dejó intimidar por sus palabras.

"Señorita Argento" llamo este a la chica, que se acercó temblando hacia el "¿usted promete defender este mundo de las garras del caos y proteger a todo lo que usted ama con su vida?" pregunto mirándola, la rubia no lo pensó dos veces antes de asentir con mucha fuerza determinación "excelente, desde ahora es parte de nuestra organización, está oficialmente graduada y con honores, puede hacer uso del traje" con esto el saco una insignia de su bolsillo, el logo de su organización, dándose a Asia quien miraba esto con los ojos en estrella

"¡maldito! ¡estoy seguro que eso no se puede hacer!" grito Naruto mientras veía como Asia levantaba la insignia contemplándola "¡no tiene preparación! ¡ni siquiera se le podría llevar a las misiones más fáciles!" en su voz había mucho enojo, pero Asia en ese instante estaba en su propio mundo admirando la insignia.

"¿de qué sirve tener poder y no usarlo? Puedo hacer lo que a mí se da la gana" Naruto gruño ante sus palabras, pues eran ciertas "además, creo haber dicho que dije con honores, por lo que ella no está obligada a hacer misiones" dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello "a partir de ahora solo se le encargara misiones importantes, misiones que yo daré personalmente" la ceja de Naruto solo temblaba ante lo que esto significaba "Señorita argento, su primera misión va ser acompañarme en una importante reunión junto al agente Kitsune, espero muchas cosas de usted" la rubia solo asintió en silencio mientras escuchaba su primera e importante misión "nos iremos en la tarde, así que no es necesario que tenga el traje por ahora, falta mucho tiempo" Asia volvió a asentir mientras retrocedía lentamente, no es que se sintiera incomoda, solo que su mirada la volvía nerviosa.

El hombre simplemente salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él, dejando al dúo en completo silencio "ese maldito…" susurro Naruto con una sonrisa forzada al ver todo el espectáculo "bastardo inteligente" volvió a repetir Naruto mientras dejaba salir un enorme suspiro de cansancio.

"Naruto-san" llamo Asia a su amigo, quien giro su vista hacia ella, que tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro "¡soy parte de la organización!" tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba la insignia hasta su rostro, restregándola en su rostro" ¡espero trabajar con usted!" con esto se inclinó antes de levantarse con mucha energía y sonreír.

"e-estoy muy orgulloso de usted Asia-san" respondía Naruto con una sonrisa muy forzada, no podía culparla a ella, era demasiado linda como para derrumbarle sus sueños. 'ahí van 7 años de entrenamiento, sangre sudor y lágrimas tirados al retrete' pensó Naruto al verla muy feliz por ser parte de una organización tan seria y profesional. Probablemente todos sus compañeros shinobi deben de estarse revolcando en sus pesadillas al saber que alguien había entrado así de fácil.

"entonces... ¿debo de quitármelo?" pregunto Asia muy avergonzada mientras tenía las manos detrás de su espalda "…estoy completamente desnuda" Naruto abrió los ojos en par cuando escucho esta declaración. Viéndola fijamente, noto entonces que podía ver sus pezones.

"¡espera!" grito mientras la detenía "¡desde ahora es necesario usar ropa interior detrás del traje!" con el rostro completamente sonrojado, se cubrió los ojos tratando de no pensar nada obsceno, que con el traje era completamente visible "saldré de la habitación para que puedas ponerte tu ropa" con esto Naruto salió de la habitación dejando una avergonzada Asia.

"vaya por dios…no podía ser más vergonzoso ahora" se quejó Naruto mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la habitación. No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda…no era virgen…por tiene los recuerdos correctos para decir que no lo es…pero con Asia era completamente diferente, ella le conocía y se sentía completamente nervioso solamente saber que ella estaba desnuda.

"supongo que descubriste que no tenía ropa interior" escucho una voz a lo lejos, agudizando la mirada se trataba de su jefe quien temaba algo de té con una mano "¿acaso tu inteligencia desaparece cuando ella está cerca?" pregunto este mientras le dirija una mirada al shinobi, quien se acercaba hacia él.

"¿acaso no basto con visitarnos ayer? Pensé que dijiste que estabas de pasada" dijo Naruto mientras le miraba muy mal, algo que el hombre inexpresivo solamente ignoro cerrando los ojos.

"no recuerdo haber dicho eso. Además, siempre es un placer ver a la señorita argento" ante lo dicho, vio como el rostro del shinobi se volvía uno enfadado haciendo que este sonriera "es tan fácil" rio mientras tomaba algo de té volviendo a su expresión totalmente inexpresiva "también vine a entregarte esto" dijo mientras sacaba algo de su gabardina, era un pequeño frasco con más de esas extrañas píldoras "serán suficientes para dos meses más, pero debo advertirte que- "

"si, si, si" repitió el rubio mientras tomaba las píldoras y las guardaba "cuando se me acaban voy a morir y todo eso" rodo los ojos mientras le miraba con frialdad "ya se me todo tu sermón de memoria, no tienes que repetirlo cada vez" se notaba que estaba totalmente aburrido

"estas son las ultimas que pienso darte" Naruto alzo una ceja al escuchar esto "tu cuerpo no resistirá más haya de dos meses, es por eso que este era el último" Naruto cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en todo lo que se le había dicho, tenía sus dudas, pero él lo había decidido, nunca más...será el de nuevo. "no entiendo el porqué de tu terquedad, pero es tu decisión, no es como si yo pudiera cambiarla de parecer…pero conozco a alguien que si" Naruto alzo una ceja ante todo el misterio de sus palabras.

La conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada de hacía a la sala, la cual se sentó al lado de Naruto mientras evitaba ver al hombre "bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, creo que es hora de informar un poco más de la misión" con esto vio que la mano de la rubia se alzó "¿sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita argento?" pregunto mientras le dirigía la mirada a la rubia, quien se sintió nerviosa nuevamente.

"anno…me preguntaba si va a hacer peligroso… no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir con mi papel…soy inútil en una batalla" dijo deprimida mientras miraba sus manos.

"no necesariamente, lo único que quiero de usted es su presencia. Por lo demás, si alguien trata de involucrarse en una batalla, serán completamente erradicados, no estamos aquí para tomar un no por respuesta" Asia abrió los ojos ligeramente en shock ante la elección de palabras "aunque…no me gustaría manchar el suelo con sangre frente a una dama como usted, eso sería…muy irrespetuoso de mi parte" Asia dejo salir un suspiro mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, calmándose "por otra parte el encargado de protegerme ahora está encargado de su seguridad, yo estaré bien solo" Naruto por otra parte asintió, él era del grupo el que menos necesitaba protección, por otra parte es bueno saber que cualquier cosa contra Asia podría tomar acciones.

"volviendo al tema, los demonios han infringido las normas establecidas para mantener su estadía en Kuoh. Por eso hoy escucho que habría una reunión, en ese lugar probablemente se encuentre Grayfia, la esposa del Satán actual, una de las diablas más fuertes existentes, o un súper diablo como se hacen llamar" explico el peliplateado mientras sacaba un par de imágenes, uno era de la diabla, otro era de un rubio "el segundo se trate de Riser Phenex, heredero de la clan Phenex, según Intel el también estará en la reunión, se los digo para que no se sorprendan y en el caso del Agente kitsune, lo ataque antes de que él lo haga" entonces vio como Naruto levanto una mano " no quiero ninguna interrupción, debo de terminar de informar esto para que no sucedan improvistos" fue lo único que dijo ignorando la pregunta de Naruto quien le saco la lengua. Entonces Asia levanto la mano para preguntar, algo que no tardó en responder "¿Qué se le ofrece nuevamente señorita argento?" ante esto Naruto solo se golpeó el rostro.

"me preguntaba si… ¿podríamos ir por un poco de helado antes de ir a la reunión?" pregunto con vergüenza mientras juntaba sus dedos índices, sin querer ver el rostro a nadie.

"Asia-san no creo que sea el momento para- ""si eso es lo que la señorita desea, estoy dispuesto a acompañarla" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el peliplateado, dejando con la boca abierta a Naruto quien les miraba a ambos.

"¡yey!" grita entusiasmada mientras corría a su habitación "¡en un momento vengo!" grito desde lejos mientras desaparecía en los pasillos.

"¡que rayos te sucede!" le grito enfado Naruto mientras veía el rostro totalmente inexpresivo de su jefe "¡¿acaso estas compitiendo o algo absurdo como eso?! ¡ya hemos pasado por esto antes! ¡no vamos a pelearnos por una mujer nuevamente!" grito Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos totalmente enojado.

Por otra parte, el peliplateado solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "¿competir? Ya no somos unos niños Uzumaki-san, en estos momentos estoy concentrado en otras cosas, te tomas demasiado enserio una simple broma" con esto el peliplateado siguió tomando su te ignorando la furia del rubio.

"una simple broma, si claro" bufo el rubio mientras se recostaba aún más en su sofá "¿Por qué Asia? Tu y yo sabemos que, como en la antigüedad, ambos teníamos una gran cantidad de…concubinas…" las últimas palabras estaban arrastradas, casi sin querer decirlos.

"tu tenías una gran cantidad de concubinas, no me metas en tus problemas" el rubio frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su 'jefe' "¿o acaso me vas a decir que la residencia kitsune estaba habitado por monjas y era un convento? No me hagas reír, fue por tu culpa que los zorros durante una gran cantidad de tiempo fueron catalogados como pervertidos" ante esto el rubio tenía una marca en su frente al escuchar sus palabras.

"¡¿ahora yo soy el pervertido?! ¡yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡no soy como antes!" ante lo dicho el rubio simplemente gruño mientras veía al peliplateado, que no se inmuto en lo mínimo ante su exclamación.

"me preguntaste ¿Por qué la señorita Argento? Es muy simple" con esto bajo la tasa y miraba directamente al rubio "ella…me recuerda a Sara" ante lo dicho, el rubio solo abrió los ojos en shock y gruño como un animal.

"¡ella no se parece en nada a ella!" grito con odio mientras se levantó de su asintió, tratando de parecer intimidante hacia el peliplateado, quien seguía mirando sin ninguna emoción al rubio "¡si esa es tu razón para acercarte a Asia…espero que te estés preparando para una pelea!" grito mientras en su mano empezó a aparecer una esfera de Chakra el cual giraba con mucha fuerza, al igual que un pequeño tornado.

"no vamos a pelear por una mujer nuevamente" el rubio solo bajo el rostro un poco ante el recordatorio de sus propias palabras, dejando salir un suspiro se volvió a sentar desapareciendo la esfera de golpe "veo que no soy el único que ha reconocido la similitud entre ellas, yo pude hacerlo la primera vez que la vi ¿acaso es una reencarnación? ¿o solo es una coincidencia?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa "la vida es una terrible ironía"

Naruto iba a responder cuando Asia llego interrumpiendo su acalorada discusión. El rubio no pudo evitar quedar totalmente impactado ante la vista, pues ella lucía bello un vestido largo acabado en falda y unas medias y zapatos blancos. Además, usa una pamela para protegerse del sol. Ante esto el finalmente no podía evitar comparar a ambas mujeres, incluso sus recuerdos le jugaban una mala partida al mezclarse con la misma realidad ante sus ojos.

"¿cómo me veo Naruto-san?" pregunto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras daba una vuelta y daba un pequeño salto de emoción, cabe recalcar que se veía muy linda y tierna, como un algodón de dulce. El mencionado simplemente seguía pasmado sin saber cómo hablar, parece haber tenido un pequeño corto circuito y su cabeza estaba en llamas.

"se ve muy hermosa señorita Argento" respondió el peliplateado sin ni siquiera girarla a ver o moverse de donde estaba. Naruto por otra parte logro salir de su propio mundo y parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder.

"te ves increíble Asia-san" respondió con una enorme sonrisa y algo de sudor en su frente. La rubia sonrió haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a Naruto, quien giro su vista hacia otro lado. Ante este el peliplateado solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa ante lo cómico de la situación "¡no te rías!" le grito mientras le apuntaba, ante esto el peliplateado empezó a reír mientras intentaba ocultarse entre su taza "¡te dije que no te rieras! ¡bastardo!" le maldijo mientras intentaba apartar la vista de Asia, pero no podía.

"bueno" con esto el hombre se levantó mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la abría "es hora de irnos, volveremos luego para que puedan cambiarse, por otro lado, espero que no llamen mucho la atención…no sería lo correcto" tras esto Asia sintió y salía fuera de la casa seguida del peliplateado y por último el rubio, quien veía todo esto con una ceja estremeciéndose, esto iba a ser un completo caos.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar de cerca a Asia y nuevamente sus recuerdos confundían con su visión de la realidad. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza logro volver a tierra. Suspirando no pudo evitar no sentirse mucho más viejo de lo que era,

 **"** **la vida realmente es una triste ironía"**

* * *

"no puedo creer que haya salido con vida de ese lugar" dijo Naruto mientras esperaba que Asia terminara de cambiarse. Por otra parte, León estaba completamente neutral e inexpresivo, revisando su móvil también esperando a la rubia. Naruto se recostó completamente cansado cuando recordó lo que había pasado horas antes.

Se fueron a por un par de helados, el por erro seguía vestido como shinobi, algo que no tardo en corregir corriendo a casa. Por otra parte, salió vestido como siempre, un nerd. Cuando pasaban por los lugares su jefe es quien más atraía la atención de todos, pocas veces se ve alguien tan enorme y por ende, también a Asia quien estaba muy hermosa…no es que lo admitiera. Fue totalmente incomodo esa parte de ser excluido, pero lo que más le incomodo fue que todo mundo le mirara a él como la oveja negra, no es que le importase, pero eran gente de los alrededores, pronto toda la academia se enteraría.

"no fue tan malo" respondió el peliplateado mientras seguía con su atención a su móvil. Luego de esto salió Asia vestida con su uniforme, luciendo algo nerviosa. Antes que Naruto dijera nada, el sonido de una foto se escuchó en la habitación, girando su vista se trataba de su jefe quien le había tomado una foto a Asia "es un recuerdo" con esto volvió a guardar su móvil, ignorando la mirada de muerte de Naruto "estamos listos, es hora de partir" se puso de pie y se acercó a Naruto. Asia por otra parte vio que Naruto le llamaba para que se acercase y lo hiso con mucho temor.

En un parpadeo, se encontraban en la academia, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esto y vio como sus amigos se acercaban a ese lugar, parecía una pequeña casa entraba con cierto nerviosismo, pero respirando profundamente decidió no mostrar nada y ser como un shinobi igual que su amigo.

Desde las afueras de la casa ya se escuchaba una acalorada conversación…literalmente, podían sentir fuego desde dentro. Asia estaba detrás de León al igual que su amigo rubio, siguiéndolo de cerca para ver qué es lo que iba a suceder en segundos. Cuando entro, vio que había llamado la atención de todos en el lugar. Asia pudo reconocer con mucha sorpresa, que se trataba de compañeros de estudios, como Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto e inclusive Issei. También vio a más personas, como una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos plateados vestida de sirvienta, un joven rubio alto, algo viejo como para estar en la academia, ella estima que debería de tener veinte años, detrás de el se encontraban una gran cantidad de mujeres, todas parecían servirle a él.

"Analizando" escucho sorprendida en su oído " Riser Phenex, heredero del pilar Phenex" reconoció su visor mientras le mostraba una cantidad de información de este " Su nobleza, compuesta de 15 miembros" con esto el escáner paso por cada rostro abriendo archivos de información sobre cada uno, incluso sobre una pequeña rubia que decía ser su hermana " Grayfia Lucifuge, esposa del actual Lord Satán Sirzechs, categoría súper diabla, perteneciente al extinto Pilar Lucifuge, hermana de Euclid Lucifuge" con esto le mostro mucha información de la mujer.

" ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!" grito Riser muy furioso mientras veía como los intrusos entraban a ese lugar sin ningún problema " ¡¿Qué hacen humanos en este lugar?!" a pesar del grito, el hombre simplemente tomo un asiento mientras se acomodaba en el para mirar a todos los jóvenes completamente impactados.

Por otra parte, Rías estaba en completa incredulidad ante lo que pasaba frente a ella, primero alguien había pasado a través de su barrera como si nada, sin ni siquiera destruirla, sin siquiera dejarse detectar hasta que estaban dentro. Por otra parte también, veía al Shinobi que la había estado atormentando durante un buen tiempo junto a alguien más, quien parecía ser una mujer. Cuando giro su cabeza para decirle algo a Grayfia, noto que se encontraba muy nervioso e incluso asustada ante lo que veía ante sus ojos, casi hasta estar al borde de la misma desesperación, algo que ella se contagió al instante, si alguien de ese poder podía siquiera tener miedo…ella estaba mucho peor.

El hombre miraba a la nada antes de girar sus ojos hacia la mujer, que retrocedió un par de pasos ante los ojos esmeraldas "Grayfia..." dijo el peliplateado mientras veía como la mujer tomaba cierto control de ella misma y se acercaba temerosa hacia el "pensé que teníamos un trato con tu esposo…creí en que tu serias alguien más…cuidadosa…parece ser que me he equivocado" ante esto la mujer abrió los ojos ligeramente mientras sujetaba su vestido con fuerza tratando de soltar algunas palabras.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve esta basura a llegar a este lugar y encima actuar como si nada?!" gruño molesto Riser al ver que era completamente ignorado por todo mundo "¡Tu!" le grito a Mira, perteneciente de su nobleza quien miraba muy nerviosa a su Rey "¡encárgate de ese humano!" le ordeno a la chica quien salió muy temerosa a su encuentro.

Se aceraba lentamente, con pasos típicos de una persona acercándose a su fin. Fue cuando la mirada del hombre llegó a ella, la mirada fría y sin sentimientos hiso estremecer a la chica, sus piernas se retorcían incapaz de dar otro paso antes de caer al suelo y regresar arrastrándose, escondiéndose detrás de sus compañeras.

"¡maldita inútil!" grito furioso al ver que su peón se había escondido como un insecto "¡Yubelluna!" grito el rubio a su reina, quien tragando saliva fue en su encuentro con rapidez, todos veían en cámara lenta como la mujer alzaba sus manos conjurando su magia diablo para eliminar a su objetivo.

León por otra parte, solo sonrió ligeramente mientras que, con su mano izquierda sujetaba su katana, uso su pulgar para disparar con mucha fuerza el arma, golpeando con mucha fuerza en el abdomen a la mujer, quien dejo salir una considerable cantidad de sangre por su boca, sacándola a volar y estrellándola en una pared, para sorpresa de Riser quien vio cómo su Reyna cruzo a centímetros de él. Por otro lado, todos veían como el arma había rebotado con fuerza sobre el cuerpo, regresando a su dueño quien simplemente levanto la funda en vertical, enfundando el arma calculando su caída para luego bajarla nuevamente sin quitar su mirada del grupo.

"¡perdonadle!" grito Grayfia mientras se arrodillaba a un lado del hombre, quien ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla "¡Cumpliré el castigo por esta ofensa en su lugar!" esto sorprendió a todos en el lugar quienes no esperaban que alguien de tanto estatus como la esposa del Satán, se humillara públicamente para salvarle el cuello a alguien como Riser.

"Grayfia" volvió a repetir el hombre haciendo que la susodicha se estremeciera "sabes cómo funciona esto…podría tomar acciones al respecto, fue un ataque directo de parte del heredero phenex…podría iniciar una guerra contra los demonios o pedir su cabeza como trofeo" Riser abrió los ojos en shock ante esto último "estoy seguro que su familia lo ara sin rechistar…si es que no quieren quedar como los iniciantes de la extinción demonio" ante sus palabras la mujer sudo muy fuerte mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de arreglar todo esto.

"León-sama" llamo la Kunoichi a su lado, logrando llamar la atención del hombre "por favor" pidió tartamudeando inclinándose ligeramente. Ante esto el hombre suspiro y volvió su atención al grupo.

"tienen suerte que este de tan buen humor hoy, no importa, ignorare todo lo sucedido por ahora, pero es la única oportunidad que daré…soy demasiado benevolente" ante esto la mujer diabla dejar salir un enorme suspiro de alivio al escuchar estas palabras, realmente tenían mucha suerte "pero eso no es a lo que yo he venido..." esta es la vista regreso a la mujer quien sintió el nerviosismo nuevamente "me puedes explicar… ¿Qué hacen 16 demonios y tú en este lugar? ¿en una ciudad humana? ¿acaso tienen permiso?" preguntó el peliplateado a Grayfia, quien simplemente empezó a temblar al notar en que peligro se habían metido.

" ¡podemos hacerlo!" grito rías armándose de valor, ignorando la mirada en shock de Grayfia " ¡esto es territorio Diablo!" culmino respirando agitadamente, no podía siquiera pensar en porque un humano normal había podido hablar y someter a alguien como Grayfia a ese estado, pero no podía permitir que su honor como heredera quedara mancillado.

"entonces… ¿dices que este es territorio diablo?" ante esta pregunto la pelirroja se sorprendió, vio la mirada de su hermana en ley y sabía perfectamente que significaba '¡QUEDATE CALLADA!'

" ¡si!" respondió con fuerza sin importarle la mirada su hermana " ¡mi hermano es el satán! ¡él es quien me dio jurisdicción en este lugar!" " ¡Rias" " ¡y ustedes han invadido este lugar muchas veces! "¡rías!" "¡su guardia es alguien que incluso daño a uno de mis siervos y-" " ¡RIAS!" fue este último grito el cual dejo callada a la pelirroja y retrocedió un par de pasos. jamás había escuchado gritar a la esposa de su hermano, mucho menos incluso darle tan tremenda mirada de enojo e ira.

"así que…¿dices que esta ciudad repleta de humanos es suya solo por el hecho de que tu hermano es el satán? ¿Qué dices al respecto…Grayfia?" pregunto nuevamente. Todos dentro de la habitación podían sentir el frio casi glaciar que impregnaba el ambiente, no era la temperatura, era la actitud inexpresiva del sujeto que, de alguna forma, aprisionara sus corazones de tal manera que no les permitía siquiera moverse, o estaban muertos.

La mujer en cuestión no respondió nada, simplemente quedándose en el suelo de la misma forma, el hombre solo espero una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar " Estoy aquí para hablar sobre esto al respecto, El pilar Gremory han infringido nuestro acuerdo más de una vez y por eso vino personalmente a tomar el asunto en mis propias manos" ante esto el hombre chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer un pequeño portafolios " primero, la heredera gremory ha estado actuando sin ni siquiera completar los papeles correctos, nada aquí dice haber pedido permiso para actuar dentro de la ciudad como un demonio. Por otra parte también, hay miles de informes que dicen la entrada de una fuerte cantidad de energía sacra al lugar, dejaron pasar ángeles caídos a la ciudad costándole vidas humanas, igualmente con los demonios callejeros…" el hombre cerro el portafolios mientras miraba de nuevo al grupo "y finalmente organización una reunión sin siquiera advertir al respecto" el hombre entonces quemo el portafolios desapareciéndolo de la vista de todos " ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Grayfia?"

La pregunto, sin embargo, callo en oídos sordos cuando la mujer se mantenía en su mismo lugar, sin moverse un milímetro. Naruto por otra parte solo suspiro cansado ante todo lo que había visto. Él tenía una clara conclusión al respecto…Rías era una completa idiota. Había dos noblezas en este lugar, uno precedente de la heredera Gremory y luego estaba Sitri. La heredera Sitri en comparación con Rías, había rellenado todos los documentos necesarios para poder actuar dentro de la ciudad, mandando informes diarios sobre sus acciones, incluso pidiendo permiso para poder convertir a humanos en parte de su nobleza, todo esto era necesario junto a una prueba de que el humano quería ser parte de su nobleza a voluntad propia, ella realmente cumplía con las normas propuestas en el acuerdo. Rías por otra parte, era otra historia.

"esto no puede quedarse de esta forma…tiene que haber una contribución al respecto…el menor castigo que pueda darse es la completa anulación del acuerdo, terminando con la expulsión total de la heredera Gremory y su nobleza fuera del lugar" Rías abrió los ojos ante esto, no podía ser cierto "La heredera Sitri es otro caso muy aparte, tengo otro acuerdo con Leviatan y en su caso, ella si ha respetado las normas completamente, no tengo nada contra ella" dicho esto procedió a mirar a Riser quien gruño y retrocedió un par de pasos " También…estoy muy interesado por la visita del Heredero Phenex… ¿acaso interrumpí algo? De igual manera no me importa, mandare una queja a su familia informándole sobre lo sucedido, deben de enseñar modales a sus hijos si todos se comportan de la misma forma" la habitación quedo en completo silencio, sin ningunas ganas de responder.

"¿Quién…" Riser hablo para sorpresa de muchos "eres tú?" termino mirando con una enorme furia al hombre, quien soltó una pequeña risa.

"alguien que puede pedir tu cabeza a tu familia y cumplir mi voluntad sin pensarlo dos veces" Riser gruño aún más intentando calmarse "¿acaso no lo entiendes con quién hablas? Soy alguien que esta sobre ti, sobre tu familia, sobre tu raza, sobre todo lo que tú conoces" Todos quedaron callados ante sus palabras muy arrogantes "Puedo quitártelo todo, tu nobleza, tu familia, tu apellido, inclusive tu honor ¿acaso no te han enseñado a meterte con alguien de tu tamaño?" ante lo dicho, el hombre soltó una pequeña sonrisa y señalaba a su Reina, la cual miraba algo miedosa recordando su anterior encuentro " Tu…ven aquí" la mujer no dudo y camino lentamente hasta estar al lado del hombre " te llamas Yubelluna ¿no?" pregunto a la mujer quien simplemente asintió " lo siento por lo de antes, no quería dañar a tan bella princesa" la mujer se sonrojo mirando al suelo"…¿no te gustaría servir a alguien más capaz? ¿alguien que realmente te trate como eres? Te prometo una vida mejor, no rodeada de lujos, pero algo que todos ansían…libertad" la mujer abrió los ojos mientras miraba al hombre, solo había sinceridad en sus ojos, no estaba mintiendo "Puedo liberarte de todo lo que te ata, vivirás sin ningún problema, solo rodeada de personas que realmente te aprecian y te aman… ¿Qué dices?" la mujer miraba sus manos pensando realmente la propuesta, no sabía que decir.

" ¡Yubelluna! ¡que rallos estás haciendo! ¡vuelve aquí perra!" el grito sorprendió a la mujer quien miraba a sus espaldas a su Rey enojado " ¡eres mía! ¡¿o acaso no recuerdas todas las noches que pase contigo?! ¡toda tu eres mía!" la mujer miraba en shock ante sus palabras incapaz de creer que el haya dicho eso, ella realmente pensaba que la amaba…pero…solo era un objeto más.

Sin dudarlo, volteo la mirada y miro fijamente el hombre, con mucha determinación "quiero ser libre, Quiero alguien que me ame, quiero una vida normal ¡no quiero ser un objeto!" con esto último, el hombre sonrió ante sus palabras.

"entonces serás libre, desde ahora estas bajo mi protección, todo aquel que intente algo contra ti, será tomado como mi enemigo" la mujer sonrió y se colocó detrás de él, al lado de la Kunoichi, quien la podía ver llorando y solo atino a abrazarle para calmarle.

" ¡perra!" le grito riser con tanta furia, que sus manos se llenaron de fuego a punto de atacarle, el fuego en sus manos fue congelado de golpe e inclusive todo su cuerpo fue congelado. El rubio abrió los ojos en shock al ver que la esposa del satán fue quien le había congelado.

" lo siento Riser-san, no hay nada que en este momento se pueda hacer, usted ha perdido a su reina" con esto el rubio volvió sus ojos hacia su Reina, quien no quiso mirarle.

"quiero hablar con Sirzechs al respecto, por otra parte…sabes que odio los matrimonios arreglados" la pelirroja miro incrédula al hombre quien tenía los ojos cerrados " Quiero que este matrimonio quede cancelado de inmediato, pero que la batalla entre estos dos noblezas se realice, más bien una batalla amistosa" Grayfia por otro lado solo asentía con cuidado " Quiero ver al Booster Gear en acción" issei ahora estaba muy sorprendido ante este " Hace mucho tiempo que no veo al legendario longino y a Draig. Pero con un cambio…El ganador luchara contra el agente kitsune, tal vez el espectáculo logre hacerme reconsiderar y ponerme de buen humor nuevamente" Grayfia por primera vez en toda la reunión, sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza "perfecto…nos retiramos entonces"

" ¡oye neko-chan!" llamo Naruto a la loli quien salto del susto ante la llamada, giro su vista para ver a su antiguo salvador " ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto a la loli quien se sentía muy nerviosa ante la cercanía ya que estaba detrás de ella hace unos momentos.

" t-tengo r-ropa" dijo mientras enseñaba su uniforme, por otra parte Naruto solo sonrió nerviosamente, pensó que esta ves ella diría que estaba bien, pero parece que están o muy atrasados o muy desentronizados "q-quise decir… ¡estoy bien!" se corrió muy avergonzada ignorando la risa del shinobi.

"me parece increíble, aún recuerdo cuando eras una pequeña gatita" dijo mientras tenía un pequeño flash back de ese entonces "cierto, ¿Cómo están por allá?" pregunto a la Loli que se sobresaltó por la pregunta.

"están bien…esperando su regreso" Naruto solo sonrió ante esto, realmente fue su primera misión que asesinar a todo mundo que realmente sirvió de algo, no por nada le decían el genocida demonio.

"veo que sigues usando los broches que te di" dijo mientras miraba su cabello, aquellos broches de gato. Koneko se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de ocultarlos, la mayoría decía que se veía lindo e infantil, pero para ella es un recuerdo muy preciado.

Naruto iba a decir algo más cuando vio que su grupo se iba "bueno, otro día hablamos" en una explosión de velocidad, estaba al lado de su jefe y las otras dos chicas.

"me olvidaba" el shinobi entonces levanto un dedo apuntando a Riser congelado " **Futon: Sho** " dijo con simpleza rompiendo el hielo que lo tenía apresado para sorpresa de todo mundo "no podemos tener mucho tiempo congelado el pollo, podía tener una enfermedad y su familia luego estaría muy enojada con nosotros" se rio Naruto mirando la cara muy enojada del heredero " ¡nos vemos Club de el ocultismo! ¡estoy seguro que será igual de divertido que hoy! ¡más les vale que ganen! ¡quiero luchar contra todos ustedes!" con esto el grupo desapareció en la nada más que dejando impresión en todos.

Todos dejaron salir un suspiro al sentir toda la presión desapareciendo por completo. Rías estaba algo nerviosa cuando vio a su hermana en ley frente a ella, entonces esta para la sorpresa de todo mundo le golpeo el rostro "¿sabes lo que estabas haciendo? ¡¿sabes que pudo haberte pasado?! ¡tienes suerte de que no te haya pasado nada!" tras esto la mujer abrazo a la pelirroja totalmente incrédula al ver a la diabla más fuerte del mundo completamente asustada y preocupada

Grayfia recupero la postura para luego dirigirle la mirada a Riser, era una muy fría "Riser-san, usted casi lleva a la raza de los demonios ante una guerra. Él no estaba errado, si el hubiera pedido su cabeza como perdón por sus acciones, el concejo hubiera votado por igual a que le entregásemos" Riser parcia totalmente impactado ante las palabras de alguien que realmente podía confiar "supongo que no es necesario decir nada más, nos retiramos por ahora" dicho esto la mujer empezó a desaparecer junto al heredero "nos vemos el día de la batalla Rías-sama, Nuestra raza depende de su exhibición de ese día, no nos defraude" dicho esto, la habitación quedo completamente en silencio.

"¿dijo que nuestra raza depende de mí?" tartamudeo la pelirroja mientras se llevaba las manos a sí misma " y-yo ¡yo no puedo con esto! ¡no estamos listos!" se notaba la desesperación en su voz "¡no tenemos todavía ninguna esperanza de ganar contra Riser! ¡mucho menos con ese shinobi!" se hundió completamente y todos podían ver pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus mejillas.

"Presidenta" llamo Yuuto mientras miraba como la pelirroja levantaba la mirada "no debe de rendirse aún, falta mucho tiempo para eso, todos nos esforzaremos y daremos todo de sí, la victoria será nuestra" prometió yuuto, todos los demás también asintieron junto a él y sonreían a la pelirroja, quien se limpió sus lágrimas y se volvió a levantar.

"tienes razón, no creo que sea en unos cuantos días, esperaremos información sobre esto, mientras tanto entrenaremos día a día como si fuera el ultimo para volvernos más fuertes" todos gritaron mientras levantaban sus manos aumentando su espíritu " ¡seremos más fuertes y venceremos!" nuevamente todos apoyaron a su presidenta.

"bien dicho Buchou" dijo Issei igualmente feliz de que todo esto no haya derrumbado a sus amigos. Por otra parte, miro confundido ante la expresión triste de Akeno "¿qué sucede Akeno-san?" pregunto preocupado ante su expresión, esta simplemente suspiro jugando con su cabello.

"el…ni siquiera me vio" issei rio forzadamente mientras unía puntos y descubrió de quien hablaba

 **"** **¡juro que lo derrotaré! ¡por el corazón de Akeno-chan! ...y koneko"**

* * *

"entonces ¿que sucederá con Yubelluna-san?" pregunto Asia con unas ropas normales mirando a Naruto quien veía una película. Habían llegado hace mucho tiempo y León-sama se había ido junto a la antigua Reina del heredero Phenex. Ante lo dicho Naruto se puso a pensar, tratando de responder a tal pregunta.

"Estoy seguro que lo primero que hará será quitarle sus piezas del mal, aunque eso no tiene sentido puesto que ella ya es un demonio antes de eso, lo importante es romper su lazo con Riser" decía mientras le daba una mordida a una galleta hecha por Asia, era muy deliciosas "luego quien sabe…tal vez la volverá una sirvienta de su casa, o le dará un trabajo en otro lugar…quien sabe realmente, pero lo seguro es que desde ahora ella es la arquitecta de su propia vida" Asia sonrió ante sus palabras

" qué bueno por ella, parecía muy devastada antes" decía mientras recordaba verla llorar en el club "creo que es mejor así que seguir viviendo atada a algo" Asia entonces sacaba del horno sus nuevas galletas " aunque…si lo pensamos mejor…todos estamos atados a algo, pero es nuestra propia decisión, las ataduras que se nos imponen no es para anda parecido a los lazos que tenemos con las personas que amamos" dicho esto ella dejo todas las galletas en un plato y fue a entrar junto a Naruto "al menos eso es lo que yo pienso" termino para comer una de sus galletas.

"vaya elección de palabras, el fruto del estudio" Asia sonrió un poco sonrojada mientras comía su galleta "pero tienes razón, supongo que todos estamos atados a algo" dicho esto quiso tomar una galleta de Asia, pero esta alejo su plato "Asia-san, solo un par más" pidió Naruto a su amiga, quien sonrió y le ofreció las galletas "gracias, están deliciosas"

"he estado practicando" respondió mientras comía otra "¿de verdad luchara con Gremory-san y sus amigos?" preguntó al rubio quien simplemente miraba la televisión sin siquiera pensarlo.

"claro que lo are, quiero ver el poder del Boosted Gear, sé que vencerán contra Riser, sin su reina tienen más posibilidades, ya que era una de las más fuertes sino la más entre toda su nobleza, ahora solo depende de ellos" Asia asintió a sus palabras también prestándole atención a la televisión "¿Qué quieres ver hoy? ¿terror o una de aventura?" pregunto mientras miraba entre todas las películas a elegir en su televisión.

"¿Qué tal una romántica? No he visto una desde la semana pasada Naruto-san" Naruto asintió y empezó buscando una. Esta noche era entre los dos, películas entre amigos, no importa si solo son los dos, lo importarte era pasarlo juntos y divertirse en el proceso. Queriendo tomar otra galleta, se dio cuenta de que ya no había ninguna, estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que olvido sus galletas.

 **"** **! Naruto-san!" "¡Asia lo siento! ¡te invitare una pizza y mi helado de fresa!"**

* * *

"entonces… ¿Por qué me has llamado? Si es para limpiar este lugar de monstruos no era necesario que lo hiciera" respondió el shinobi quien jugaba con su espada, alrededor del había una gran cantidad de cuerpos, el piso estaba completamente manchado en sangre.

"te quería decir que la batalla será en dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para que la nobleza de Gremory se vuelva más fuerte" Naruto por otra parte solo asintió, sería una gran batalla. El peliplateado por otra parte estaba frente a él, con su habitual katana en sus manos "te has vuelto fuerte, de eso no hay duda, pero no es suficiente…debes de incrementar aún más tus poderes…debes de llegar a tu antiguo nivel" Naruto dejo de jugar para verle con los ojos afilados, ese era un punto muy delicado.

"¿para eso me has llamado? ¿para decirme que necesito ser más fuerte? Eso lo sé muy bien, pero no veo la prisa en hacerlo, hasta ahora no habido nadie con el que no pudiera vencer" antes que dijera algo más, su jefe estaba frente a él, levantándolo del suelo sujetando su cuello, mirándolo con mucha ira.

" no es suficiente, si no vas a hacerlo entonces no vales la pena" dicho esto aumento el agarre en su cuello haciendo que el gritara ligeramente de dolor "escúchame bien Uzumaki Naruto…si algo logra pasarle a Asia mientras no estoy…si fallas nuevamente igual que lo hiciste con Sara.." los ojos esmeralda de el hombre se volvieron rojos sangre mientras le miraba " Tu cabeza será la primera que ruede bajo mis pies" terminado tiro con mucha fuerza al shinobi en el suelo, quien se recuperó y vio con mucha ira al peliplateado.

"yo no fallare…" gruño Naruto mientras se levantaba "¡yo no voy a fallar!" grito mientras corría hacia el con un Rasengan en mano. sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente cuando un sello en su cuello se empezó a extender alrededor de su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo.

"Ridículo Uzumaki Naruto, realmente ridículo" dicho esto el peliplateado le dio la espalda alejándose " **El poder lo controla todo, sin él no se puede proteger nada…"** luego volteo ligeramente apuntando su dedo hacia él, disparando un rayo blanco atravesando su brazo, dejando un agujero en el desapareciendo también el rasengan " **mucho menos tu propia vida** " termino de decir cuando el sello desapareció del cuerpo del shinobi, dejándolo herido y respirando agotado.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto nuevamente mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia de su brazo "¡¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?! ¡no la conoces!" grito muy enojado y respirando agotado, aquel ataque no solo le había hecho mucho daño, también la electricidad se estaba extendiendo alrededor de su cuerpo dañando su sistema nervioso, no fue cualquier ataque.

Vio como el hombre miro un momento al suelo antes de empezar a retirarse lentamente sin señal de dar más batalla "...ella es mi ahijada…la última familia que me queda…" con esto último desapareció en la nada dejando a un shinobi totalmente incrédulo ante la declaración. Naruto se había esperado todo, desde interés amoroso o inclusive un afecto basado en la nostalgia recordando a un ser querido…pero…

 **"** **¡¿QUE?!"**

* * *

END

* * *

01000110  
01100001  
01110011  
00100000

 **(1)**

* * *

 **BUM, no voy a decir nada al respecto puesto que estoy esperando a que termine de verme DXd, voy en la parte donde lucha Issei y Riser, casi a la par donde voy en mi propia historia. Este cap aún no está terminado y solo le falta una pequeña parte, pero decidí separarlos. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR.**


	6. SPECIAL: The Legend of Kurama

Asia estaba en su habitación, completamente concentrada en un pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos, era una leyenda muy antigua, un mito que solo pocas personas sabían 'león-sama me lo dio, me dijo que era un libro muy interesante' recordó. Justo antes que se fuera junto a la ex reina, se lo entrego como regalo, ella lo acepto sin dudar, no podía negarse a alguien como él.

Por otra parte, realmente resulto un libro muy increíble, estaba llena de misterios y algunas veces podía anclarlo al mundo de verdad. Sin embargo, poco a poco el sueño iba ganando y quedo profundamente dormida.

 ** _[¿alguna vez lo has escuchado?]_**

En la completa oscuridad, de repente una imagen se reconstruía frente a ella, como l imagen de un pequeño recuerdo. Podía escuchar los sables chocando unos contra otros, era una batalla brutal donde ninguno de los dos combatientes quería retroceder.

 ** _[…la leyenda de Kurama]  
[Recuerdo que cuando era una niña, mis padres me contaban historias sobre el]_**

 _Se podía ver una imagen en cámara lenta de Naruto, con su traje ninja corriendo con su espada, tratando de matar a alguien. Ese alguien ni siquiera se molestaba en defenderse o incluso tenía preparado esquivar el ataque._

 ** _[hace mucho tiempo, en épocas antiguas, Un gran demonio, que el mismo Dios le tenía miedo, se rebeló contra sus hermanos por el bien de la humanidad]_**

 _Naruto y el ahora reconocido León, luchaban usando sus respectivas espadas, el rubio lucia totalmente desesperado mientras que el peliplateado manejaba la contienda sin esfuerzo alguno, claramente él estaba ganando._

 ** _[el dejo a su amigo y se unió al otro bando a favor de la humanidad, todo por haberse enamorado de una humana]  
[ambos lucharon bajo sus propios ideales, una bajo el amor recién descubierto y el otro por el poder. Kurama defendiendo a la iglesia, la cual su esposa pertenecía, mientras su amigo al bando demonio]_**

 _La batallan entre ambos se volvía cada vez más errática, a pesar de la contante lluvia, ninguno se molestaba en retroceder e incluso dar espacio para defenderse, era una lucha a muerte._

 ** _[yo realmente nunca creí en algo como eso]  
[siempre pensé que se trataba de un simple cuenta para dormir]_**

 _Se podía escuchar las gotas de la lluvia cayendo sobre pequeños charcos, parecía que la batalla ahora estaba en cámara lenta, faltaba poco para que alguien caiga._

 ** _[pero me di cuenta que aquella leyenda no realmente se trató de un mito cualquiera]  
[ Kurama Existió ]_**

 _El silencio era absoluto en el lugar, mientras que la batalla se reanudo escuchando los habituales choques de espada, cada uno con sus expresiones respectivas entre enojo e inexpresividad._

 ** _[¿Cómo lo es? Porque logre conocer a Kurama…y a su mejor amigo]_**

 _La imagen entonces mostro el rostro de Naruto, el cual mostraba los ojos rojos y sus características bestiales, mientras que el peliplateado estaba como normalmente luce_

 ** _[a pesar de ser amigos, ninguno de los dos realmente sintió algo de pena por quererse matar el uno al otro]  
[de hecho, disfrutaban tratando de matarse, tratando de ganar una batalla de ideales la cual parecía ser eterna]_**

 _La batalla se intensifico cuando la velocidad de los choques aumento casi hasta el punto en que eran capaces de cortar las mismas gotas, para luego terminar en un gran choque ocasionando un pequeño estallido de aire. Ambos se miraron durante un segundo, tratando también e ganar al otro. sin embargo, León sin esfuerzo, logra ganar y tirar a distancia la espada de Naruto_

 ** _[…pero al final…]_**

 _La espada de Naruto a lo lejos, reflejo el momento exacto cuando león atravesó a Naruto con su espada, ocasionándole una herida letal en el corazón. Ambos se miraron durante un momento, Naruto tenía una expresión e sorpresa mientras sangre caía por su boca, había vuelto a la normalidad, pero…el iba a morir. León miraba sin emociones como el shinobi tenía sus últimos momentos de vida._

 ** _[ Kurama…fue traicionado]_**

 _Dicho esto, el peliplateado quito la espada del cuerpo de Naruto, este sin nada de fuerza, callo lentamente sobre sus espaldas. Sin embargo, el hombre, extendiendo su mano, logro quitarle algo del cuello de Naruto antes que este callera._

 ** _[…por los mismos humanos que el confiaba]_**

 _El peliplateado vio su mano, en ella había una bella cruz plateada, adornada con algunas piedras preciosas. Naruto veía con sus últimos momentos como este se iba caminando con la cruz en sus manos. Extendió su brazo tratando de detenerlo, pero era inútil como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, entonces antes que cerrara los ojos, noto como el peliplateado extendió un dedo hacia él, terminando el recuerdo con un brillo blanco y el sonido de un rayo._

Asia se levantó de golpe, temblando ante la sensación de que todo lo que vio, era realmente demasiado real como para ser un simple sueño. Aquella voz era de una mujer, muy similar a la suya, pero por alguna razón, se escuchaba muy triste. Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a recordar su sueño, poco a poco ella empezó a tener las imágenes cada vez más claras, faltaba poco como para poder recordarlo todo…pero…

"¡Asia-san!" fue la voz de Naruto que la sacó de su ensoñación "¡el desayuno está listo!" fue lo último que escucho de Naruto antes que este se fuera. Asia por otra parte parpadeo un par de veces intentando saber que era la que intentaba recordar, solo…no recordaba nada ¿acaso tubo un sueño extraño? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento había mejores cosas que hacer.

Levantándose de su cama, sin tener ninguna idea de que fue lo que soñó, por error logro botar algo al suelo. ella cuidadosamente lo levanta y logro leer el título " **la leyenda de Kurama…** " leyó lentamente, por alguna razón eso hacia cosquillas su cabeza, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo importante

"¡Asia-san! ¡se enfría!" la voz de Naruto la llamo nuevamente. Ella parpadeo antes de guardar el libro comenzando a cambiarse. Terminando en menos de tres minutos, sale de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, comenzando su mañana como todos los días

"¡buenos días! ¡Naruto.-san!"  
 _'me pregunto que me habré olvidado….probablemente no sea nada. Oh bueno, espero que no sea nada_ _ **importante**_ _'_

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_END -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

 **CREO QUE HA SIDO LA MEJOR MANERA DE DESPEDIRME ESTA SEMANA, realmente me gusta mucho este fic, tengo tantas ideas y puedo jugar con cualquier cosa que simplemente es increíble. Por otra parte, quiero agradecer a todos sus enormes apoyos, realmente gracias por todo. COMENTEN que cosas debo mejorar o cualquier duda sobre el fic. ADIOS.**

 **Psdt: si es sobre mis otros trabajos, debe de ser un mensaje personal.**


	7. Mi Familia

**Realmente estoy muy agradecido con todo el apoyo que le están dando a cada uno de los capítulos. Aunque si admito que estoy un poco decepcionado que el especial "la leyenda de kurama" tenga más vistos que el capítulo en sí. Yo soy partidario de los capítulos largos y como que ver que uno de ellos, extra corto tenga más visitas me pone algo triste. Por otro lado también, le miro el lado bueno y veo que tuvo una excelente aprobación y eso también equilibra perfectamente.**

 **Explicare un poco de esto ya que puede que haya confusión al respecto. Lo narrado se remonta a casi 1000 años (no es exacto, es más o menos en una época Feudal, época donde la religión cristiana domino casi por completo el mundo), mientras que lo que sucedía en el recuerdo, es 11 años antes de mi primer capítulo. En conclusión, ocurren en tiempos muy diferentes.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que disfruten el capítulo. Pronto subiere (pensare) en otro especial porque parece que eso es lo que gustan más…eso o are capítulos cortos, en vez de 7 o 8k, serán de 3 o 4k, podría funcionar la verdad, depende de sus gustos.**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Era una habitación totalmente a oscuras, no había nada más que un escritorio y el brillo de una computadora, se trataba de una oficina. La silla estaba dándole la espalda y una pequeña silueta se podía ver sentada, parecía estar pensando algo, pero esos pensamientos tuvieron que ser interrumpidos, pues de pronto el teléfono a su lado empezó a sonar, para luego constatarse automáticamente.

"Namikaze, espero que no esté tratando de evadirme nuevamente" se escuchó una voz de un hombre, algo anciana pero no por ende fuerte. El reconocido solo volteo ligeramente para luego presionar un botón del dispositivo.

"no estoy tratando de evadir nada, Señor Pendragon" fue lo que dijo el sujeto quien parecía muy molesto, pero no lo demostró "recuerdo haber dicho que, puede que nuestras casas estén unidas, pero un acuerdo de sangre no es algo que se pueda dar, ambas casas solo contamos con herederas" fue lo que dijo el hombre mientras esperaba con tranquilidad una respuesta.

"¿estás seguro? ¿Namikaze?" el reconocido simplemente gruño en respuesta mientras seguía esperando "tengo entendido que la casa Namikaze tenía un heredero más…uno varón" el anciano gruño mientras sujetaba algo y lo lanzaba fuera de la habitación, rompiéndolo.

"no es cierto, claramente le han informado mal" respondió con neutralidad a pesar de su constante odio. Estaba enojado, se suponía que esa información era completamente secreta, que de repente alguien más la sepa le decía que había infiltrados entre ellos.

"no me trate de engañar Namikaze, acabo de encontrarlo" entonces una imagen salió en la pantalla y en él se mostró un chico rubio con una sonrisa boba y el par de lentes ocultándolo gran parte del rostro "Así que espero que nuestro acuerdo siga en pie, por el bien de **Golden Dawn,** nuestras casas se deben de juntar para que nuestro poder siga manteniéndose en pie" el sujeto solo gruñía y mascullaba los dientes muy enojado mientras escuchaba " También descubrí que su…nieto…no posee poder mágico y desconoce completamente el mundo sobrenatural, a pesar de la desilusión inicial, eso no importa en lo absoluto. Escúcheme bien Namikaze…dentro de 3 días el acuerdo se concluirá, para entonces, nuestras familias ya deben de tener fecha clara para el matrimonio" el nombrado solamente se levantó y abría sus cortinas, mostrándole que se encontraba en el alto de un edificio.

 **"** **Uzumaki Naruto debe de volver a ser un Namikaze, lo quiera o no"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

 **Opening: Goya no Machiawase**

 **[Dangan kometa shoujuu wo boku wa katate ni motte iru]  
[Furueta kimi no iru basho e ashi wo hayame mukatte iru ]  
** _Se encontraba Naruto paseando solo por las calles, mirando a todos lados buscando donde se encontraba, pero sin ganas siquiera de intentar saber. Luego se ve como en la noche, estaba en su uniforme shinobi en lo más alto de un edificio mirando la ciudad con tristeza._

 **[Chikutaku hari wo chukutaku to]  
** _Se veía a los pasos de Naruto con la espada desenvainada y ensangrentada, caminando entre cadáveres._

 **[Aseru kokoro wo sekashita dake]  
** _De repente se mostraba a Issei y a Vali Lucifer junto a Saji sonriendo en la nada._

 **[Chikutaku hari wo chukutaku to]  
** _ahora se mostraba a Asia preocupada, corriendo por todas partes tratando de buscar a alguien entre toda la ciudad._

 **[Todomaru kehai mo naku susunde iku]  
** _ahora se mostraba a Michael y a Gabriel sonriendo, atrás de él otra persona más que estaba saludando muy feliz._

 **[Chikutaku hari wo chukutaku to]  
** _Se mostraba a León, En lo que parecía ser lo alto de un edificio sentado en un trono teniendo en una de sus manos una copa de algo rojo, parecido a la sangre y una sonrisa oscura en su rostro._

 **[Owari to hajimari no sakaime]  
** _La imagen mostraba a 2 personas, una de ella era Ophis, quien detrás de ella había una sombra de una enorme serpiente o un dragón chino. Por otro lado, había un hombre sonriente mientras usaba sus dedos para hacerle cachitos en la cabeza, detrás de él había una sombra de un dragón occidental gigante._

 **[Chikutaku hari wo chukutaku to]  
** _EL shinobi se encontraba caminando cuando algo le llamo la atención mirando a sus espaldas._

 **[Subete kasanatta]  
** _Una imagen completamente borrosa mostraba una fotografía de una rubia sonriente, un lado estaba roto y el otro vuelto cenizas._

 **[*momento de pausa*]  
** _Una imagen borrosa de una enorme ciudad destruida con la sombra de un Kyuubi aullando a la luna roja. En otro la cruz y por ultimo a Naruto en una capsula extraña y un enorme agujero en su pecho._

 **[Hey! Doushite boku wa matteita]  
** _Asia, Naruto y león caminando en dirección totalmente opuestas, sin temor alguno. Pero se enfocó completamente en Asia._

 **[Usugurai heya hitorikiri]  
** _Esta se encontraba triste mirando la cruz en sus manos, ligeramente detrás de ella estaba una Kunoichi con dagas en sus manos. muy en el fondo la imagen de una esfera con un par de alas._

 **[Hey! Doushite boku wa matteita]  
** _Nuevamente se mostró al grupo caminando, enfocándose esta vez en Naruto (sin gafas)._

 **[Doa wo keyaburu sono oto wo]  
** _Se mostró a este bajándose la capucha mirando sin sentimientos. Por otra parte detrás, estaba el como shinobi desenfundando ligeramente la espada en su espalda- muy en el fondo, había la silueta de un Kyubi mirando con sus ojos rojizos hacia el frente._

 **[Hey! Doushite boku wa matteita]  
** _Se mostraba nuevamente al grupo y enfocándose en León, quien caminaba casi sin impórtale o completamente inexpresivo._

 **[Usugurai heya hitorikiri]  
** _El peliplateado tenía su katana en la mano, desenfundándola ligeramente con su pulgar, sus manos empezaron a resplandecer ligeramente tratando de materializar algo. Muy en el fondo, una enorme criatura completamente con forma de demonio o un reptil, mirando ligeramente al frente con las pupilas inyectadas de sangre ansiando la destrucción total._

 **[Hey! Doushite boku wa matteita]  
** _Naruto estaba frente a león, creando un pequeño rasengan mirándolo con los ojos afilados. Esto sonrió ligeramente mientras mostraba la cruz en su mano, la cual uso para llegar a su arma. Detrás de todo esto estaba Asia con los ojos llorosos tratando de detener la pelea._

 **[Mou osoreru koto wa nai yo]  
** _Ambos se lanzaron sin impórtale los gritos de la rubia, chocando espadas causando un estallido que ilumino todo._

 **[Dangan kometa shoujou wo motte]  
[Kataku tozasa reta doa wo keyabutta]  
[Sui tsuita juukou ga hanete]  
[Kinou no boku wo tsuranuita]  
** _Una brutal batalla se desarrollaba entre ambos. Naruto lanzándole cualquier jutsu que se sabía sin parar en un instante mientras que el peliplateado usando su katana saltaba hacia el partiendo cada ataque por la mitad. El encuentro se volvió más agresivo cuando Naruto uso en ambas manos un rasengan contrarrestando los espadazos de su enemigo. Juntando ambos rasengan logra crear una especie de versión gigante el cual tenía aspas en los lados y lo lanzo. Aquel ataque fue lanzado a distancia cuando fue golpeado por León quien todavía estaba en el aire. Cayendo al suelo enfundo su katana liberando una gran cantidad de poder y hacer un slash capaz de dividir montañas completas, el cual fue esquivado por suerte por el rubio._

 **[Uwazumisou zetsubou wo uketotte]  
** _Se mostraba a Naruto siento consumido por una extraña energía corrompida. Asia por otro lado lo veía de lejos y trataba de alcanzarlo no importarle lo lejos que estaba o las heridas que le causaba._

 **[Ashita e to boku wa arukihajimeta]  
** _Asia se encontraba cerca de alcanzarlo pero fue despertada de golpe cuando Naruto le abrazo por la espalda sorprendiéndola y asustándola, a un lado estaba el peliplateado sonriendo ligeramente._

 **[Mata kon'ya machiwase]  
** _Ambos enemigos se miraban nuevamente uno frente al otro. en el fondo el Kyubi del lado de Naruto y el ser endemoniado de parte del peliplateado._

 **[*instrumental *]  
** _Se mostraba nuevamente a Naruto quien finalmente llego a donde quería, un árbol muy grande el cual tenía una tumba en el suelo, se agacho colocando algo y se fue sin mirar atrás. La imagen termina acercándose en la tumba encontrando la cruz plateado en ella._

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Para Naruto era una mañana normal. Se levantó, se ducho y ahora estaba preparando el desayuno. Por alguna extraña razón, tenían vacaciones estas dos semanas, justo el tiempo necesario para prepararse para aquel evento en el inframundo, su batalla contra la nobleza gremory. Por un lado, eso era completamente bueno porque ahora no tenía que verle la cara a su peor enemigo y su jefe…por lo menos eso creyó. Asia de vez en cuando conversar con él a través de video llamadas, a veces para decirle como esta y otras veces para contarle muchas de las cosas que ha hecho, simplemente no podía creer que su peor enemigo este como si nada escuchándola por horas sin preocuparse por su trabajo.

Después de eso no hubo nada relevante, ya es su cuarto día de vacaciones y estuvo muy bien. Asia y el disfrutaban el día libre para ver películas, jugar videojuegos o salir a algún sitio. Claro que, también en las noches tenía que salir a por alguna misión, cosa que Asia aprovechaba para hacer algo, no sabe qué, pero debe de ser impórtate para dejarla completamente exhausta.

"nada puede salir mal" dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de servir sus respectivos alimentos "Asia-san, la comida esta lista" llamo a su amiga quien se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Ambos entonces comieron con tranquilidad su comida, pero fueron interrumpidos por una llamada el cual parecía venir de todos lados.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Asia asustado, pues jamás había pasado algo como eso en todo el tiempo que esta en este lugar. Vio entonces el rostro de su amigo también preocupado pues pareciese que era importante.

"una llamada de emergencia, espera un segundo" de repente, una luz blanca se hiso presente en la habitación, mostrando otra pantalla que salía de las bombillas de luz. La imagen entonces, mostro las afueras de su departamento, para ser mas exactos, la calle fuera del lugar. Asia pudo reconocer que se trataba de una limosina muy cara, la cual se abrió mostrando que salían un grupo de personas.

La primera se trataba de una adolecente de su edad, era rubia y algo morena, tenía el cabello muy largo y totalmente lizo, era muy hermosa por las grandes curvas que mostraba y tenía los ojos esmeraldas pálido. La segunda fue casi exactamente igual que su hermana, pero tenía el cabello escarlata y los ojos azules, también muy bella. La ultima era una chica de menos edad, por lo menos un par de años menor, era delgada y extremadamente linda, cabello rubio en un par de coletas y un par de ojos celestes.

Asia podía reconocer el enfado y la cantidad de rencor en sus rostros, por alguna razón no querían estar en ese lugar, pero la última de ellas, tenía una mirada triste mientras veía el edificio. Sin entender, escucha como algo se había roto, sorprendida se da cuenta que se trata de su amigo quien miraba muy furioso la imagen, parecía que tampoco le agradaban esas personas. Conmocionada, entonces ve como la pantalla desaparece dejando todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Asia-san, hazme el favor de esperar en tu habitación" la nombrada quería refutar, pero la mirada le dijo que no debía de exigir nada más, no era el momento. Con la mirada triste se fue a su habitación a esperar, no sin antes dejarlo media abierta para mirar lo que sucedía.

Ella vio entonces, como su amigo se levantó de su lugar y espero frente a la puerta, para luego abrirla y quedarse mirando sin sentimientos a las personas que detrás de encontraban, no podía verlas bien, pero por lo menos podía ver a su amigo.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerdo bien que dijeron que me dejarían solo" dicho quiso cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero fue detenido cuando la puesta fue detenida por un pie, luego aquellas chicas entraron como si nada mirando cada parte del lugar.

"no es que nosotros queramos estar aquí inútil, no tenemos más elección" hablo quien parecía ser la mayor, ella entonces miraba con una enorme cantidad de molestia todo su hogar, casi deseando que este destruido "¿a esto le llamas una casa? Parece un basurero" se rio ligeramente mientras miraba a su amigo, quien solo gruño como respuesta.

"Onee-sama tiene razón, no teníamos elección, nuestro abuelo nos ordenó que te busquemos" Naruto alzo una ceja ante el tono casi arrogante de parte de la chica pelirroja.

"¿El viejo me mando a buscar? ¿están bromeando? Si era el quien más me odiaba entre todos ustedes" una risa oscura salió de sus labios, a pesar de su sarcasmo, las aparentemente hermanas parecían que verle la gracia.

"no estamos bromeando…uzumaki" gruño molesta la mayor de todas, mientras intentaba llegar su mano hacia él, pero fue detenida por la pelirroja quien negó la cabeza "al parecer aun posees alguna utilidad a pesar la basura que eres, La familia Namikaze te necesita de regreso…onii-sama" esto dejo en shock completamente Asia quien no pudo contener su asombro y dejo salir un ligero grito que no tardo en cubrir, pero, sin embargo, fue escuchado "¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto molesta la hermana mayor.

Antes que Naruto dijera algo, Asia salió de su habitación mirando tímidamente a todos dentro y se puso detrás de su amigo. Naruto por otra parte miraba con mucha dificultad como su compañera había sido encontrada, probablemente la usarían para llegar a él.

"¿así que tienes alguien en tu casa?" pregunto con burla la hermana mayor "¿al fin encontrarse a tu pareja perfecta? Parece ser otra perdedora, no es más que otro estorbo si decidió vivir contigo" se rio con arrogancia ignorando la mirada de muerte de Naruto. Asia por otro lado bajo la mirada ligeramente triste por sus palabras, que, si bien no la deprimieron, la lastimaron un poco.

"Lárguense de mi casa" repitió nuevamente Naruto mirando con mucho odio a sus hermanas, quienes al parecer no se intimidaron ni un poco, excepto la menor de todas que miro el suelo con tristeza.

"Por ahora te dejaremos revolcándote en tu propia miseria, hasta entonces…" sin terminar, arroja una tarjeta extraña la cual llego a las manos de Naruto al ser tirada "piénsalo bien…podría resultar en algo bueno después de todo…finalmente dejaras de ser un inútil para nuestro abuelo" dicho esto las hermanas salieron de la habitación, dejando a ambos solos en completo silencio.

Naruto tiro la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos y se fue a recostar en el sofá, Asia por otro lado, le siguió completamente preocupada, en un momento todo el buen ambiente que tenían se esfumo como si ya no existiera y solo había un pesado humor negro que la asustaba un poco. Se sentó en otro sofá y veía con preocupación a su amigo, quien parecía mirar a la nada. Ella quería decir algo, quería apoyarlo o de alguna forma ayudarlo, pero no entendía que pasaba…ella estaba perdida sin encontrar alguna palabra para ayudarle.

"yo…." Escucho con sorpresa como su amigo empezó a hablar "…mi antiguo nombre era Namikaze Naruto…hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina" empezó a relatar por fin algo de su vida, ella solo podía escuchar con suma atención su historia "Esas chicas que vistes…se trataban de mis hermanas, Namikaze Narumi, Namikaze Kurumi y Namikaze Naruko…" Naruto dejo salir un suspiro mientras empezaba a recordar su pasado ya olvidado.

"Yo fui el primer hijo de mis padres, como podrás darte cuenta, Narumi y yo somos gemelos, pero fui yo quien nació primero. Todo estaría correcto si no fuera por un ligero y minúsculo detalle, no éramos normales" Asia abrió los ojos ligeramente al escuchar esto "La familia Namikaze pertenece a un poderoso linaje de magos muy poderosos, centrados exclusivamente en la magia tiempo/espacio, también dominamos algunas otras magias, pero ese fue su mayor logro como Familia." Explico Naruto mientras tomaba aire para seguir contando "Mis padres no eran cualquier persona, Minato era un genio, el mejor que hubo en miles de generaciones, capaz de hacer con un hechizo, miles de cosas diferentes, mostrando que no había límites para la magia. Mi madre fue conocida como la mayor maga que el mundo hubiera conocido, pues poseía una gran cantidad de magia que todo el mundo, capas de alimentar una ciudad completa durante días y días solo usando su energía, eran la pareja perfecta…perfecta para dar hijos muy fuertes" Asia empezó comprendiendo a donde se dirigía toda esta historia.

"en nuestro nacimiento, mi abuelo esperaba mil y un cosas sobre nosotros, más lo único que traje fue…decepción" Asia pudo ver que su voz se tornaba ligeramente oscura "Narumi al parecer, había absorbido todas mis reservas mágicas, obteniendo el poder de ambos combinados, el resultado fue la más poderosa maga de la historia. Por otra parte, yo fui totalmente excluido, pues había nacido como un 'humano normal'" dijo esto último entre comillas mientras se acomodaba mejor "Mis padres se centraron más en mi hermana, dejándome completamente olvidado, mientras que también, luego de un tiempo tuvieron a otros hijos, que serían mis dos hermanas restantes…sin embargo fue en ese momento que todo lo malo…se puso peor"

"Mis padres murieron en una misión o algo así, probablemente mi abuelo los mato para poder quedarse con mis hermanas ya que, son más manipulables, por otro lado, yo fui convertido en un esclavo, viviendo la discriminación y castigos diarios, todo por haber manchado el nombre Namikaze. Mis hermanas crecieron lo suficiente como para comprender lo que sucedía, la mentalidad de nuestro abuelo también fue a parar en sus cabezas, como pudiste ver" Asia solo se cubrió la boca escuchado todo lo que tuvo que pasar su amigo.

"finalmente fui vendido como el esclavo que era, probablemente regalado incluso, mas solo llegue a conocer a una mujer muy amable, quien me trajo a un lugar muy agradable donde pasaría casi toda mi vida en adelante…La organización" Asia abrió los ojos cuando escucho como fue a parar en ese lugar "más adelante la mujer desapareció y nunca la encontré de nuevo, yo estuve más de 7 años en ese lugar entrenándome para ser un soldado más y el resto es historia" termino de contar Naruto mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro.

Había disminuido los recuerdos negativos de lo que paso, pues no quería que Asia de repente tenga pesadillas con todo lo que tendría que contarle, pero también, estaba muy sorprendido en que pudiera contarle algo tan importante a su amiga, se sentía bien…confiar su pasado en alguien, como si un gran pesar fuera quitado de su corazón de repente, la traía algo de calma a su corazón.

Para su asombro, su cabeza fue ligeramente levantada y puesta sobre algo suave, abriendo los ojos ligeramente se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en las piernas de Asia. Su rostro se ruborizo ligeramente y trato de levantarse, pero fue detenido abruptamente por sus manos que empezaron a acariciar su rostro. El momento de sorpresa se volvió incomodidad y pronto se relajó completamente mientras dejaba que sus frustraciones quedaran en el olvido.

"Naruto-san…usted es fuerte" fue lo que dijo su amiga mientras seguía calmándolo "Jamás había pensado que su vida fue de esa manera y realmente lo siento por haber incluso intentado preguntar…debe de ser duro para usted" trato de disculparse Asia mientras miraba triste a su amigo, quien simplemente negó.

"no lo sabias y tal vez nunca lo hubieras sabido si mi pasado no hubiera venido por mi…" trato de consolar Naruto pensando en lo que había sucedido "nunca hubiera esperado realmente que mi pasado viniera a por mí, pensé que todo había acabado…pero parece que no" frunció el ceño mientras miraba la tarjeta en el suelo

"Naruto-san…yo creo que debería de ir" el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido escuchar decir eso de parte de ella "si algo he aprendido de usted es que usted es muy fuerte y que va a superar los problemas, que puede superar sus propios miedos, no puede seguir ignorando su pasado, debe de enfrentarlo antes que se alga de control" Naruto entonces solo se recostó aún más cansado dejando salir un enorme suspiro. Por más que quería negarlo tenia razón, si solo lo posponía el problema iba a aumentar hasta que luego no lo dejarían en paz, debe de cerrar esta parte de su historia.

"…tienes razón…" admitió el rubio mientras se levantaba y se estiraba, caminando recogió la tarjeta y la vio, parece ser que sus hermanas estaban cerca de este lugar esperando para llevarle a su casa. Suspirando vio que tampoco podía llevar muchas cosas, mucho menos su traje shinobi.

"¡Yo iré con usted!" aquello lo sorprendió hasta la medula e hiso soltar la tarjeta que trato de con mucha torpeza tratar de recuperar "no puede ir solo Naruto-san, además…estaría muy aburrida en este lugar sola" con sus ojos casi llorosos trato de convencer a su amigo, quien por más fuerza de voluntad que tuviera se rompió en pedazos y solo asintió con cansancio "¡qué bien! ¡alistare maletas!" dijo muy motivada mientras corría a su habitación

"¡no es un viaje escolar! ¡tampoco son vacaciones!" técnicamente eran días libres, pero no es que iban a salir a un lugar muy lejos o apartado…eso cree. por otra parte, sería bueno tratar de averiguar si hay alguna forma de llevar sus trajes shinobi sin necesidad de esconderlos en la maleta. Suspirando decidió llevarlas en una mochila aparte, nunca se sabía cuándo lo iban a utilizar.

Después de un rato, Asia salió de su habitación con lo que parecía ser un bello vestido y un sombrero que la cubriría del sol. Tenía una maleta detrás de ella y lo que parecía ser un reloj digital en su muñeca, eso era nuevo.

"¡traje muchas cosas! ¡ropa para tres días! ¡ropa de baño! Y ¡mi peluche!" dijo emocionada mientras abría su equipaje dejando ver el pequeño zorrito de peluche. Naruto por otra parte suspiro y levanto el dedo, no es que esperaba que lleve su traje de Kunoichi, después de todo no era una, pero esperaba algo con el cual pudiera defenderse si sucede algo. Sin embargo, la inocencia que mostraba era simplemente relajante, lo suficiente como para iluminar su dia.

"Entonces supongo que es hora de irnos" con esto vio la dirección más de cerca en donde estaban "…no me lo creo", se golpeó el rostro con su palma cuándo reconoció las direcciones. Asia por otra parte solo miro sobre su hombro para ver la tarjeta, en ella solo había coordenadas que no podía entender ¿tal vez se trataba de un acertijo?

Entonces la puerta fue abierta de porrazo dejando ver a el trio de hermanas mirando con arrogancia a ambos "Sabíamos que vendrías onii-sama" hablo la mayor cuando entonces noto que Asia también estaba ahí "una más veo, bueno, no sería ningún problema después de todo, si eso te lleva hacia nuestro abuelo está bien" la antigua monja solo parpadeaba sin entender que es lo que sucedía "¡vamos!" llamo con energía mientras de la nada un helicóptero se empezó a elevar dejando ver que serían trasladados a un lugar muy lejano. Naruto solo sujetó a Asia y empezó caminando hacia la salida de su hogar cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Asia miraba completamente sorprendida ante la vista, donde quiera que miraba lo único que podía ver eran dos lados, uno cubierto completamente de naturaleza, detrás de ella el inmenso mar. Al parecer estaban en lo que parecía ser una de las islas de Japón…o eso cree. por otra parte también, el lugar parecía muy tropical y hermoso al mismo tiempo, tal vez lo que le llamaba más la atención fue la enorme mansión que frente a ella se alzaba.

"Oye dile a tu amiga que siga avanzando o la dejaremos ahí" hablo Narumi totalmente molesta mientras caminaba hacia la mansión, por otra parte, sus otras hermanas la seguían de cerca. Asia parpadeo sorprendida antes que fuera nuevamente sujetada por Naruto quien empezó arrastrándola hacia la mansión.

Llegaron después de un tiempo, parecía aún más grande que antes. Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a los adolescentes dentro de ella, por otra parte, Asia se mantenía mirando todo con naturalidad, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto un poco, pues antes estaba completamente asombrada y ahora estaba…normal.

"¿Qué le sucede a tu amiga? ¿acaso no sabe presenciar una bella obra de arte?" pregunto con sarcasmo la hermana mayor mirando a su amiga, quien solo sonreía con inocencia a pesar del tono ofensivo que fue usado contra ella.

"no solo que…León-sama tiene una mansión más grande" la piel de Naruto se puso como de gallina cuando escucho eso "tiene un montón de cosas por todas partes, habitaciones gigantes y detrás de su mansión tiene otro edificio casi igual de grande para albergar a las sirvientas" explico Asia mientras recordaba el lugar "¡oh! ¡También tiene un mini-zoológico! ¡una pista de aterrizaje con muchas naves, aviones y jets! ¡y una extensa selva para el solo! Dice que lo usa para pasar el rato meditando" recordó la rubia imaginándose un pequeño dibujo hecho por un niño el cual se mostraba al peliplateado corriendo por el lugar en cuatro patas, similar a un animal.

Las hermanas parpadeaban durante un momento ante la total descarga de información al igual que Naruto, quien no podía creerse estas últimas palabras "Asia-san" llamo este a la rubia quien miraba sonriente a este "¿Cómo conoces la mansión de…ese tipo?" a pesar de su sonrisa se podía sentir una gran cantidad de negatividad

"Yo lo llamé un día y le dije que quería verlo" dijo con una sonrisa boba, la sonrisa de Naruto se agrieto completamente "Entonces segundos después estaba al lado y me llevo a su casa, fue súper entretenido porque tiene como un parque de diversiones también al lado de su mansión, y me compro un panda" dijo muy emocionada mientras enseñaba su celular, mostrando la foto donde se podía ver al animal en persona "¡sí! ¡a uno de verdad!" Naruto se reía secamente al escuchar con la felicidad que su amiga hablaba. Había limites en el que podía concursar, pero parecía que ese límite no existía para su archí enemigo.

Por otra parte, también estaba muy sorprendido que, alguien como Asia haya podido entrar a un lugar tan resguardado con una llamada. La Mansión de ese sujeto era tal vez el lugar más seguro del mundo, reforzado hasta la más mínima señal, nadie podía entrar en ese lugar y mucho menos encontrarlo. Solo las personas elegidas por el podían entrar y salir, pero esas personas debieron de hacer un juramento de sangre dando toda su lealtad hacia él. Durante cientos de siglos personas con ideales fueron tras su búsqueda sin obtener siquiera una mísera pista…entonces llega Asia y con una llamada esta en ese lugar… si no supiera como es su amiga, diría que prácticamente se estaba burlando del mundo mismo sin que se diera cuenta.

"…como sea, apresúrense. Debemos de llegar al abuelo para saber porque te necesitamos" sacudiendo su cabeza la hermana mayor ignoro completamente esto último y siguió caminando. Naruto y Asia solo la siguieron de cerca, tratando de ignorar las miradas de todo mundo.

Finalmente, después de atravesar varias habitaciones, estaban en lo que parecía un gran comedor. Por ende, Naruto camino de cerca y se sentó sabiendo que su abuelo iba a aparecer en cualquier momento. Todos se sentaron y en un momento llegaron los sirvientes para preparar la mesa y minutos más tarde, dejaron un festín en la mesa esperando a ser devorado.

Naruto sudo ligeramente al ver la cantidad de comida que había, no esperaba que se lo terminase siquiera la primera. Entonces de repente, su hermana menor Kurumi alcanzo lo más cercano que encontró y empezó a devorar su comida. Narumi por otra parte comía con delicadeza, pero no por ende parecía devorar una gran cantidad de cuencos de comida. Naruko fue la más sorpresiva de todos pues, devoraba lentamente un cuenco de ramen y luego tomaba lentamente el siguiente y así sucesivamente.

Girando su cabeza noto con ligera sorpresa como Asia comía tan elegantemente que parecía ser la única que realmente era parte de la mansión, pues usaba todos los cubiertos de la mesa y algunos que no tenía siquiera conocimiento, parecía que sabía lo que hacía. Por otra parte, él estaba en duda si en comer o no, pues esta comida fue hecha por gente que ni siquiera le agradaba en lo más mínimo…por otra parte fueron los sirvientes que lo prepararon.

Su duda entonces fue interrumpida cuando las puertas se abrieron, mostrándole tal vez a la única persona que no soportaría ver, aunque sea en una imagen, se trataba de su abuelo Zouken Namikaze. Aquel anciano estaba vestido con su habitual traje, pero también parecía traer una sonrisa poco común en su rostro.

"Vaya si es mi pequeño Naruto ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?" aquel sarcasmo en su voz producía que su ira fuera en aumento, pues si no mal recordaba, fue el quien se encargó de hacer su infancia miserable.

"Guárdate el sarcasmo anciano y dime una vez a que se debe el…'honor' de ser invitado a tu humilde casa" respondió su sarcasmo con más sarcasmo, cosa que no le gusto para nada a su abuelo. Por otra parte, también, el ambiente de la habitación había disminuido considerablemente.

"pues…te tengo una propuesta" Naruto levanto una ceja ante esto "Las familias namikaze y Pendragon han estado mucho tiempo en batallas, batallas que ahora se han detenido por completo y nuestra enemistad…ha quedado en el olvido. Fue gracias a tus padres que ese sueño es ahora realidad, pero…para que el vínculo este sellado completamente, debe de haber un pacto de sangre…" Naruto solo bajo la mirada un rato antes de estallar en risa "¿Qué es tan divertido?" pregunto con la mejor sonrisa forzada que tenia

"¿así que por eso me quieres de regreso? ¿solo para un estúpido acuerdo? Tu sabes mejor que yo que hay maneras para sellar este acuerdo, maneras que al parecer…las casas pendraron no quiere aceptar" el anciano gruño ligeramente ante esto "¿a quién vas a mentir? Si bien mis hermanas son poderosas, no son siquiera la sombra de lo que fueron Minato y Kushina…la casa Namikaze está siendo presionada pues ya no cuenta con sus dos más grandes estrellas…terminando con el total anonimato de esta" el abuelo parece haber sido golpeado por la cantidad de intención asesina que emitía.

"La casa Namikaze es la más grande de todas" declaro entre dientes sin poder concentrar su ira "y tu mocoso insolente vas a hacer todo lo que yo ordeno ¡me escuchaste!" grito muy enojado mientras alzaba su mano haciendo un círculo mágico, el cual de repente fue destruido en cuestión de segundos, para luego abrir los ojos en sorpresa cuando se encontró con un cuchillo de cocina en su garganta.

"¿crees que me importa tu noble linaje? Por mí que desaparezcan" dicho esto quito la daga de su garganta tirándola a distancia y se fue caminando nuevamente, a la salida del lugar. Asia se levantó y le siguió corriendo tratando de alcanzarlo.

Sus hermanos veían muy sorprendidas aquel despliegue de velocidad, jamás pensaron que un inútil como él pudo haber hecho tal cosa y humillar a su abuelo en el proceso.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Naruto se veía algo enojado por lo de antes y se encontraba sentado en alguna parte de la mansión con vistas hacia el mar. Respirando profundamente pensaba en todo lo que significo este lugar y lo único que encontraba entre sus recuerdos era angustia, soledad e ira.

Todo eso se detuvo cuando sintió la presencia de más personas, parecieran que hubieran venido aquí a través de un circulo de transporte. Siguiendo caminando, se encontró con una cantidad inofensiva de guardias, escoltando a una adolecente rubia muy hermosa, pero de ojos azules, de alguna manera sabia de quien se trataba.

"…Pendragon supongo" fue lo único que dijo al ver que la adolecente traía consigo una gran cantidad de inexpresividad, al igual que un androide o un objeto inanimado "veo que no quieres hablar, muy bien…siga con su camino entonces" dicho esto empezó a caminar ignorando completamente a los guardias. Pero entonces otra voz lo detuvo, una vez que esta vez si realmente conoce, pues en una misión le toco vigilarlo.

"Pero miren quien es…Nada más ni nadie menos que El Heredero Namikaze" hablo ahora el nuevo, quien también era escoltado por guardias. Naruto entonces reconoció a aquel sujeto quien también era un anciano, este tenía al menos 20 años menos que su propio abuelo, quien parecía girar ya casi al otro mundo. Tenía un porte muy elegante, con todo su cabellera canosa y algunas arrugas en su rostro.

"Patriarca Pendragon, ha pasado un tiempo" reconoció el rubio mientras miraba la sonrisa de suficiente de ese tipo "Veo que no le ha contado nada a mi abuelo…" remarco el Uzumaki viendo la sonrisa de victoria de este.

"Claro que no ¿Qué daría una información tan importante? Atraería atención no deseada" Naruto solo asintió lentamente, tratando de irse la más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

"veo que trata de Destruir a los Namikaze, si bien no me agradan…tampoco me agradan ustedes" el anciano solo se rio de sus palabras y se secaba una lagrima de sus ojos.

"Tan chistoso como siempre, pero hablando enserio veo que no te sorprendimos ni un poco." La mirada fija del rubio fue suficiente para el anciano "Supongo entonces que pedirte que nos ayudes en terminar el trabajo esta demás, sabiendo también que no nos ayudaras" lo único que obtuvo fue un silencio clave de parte de este "Sabia también que no arias caso a tu abuelo, lo único que quería era traerte a este lugar para que conozcas a tu futura prometida…Elena Pendragon, mi hija" dicho esto levanto una mano para mostrar a la rubia quien también saludo a este.

"muy divertido señor Pendragon, pero sabe muy bien que no me agradan los…homúnculos" La sonrisa del Patriarca se eliminó completamente cambiando a uno de seriedad "Excelente forma de distraer a mi abuelo, abusando de su propia vejes para que no sea capaz de ver entre un humano y un homúnculo, solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Dónde está su hija de verdad?" pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo perfectamente que está pisando suelo peligroso.

"no es de interés Uzumaki" Naruto solo se rio de esto, parece ser que finalmente llevaba el rumbo de la conversación, después de todo ya le estaba hartando tratar de fingir que no sabía nada al respecto "Solo quería saber una cosa ¿nos ayudara o no?" preguntó el anciano nuevamente, mirando la expresión de duda de este último.

"déjeme pensarlo…no" dicho esto el rubio empezó saliendo del lugar "No sé qué querrán con esto Pendragon, pero no me interesa" finalmente el rubio se perdió en los pasillos, ignorando completamente la mirada de ira del anciano.

La vista del anciano entonces, fue tomada sin previo aviso al ver a una adolecente rubia corriendo, también ignorándolos y dirigiéndose donde antes se fue su primer objetivo, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro mientras caminaba hacia su reunión con Los Namikaze "no importa, no lo necesitamos todavía, nuestros planes se completarán con o sin su ayuda, aunque…no estaría mal obligarlo a que colabore, aceleraría el proceso…" con esto en mente, el grupo siguió su camino hacia la habitación principal.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

" ¡león-sama!" fue el grito que escucho el peliplateado mientras estaba tomando un baño muy relajante. La puerta de su baño fue abierta dejando ver a alguien muy conocido "¡han detectado-¡" su voz se perdió cuando noto lo que veía al frente. Pues estaba su jefe con los ojos cerrados disfrutando su baño en aquella tiene enorme que tenía, lo más impactante era encontrar a sus doncellas también bañándose como si nada, había muchas de ellas. "¿l-león-sama?" pregunto sonrojada al no tener idea que su jefe tuviera esos gustos raros, aunque también dudaba de eso, pues pareciese que no le interesaba la vista más que solo descansar el cuerpo.

"¿Qué sucede Yubelluna? ¿quieres tomar un baño? Puedes usarlo, en un rato término" dijo aun con los ojos cerrados dejando salir un suspiro cansado. La mujer también oculto la imagen de su jefe con sus documentos, tratando de no ver demasiado.

"lo pensare…pero eso no es lo que vine" dijo la mujer mientras abría su portafolios e intentaba mantener su vista en las letras, no funcionaba "Los informes dicen haber detectado señales extrañas en lo más alejado de Japón, una zona exclusiva. Se trata de dos objetos mágicos por separados, los cuales empezaron a emitir esta señal en cuanto tuvieron cercanía, por otra parte, parece aumentar conforme se acercan la una a la otra." Termino la mujer bajando el portafolios terminando su informe. Por otra parte, el peliplateado pensaba en sus palabras seriamente.

"Dos objetos mágicos…eso suena a que está relacionada a la asociación de magos" pensó el peliplateado viendo el techo de su baño "¿tenemos a alguien en esos lugares?" preguntó el sujeto para solo conseguir una negación "veo…déjame revisar algo por un momento" dicho esto cerro los ojos un momento.

Yubelluna entonces, noto como los parpados se tiñeron de negro y en su rostro aparecían marcas negras, similares a garras, también por todo su cuerpo dándole un aspecto muy feroz.

"Reconozco las firmas…La familia Namikaze, La familia Pendragon…el agente Kitsune y…" el peliplateado abrió los ojos de repente cuando reconoció la última firma, mostrando las escleróticas negras y la pupila dorada "Asia Argento" dijo lentamente y con algo de enojo en su voz. Yubelluna vio como los cambios desaparecieron dejando a su estado anterior a su jefe, quien nuevamente miraba a la nada pensando seriamente.

La mujer entonces reconoció que se trataba de la chica rubia de aquel día de la reunión ¿significara algo importante para él? No es que le importara la verdad…es solo que…

"Si son ambas familias entonces debe de estar relacionada a las piedras mágicas. El agente Kitsune estará en un aprieto si llega a suceder lo que estoy pensando, sobre todo cuando aún se reúsa a ser uso de su poder latente." dijo con calma el peliplateado pensando también en todas las posibilidades. La mujer no entendía a que se refería, pero debe de ser importante.

Yubelluna entonces noto como las sirvientas sacaron sus celulares y empezaron a apuntar a su propio jefe. No se esperaba que este se levantara de repente y empezara a caminar desnudo, se cubrió los ojos y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de muchas fotos siendo tomadas por cada celular. Abriendo uno de sus ojos, noto que ya traía una toalla algo grande en su cintura, ocultando lo más importante en estas.

 **Bleach OST - BL_86 [HQ] [Extended]**

"Voy a ir" esto sorprendió a la mujer pues si necesitaba ir personalmente, entonces era aún más que importante "Informa a todo el mundo que estaré fuera un tiempo, tengo un asunto pendiente por terminar" la mujer asentía mientras veía como el agua caía de su cabello y se deslizaba por su cuerpo "ah y…retrasa todas mis citas para más tarde, tomate un tiempo libre" dicho esto el hombre salió del lugar, digiriéndose a su habitación.

Yubelluna miraba su ida sin entender lo que acababa de decir ¿tiempo libre? ¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba segura que no dijo nada de que no le descontarían…jamás le había pasado algo como esto.

"Oye chica nueva" la mujer volvió su mirada hacia las sirvientas que tenían una sonrisa de un gato "ya que eres nueva ¿quieres un par de fotos? Te las damos gratis" Yubelluna solo se sonrojo nerviosa mientras intentaba negar…para finalmente sentir con pena "entonces… ¿quieres una foto desnudo o semi desnudo?" la decisión más difícil de toda su vida.

Mientras tanto el hombre caminaba por los pasillos pensando en lo que todo esto significaba, si todo lo que dijo era cierto y sus suposiciones eran correctas, lo que iba acontecer dentro de poco tiempo sería algo catastrófico para el mundo y tal vez algo imparable…que tendría que parar a su debido tiempo.

Ya completamente seco, se vistió con sus habituales ropas y salió de la habitación con su katana en mano, veía hacia una dirección específica. En un destello, se encontraba fuera del lugar, frente a el enorme mar que frente a él tenía. Desenfundando su katana ligeramente, la saco e hiso un corte transversal para luego guardarla con lentitud. El resultado se dio cuando este termino de enfundar su arma, que fue la división completa del mar que se extendía hasta perderse a la distancia. Aun cuando pasaba el tiempo, el agua no volvía a cubrir completamente durante unos minutos para que luego de golpe la grieta se cerrara, mostrando lo poderoso que fue el ataque. Caminando lentamente fuera del lugar, soltó una pequeña sonrisa

 **"** **la piedra de Ébano y la piedra carmesí…omoshiroi (interesante)"**

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_THE…NERD? -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

 **Lo siento si el capítulo resulto ser algo corto, pero no quería escribir algo más de lo necesario, creo que lo deje en la mejor parte y me gusta mucho como termino, por otra parte, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y también el apoyo que le das a esta increíble serie. NO OLVIDEIS COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP Y EL OPENING, estoy tratando con nuevos formatos, este es el primero con el que pruebo. Dicho esto ADIOS :D**


	8. La Boda

**Hola de nuevo, me sorprendió un montón que mi último capítulo haya gustado bastante, tanto que es el segundo con más vistas en este fic, la verdad es que estoy muy motivado con todo el apoyo que le están dando. Por otra parte, también tengo miedo de que se quede estancada por asuntos personales…muchas cosas están sucediendo a la ves y no se cual atender primero.**

 **Por otra parte también, estoy un poco ocupado escribiendo mi propio libro. Si, la verdad es que yo también estoy muy sorprendido de que me hayan convencido a publicar un libro propio, estaba dudoso en un principio, pero…ya que. El primero y que, tiene más posibilidades de salir por el apego a mi país y tal vez en el mundo seria "mi mundo eres tú" una historia amorosa, triste, realista y romántica al mismo tiempo, llena de desconfianza, psicológica y otras más.**

 **Aunque, esa es la que actualmente ocupa todo mi tiempo, tengo otro proyecto en mente, uno que tal vez, vea la luz, pero mucho más adelante, en unos cuantos años o tal vez nunca. Se llama "Omega Proyect" (si esa es la razón de mi Nick XD), la cual es una novela ligera, igual como las escriben en Japón, soy un lector de estas desde hace mucho tiempo y quise hacer algo similar. Tengo, sin mentir, más de 4 libros de esta serie por así decirlo (Omega Proyect: Génesis, Rising, Legend, Despair, Hope y Soul), todos extra largos porque cada libro tiene muchas páginas de Word (400 aprox) de letra 8 y sin márgenes. El problema que tengo con esta es que, como decía, es algo así como un anime escrito, cosa que en mi país o en otros lugares de Latinoamérica no pega mucho en los que tienen la posibilidad de adquirirla virtualmente, sin embargo, estoy viendo que se hace más frecuente la cultura japonesa en estos lares, tal vez en un tiempo pueda hacerlo.**

 **Dejando mis problemas atrás (aunque realmente me gusta compartirla…es algo así como…dejar salir el estrés) Espero que disfruten este cap tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo :D**

* * *

 **THE NERD?**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba caminando muy enojado entre los pasillos, estaba pensando sobre su reunión con aquel anciano pendragon, sabía que planeaba algo, pero si es contra los Namikaze a él no le interesa. Seguía en los pasillos infinitos, no quería admitirlo, pero se encontraba un poco perdido. Estaba cansado de ese estúpido laberinto cuando encontró un largo jardín, lo suficientemente grande como para ser confundido como un pequeño bosque.

Bajando hacia él, se acercó y vio un árbol en el centro colocado estratégicamente para que alguien tomara su tiempo libre ahí. Acercándose a ese árbol, se hecho sobre él y se dispuso a calmar su mente y despejar sus pensamientos.

Durante su estancia en ese lugar, sentía como la tranquilidad venía a él, pero todo se derrumbó cuando sentía que alguien le estaba mirando. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero quería ver si aquella persona iba a salir de donde estaba escondida. Le tomo un tiempo fingir, aun podía escuchar como alguien estaba oculto entre un árbol pequeño y sacando la cabeza de vez en cuando. Detectar a alguien que hace tanto ruido era muy fácil para alguien como él, si no podías estar alerta en todo momento no podías considerarte ninja.

Sabiendo muy bien que aquella persona no se iría, suspiro cansado y decidió que era todo " Naruko" llamo a su hermana, detrás del árbol un pequeño cuerpo salto sorprendido y quiso huir " Solo sal de una vez, eres pésima escondiéndote" la pequeña niña entonces, salió lentamente de entre la naturaleza y se dejó ver completamente

"onii-sama.." susurro mientras mostraba timidez en su forma de actuar, todo su cuerpo se encontraba temblando, casi como si no pudiera mantener sus nervios en control. Naruto dejo salir un enorme suspiro y abrió los brazos.

"solo ven acá Naruko, no tienes que empezar a llorar" la niña entonces dejo salir enormes lágrimas de sus ojos, para luego romper en llanto y correr a su hermano y abrazarle.

Naruto por otra parte solo veía como su ya no tan pequeña hermana lloraba en su pecho y solo pudo dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa. Naruko a diferencia de sus otras dos hermanas, fue la única con la que realmente tenía algún lazo que podía llamar fraternal. Desde el momento que nació, notaron su poca cantidad de energía mágica, para mi abuelo fue más fácil elegir entre sus opciones y decidió cuidar mejor a las otras dos namikazes. Por otro lado, estaba Naruko, quien desde bebe fue cuidada por el mismo, pues nadie, ni siquiera los criados querían atenderla.

Ella se encariño muy rápido con él, hasta que todo termino cuando ella cumplió dos años, en esa época el cumplía 7 y fue vendido a otra casa, rescatado más adelante por aquella mujer. A pesar de estar dentro de la organización, cuando sintió que tenía el poder suficiente como para pasar desapercibido por su abuelo y los guardias de la anterior mansión, solía visitarla e incluso jugar con ella en algunas ocasiones. Sus visitas eran mensuales y en algunos casos de tiempo libre semanales.

Aquellas visitas se detuvieron abruptamente cuando ella justamente cumplió los 12. En aquel tiempo de caos, se encontraba confundido consigo mismo, cayendo a un precipicio de prejuicios y resignación, que termino con desesperación. En aquel entonces no le quedaba otra cosa que enfrentarse a su más grande reto, en búsqueda de la verdad. Poco sabe que lo único que le trajo ese día, fue el dolor. El día fatídico concluyo con el terminando en criogenia por 10 largos años, hasta que hace un año y medio aproximadamente, volvió a estar operativo.

Naruto alzo la ceja cuando noto ese detalle, de alguna forma pareciese que 10 años no habían trascurrido para sus hermanas, mas su abuelo realmente parecía más anciano aún.

"es agradable verte de nuevo Naruko" saludo con una sonrisa el rubio mientras despeinaba a su pequeña hermana quien sonreía ligeramente a pesar de los mocos y las lágrimas en su rostro.

" Onii-sama…yo pensé que…habías muerto" dijo muy triste la pequeña rubia mientras miraba al suelo. Naruto por otra parte solo arrugo el rostro al ver que su desaparición durante diez años no paso desapercibido por su hermana, lo que no sabe ella es que su declaración no estaba tan lejos de la verdad…el murió por un momento.

"No seas boba Naruko ¿realmente crees que yo moriría así de fácil? Puede que tenga un trabajo muy difícil, pero no moriré…todavía no" Trato de arreglar las cosas sabiendo que su hermana ya sabía esto. Sin embargo, sabia también que tenía que tener cuidado, no quería realmente dar información de más sobre lo que paso ese día.

"entonces ¿sigues siendo un shinobi?" pregunto su pequeña hermana, el solo pudo responderle con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza. Naruko era la única en su familia que realmente sabia la verdad, pues hubo un tiempo donde no tuvo más opción que reverse ante ella. El confiaba en que confiaría el secreto, así que no tenía muchos problemas. Fue un día como cualquier otro cuando le dieron una misión algo especial.

* * *

 _Entre la ciudad, se podía ver una sombra que corría entre las azoteas de los edificios, la misma sombra también, se elevó en el cielo para luego caer encima de lo más alto de un edificio, parado sobre el punto final de una antena. Sobre todo, esto se podía ver que se trataba de Naruto vestido como shinobi, dejando que aquella bufanda negra sea ondeada por el frio viento de aquella noche. Entonces un pitido se escuchó en su oído y contesto la llamada._

 _"_ _Aquí Kitsune ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto algo confundido, pues se supone que solo debía de estar de guardia en Londres, según datos ha estado sucediendo algo durante las últimas semanas y necesitaban que alguien verifique que todo este correcto, en el caso que no lo este que acuda a eliminar el problema lo mas rápido posible sin causar muchos daños._

 _"_ _Agente kitsune, se nos ha informado que hay señales muy fuertes de energía demoniaca acercándose rápidamente a Londres." Naruto afilo los ojos cuando escucho esta pequeña información, no tenía sentido " Nuevamente se hiso u escaneo de la situación y se nos dio una pequeña grabación de una cámara de seguridad" dicho esto se mostró un pequeño video en su visor, donde se veía a una pequeña rubia huyendo de lo que parecían ser Diablos callejeros voladores " Según Intel dice que se trata de una de las herederas Namikaze" no acabo de decir esto pues el rubio ya se encontraba corriendo rápidamente entre los edificios tratando de llegar lo más rápido que podía_

* * *

 _Naruko estaba totalmente asustada, no…estaba aterrada. Hace unos días su abuelo le dijo que debía de realizar algo por el bien de la caza Namikaze y era probar su fuerza. Se supone que debía de eliminar a un par de diablos callejeros. Todo iba bien hasta que de pronto, salieron una gran cantidad de estos, un ni muero casi imparable de estos. Sin poder hacer frente a tamaña oleada, se dispuso a huir del lugar._

 _NO teniendo tiempo para pensar en un lugar específico, simplemente empezó a huir subida a lo que parecía ser una escoba mágica. Entre las sombras podía ver a las criaturas viniendo a por ella, no entendía como eran tan persistentes. Luego de un tiempo, fue sorprendida cuando vinieron Diablos callejeros voladores._

 _Esquivando con lo mejor de sus habilidades, inicio una lucha aérea donde se defendía disparando cualquier magia proyectil que tuviera. La triste verdad es que ella era una Maga de apoyo más que una luchadora, por lo que sus opciones de contraataque eran pocas._

 _Luego de un largo tiempo, perdió el ritmo de la batalla y su transporte fue destruido cayendo a tierra adolorida por el fuerte impacto. Levantándose con heridas por todo su cuerpo, miro como detrás de ella se alzaban todas las criaturas que 'molesto' por aquella interrupción. No sabía qué hacer, quería luchar, quería vivir, pero nada de lo que intentara iba a funcionar._

 _Cerrando los ojos, levanto sus manos para enfrentarse con cualquier cosa que tuviera en mano, no importa si su esfuerzo era inútil, lo único que importaba, era que no pensaba rendirse, incluso si su cuerpo temblara de mido, incluso si su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas ¡ella no se iba a rendir!_

 _Escuchando como los enemigos corrían tras ella, alzo un grito mientras encendía todo el poder que tenía en mano, dispuesta a incluso, estallarse a sí misma de ser el caso. Fue detenida cuando no hubo ningún dolor, más que un cálido abrazo. Abriendo los ojos ligeramente, noto que su vista se encontraba nublada. Levantando la mirada noto que se trataba de quien parecía ser un ninja futurista rubio. Ella de alguna forma, podía decir que le conocía, de hecho, podía confiar su vida en este nuevo sujeto. Abrió los ojos cuando descubrió de quien se trataba, solo una persona se sentía de la misma manera._

 _"_ _¿onii…sama?" pregunto la pequeña rubia, casi suplicando que así fuera. Por otra parte, Naruto bajo la mirada ligeramente sorprendido, vio en su rostro una gran cantidad de heridas y los ojos medio abierto por los hematomas de los golpes, incluso su vos sonaba tan bajo, como si le costara incluso hablar._

 _"_ _Tranquila Naruko…voy a protegerte con mi vida si es necesario" prometió el rubio mientras reordenaba sus cabellos dejándole ver su rostro, luego levanto un poco el visor dejándola ver sus ojos celestes "confía en mi" pidió Naruto a su hermana menor, quien con una pequeña sonrisa cansada asintió y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida._

 _Con un estallido de velocidad, desapareció y ahora se encontraba en la cima de un edificio, levantando una mano hiso un sello de mano "Ninpo: Tozanshō (Montaña de Cristal Invertida)" al haber dicho su jutsu, una barrera en forma de cristal invertido se creó alrededor de la niña, dejándola descansar protegida._

 _Con otro estallido estaba devuelta frente a todos los diablos callejeros, mirándolos con cierta inexpresividad "ustedes…" dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada " …estas muertos" dicho esto, con su gran velocidad se encontraba frente al primero de los monstruos cortándole en la cabeza, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y tratara de atacarlo, pero este se alejó y azoto su brazo disparando una esfera morada de fuego " Katon: Haien" dicho esto la esfera choco con el monstruo incinerándolo en una explosión de fuego._

 _Los enemigos voladores se hicieron frente cuando destruyo a su compañero, parecidas a aves, se dispusieron a abalanzarse contra él. Con espada en mano, esquivaba sus ataques con maestría y cortaba las partes blandas de estos, haciendo una incisión muy gráfica en su abdomen, destripándolos. No se esperaba que de pronto todos los monstruos le rodeaban y usaran sus enormes y deformes brazos para atacarle en conjunto. El choque inevitable llegó y lo hundió en el pavimento._

 _Los monstruos esperaban que ese fuera el fin del ninja, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban equivocados, pues este empezó empujando con su propia fuerza, haciendo retroceder a todos y con un empuje final, corto por la mitad algunas manos que estaban alrededor. Gritando de furia la mayoría de los demonios se abalanzan contra el rubio, quien luego de hacer unos sellos de manos muy rápidamente, junto sus palmas empezando a cargar su más poderoso ataque._

 _"_ _ **Destruye y vuelve todo a cenizas, que es ahí donde todas las cosas nacen y deben volver cuando mueren. Incinera la creación con tus fauces y lleva a mis enemigos frente a las puertas del verdadero infierno…"**_ _canto el rubio mientras concentraba todo su poder en las manos las cuales se empezaban a llenar de fuego_ _ **"¡aliméntate de mí odio! ¡Engulle mi alma! ¡Sol negro! ¡fuego eterno! ¡Trae al mundo a su fin!"**_ _con este último grito las llamas de sus manos se empezaron a volver tan negras como la noche. Mientras esto sucedía, sangre se deslizaba por su boca y sus ojos se llenaban de sangre._

 _Los monstruos se detuvieron de golpe cuando vieron que el mismo lugar había cambiado y parecía difuminarse por todo el calor que emanaba el rubio. el cielo se ennegreció completamente. La oleada completa de monstruos veía congelado como el visor del rubio en su frente se destruía y dejaba ver mejor sus ojos, los cuales estaban cargados en una cantidad sin fin de ira y odio._

 _"_ _ **¡ENTON!"**_ _grito con mucha fuerza aumentando la cantidad de energía que le rodeaba y el fuego negro en sus manos aumento dramáticamente "_ _ **KOKURYUUHA (dragón negro)"**_ _grito su ataque mientras empujaba ambos brazos al frente lanzando al igual que un enorme cañón un enorme dragón creado por esas llamas incandescentes negras, el cual se empezó a extender sin control por todo el lugar arrasando con cualquier enemigo que estuviera en frente._

 _Los más pequeños se desintegraron con solo el toque el dragón, mientras los más grandes y los más fuertes eran arrasados para posteriormente consumidos por el dragón que iba con una enorme velocidad eliminando a todos, fue una completa masacre. El rubio por otra parte veía como aquel dragón no tardo nada en eliminar a todos sus enemigos y para luego elevarse a los cielos y desaparecer en él._

 _Naruto miraba todo el destrozo que había hecho y sabía que le iban a descontar de su sueldo, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan furioso y enojado por lo que le hicieron a su hermana que estallo con todo lo que tenía en su arsenal. Suspirando trata de caminar hacia su hermana, pero siente una terrible sensación en el corazón que lo obliga a estar de rodillas y escupir una gran cantidad de sangre._

 _"_ _h-he…h-he subestimado el Enton…" trato de decir entre respiraciones, pronto empezó a toser más sangre. Recuperándose lentamente, logro ponerse de pie mientras se limpiaba la sangre con su uniforme, no tenía caso ya si estaba muy manchado desde el principio. Empezó caminando con calma, pues aún no estaba bien después de aquella exhibición 'el fuego infernal no es algo que un humano pueda manejar…pensé que podría hacerlo…pero parece que no…creo que nunca lograre dominarlo mientras siga siendo humano' fueron sus pensamientos mientras sentía que su fuerza volvía a él._

 _Usando nuevamente su velocidad, logra llegar hasta su hermana quien parecía todavía muy herida. No sabía cómo curar heridas, así que lo único que podía hacer para ayudarla era llevarla hacia un hospital. Vio como esta abría ligeramente los ojos y sonrió, a lo que él solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa para luego desaparecer del lugar dejando solamente destrucción detrás de él._

* * *

Desde aquel día solo Naruko sabia la verdad de su estado como soldado. Le explico detalladamente como fue su entrenamiento y como es que sus familiares pensaban que no podía poder alguno, la verdad era otra. Lo que había realmente pasado fue que el en un principio nació sin ningún poder mágico, sin la habilidad para absorber la energía natural del ambiente de forma pasiva y transformarla junto a su energía espiritual en Magia. En cambio, desarrollo la habilidad de poder Juntar su energía física y espiritual en una, produciendo Chakra. Los namikazes no notaron este detalle y por ende nunca notaron su creciente poder oculto.

"entiendo, realmente pensé que después de estos 11 años tu dejarías de ser shinobi…al menos esa fue mi esperanza" dijo muy triste su hermana. Ella pensaba que ese trabajo era demasiado arriesgado para él, a pesar de ser la menor entre sus hermanas, era incluso la que más madures tenia entre ellos, podría decirse que era la verdadera hermana mayor. Desde que se enteró de que trabajaba en tal peligrosa organización, no hubo día en el que le repitiera que dejara las misiones y buscara una vida más tranquila, alejado del mundo sobrenatural.

También lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, pero no tenía caso evadir el problema, el siempre estaría atado al mundo sobrenatural, mucho más ahora que en cualquier momento podría morir…no tiene caso cambiar su vida si ya le queda tan poco tiempo.

"tú sabes que lo único que conozco es la organización, podría decirse que es mi familia…además…" sonrió ligeramente cuando recordó a su amiga "ya no lo estoy pasando tan solo" sonrió a su hermana, el esperaba que Asia llegara en el momento exacto cuando la mencionara, pero lo único que se encontró fue la ausencia de esta "…Naruko" llamo el "¿no has visto por aquí a Asia? ¿aquella chica rubia que vino conmigo?" pregunto Naruto mirando fijamente a su pequeña hermana, quien lo pensó un momento y solo negó

 **Mientras tanto**

"¡Naruto-san!" gritaba Asia entre los árboles, adentrándose aún más en lo que parecía ser el bosque más frondoso de la historia "¡Naruto-san! ¡estoy perdida!" grito con miedo mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas y estallar en un llanto infantil.

 **De nuevo con Naruto :v**

Naruto miraba a su hermana con un pequeño puchero mientras agudizaba los ojos en ella, esta lo único que hacía era sudar profundamente sin despejar su vista de la de él, ambos sabían que ella estaba mintiendo, había visto a Asia correr en su dirección cuando salía del comedor, por lo que de repente este tan lejos de la mansión no era una casualidad.

"…hablaremos esto después" termino el rubio mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro y se levantaba de donde estaba sentado "vamos a buscar a Asia" dijo mientras empezaba caminando seguido de su hermana "mientras tanto, cuéntame cómo te ha ido…comenzando por ¿Cómo te ves tan pequeña? ¿No tienes unos…21 o 22 años?" pregunto curioso viendo a su pequeña hermana que de manera tierna le sonrió.

"Descuida Onii-sama, La sangre Uzumaki trae consigo una enorme longevidad muy increíbles, por eso me veo todavía más joven al igual que mis hermanas" dijo con una sonrisa antes de reírse entre sus manos, pues trato de no hacerlo "Con excepción de narumi-neechan, ella realmente se ve como su edad pero usa magia para verse más joven" ambos se rieron entre dientes ante esto, pues entre toda la familia sabían que su gemela era la que mas se preocupaba por su imagen personal, tener unos 27 años no debe de parecerle gracioso cuando él luce de 18 y kurumi parecía tener 15.

"oye" le llamo Naruto a su pequeña hermana que le regreso la mirada "pero…¿no te ves un poco demasiado joven? Pareces tener 12 años o incluso menos" pregunto Naruto mientras le señalaba, a lo que ella respondió con un lindo puchero en su rostro mientras volteaba a otro lado sin mirarle, haciendo que este levantara una ceja "¿oh? ¿no me digas que mi pequeña hermana realmente se quedara todo linda y adorable para siempre?" pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona a la avergonzada hermana "¿te has estancado no? Eres una loli" se rio el rubio antes de estallar en una carcajada que no le gusto para nada a su hermana.

" ¡onii-sama! ¡que cruel!" acuso la niña mientras dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración, no importa que haya intentado, siempre lucia esa misma edad, su sueño siempre fue ser igual de proporcionada que su hermana mayor, sueño que se quedara sin poder cumplirse…tal vez nunca.

"oye pero en la actualidad hay lolis pechugonas" informo Naruto haciendo detener en el acto a Naruko quien giro a verle directamente " Hey, hey, tranquila, eso fue lo que he escuchado, que sea cierto o no quien sabe, pero podrías intentarlo" alentó ligeramente mientras veía como esta tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro " pero no importa si terminas teniendo un par de melones…siempre vas a hacer una enana" Se carcajeo nuevamente mientras con las manos en los bolsillos corría fuera de los pequeños relámpagos que lanzaba su hermana con su enorme y desproporcionado bastón mágico, que le superaba el doble de su tamaño " ¡enana!" repitió el rubio mientras seguía riéndose a todo pulmón de su avergonzada hermana.

"¡vuelve aquí onii-sama! ¡ti vuelves a decirlo te are mucho daño! ¡mucho daño!" repitió mientras seguía lanzando pequeños relámpagos a su hermano quien se volteó y empezó a hacer muecas para molestarla " ¡mouuu! ¡toma! ¡toma!" siguió repitiendo con lágrimas mientras seguía intentando darle, sin efecto alguno.

 **"** **¡Enana!"  
"¡Oniisama Tonto!**

* * *

Era una habitación completamente inundada por una oscuridad poco común para aquella zona, rodeada de una atmosfera de frialdad y silencio que estremecía el Corazón de quienes se encontraban en ese lugar. En el suelo lo único que se encontraba era un círculo mágico con un diseño de un pentágono y una estrella de cinco picos. Por otra parte también, había un par de asientos, los cuales parecían muy lujosos, divididos a cada lado de la habitación.

"parece que su nieto no va a colaborar con nosotros Namikaze, si es así entonces estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…y sabes que detesto perder mi tiempo" dijo una voz oculta en lo que parecía ser uno de los lados de la habitación a oscuras. Se escuchó un gruñido del otro lado mas no hablo nada más "Te tengo un trato…un trato que realmente te va a agradar" del otro lado no se escuchó nada más que un silencio observador haciendo que el hombre del otro lado sonriera "que te parece si completamos el ritual con solo nuestras herederas ¿no es lo más lógico? En ninguna parte del ritual clave especificar que se necesita que sean de diferentes sexos" informo el hombre mientras se recostaba aún más en su asiento esperando lo que ocasionaría sus palabras.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido del golpe contra uno de los respaldos de los asientos "¡blasfemia! ¡eso no es tradición!" grito molesto mientras miraba directamente al patriarca Pendragon quien sonreía oculto en las sombras "¡¿quieres manchas así años de costumbres y leyes?!" parecía que el abuelo Namikaze no iba a ceder, ambos sabían que la tradición era lo de menos, lo importante es que el ritual no se dé.

"¿y si nos dejamos de tonterías? Ambos sabemos porque no quieres que esto se dé…porque si no está tu nieto, entonces nada asegura que nuestras sangres se crucen" el abuelo gruño ligeramente al darse por descubierto "lo único que quieres es una fábrica de bebes Namikaze y que nuestras familias se unan parece ser la única solución que le queda a tu patética familia, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. El número de magos en ambas familias esta disminuyendo a un ritmo que casi da miedo, todo nuestro linaje se desvanece mientras más avanzan las generaciones y no tenemos más que niños humanos sin ningún talento…un desperdicio y deshonra para nuestras familias" hubo un silencio eterno en la habitación, pues ambos sabían que no era un problema poco común.

Magos podían salir de cualquier lugar, pero lo importante de las familias es que estos, futuros magos, nazcan dentro de la rama familiar. Si una familia empieza a disminuir su producción de magos, entonces está destinada a caer en el olvido y el linaje completamente olvidado. Muchas grandes familias magas han desaparecido por esa misma razón, quedando solo magos ordinarios en lo alto y ancho del planeta, simples magos sin talento que nunca llegaran a ser tan buenos como uno pura sangre, por lo menos esa es la ideología.

"si bien, dos mujeres no pueden tener un niño, usando magia para hacer que los gametos iguales puedan unirse en uno, el porcentaje de éxito es mucho menor del 10%, a veces incluso alcanza cifras menores, a lo que conlleva que la mejor solución es un embarazo normal" decía el Patriarca Pendraron mientras hacía contaba todas las opciones que tenían " Usando tecnología es quizá aún peor que la magia, eso no nos lleva a ninguna parte…pero…"sonrió el patrón pendraron mientras tiraba algo al suelo, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar " Encontré una manera de hacerlo…algo que beneficiara a ambas familias" aquel fragmento rojo que cayó al suelo se levantó al aire y floto hasta al anciano, que lo miraba con suma curiosidad antes de abrir los ojos al reconocerlo

"un Lazo de sangre verdadero…esto es…imposible" dijo el anciano mientras miraba aquella joya con mucha incredulidad, haciendo que el hombre del otro lado sonriera "¿Cómo conseguisteis esto?" pregunto muy confundido.

"eso es un secreto que pienso guardarlo, ese es el último que queda" dijo mientras la piedra flotaba y llegaba a manos del otro hombre mayor "Me pasé años buscándolo y cuando al fin lo encontré, pensé que todos nuestros problemas se solucionarían" el anciano parecía realmente considerarla esta vez.

Un Lazo de sangre verdadero no era cualquier reliquia, era quizá la cosa más sagrada entre las familias. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los primeros magos nacieron, decidieron expandir su sangre primordial a aquellos que no eran de su familia. La pureza de aquella sangre permitía convertir al mago común, en pura sangre mediante un ritual muy complejo. La sangre de aquel predecesor de cada familia fue cristalizada a lo que ahora llaman lazo de sangre.

Se usó mucho en su momento para mantener el linaje siempre en su totalidad, tanto fue el uso de estas joyas que ya no existía ninguno para mediados del segundo siglo después de la muerte de cristo. Por ello estos cristales eran tan buscados entre la comunidad, para empezar una familia nuevamente, como si se tratase del mismo mago predecesor y patriarca. El anciano Namikaze miraba con mucha avidez aquella reliquia, pues tenía gravada en él, el símbolo de la familia pendragon, haciendo de ella una piedra de su familia.

"¿Qué quieres hacer con ella? No le veo el punto de usarlo en algo como esto, sería un completo desperdicio no aplicarla para restaurar tu propia familia" dijo ahora muy desconfiado el anciano, pues si bien claro lo tenían ambos, las cosas parecían no tener sentido para ninguno de los dos, tanto como solución, como en solidaridad por aquel "gesto" de compasión.

"yo podría usarlo en un mago cualquiera y luego que embaracé a cualquier mujer esclava con altas reservas de poder mágico para mantener un margen de producción, como si se tratasen de animales...el detalle en esto es que no tendré un predecesor como resultado, por ello le tengo un mejor uso" dijo el hombre mientras llamaba la atención del anciano "escúchame bien, tu nieto es la clave para todo esto. Aremos una ceremonia triple vía, con ello uniremos ambas familias y usaremos esto como catalizador" dijo mientras enseñaba la joya nuevamente.

El aciano sabía que un enlace triple se daba en términos exclusivos, pues permitía al heredero de una familia, tener acceso a ambas sangres al mismo tiempo dividiendo su pureza entre sus hijos, que en realidad solo eran dos, uno de la mujer de su propia familia, una hermana para ser más exactos y el otro seria de la heredera de la familia amiga. Sin embargo, para ello se necesitaba que el hombre sea de ambas familias por igual, para que este trasmitiera su sangre en ambos hijos se necesitaba un catalizador para volverlo parte de ambas familias y que luego sus hijos se vuelvan predecesores.

"…podría funcionar" admitió el anciano, sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar. Hasta el momento no solo era la mejor opción que tenía, sino que era posiblemente la mejor opción que le pudieron haber dado, ya que no solamente así aseguraría el futuro de la familia Namikaze, sino también obtendrían un predecesor Namikaze, con ello la gloria original de su familia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Giro su vista hacia sus dos Nietas, sobre todo a la más fuerte de ellas, posiblemente incluso, de la unión de ambos gemelos, obtendrían un heredero con un poder que sobrepasaría los límites que se habían planteado, un poder que superaba con creces a el Namikaze original.

El otro hombre mayor al ver que su compañero lo estaba pensando solo atino a sonreír, su plan estaba cada vez más cerca, ya casi podía presenciarlo "muy bien ¿tenemos un trato?" preguntó al anciano, quien después de un momento dejo salir un suspiro y asintió "Estupendo, entonces la ceremonia se hará dentro de unos momentos, la boda de Namikaze Kurumi y Elena Pendragon...dará inicio a un nuevo futuro…un futuro donde ambas familias reinaran sobre todos los magos" dicho esto la marca en el suelo empezó a brillar intensamente, iluminando la habitación.

"¡espera! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿no era un triple Lazo?!" trato de exigir respuesta alguna la heredera mayor de los Namikazes. Ella estaba muy confundida, primero por todo lo que se habló en la habitación y todos los términos tan difíciles que hablaban, casi no entendía nada, pero lo que si llego a captar, fue que se suponía que era una boda triple, en cuyo caso necesitaban que su hermano también este de acuerdo en esto, si no la ceremonia no tendría lugar.

"eso es irrelevante" dijo su abuelo mientras miraba como los pendraron salían del lugar "Tu estúpido hermano es sino un ancla para asegurar que ambas terminen embarazadas, no es necesario su aprobación en esto más, es solo una herramienta" con esto el abuelo se levantó con dificultad de su asiento "Estate preparada, tu boda comienza dentro de unas horas, no defraudes a tu familia" Narumi retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, eso no sonaba como un apoyo de buena fe, más bien como una amenaza.

La rubia vio cómo su abuelo salía de su habitación, la cual quedo completamente desolada. Kurumi solo vio preocupada a su hermana mayor, ella sabía que no quería esto, durante toda la discusión ella se contuvo de querer refutar o negar cualquiera de las cosas que se hablaba, ella no quería una boda, ella no quería ser una herramienta.

"onne-san" dijo mientras veía como lagrimas salían del rostro de su hermana, quien rápidamente se limpiaba con rudeza "estas-" no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por esta quien giro a verle, casi muy enfadada.

"¡estoy bien! ¡¿crees que esto es un problema?! ¡es por nuestra familia! ¡no defraudare a mi abuelo! ¡no defraudare todo nuestro linaje!" dicho esto salió rápidamente de la habitación susurrando unas últimas palabras "no seré como nuestro hermano" dejando a su hermana muy preocupada detrás, sabía que todo esto se estaba yendo de sus manos, sabía que no tenía más que aceptar las ordenes de su abuelo, pero incluso ella sabía que esto estaba mal.

Su hermana tenía un grave problema, ella odiaba a su gemelo con toda su alma. Luego de su 'desaparición' ella vivía constantemente presionada por su abuelo para obtener rápidos resultados, incluso pidiendo cosas más allá de sus propias habilidades, cosa que lo hacía decepcionarlo y terminar golpeando a su hermana, castigándola. Ella creció de esa manera, siempre viviendo a la sombra de sus padres y con el temor de ser como su hermano. Era casi un mantra que se repetía una y otra vez, ella no iba a ser basura, ella no iba a ser una decepción, ella era la mejor y no iba a caer como su hermano. El miedo contante de decepcionar a su abuelo la obligo a sobre exigirse siempre, aceptando cualquier orden sin dar marcha atrás, incluso si no le gustaba, tal como lo es ahora.

Solo podía esperar lo peor, ella incluso le daba mala espina todo esto del ritual, no lo tenía muy claro pues el ritual solo se les enseñaba a los herederos legítimos o quienes van a ser líderes en un futuro, por lo que ella no tenía tal conocimiento. Lo único que le quedaba era que todo salga como se espera, la suerte esta echada, la moneda sigue girando y todo puede salir mal, ella lo sabe, solo ruega a los dioses para que todo ocurra a la perfección…solo eso queda…tener fe.

* * *

END

* * *

01101110  
01100101  
01100110  
01100001  
01110011

 **(3)**

* * *

 **Lo siento por haber demorado mucho, al final encontré una forma de que las cosas sucedan tal cual quiero que sucedan. Tenía un grave problema con mi argumento pues no tenía una mísera gota de imaginación que lograra hacer estallar el problema central de este pequeño arco, pero ahora si lo tengo :d**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes al respectos, es el único fic en donde no me envían mensajes casi diarios sobre actualizar (Destiny :'v) así que realmente, muchísimas gracias y seguir apoyando, que mientras siga activo yo seguiré escribiendo, como parece que el ultimo capitulo que subí fue un completo éxito…eso o se habrán equivocado al entrar XD.**

 **COMENTEN SI LES GUSTO O NO, SI ES SOBRE UNO DE MIS FICS UN MP. DENLE UN VISTASO A MI PERFIL, HAY UN AVISO DE BETA TEST.**

 **PSDA: necesito amigos en (Pta q sad) :'v**


	9. Ebony and Crimson Stone

**Haber, este es uno de los capítulos prometidos del anterior cap. Si quieren saber algo más de los cambios que hay en este fic, entonces solo lean el capítulo de INFO SOBRE FICS. No son muchos cambios, pero sí muy importantes.**

 **Me alegro mucho estar de vuelta y…lamento haber tardado mucho, no tenía ni idea de que más hacer o cómo hacer que la historia avance, pero todo este tiempo me ha ayudado a pensarlo un poco mejor y tengo una idea de adonde quiero llegar.**

 **También me gustaría decirles que tengo una ENCUESTA en mi PERFIL que podrían votar sobre que fic les gusta o cual quisiera que se actualizara más seguido, lo reviso diariamente así que no hay ningún problema. no olviden COMENTAR que, aunque no lo crean, ayuda mucho para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Espero que disfruten este cap tanto como a mí y hasta luego :D**

* * *

 **THE NERD?:  
BEGINNING**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Ebony and Crim** **son Stone**

* * *

 **"** **¡NARUTO-SAN!"**

Aquel fue el grito que escucho antes de ser envestido con mucho poder hasta el suelo ante su sorpresa. En un momento estaba corriendo de su hermana que le atacaba con pequeños relámpagos, cuando de pronto, fue tacleado y llevado al suelo. a pesar del dolor inicial, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que se trataba de una asustado Asia. Que lloraba desamparado en su pecho.

"¡estaba muy asustada!" fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía llorando, haciendo que se ría ligeramente. Como no podía hacer mucho al respecto, trato de calmarla lentamente para que le dejara libre y pudiera levantarse.

Mientras estaba en el suelo, pudo ver el cielo y noto que faltaban algunos minutos para que anocheciera. Entrecerró su vista al cielo de la tarde, tenía una rara sensación en todo su cuerpo conforme se hacía más de noche, como si algo terriblemente malo estuviera a punto de suceder.

Volviendo entre sus recuerdos, volvió a reproducir en su cabeza su conversación con el patriarca Pendragon y como este quería de alguna forma destruir a los namikazes. No estaba seguro de como iba a hacer tal hazaña, pero se notaba absolutamente confiado de que eso ya estaba hecho, como si sus planes ya hubieran sucedido y no había nadie que pudiera pararlos.

de alguna forma, eso estaba alineado a los namikazes, no entendía de qué forma, pero estaba seguro de que así era. Como él no era nada más que un esclavo, jamás se le había informado algo al respecto sobre su linaje, no había manera de que los secretos de la familia se le revelen solo por tener su sangre, mucho menos podía siquiera preguntar a la organización por ello, pues eran secretos del clan…se llaman así porque nadie sabe de eso después de todo.

"nii-sama" la voz de naruko lo regreso a la realidad, haciéndolo parpadear cuando se dio cuenta que Asia ya le había dejado y se encontraba de pie junto a su hermana, viendo con preocupación cómo él se quedó tirado en el suelo, perdido en su propio mundo.

"Lo siento" dijo avergonzado mientras se levantaba lentamente, se tardó un par de minutos estirándose para luego dejar salir una gran sonrisa "¡bueno! ¡al fin te encontramos Asia! Pero tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí?" le pregunto muy curioso, pues este lugar no era otro que lo más profundo del bosque, demasiado alejado de la mansión Namikaze.

A pesar de hablarlo lo más tranquilamente posible, para evitar que se sintiera incriminada o culpable, Asia no pudo evitar tener los ojos desorbitados mientras recordaba cómo fue que llego aquí "¡no lo sé! E-estaba caminando por los pasillos y d-de p-pronto di una vuelta hacia el jardín…y acabé aquí" dijo tartamudeando mientras miraba como todo el bosque se hacía de noche, intimidándola un poco al sentir como todo parecía observada de alguna manera.

Esto era algo que se repetía muy a menudo. No importa donde esté, siempre todos los animales se le quedaban observando y vigilando con mucha calma, incluso sentía que los arboles mismos la vigilaban, como si tuvieran una conciencia y un par de ojos para verla en la oscuridad.

Naruto al escuchar su relato, gira su mirada hacia su hermana, que se quedó en blanco un momento antes de lucir una sonrisa nerviosa "juro que yo no fui" es lo único que respondió ante la mirada de muerte de su hermano. Ella no tenía ni idea de que fuera importante para él, puede que haya jugado con algo que no debía…admite que también fue muy arriesgado de su parte haberla llevado a un lugar tan lejos.

"¡tu! ¡pequeña traviesa!" con enfado, el empieza a rasmillar su cabeza, usando sus nudillos para eso, haciendo que la niña gritara en molestia e intentara apartarlo. Una pequeña batalla fraternal inicio, el hermano mayor intentaba molestar a la menor y esta intentaba defenderse como podía.

Aquella interacción llamo mucho la atención de la rubia que le acompañaba, pues si no recuerda mal, ella era una de sus tantas hermanas que él no quería ver por nada del mundo. No pudo evitar soltar una bella sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo, él tenía una familia con la cual estar y eso era bueno.

Naruto y su hermana se congelaron cuando escucharon a alguien reírse, deteniendo su corta batalla infantil, regresaron su mirada hacia la chica rubia, que se ría de su interacción fraternal. Ambos se separaron de golpe luciendo un rubor ligero en sus rostros, demostrando lo avergonzados que estaban al ser atrapados en una situación tan poco maduro.

Entonces fue cuando el rubio mayor recordó que Asia no conocía a su hermana, por lo que ella no debería de entender que sucedía "¡oh! ¡cierto! Asia, te presento a mi hermana Naruko Namikaze" presento el rubio con sus manos en los hombros de su pequeña hermana, haciendo que se acercara hacia Asia "no temas, ella es confiable" trato de ayudar Naruto a su tímida hermana.

Naruko, con un rubor pesado en su rostro, empezó tímidamente hablando "h-hola, s-soy N-Naruko… m-mucho gusto" tartamudeando, se presentó hacia la rubia que parpadeaba ante su introducción. La pequeña hermana fue sorprendida cuando fue levantada del suelo y asfixiada hasta la muerte.

"¡es tan linda!" fue lo único que dijo Asia mientras giraba sobre ella con naruko en brazos. Naruto solo reía nervioso al ver que su pequeña hermana intentaba separarse de Asia. A ella lo menos que le gustaba era que le tratasen como una niña.

"Asia" la rubia giro su mirada hacia él, notando la incomodidad de este último "ella tiene 22 años" declaro Naruto a su sorprendida amiga. Esta realmente parecía en shock, pues no se podía creer que una niña tuviera tal edad. Sin más que decir, ella la suelta, dejándola en libertad para su felicidad, que no tardo en demostrar al correr y esconderse detrás de su hermano.

"¡si! ¡soy una mujer mayor! ¡juro que la próxima vez que me faltes el respeto, te atacare!" amenazo la pequeña rubia, girando su bastón mágico, con las mejillas hinchadas demostrando lo enojada que estaba, dándole aún más el aspecto infantil que tanta tenia para demostrar.

"si, si…lo que tú digas mujer adulta" rodando los ojos, Naruto aplasto a su hermana con su mano para evitar que Asia se pusiera más nerviosa por lo que antes había hecho "no le tomes en cuenta, ella siempre va a ser una niña" Asia se rio ligeramente de sus palabras y sobre todo, ante la vista de su pequeña hermana golpeándole con sus pequeñas manos en su pecho "creo que deberíamos de regresar, ya se está haciendo muy tarde" comento Naruto al ver cl cielo nocturno, haciendo que ambas asintieran.

Naruko caminaba en silencio viendo como ambos amigos parecían hablar amenamente, más ella sabía que al día siguiente su hermano se iría y no lo volvería a ver por un buen tiempo más, aun así, tenía una leve esperanza en su corazón…de que el la recordara y viniera a visitarla de vez en cuando. Este pensamiento no pasó desapercibido por Naruto, que, al ver el estado triste de su hermana.

"no te preocupes" fue lo que escucho una sorprendida namikaze, quien giro sus ojos hacia su hermano, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "ahora vendré más seguido, la prometo Naruko-chan" los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas, que intento ocultar adelantándose al pequeño grupo. Ambos amigos al ver esa reacción de parte de ella, se rieron a sus espaldas, tratando de ocultarlo de su enojona hermana, que a pesar de lo avergonzado que estaba, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

Así fue como el grupo se empezó alejando de aquel bosque y en la lejanía, se podía ver las luces procedentes de la mansión. No quedaba mucho tiempo al parecer, pues todo iba a ocurrir en unos instantes.

* * *

 **"** **el ritual…está por comenzar"**

Con esas palabras, en la cima de la terraza, se realizaba uno de los rituales más poderosos e importantes para cualquier familia poderosa que intentaba entrelazarse entre ellos, el matrimonio. En el centro del espacioso lugar, había un círculo mágico realmente grande, mientras fuera de estos estaban las respectivas familias esperando que el ritual se conllevara a la perfección.

Narumi estaba realmente nerviosa. Estaba vestida con su traje ceremonial, típico de la familia Namikaze, un vestido de bodas negro. Sus cabellos dorados parecían aumentar el atractivo de su rostro, mientras que su cuerpo era un deleite para cualquier persona que intentara verla. Sin embargo, a pesar de que esta sería algo que había estado soñando por mucho tiempo, su sueño estaba a punto de volverse una pesadilla.

Ella no se iba a imaginar que su abuelo aceptara algo como esto. Siempre le había sido fiel y nunca había intentado contradecirlo en nada, pensó que esa era la manera de que este orgulloso de ella, para ganarse su favor y le permitiera casarse con quien ella quisiera, pero se equivocó. A pesar de que no le gustaba para nada lo que en unos momentos estaba por ocurrir, ella no se iba a negar, esta solo era una prueba más, esta sería una prueba para demostrar de lo que ella seria capas por su familia.

A pesar de su gran fuerza mental, no podía evitar sentirse horrible. Sus manos sujetaron con mucha fuerza su vestido, mientras temblaba un poco ante la falta de voluntad que tenía.

"narumi-neesama" Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al ser descubierta. Dejo su vestido y le dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana, quien le seguía mirando con mucha preocupación "¿estás bien?" le pregunto mientras intentaba acercarse, cosa que ella no permitió y le dio la espalda.

A su alrededor no había absolutamente nadie, ella se encontraba en el baño, habitaciones debajo de la terraza pues necesitaba un tiempo para recomponerse y seguir con la boda, más lo único que logro fue ponerse más nerviosa e insegura.

"estoy bien" fue su única respuesta mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de impotencia en su rostro. Aquello no solo puso también triste a su hermana, sino que se deprimió a ella misma. Sacudiendo su cabeza, volvió su mirada hacia ella "vamos, la boda está por comenzar" juntas, empezaron su caminata hacia nuevamente la terraza.

Al subir las grandes escaleras, vieron como había pocas personas en el lugar. Del lado derecho sol estaba su abuelo y algunos familiares alejados de los Namikaze. Del otro lado estaba el pequeño grupo pendragon, esperando con ansias la boda. Narumi arrugo el rostro cuando vio a su futura esposa sentada al lado de su padre, seguía sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Elena Pendragon no era otra cosa que un muñeco. Eso es lo único que podía rescatar de la mujer con la que formaría un lazo tan importante. Sin embargo, ella le daba algo de escalofríos, era rara, más allá de las palabras, ella simplemente parecía que no tuviera alma y su energía mágica también le daba una rara sensación a algo que está muerto.

Entonces enfoco su vista al padre de esta, el Patriarca Pendragon. Era un hombre sin escrúpulos por lo poco que había escuchado de él. Era un líder magnifico, nadie podía decir lo contrario, mas sus métodos daban que desear. Fue conocido como alguien que no le importaba ensuciar las manos con la sangre de sus familiares mientras cumpla sus objetivos. La más escandaloso que había escuchado de él, es que había secuestrado a muchas mujeres sin linaje y con grandes cantidades de energía mágica para volverlas máquinas de bebes de su familia.

Hablando de ello, también había escuchado que gran parte de su la Famlia Pendragon desapareció misteriosamente. La pura sangre Pendragon temían por su seguridad y se escondieron por el momento, más en cuanto desaparecieron del mapa, no se les volvió a ver nunca más. Reportes dijeron que estaban todos muertos, quedando solo unos pocos que eran de casta pura, más aquella información era solo una especulación, quedando como desaparecidos solamente en la versión oficial.

Ella no se sorprendería que el patriarca tuvo algo que ver, por su sonrisa que siempre llevaba, sabía que era parte de la desaparición de sus miembros. Simplemente era esa clase de persona que sabes que tiene otras intenciones solo por el aura que a su alrededor estaba. No confiaba en su hija, no confiaba en su familia y mucho menos en él.

Vio como este noto al fin su mirada, a lo cual respondió con una enorme sonrisa que le hiso retroceder unos pasos atrás. Esto no paso desapercibida por su hermana quien frunció el ceño ante la vista de los pendragon. A ella tampoco le agradaban, pero tenía que aceptarlos como su futura familia ahora, no es que tuviera otra opción.

"no falta mucho para que la ceremonia empiece" Kurumi escucha hablar a su hermana que miraba el cielo nocturno. La luna no estaba ni cerca de su punto más alto, pero solo se necesitaba que refleje un poco de su luz en el círculo mágico para maximizar su poder "¿has visto a naruko? No recuerdo haberla visto" con el ceño fruncido, Narumi pregunta a su hermana pelirroja que negó sin saber la respuesta.

A ella no le agradaba naruko, solo por el simple hecho de ser débil. De las tres hermanas, ella era la que menos energía mágica poseía, no le interesaban las artes místicas del clan y tampoco le gustaba la rama mágica de la familia. Por otro lado, ella se enfocó en sus propias artes, tales como la alquimia, la transmutación y la curación.

"tal vez este con nii-sama" dijo Kurumi recordando que cuando salió su hermano, ella salió en su búsqueda junto a su amiga rubia. Esto último también parece no haberle agradado a Narumi, que recordó lo que había pasado en su reunión familiar.

Para alguien que no tenía ninguna clase de poder, era extremadamente rápido y fuerte. La debilidad de todo mago es su fuerza física, se concentran tanto en aumentar sus poderes mágicos y mentales para poder hacer hechizos o magia, que su cuerpo queda muy débil ante cualquier ataque. La velocidad que tarda la magia es casi mínima, de tan solo un par de segundos para reaccionar. Sin embargo, ese par de segundos puede ser crucial cuando se enfrentan a alguien que le sobrepasa en fuerza física. Si un ataque muy fuerte no pude tocar al objetivo, entonces no sirve de nada.

Otra desventaja además de la velocidad seria la resistencia mágica. La taumaturgia está plagada de defectos y muchas veces son incorregibles. Ella admite que pasar la misma magia de generación a generación ha pasado a ser una desventaja clara, pues mientras las demás magias han ido evolucionando para adaptarse a sus enemigos, la suya era incapaz de hacer esto.

También había algo claro, magia antigua vence magia moderna. Es un dicho muy común para defender las familias puras y es un hecho taumatúrgico, pues ha sido así en cada enfrentamiento, por eso es que los nobles siempre van a ser los de sangre pura. Sin embargo, esa declaración ha ido perdiendo valides con el paso del tiempo, pues la magia ha empezado a entrelazarse con otras artes o formas de lucha. En la actualidad hay luchadores mágicos, que usan la magia de refuerzo para aumentar su poder físico y defensivo. Incluso hay soldados que usan la magia usando como su **Codigo Mistico** un arma de fuego.

En la antigüedad esa forma de uso de la magia había sido llamadas como herejía, pues iba en contra de todo lo que se creía que era un mago, contradecía las normas y el código moral de un mago a lo largo de los miles de años que tenía, simplemente era un acto vergonzoso y deshonroso. Lo mismo ya no se podía decir ahora, que el código de un mago ha sido olvidado por muchos, al llamarlo obsoleto e innecesario.

Dejando todo eso de lado, su hermano de alguna forma había logrado aprovecharse de esa debilidad y de alguna forma logro romper un círculo mágico solo usando un cuchillo de cocina. Eso era prácticamente imposible, pues si bien un círculo mágico se podía anular interrumpiéndolo mediante un despliegue de poder mágico, deformando el espacio o hiriendo al usuario de este, no es posible destruirlo como si se tratara de un objeto porque este no existía.

Ella gruño al recordar como su hermano destruyo el círculo mágico de su abuelo, no había duda de que eso había sucedido, no era una ilusión ni un error de su parte, él lo había destruido. Pero con eso había otra duda en su cabeza ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo logro hacerlo?! Ella no lo sabía y posiblemente nunca lo sabría.

Sacudió nuevamente su cabeza, mirando el ramo de rosas que tenía en su mano. el momento se acercaba, no había duda de que esta sería una noche memorable para ella, si había que hacerlo…podría imaginar que se trataba de uno de sus sueños.

* * *

Naruto veía con una sonrisa como Asia y su hermana, a pesar de sus diferencias, estaban entablando una conversación. Tal vez lo único que le fastidiaba era de que hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente, también porque no quería que Asia le dijese de cómo le iba en la academia, eso quedaba entre los dos.

Pero de pronto, sintió algo peculiar a la lejanía, era como si se tratase de energía mágica, sería algo muy común si pensaba que se trataba de sus familiares, aun así, esta se sentía…diferente. Volvió su mirada hacia su hermana, que también había notado ese cambio y tenía una mirada preocupada donde estaba su mansión. Asia también había notado como Naruko se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos, preocupada de lo que podría haberla puesto de esa manera.

"hey naruko" llamo el rubio a su hermana, sacándola de sus pensamientos "¿puedo peguntarte algo?" la chica se quedó unos momentos pensando en si debía de aceptar, pero luego asintió "¿sabes porque los pendragon están tan obsesionados con la unión de las familias?" esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

Un largo silencio se hacía presente, la caminata se volvió más lenta y las expresiones de todos se habían vuelto más serias o preocupadas en el caso de Asia. Naruko entonces, se detuvo de repente, con los ojos oscurecidos por el flequillo de cabello que la ocultaba.

"dime onii-sama… ¿Qué sabes de las piedras mágicas?" pregunto de repente tomándole por sorpresa. Naruto lo pensó un momento, en su cabeza no había nada que se asemejara a tales cosas. Nunca se preocupó mucho de la magia, era muy débil comparándola al Chakra, pero debía de saber lo básico si enfrentaba a un mago, más parecía que fue un error no haberse instruido más en ese campo.

"no se mucho al respecto ¿hablas de runas?" pregunto a su hermana al respecto, pero vio como esta negó. Tal vez no era el más inteligente ni estudioso de la magia, pero jamás había oído escuchas de piedras mágicas, joyas tal vez…pero nunca piedras.

"Los Namikazes y los Pendragon comparten algo en común y estas son las piedras mágicas" respondió la niña mientras recordaba sobre las enseñanzas de su clan. Esto llamo mucho la atención de Naruto, pues entones, de alguna forma también estaba relacionado a los planes de este último.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _hace mucho tiempo, hubo un hombre que ansiaba con toda su alma la fuente de la inmortalidad. No importa cuánto sacrifico, nunca logro conseguirlo. Harto de que sus sueños no se cumplieran, hiso un trato con un ser peor que un diablo…"_**

Se podía ver la terraza de la mansión Namikaze. Todos finalmente parecían reunidos, esperando con ansias la unión de ambos clanes mágicos. Narumi estaba con el ramo de rosas en sus manos, temblando ligeramente ante lo que iba a suceder. A su lado estaba su abuelo que miraba con inexpresividad como el sello en el suelo estaba brillando con mucha intensidad conforme la luna se alzaba tras las montañas alejadas por el este.

 ** _"_** ** _El trato era sencillo, si el hombre lograba pasar a atreves de las puertas del verdadero infierno y le traía algo que el quería de ese lugar, su deseo se volvería realidad. Emocionado, el no dudo en aceptar, sin saber que su destino estaba sellado en ese momento…"_**

El patriarca pendragon veía con los ojos plagados en una obsesión enfermiza, como sus planes poco a poco se hacían realidad, el sueño que siempre había tenido, estaba a punto de cumplirse y nadie le podría detener. El brillo iluminaba los rostros de toda su familia que estaba tras él, mientras su hija miraba sin vida como el circulo parecía completarse lentamente.

 ** _"_** ** _el hombre para pasar a través de todas las puertas, empezó a perder parte de su humanidad. Primero fue su cuerpo, luego su razón y finalmente su alma. Como una cascara vacía, logra volver a las puertas del infierno, pero no logra pasar, pues no tenía cuerpo con el cual volver. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, el logro obtener eso que tanto quería aquel ser y con el…rompió las barreras del plano material"_**

Ambas mujeres caminaron al frente de sus respectivos lugares, dejando caer el ramo de rosas al unísono. Fue en ese momento, que el patriarca respectivo de cada familia se acerca a ambas mujeres, dando en sus manos, un objeto envuelto en telas. Aquello era pequeño, pero desprendía un color carmesí y negro respectivamente.

 ** _"_** ** _lo primero que vio al salir de las puertas, fue aquel ser que le había prometido vida eterna. Sin dudar, entrega el objeto a las manos de aquel ser tan oscuro, que acepta gustosamente el obsequio. antes de recibir su recompensa, el empieza a desaparecer poco a poco, hasta que solo quedo una piedra en el suelo._**

 ** _Ese era su recompensa, por haber superado las puertas del mismo infierno y usar aquel artefacto, el había encontrado el poder escondido para lograr hacer un milagro. Con lo poco de su esencia, el ser lo había convertido en aquella piedra en el suelo, pues aquella cascara vacía que ahora era, se había convertido en la cascara de la fuente eterna que tanto buscaba._**

 ** _Sin embargo, una parte de él quedaba en el infierno, su humanidad se había quedo atrapado en el verdadero infierno, creando por consecuencia otra piedra, que vendría ser el núcleo del ultimo misterio de la alquimia"_**

Ambas se acercaron con lentitud hasta la otra, sus caminos fueron cortados cuando se encontraron una frente a la otra. Sin perder tiempo, se arrodillan mientras quitaban las telas de las respectivas reliquias. Finalmente fueron libres de aquellos sellos que las mantenían encerrados, brillando con intensidad al estar cerca la una a la otra.

Siguiendo el ritual, ambas levantan con ambas manos las respectivas piedras, dejando ver una de color negro tan oscuro como la noche misma, mientras que la otra mostraba en sus manos una piedra roja tan brillante como lo era la sangre.

 ** _"…_** ** _la piedra de ébano y la piedra carmesí…"_**

Ambas piedras empezaron a reaccionar sin control al estar cerca la una a la otra, casi como si intentaran separarse a toda costa. La energía desprendida era simplemente bestial, incluso se materializaba solo para cegar a cualquier que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para presenciarlas. Entonces, el círculo mágico en el suelo comienza a hacer efecto, disminuyendo aquella agresividad casi por completo.

 ** _"_** ** _la primera proviene de la cascara vacía que era hombre, con un apetito voraz e insaciable, busca absorber toda la energía vital que se encuentra a su alrededor dando al portador un poder ilimitado a su poseedor, a costa de su propia vida a consecuencia"_**

La piedra negra en manos de Elena pendragon empezó a resonar con mucha intensidad, reconociendo a su piedra hermana. La oscuridad que expulsaba de alguna manera se sentía como la corrupción misma, el ansia de un poder sin límites y una obsesión enfermiza.

 ** _"_** ** _la segunda proviene de la humanidad del hombre. Con un poder inquebrantable, se dice que fue este quien ayudó a la cascara a salir del infierno. Se cuenta que domina toda y cada una de las artes taumatúrgicas a lo largo de las dimensiones e incluso realidades. Traspasando el tiempo y el espacio, otorga al portador de un conocimiento prohibido, pero también de un poder que raya en lo infinito a cambio de la destrucción inmediata del alma del usuario"_**

En las manos de Narumi, la piedra carmesí parecía estar desplegando sangre de su núcleo, un líquido fantasmal que se desintegraba a los pocos segundos de separarse de su origen. Todo aquel poder que desplegaba hacia que ondearan sus cabellos dorados, mas su mirada no parecía tener miedo alguno además de la inseguridad de sus acciones, aún tenía dudas, pero se reusaba a aceptarlas.

 ** _"_** ** _esa es la historia…de las reliquias más antiguas y resguardadas por años de ambas familias. Se iniciaron guerras con el deseo de tomar la piedra del otro y alcanzar el sueño de todo mago taumatúrgico, juntar las Piedras y lograr la verdadera inmortalidad._**

 _ **Obtener la reliquia de la**_ _ **desesperación"**_

* * *

Hubo un silencio clave en el ambiente, nadie se atrevía siquiera a decir una palabra ya que seguían procesando toda aquella historia de las guerras entre los clanes mágicos. Naruto a pesar de escucharlo de su misma hermana, no podía siquiera imaginar el poder de ambas piedras, por separados era absolutamente monstruoso…juntos…eran imparables.

"¿la reliquia de la **_Desesperación_**?" pregunto curioso y sorprendido. De alguna forma, en su cabeza, sentía que ya había escuchado algo como eso, como si estuviera alineado a el de alguna forma o recordaba haber escuchado de algo similar. Su hermana por otro lado, se tomó un momento pensando, jugando con sus dedos pues no encontraba las palabras siquiera para expresar su significado.

"no estoy muy segura de esto…pero se dice que la reliquia era el verdadero objeto de la inmortalidad que le dio aquel **_ser_** al hombre" Naruto asintió lentamente, su cabeza le seguía dando cosquillas al intentar encontrar aquel recuerdo olvidado en su subconsciente. Asia por otro lado no entendía de lo que hablaban, pues era la primera vez incluso que se le hacía mención a la magia "en todos los libros de historia, nunca se llega a mencionar a aquel ser. Algunos pensaron que se trataba de un diablo, pero el relato original cuenta de un ser más corrupto y maléfico que estos, un ser de destrucción pura que solo ansiaba la destrucción…" se quedó callado un momento mientras recurría a todos sus conocimientos en su cabeza "el único que cae en tal descripción...es la bestia del apocalipsis, trihexa" Naruto abre los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, después de todo hacía tiempo que no lo escuchaba.

"es imposible" fue su respuesta rápida, era tan veras y decisiva que incluso sorprendió a su hermana en el proceso "Trihexa no pudo haberlo hecho, el nunca hablo con un ser humano en toda su vida" Naruko tenía una mirada curiosa en ella, pues en la voz de su hermano solo había un rencor casi infinito y su declaración solo decía que, de alguna forma, él lo había conocido.

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?" le pregunto tratando de saciar su curiosidad, más lo único que obtuvo fue un silencio eterno de su parte. Ella sabía que incluso si lo intentara, nunca obtendría una respuesta de él "muy bien, si no fue trihexa ¿Quién fue?" le pregunto nuevamente, más lo único que obtuvo fue a su hermano con una expresión extraña. Ella negó con su cabeza mientras dejaba salir un suspiro "¿ves? Simplemente no hay respuesta para algo así, lo único que se dice sobre el además de eso es su extraña relación con la palabra **_desesperación_** " rendida, se hace un lado para seguir caminando.

Naruto la sigue de cerca junto a Asia, dirigiéndose hasta la mansión nuevamente "entonces, el matrimonio se realizará para juntar ambas piedras" teorizó el rubio mientras unía puntos sobre el matrimonio forzado, secretamente, entendía los planes del patriarca pendragon al presionar a su abuelo a un matrimonio.

"no, las piedras nunca se van a juntar" aseguro la rubia menor mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano "el ritual del matrimonio es sencillo, es el intercambio de piedras. El círculo mágico debajo de ellos disminuye la presión de las piedras, asegurándose que no intenten juntarlas en ese momento, lo suficiente como para hacer un intercambio de votos" con sus manos, hacia una representación de un beso, como si de una niña se tratase.

Naruto se tomó otro tiempo para pensar en la situación, para seguro con todo lo que le había contado, estaba muy bien hecho para evitar que uno de ellos tomara la piedra por sorpresa, aun así, no odia evitar sentir que había algo que se estaba olvidando.

Abrio los ojos en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo "¡oye naruko!" llamo un poco exaltado, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres "la razón por la cual me llamaron era para hacer el ritual ¿no? Si es así, entonces no debería de suceder ¡¿no?!" su pregunta confundió un poco a la pequeña rubia, que se tomó un tiempo para pensar, pero más tarde asintió.

Fue en ese momento que ella abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas. El brillo en la terraza en su mansión era sin duda el compromiso que se estaba llevando a cabo, su hermano estaba a su lado y aun así la boda se estaba conllevando sin ningún problema.

"no puede ser" negó en shock ante lo que estaba viendo "el abuelo nunca permitiría que dos mujeres se casasen, él es muy tradicional" a pesar de que negaba con mucha firmase, no había duda de que estaba sucediendo.

Fue en ese momento, que Asia fue sorprendida cuando su amigo la alzo de repente y en brazos, empezó corriendo a toda velocidad. Quiso preguntar, pero no sabía que preguntar en primer lugar.

"¡oniii-sama!" llamo naruko, quien aparecía en el cielo volando en lo que parecía ser una escoba. Asia noto que también estaba muy preocupada ante la situación "¡nee-sama se está casando! ¡ella es la heredera de la familia Namikaze!" le informo la pequeña mientras iban con mucha velocidad hacia la boda.

"¡escucha! ¡esa mujer es un homúnculo! ¡Elena Pendragon es un homúnculo!" aquella información dada por su hermano la dejo en shock nuevamente, pues poco a poco la niebla en su mente se iba disipando y entendía mejor sus pensamientos

"¡la boda solo es posible entre dos humanos! ¡el círculo mágico no está diseñado para reconocer un homúnculo!" grito asustada ante el problema que eso conllevaba. Si es así como son las cosas, entonces la boda no solo habría de exponer la piedra de la familia namikaze, sino que incluso, permitiría el uso de la energía lunar para poder unir las piedras.

"¡maldita sea! ¡no debemos dejar que una las piedras!" grito Naruto acelerando su velocidad, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Su hermana asiente y también aumenta su velocidad, que es inferior a él, pero de igual meneara, sabe a dónde quiere llegar.

 **...se espera que aún no fuera tarde…**

* * *

La boda parecía estar a punto de concretarse, ya habían hecho toda la ceremonia, solo falta los votos matrimoniales. Las mujeres con una gran sincronía, dejan al unísono las piedras en el suelo, para luego levantarse y caminar hacia la piedra de la otra, de esa manera, intercambiar reliquias.

Todo parecía ir bien, Narumi ya había obtenido la piedra de ébano y admiraba ese brillo oscuro en sus manos. había leído libros al respecto, sobre la gran cantidad de malicia que esta poseía, pero de alguna forma, no podía sentir nada de esta, incluso si estuviera cubierto por miles de sellos, se supone que esa sensación estaría aun presente.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, lo desestima, creyendo que se trataba de un error de esta. Da unos cuantos pasos y mira a la mujer que tenía en frente, su nueva "esposa". Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, en estos momentos era el paso final, el beso que los comprometería por el resto de sus vidas. Dejando salir un largo suspiro, levanta su mirada determinada para terminar esta pesadilla.

Faltando centímetros para el beso. Ella es sorprendida cuando Elena, retrocede unos pasos, para luego darle la espalda y salir del circulo mágico, en dirección hacia su "padre". Esto no solo fue sorpresa suya, sino también para todos los Namikazes que se encontraban presentes.

"¡qué significa esto! ¡pendragon!" exigió el patriarca Namikaze al ver como un sacrilegio había ocurrido frente a sus ojos. Narumi intentaba zafarse y caminar fuera del lugar, pero el circulo mágico en el suelo no se lo permitía. Sudando ligeramente ante el miedo que tenía, mira hacia los responsables de todo este caos.

El patriarca mira como su hija finalmente había llegado a él. Riendo ligeramente, atraviesa su brazo en el estómago de esta, para sorpresa de muchos. La sangre sale a borbotones, incluso desde su boca. El cuerpo se empieza a romper poco a poco, y en estallido de sangre, se puedo observar algo desde su interior, revelando la piedra de ébano.

Narumi mira en shock como la piedra que se supone que debería de tener, está en manos del patriarca. Fue en se momento, que ella entendió todo. La razón por la cual ellos nunca habían sospechado nada, era porque pensaban que la piedra carmesí reaccionaba a la dichosa piedra falsa, pero en realidad se trataba de que reaccionaba a la piedra dentro de Elena. Jamás habían sospechado nada igual, nunca se imaginaron que los Pendragon intentaran algo tan Deshonroso.

La risa oscura fue escuchada por todo el mundo. Con ambas piedras en sus manos, el revela un último ingrediente, dejando ver para el asombro de todos El Lazo de Sangre de la familia Pendragon.

"con esto…finalmente la leyenda se volverá realidad" ambas piedras empezaron levitar, girando entre si mientras que el Lazo de sangre actuaba como una piedra angular "Mente, cuerpo y alma…juntos al fin…me ha tomado tiempo ¡pero al fin! ¡el poder es mío!" las tres piedras pronto, dejaron de girar para volverse una, un brillo blanco parecía envolverlo todo "¡la verdadera reliquia de la desesperación es toda mía!" con aquel grito de avaricia, la luz termino, mostrando a toda una joya morada en sus manos, la cual desprendía una oscuridad absoluta y un poder que jamás podría ser cuantificado.

"¡imposible!" grito el anciano al ver lo que su enemigo tenía en sus manos. El hombre que tenía la joya morada, no tardó mucho en hacer a un lado sus ropas, mostrando su cuerpo demasiado trabajado incluso para un casi anciano, para luego incrustarse la joya que se hiso un lugar en su pecho.

La sangre corría por su cuerpo, mientras la joya seguía hundiéndose en donde podría estar su corazón. Ambos se hicieron uno y el hombre empezó a sufrir una trasformación. Su cabello canoso empezó a tomar el brillo de antaño, un dorado juvenil, las arrugas en su rostro comenzaron a desaparecer y su piel se tornó mucho menos pálida. Sus músculos antes algo flojos empezaron a tomar más consistencia, incluso su altura empezó a aumentar.

Todo esto ocurrió en unos pocos segundos, terminando la demostración con una enorme sonrisa demente. El Patriarca empezó a ver sus manos, antes callosas, como si fuera solo un vago recuerdo. Se reía ligeramente al ver los resultados de su transformación, que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada plagada en demencia absoluta.

Nadie podía creérselo, pero no había duda, él había rejuvenecido…no…él ahora se encontraba en su mejor momento o incluso mucho mayor. Su risa descontrolada poco a poco fue cesando, dejándolo con una expresión fría y sin sentimientos. La joya en su pecho parecía extenderse como si se tratara de venas. Su mirada ganadora se dirigió a sus antiguos enemigos, que retrocedieron un par de pasos al ver esto.

"no saben cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto…he sacrificado todo, amigos, familia, incluso mi propio heredero…todo eso me ha llevado hasta este punto, finalmente yo he alcanzado el sueño de todo hombre que desea contraponer la misma naturaleza con la que fue creado, el zenit de cualquier milagro. ¡tengo la piedra filosofal! ¡ahora estoy por encima de los dioses! ¡por encima de los dragones! ¡por encima de la misma existencia! ¡por encima de un creador!" aquellas palabras fueron dichas por aquel hombre que finalmente logró su cometido, la leyenda ahora era una realidad y parecía que no había nadie que lo pudiera parar.

 **"** **¡soy un verdadero inmortal!"**

 _ **…continuara…**_

* * *

01100001  
01101101  
01100010  
01110101  
01101100  
01100001  
01101110  
01110100

 **(4)**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9: INMORTAL, Acaso es este… ¡¿el Boosted Gear?!_**

* * *

 **AQUÍ LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, me demore un tiempo, lo sé y estoy muy agradecido ante su…tolerancia supongo. REALMENTE espero que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi historia en FICTIONPRESS, estoy muy emocionado ante las nuevas cosas e ideas que tengo para ello.**

 **No olviden de COMENTAR y darle a FAVORITOS que realmente ayudan a seguir escribiendo, por otra parte, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Hasta la otra :D**


	10. Acaso es este… ¡¿el Boosted Gear!

**Si notan que el diseño está un poco raro, es porque estoy haciendo un par de cambios en mi escritura, sobre todo a quienes leen en plataformas portátiles como celulares, tablets y demás.**

 **Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, no tenía ninguna idea en realidad y me quede pasmado ante una posibilidad que simplemente no podía ocurrir. Me tardé pensando en cómo proceder, si hacer la lucha o no ya que soy pésimo haciendo peleas, simplemente mostrar retazos, pero me decidí por escribirla completa, una larga lucha.**

 **Miren, gracias a una canción, logre dividirla en dos tal cual me gusto y pensé en un principio, así que posiblemente las divida en un capitulo por separado. Tengan en cuenta las habilidades de cada uno pues el resultado puede llegar a ser desalentador. Dicho esto, el capitulo**

 **Psdt: un nuevo capítulo saldrá pronto, yo daré fechas exactas para su publicación**

* * *

 **THE NERD?:  
BEGINNING**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** : _Acaso es este… ¡¿el Boosted Gear?!_

* * *

Finalmente, el grupo había llegado a la mansión, de la cual ya no quedaba casi ningún pilar en pie. Rápidamente empezaron a buscar entre los escombros para encontrar algo que pudiera serles de ayuda, solo para encontrarse con nada.

En la desesperación, Naruto se concentra lo suficiente para tratar de sentir las firmas molestas de su familia, siendo respondido por dos pulsos diferentes. Abriendo los ojos, deja a Asia en el suelo y corre para intentar encontrar algún sobreviviente.

Usa un pequeño Rasengan para destruir los escombros, descubriendo que se trataban de sus hermanas, las cuales se encontraban inconscientes "¡onee-sama!" escucho a su lado a naruko, quien corría hacia ellas muy preocupadas. Un minuto después, se dio con una verdad algo singular "…ellas…no tienen magia" dijo naruko al sentirlas casi secas de aquel poder mágico que circulaba por las venas de todo mago.

Naruto miro como las hermanas no parecían estar del todo bien. Tuvo que volver la mirada cuando escucho un par de rocas cayéndose. Vio con sus ojos entrecerrados que se trataba de su abuelo moribundo.

"m-maldito" dijo débilmente mientras se arrastraba por el suelo "n-no se lo permitiere…Y-YO" no termino antes que fuera fulminado por una pala mágica, el cual atravesó su cabeza.

El rubio abrió los ojos cuando vio que sus sentidos habían sido superados y que todo el tiempo el enemigo estuvo entre ellos. Con mucha prisa, corre hasta su hermana y amiga, logrando empujarlas de una muerte segura por otra lanza mágica.

"vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí" escucho una voz en el aire. Mirando hacia el frente, noto que se trataba de una figura medio extraña pero muy familiar "si no es la oveja negra de los namikazes, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el rubio mayor riéndose en burla al notar su presencia.

Naruto se tardó un buen tiempo, pero finalmente cayo en quien era "¿Pendragon?" reconoció atontado, pues no parecía ser el mismo anciano que era hace un día exactamente. Antes que pudiera decir algo, su atención fue robada cuando el cuerpo caído de su abuelo se desintegro volviéndose energía pura la cual se dirigió a su enemigo.

"tu abuelo sin duda era un ser muy aterrador" dijo sintiendo todo el poder que tenía el anciano "mira cuantas técnicas prohibidas y taumaturgias tabú había aprendido" dijo mientras levantaba una mano, formando un pequeño sol en miniatura "no me sorprendería que supiera alguna forma de resurrección impura" sacudió su mano, dispersando el pequeño astro en sus manos.

Naruto gruño enojado, pues eso que acaba de ver era algo tan imposible como poco probable. No había visto a nadie manejar tal poder con suma facilidad sin mostrar rastros de cansancio.

"¿Qué has hecho?" le pregunto intentando entender toda la situación. Sabía que era estúpido preguntar, pero debía de hacer tiempo para que Naruko saliera con Asia hacia un lugar seguro.

"¿no es obvio? Recupere algo que pertenecía a MI clan" dijo mientras hacía a un lado sus ropas, mostrando una perla en su pecho "he esperado mucho por esto, no puedo creer que finalmente sea mío" admitió, feliz de que sus planes realmente dieran frutos.

"¿Cómo lo lograste? ¡no se supone que se juntaran!" le grito, intentando obtener más información. Un enemigo vanidoso es alguien que tiene las defensas al mínimo, podía aprovechar eso para encontrar alguna debilidad.

"digamos que tengo ayuda externa" divago mientras tocaba la perla en su pecho, la cual reacciono a su toque "me dio la última pieza que faltaba, el cuerpo del primer pendragon" revelo mientras levantaba una de sus manos, conjurando un enorme círculo mágico sobre la destruida mansión.

Naruto gruño enojado al ver que tendría que proteger a sus hermanas aun cuando no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Sacando su espada, se puso frente a ellas para ver como del círculo mágico, una lluvia infinita de lanzas mágicas parecía caer al mismo tiempo.

Empuñando con mucho poder su arma, la envuelve en relámpagos mientras salta para detener tantas Lanzas como podía. Su habilidad era indiscutible, pero el numero era simplemente abrumador, logrando quedar herido mientras protegía a sus hermanas. Una Lanza perforo su hombro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y sea empalado por la lluvia de ataques.

Lord pendragon levitaba sobre la mansión, con una sonrisa maligna al ver como fácilmente había eliminado a aquel ser tan problemático. Sin embargo, vio con sus ojos sorprendidos, como tres rubios exactamente iguales habían creado una barrera morada alrededor de ellos y las chicas en el suelo, protegiéndolas de cualquier daño.

"¡vaya! ¡eso fue increíble!" admitió emocionado el mago, mientras bajaba lentamente para poner sus pies sobre el suelo. El área destruida debajo de sus pies empezó a reconstruirse, formando un suelo completamente liso con un par de ráfagas de su poder "parece ser que no eras del todo humano después de todo" se rio el Pendragon mirando el estado malherido del rubio.

Naruto simplemente respiraba agitado, pues la lanza que todavía tenía en el hombro por alguna extraña razón, le hacía sentirse débil y absorbía rápidamente su Chakra, por lo que termino rompiéndola con una de sus manos. simultáneamente, los clones desaparecieron tras una explosión de humo.

Al ver el estado debilitado de su enemigo, pendragon decidió que podría tardarse un poco más. En un chasqueó de sus dedos, la piedra debajo del parecía ser tan moldeable como el agua, creando un trono de piedra que en segundos se volvió uno de oro con almohadillas y todo, sentándose cómodamente para observarlo.

"¿has visto?, tengo control completo sobre la misma creación de un dios que sobrepasa la existencia, un dios que no sabía que alguien intentaría quitarle su trono" se rio, mientras levantaba una de sus manos, convirtiendo una pequeña cantidad de aire en una copa de vidrio. Segundos después, aire lleno la copa convirtiéndose en agua y seguidamente en vino por el tinte en él.

El rubio se le quedo mirando un momento, andes de dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa "tal vez, pero aun puedo sentir tu poder, incrementa, pero mientras puedo sentirlo, todavía tengo oportunidad" dijo haciendo que el hombre gruñera ante sus palabras.

"maldito ignorante, ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?" dijo mientras tiraba la copa hacia un lado, sin importar que se rompiera "no importa si tú me derrotas, yo nunca podre ser eliminado." Dicho esto, mostro nuevamente la joya en su pecho "con la piedra filosofal, yo nunca voy a morir" repitió, con mucha seguridad en su voz.

"no existe la inmortalidad" aseguro Naruto, sin dejar de verle a los ojos "de algún modo y otro, pondré fin a tu triste existencia" con estas palabras, empuño su arma dispuesto a pelear contra él.

"¿acaso no lo entiendes? yo soy eterno, soy infinito" dijo elevando su mirada al cielo "ahora estoy en cada universo paralelo, en cada dimensión, línea temporal. Yo soy todos y todos son yo" explico, mientras mostraba una gran cantidad de mundos en una imagen mental "mi poder tal vez no aumentara, pero sigue siendo infinito" dijo mientras expulsaba una incontable cantidad de poder.

"sigo sin saber cómo obtuviste tal poder" dijo mientras sentía la veracidad en sus palabras la ver que su poder no disminuía en lo más mínimo "estoy casi seguro de que tener ambas piedras era insuficiente, de ser así, entonces tiempo atrás alguien lo hubiera hecho" decía ganando una risa del hombre.

"ciertamente" dijo mientras sonreía ante su deducción "yo también estaba al tanto de eso y me hice la misma pregunta" admitió mientras recordaba cómo estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando archivos antiguos "pero tuve la gracia de que un ángel iluminara mi camino" en el recuerdo, se mostraba como de las sombras, un par de ojos morados brillantes lee miraban, su sonrisa era una que rebosaba de maldad.

Naruto se le quedo mirando, sin saber qué clase de persona le ayudaría en algo como esto "¿Qué diablos hiciste?" le pregunto con sus dientes rechinando entre ellos por la furia que sentía "¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!" finalmente entendiendo que era el último fragmento de la piedra.

"a veces, tenemos que hacer sacrificios" dijo con una sonrisa mientras en su mente se reproducía una memoria de como en la mesa del clan, uno a uno iban desapareciendo sus familiares.

"¿por eso era? ¿por eso los Pendragon desaparecieron de golpe?" no pregunto, simplemente no podía procesar todo esto. Hace un par de meses atrás, se le había dicho que la familia noble estaba siendo asesinada de a pocos, por lo que los que quedaban se escondieron. Sin embargo, no se supo el destino de cada uno, dándose por muertos.

"podríamos decir que si" dijo este mientras se levantaba de su trono, casi hasta aburrido "se necesitaba una gran cantidad de sangre noble para formar el lazo de sangre verdadero, no es algo sencillo de hacer "informo mientras recordaba los incontables sacrificios que se dio solo para hacer uno de esas gemas.

En uno de sus recuerdos, veía la carnicería que sería el laboratorio que le habían otorgado. El veía con un sudor nervioso como sus parientes, incluyendo sus hijos y nietos, estaban colgados cual presa de carne. La gran cantidad de sangre era extraída de sus cuerpos hacia una mujer, quien miraba con sus ojos rebosantes de maldad la sangre que tenía en mano.

Toda esa sangre a nivel industrial, empezó a ser condensada entre sus manos, las cuales brillaban de una energía maléfica de color negro azabache y rojo sangre, para que finalmente se formara la tan ansiada joya. La mujer se acercó hacia él y se la entrego, dejándole estupefacto cuando desapareció en la nada.

"mi aliada pidió un par de cosas por este poder" decía el rubio mayor mirando a Naruto, quien se puso en guardia al sentir el deseo de muerte de su enemigo "ambas muy sencillas de conseguir" dijo mientras jugaba con su trono al cambiarlo de diferentes maneras.

Antes que el rubio se pudiera preguntar nada, una gran onda apareció de la nada, con dirección a su cuello. Fue la habilidad de toda una vida la cual le salvo de una muerte segura al dar un pequeño salto, esquivando no solamente la guillotina mágica, sino también otra onda la cual iba a cortarle las piernas.

"así es" decía su enemigo mientras se ponía de pie, deshaciendo el trono volviéndolo agua "me ordeno matarte" dicho esto, el agua de convirtió en un dragón de jade, el cual se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el rubio, cual si estuviera vivo.

"¡¿eso es?!" grito mientras esquivaba la envestida del dragón, chocando su arma y envolviéndola en relámpagos, pudiendo atravesar su cabeza, más se rompió en cuando lo hiso, quedando solo la empuñadura "¡maldita sea!" maldijo mientras veía que el dragón seguía moviéndose incluso con el cuerpo siendo inmovilizado por la electricidad de la hoja incrustada.

"no es todo" decía mientras veía con diversión como el rubio le estaba costando acabar con una simple creación "tu cabeza fue uno de los detalles opcionales que me pidió, había uno que, si o si tenía que hacer" dicho esto, levanto una de sus manos en dirección donde su hermana había escapado junto a Asia "Tengo que matar a esa niña" dijo con maldad, mientras del suelo salía una gran cantidad de esqueletos de cristal.

"¡como si fuera a dejarte ir!" grito el rubio, ahora con una nueva determinación por acabar con su enemigo. Dicho esto, elevo vuelo mientras sujetaba su espada rota, envolviéndolo de un fuego azabache candente " **¡Amaterasu!** **"** grito mientras sacudía su espada, logrando partir a la mitad al dragón molesto y que sus restos cayeran sobre el ejercito de esqueletos.

"impresionante" dijo mirando como el fuego empezaba a extenderse entre sus tropas, las cuales desaparecieron como arte de magia al ser incinerados "¿Qué fuego es ese? Nunca he visto nada igual" admitió, mirando como el fuego iba a llegar hasta él, pero un campo de protección parecía desaparecer el fuego al succionarlo y llevarlo a un diferente lugar.

Naruto por otra parte, callo de rodillas sobre un área segura, respirando agitadamente mientras sangre era expulsada por su boca. Se recordó a si mismo que no podía usar el fuego negro del infierno sin resultar herido, pensó en que podría acabarlo si solo lo desaparece completamente, mas su ataque sorpresa fallo.

El fuego rápidamente desapareció en cuanto callo de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerlo en el mundo real con la poca estabilidad que tenía, haciendo que la sonrisa de su enemigo aumentara.

"¿pensabas en matarme con eso? ¡qué tontería!" se rio mientras levantaba una de sus manos, señalándole "no me subestimes" dijo fríamente, creando un círculo mágico gigante, del cual salió un enorme cañón de rayos.

Al ver que no tenía nada en como contrarrestarlo, envuelve nuevamente su arma de aquel poder azabache, incinerando por completo el ataque sin dejar rastro alguno. Sin embargo, el efecto contraproducente se dio de nuevo, logrando que más sangre sea expulsada por no poder manejar tal poder.

"parece que ese fuego tuyo es lo único que tienes para defenderte" dijo de manera burlona al ver el estado lamentable del rubio "¿Qué estas esperando? ¿Qué peinas lograr con esto?" pregunto divertido, pues no tenía sentido para el todo este show.

No se esperaba que este mismo levantara el rostro, con una sonrisa seguro "se le llama distracción, idiota" dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos, haciendo un sello de mano.

Pendragon fue sorprendido cuando cuatro clones salen del suelo mismo, todos envueltos en una gran cantidad de poder eléctrico **"¡Raiton!"** gritaron mientras miraban como este los miraba con ira **"¡Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten RAIHŌ"** gritando su ataque disparando todos al mismo tiempo, impactando a la vez y originando una gran explosión que consumió todo el lugar.

Entre el estallido eléctrico, aprovechó el momento para crear un par de clones más, los cuales agarraron a sus hermanas y salieron corriendo a toda prisa fuera del lugar.

La explosión duro un minuto exactamente antes que cesara la lluvia de relámpagos. Cuando el polvo se disipo, mostró a un casi destruido Lord pendragon. Para su sorpresa, no tardó mucho en que se regenerara casi al instante, como si los golpes no le hubiesen afectado en lo más mínimo.

"¿ves? Es inútil toda clase de resistencia" dijo mientras estiraba su brazo antes destruido con la mitad del torno y alguna pierna "soy inmortal" decía mientras que en un chaqueo de sus dedos, formaron nueva ropa para él. Un conjunto completamente blanco de mago, en su espalda, cuatro alas hechas de puro poder mágico se presentaron, haciéndolo parecer un dios.

Naruto respiraba muy cansado. Primero el fuego del infierno y ahora el más poderoso jutsu de su arsenal usados a su máximo poder multiplicado por cuatro. Todo esto y aun así no parecía que el poder de su enemigo disminuyera, tal parece que realmente es infinito e inmortal.

Abrió los ojos en shock cuando vio de cerca la gran sonrisa de su enemigo frente a él. En menos de un parpadeo, había logrado cruzar toda la distancia que tenían para empelarlo con una lanza de magia pura en el pecho. Vio en shock como la lanza había atravesado efectivamente su corazón.

"eras el más poderoso delo que imagine, puedo decir que en un poco más de tiempo te podrías haber alzado entre todos nosotros" dijo mientras miraba la expresión en shock del rubio "mas eso es lo que eres, solo un sucio humano" dicho esto, saco la lanza de su pecho, mostrando el gran agujero que ahora estaba en él.

La sangre salía a borbotones, de su pecho atravesado y desde la comisura de los labios. Así fue como el callo de golpee en el suelo, mirando la sonrisa de victoria de su enemigo, el cual se regocijaba de haberlo matado.

Escucho la risa demente de su enemigo mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Sentía como todo su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando, producto de la lanza perforada. Lo poco que quedaba de él era su conciencia, la cual se desvanecía con suma rapidez.

Sin embargo, vio cómo su enemigo caminaba lentamente, con dirección a Asia y su hermana, ambas muy queridas por él. A pesar de toda la oscuridad, una pequeña llama se encendió en su corazón, el cual le decía que siguiera luchando.

En la lejanía, podía escuchar una plegaria, fue un breve recuerdo o alguna clase de proyección, el cual le mostraba a su hermana arrastrando a Asia, quien lloraba mientras intentaba regresar. Su hermana también estaba en lágrimas, mientras intentaba a toda costa alejarla lo más posible para ganar tiempo y huyera.

"¡Naruto-san!" grito asia mientras intentaba regresar, pero la fuerza de la pequeña niña era superior a la de ella "¡Naruto-san!" ese fue el grito que escuchaba en la lejanía, pero por más que intentaba responder, ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

 ** _'…_** ** _levántate…'_**

Se dijo con la poca conciencia que tenía, sintiendo como sus brazos se habían desintegrado por completo. Aun así, con los muñones de estos, intento ponerse de pie, siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

Desde la lejanía, alguien veía sentado en la nada misma, viéndolo retorcerse en su propia miseria. Los ojos del desconocido vieron con algo de admiración como el rubio lloraba en impotencia, intentando evitarlo a toda costa.

 ** _'_** ** _levántate'_**

Repitió nuevamente, mientras se retorcía en el suelo para enfrentarlo una vez más y así proteger a alguien importante para él. En la breve visión que tenía, podía ver a su enemigo caminante lentamente en dirección hacia su hermana y Asia, el sonido de sus pasos siendo un martirio para sus oídos.

 ** _'_** ** _¡levántate! ¡levántate!'_**

Repitió furiosamente mientras pensaba en que fallaría de nuevo, en que tendría que cargar con la culpa de no haberla protegido de nuevo. Un error que se juró nunca repetir, no mientras aun estuviera vivo, pero finalmente...parecía que se repetiría de nuevo.

 ** _'_** ** _¡levántate! ¡levántate! ¡levántate! ¡levántate! ¡levántate!_** ** _¡levántate!'_**

Repitió una y otra vez mientras su corazón se manchaba en la desesperación misma, sintiendo de desesperanza nublando su juicio, seguido de un odio sin fin hacia su enemigo y a sí mismo. Alrededor de él, una gran cantidad de poder carmesí empezó a envolverlo.

El poder no paso desapercibido, pues gano la atención de Lord Pendragon, quien volvió su mirada curiosa hacia este, mirando impresionado como el rubio parecía sacar poder de la nada.

 **'** **¡LEVÁNTATE!'**

* * *

 **Naruto Soundtrack - Heavy Violence. (ost)**

* * *

Con un rugido, sus extremidades faltantes se volvieron a reconstruir por aquella extraña energía, el cual lo envolvió completamente. Incluso de esa manera, aquella energía carmesí y tan corrosiva parecía envolverlo como una gran manta, la cual había formado un par de orejas sobre su cabeza, seguido de una larga cola.

En su alma, se podía ver como aquella esfera con la que la representaban poco a poco se empezaba a resquebrajar. Al parecer una cascara, un pedazo de ella callo y desapareció, mostrando una oscuridad sin igual. Sin embargo, desde adentro, un gran ojo rojo se mostró, similar a un animal salvaje.

Naruto se levantó, abriendo sus ojos rojos tal cual se mostró en su alma, dejando salir un gran rugido que sacudió todo a su alrededor. En él, se podía sentir una gran cantidad de desesperación sin igual, mientras el manto de energía actuaba de manera errática.

 **"** **¡SARA!"** llamo desesperado mientras la energía parecía solo aumentar cada segundo. El llamado hiso retroceder de Pendragon, quien no entendía nada de lo que sucedía **"¡TU! ¡MATAR! ¡MATAR!"** repitió una y otra vez mientras se colocaba a cuatro patas, aumentando aún más el pilar de su alrededor.

"tu… ¿Qué eres?" pregunto algo alarmado, con una ceja levantada al ver aquella extraña transformación. Fue respondido por un gran rugido inhumano soltado por este, quien le miraba con una inmensa cantidad de odio "¡te he preguntado algo, bestia! ¡¿Qué eres?!" fue interrumpido cuando un gran brazo hecho por la energía del manto salió del suelo, golpeándolo a distancia.

El golpe fue tan potente, que lo mando volando directo al mar, donde tuvo que rasmillar en este mismo para detenerse. Miro enojado como fue arrojado casi sin dificultad por su enemigo, llevándolo por un segundo de temor e ira.

"¡maldito!" grito mirando como la mitad de su rostro fue desfigurado e incinerado por la ardiente energía. Esperando un momento para que se regenerase, vio sorprendido como varias esferas de fuego se dirigían a su posición.

Para contrarrestarlo, eleva sus manos invocando miles de lanzas mágicas, las cuales salen a toda velocidad chochando contra las esferas "¿eso es todo lo que tienes?" pregunto divertido, mirando como fácilmente pudo con ellas. Entre el humo, miles y miles más se hacían presentes, desapareciendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

El mar se llenó de miles de explosiones simultaneas, haciendo un estallido tal, que incluso los más alejados pudieron sentirla.

Al disiparse la explosión, se vio a Pendragon cubierto por una gran esfera blanquecina, gruñendo al ver que nuevamente, la mitad de su cuerpo fue destruido y tuvo que regenerarse.

Sin dar tiempo para respiros, otra grande mano carmesí rodeaba la esfera, sujetándola como una pelota para luego aplastarla con una fuerza brutal. Pero a una distancia lejana, se veía como este apareció sin ningún rasguño pues ese había tele trasportado antes que fuera aplastado.

"es una locura" dijo entre dientes al sentir todo el poder de su rival, quien aparecía entre el mar ahora envuelto en una capa negra con tres colas detrás de él "que extraña criatura eres, he de admitir que eres fuerte" diciendo esto, extendió sus manos mientras unas increíbles variedades de elementos se reunían a su alrededor "pero nada comparado al poder de un Dios" dijo lanzando todos los ataques al mismo tiempo.

Naruto simplemente extendía el manto a su alrededor como si tuviera mente propia, eliminando cada ataque que podía con grandes extensiones de brazos. Seguido de esto, desapareció tras un estallido de velocidad, usando todas las extensiones posibles para golpear a su enemigo.

Este miso vio con algo de dificultad como los ataques iban y venían, por lo materializada diferentes cosas para detenerlas, mas no pudo prevenir un ataque entrante que sujeto su cuerpo y lo aplasto con brutalidad, destruyéndolo en gran parte.

"¡bastardo!" grito con sangre en sus labios, extendiendo sus brazos destrozados para liberarse "¡no seré derrotado por una bestia como tú!" declaro, mientras su cuerpo estallaba en magia, expulsando al zorro en miniatura a distancia contra el mar.

Vio con mucha impresión, como un par de colas más salieron a la luz, mostrando 5 en total y su poder incrementándose a cada segundo a pasos agigantados. Noto también, como pequeñas moléculas a su alrededor empezaban a aumentar su musculatura, creciendo en tamaño ligeramente.

De pronto, la criatura piso sobre el agua con tanta fuerza, que creo un tsunami al lanzarse a toda velocidad contra su enemigo, quien intentaba seguirle con la mirada 'es rápido' pensó asombrado Lord Pendragon al verlo rebasar la velocidad del sonido con facilidad.

"¡pareces haber olvidado que el mundo es mi territorio!" grito mientras extendía sus manos, controlando el agua que se cristalizo en cuanto se levo sobre este mismo, con dirección a detener a la bestia.

Su intento, sin embargo, fue rápidamente superado por una fuerza brutal que lo volvió añicos, mientras que las demás armas de cristal fueron sujetadas por brazos del manto oscuro.

"¡caites!" grito burlón el rubio, mientras levantaba su mano y la dejaba cacaero. Para todo el mundo, pudieron ver una enorme espada del tamaño de una montaña, cayendo a mucha velocidad sobre la criatura, quien, al tratar de escapar, se dio con la sorpresa de que fue captura por todo el mar, el cual se cristalizo de inmediato.

La espada cayo de golpe, rompiendo a través de los muros de cristal impenetrable, ocasionando una explosión casi atómica, pero muy concentrada gracias a los campos de protección hechos por el inmortal.

Sabía que eso no lo derrotaría, pero le daría tiempo para hacer su siguiente técnica. A pesar de los increíbles poderes que ahora tenía, aun seguía a todo a las diferentes reglas taumatúrgicas, por lo cual tenía que encontrar una forma de como atravesarlas para cumplir su voluntad.

"lo tengo" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras colocaba ambas manos juntas y las separaba creando una esfera negra "ni siquiera tu puedes contra la misma gravedad" la esfera negra entonces, empezó a formar un anillo alrededor de él **"¡Dark Hold!"** grito mientras lo lanzaba, en dirección a este.

Fue justo a tiempo pues la criatura despeja todo con sus grandes extensiones producidas por su manto. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para reconocer la amenaza y fue demasiado tarde cuando la esfera estallo. Un gran agujero negro fue creado de la nada, arrastrándolo sin objeción hacia sus profundidades, perdiéndose en el vacío infinito de la nada absoluta.

EL agujero negro estaba controlado para que no se saliera de control absorbiéndolo a él y a todo el planeta por error. Miro con una sonrisa como no había señales de su enemigo, procediendo a sellarlo para siempre "esta es mi victoria" dijo triunfador, chasqueando los dedos esperando que sea todo.

Para su más absoluta incredulidad, una incontable cantidad de brazos salieron del agujero, sujetándose de los extremos de este "pero ¡¿Qué?!, ¡eso es lo más absurdo que haya visto!" grito al ver como usaba los extremos del agujero negro para salir de la trampa mortal

Expendiendo sus manos, uso más poder para que el agujero se incrementara hasta los límites de su poder sobre la creación, aumentando aún más el poder de su atracción. Sin embargo, el zorro humanoide seguía sin darse por vencido

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡se supone que el agujero negro tiene una fuerza de gravedad inmensa! ¡suficiente como para devorar toda la luz!" grito al ver como el zorro había desafiado las mismas leyes de la física, rompiendo con la realidad. Fue respondido por otro rugido inhumano.

Para su más grande asombro, las manos lograron sacar el cuerpo completo de la pequeña criatura fuera del agujero negro, pero lambien usaron su increíble fuerza para empezar a sellarlo poco a poco. Un último esfuerzo logro cerrar por completo aquel agujero hacia la nada, haciéndolo añicos en el proceso.

"como te atreves" dijo furioso mirando como la criatura empezó a sacar más colas, ahora se trataban de 8 y casi un esqueleto completo se había manifestado junto algún que otro musculo "¡¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a un dios?!" ahora si estaba enojado y eso lo demostró su siguiente ataque.

Elevando las manos, una gran cantidad de poder empezó a ser reunida sobre su cabeza. Era una simple reunión de poder, pues empezó a formar una gran bola de color azul. Sin embargo, al ser su energía ilimitada, esta empezó a crecer sin parar.

"no importa si tengo que eliminar el planeta junto contigo, ¡tú caerás!" juró mientras usaba todo lo que tenía a la mano, no solo para crear una sola esfera, sino cientos a la ves del mismo tamaño nublando por completo el cielo.

Como casi toda el agua del mar se encontraba cristalizado, cuando la bestia elevo su poder no se vio afectada el área donde estaba parado. Sin embargo, el cristal en sus pies empezó a resquebrajarse aún más cuando el pilar de poder aumento su tamaño a cantidades colosales.

Rompiendo su quijada, abrió sus fauces lo más que podía y junto a un rugido inhumado, rápidamente empezó a juntar una gran cantidad de energía formando una esfera de color purpura.

"Youki" reconoció finalmente el mago al ver la conjunción de una energía positiva y otra negativa en proporciones desiguales "¡¿eres un Yokai?!" grito consternado al saber que su enemigo era una de las razas que vivían en Kioto "¡no bromees! ¡ **NOVA STRIKE!** " grito lanzando todas las esferas en contra de la criatura, pareciendo cometas fugaces.

El zorro humanoide había logrado crear una esfera que podía rivalizar en tamaño a las de su enemigo. No obstante, de un momento a otro esta se redujo a una pequeña esfera frene a él, procediendo a comérselo. Parecía estar procesándolo durante un par de segundos, antes de abrir su boca y dejar salir un gran cañón de llamas negras.

El cañón fácilmente traspaso sobre uno de los ataques y pronto fue usado como un látigo para destruir todas las demás.

El conmocionado mago no veía que ahora todo el fuego residual lo había atrapado y el cañón ahora era apuntado hacia él. Vio que era tarde para una tele trasportación cuando la mitad de su cuerpo fueron destruidos por las llamas residuales y el cañón finalmente lo destruyo por completo, terminando en una gran explosión.

Un momento de calma se originó mientras se veían los residuos de la explosión caer, los cuales no eran nada más que cenizas. Pero algo había cambiado, pues de repente, el manto de Youki alrededor de Naruto se esfumo de golpe, dejándolo caer en el suelo cristalizado sin nada de fuerza.

Sus ojos muertos no parecían estar conscientes, pero al mirar el daño que provoco y la desaparición de su enemigo, podía jurar que lo había derrotado. Su cuerpo ardía casi como si hubiera recibido sus propias llamas, pero la satisfacción era enorme.

"¡Naruto-san!" escucho un grito casi demasiado cerca para su gusto. No tenía el estado de salud necesario para girar su mirada, pero reconocerá esa voz donde fuera.

"a-Asia" susurro muy débil, sintiendo las pisadas de su amiga corriendo hasta él. La chica rubia finalmente llego donde se encontraba y se arrodillo para verle el rostro. Sus ojos rojos y la gran cantidad de lágrimas en sus mejillas le decían que había estado llorando durante un buen tiempo.

No dijo nada, sino que en un par de segundos ya estaba usando su Sacred Gear para curarlo. Quiso decir algo, pero se sentía tan débil que incluso su garganta no le parecía responder, solo le quedaba observar y mirarla de cerca.

"…está bien…" dijo mientras sus manos temblaban mientras le curaba "y-yo, ¡y-yo!" repitió una y otra vez mientras dejaba caer más lágrimas en su rostro herido "¡e-estaba t-tan p-preocupada!" dijo mientras dejaba caer su rostro, abrasándole un momento.

Sin que él lo sepa, ella no podía verlo de esa manera. Toda su piel parecía haber sufrido quemaduras de tercer grado, casi toda la camisa que traía fue echas cenizas y el área descubierta fue remplazada por piel muerta e incinerada.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero fue el suficiente como para sentirse mucho mejor, pues finalmente podía moverse sin sentir dolor. "gracias, Asia" agradecía mientras se ponía de pie y miraba sus brazos como antes. La chica rubia asintió sin decir mucho, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Naruko-chan está llevándose a sus hermanas lo más lejos que puede, tal vez nosotros debamos seguirla y salir de aquí" decía algo nerviosa por todo el paisaje destruido "¿ha terminado?" pregunto, para asegurarse de que realmente todo ha acabado.

"probablemente" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que fue respondida por la chica. El simplemente no quería decirle nada acerca de su transformación y de la extraña batalla que tubo contra aquel sujeto, no quería que sepa que en realidad era un monstruo.

 **"** **aún no se ha acabado"** escucho una voz en la lejanía, casi como un eco. Para su mas gran sorpresa, se trataba de la piedra filosofal por sí misma, la cual sobrevolaba expulsando una considerable cantidad de poder **"¿acaso no recuerdas? Esto nunca va a acabar"** con estas palabras, de la misma esfera empieza a originarse todo un cuerpo completo de la nada, de la forma más asquerosa posible.

Mientras el sujeto parecía regenerarse, una de sus manos forma de la nada una pequeña lanza, la cual desapareció en un pequeño destello.

Antes que Asia pudiera saber lo que pasaba, fue empujada por su amigo, quien, para su más grande shock, recibió aquella lanza en su hombro derecho "¡Naruto-san!" grito mientras lo veía con un brazo colgando, posiblemente ahora inutilizado.

En cuestión de segundos, este la había vuelto a empujar, esta vez detrás de él, mientras hacía de escudo humano para cualquier cosa que su enemigo planeara como última opción.

"he de admitir que ese espectáculo de antes fue terrorífico" decía mientras sus piernas se habían vuelto a reconstruir "es realmente una pena que el Youki se te acabo con aquel último ataque" el torso se reconstruyo completamente "fue impresionante que tengas la habilidad de resistirte a las leyes de Dios" admiro mientras los brazos y la cabeza finalmente se formaran.

Asia veía con ojos desesperados como su amigo lee hacia una señal para que huyera mientras podía. Se sentía como una tonta al haber escapado de las garras de su hermana solo para ayudar con lo que podía, pero ahora era una completa inútil y una carga que tenía que ser protegida.

"ha sido divertido" admitió Pendragon mientras miraba su nueva forma, pues en su espalda traía 6 alas mágicas al igual que una aureola con forma de corona "pero todo tiene su final, excepto yo" se burló mientras creaba la lanza más grande hasta la fecha, con la intención de borrarlos a los dos junto a la isla.

Ella vio como la mano de su amigo se llenó de chispas negras, nada igual como aquel fuego que vio antes, pero suficiente como para que su brazo volviera a herirse por sí mismo.

Asia no lo podía soportar, no podía ver a su amigo sacrificándose tanto por su seguridad, por su vida. solo verlo de esa manera le provocaba un gran dolor en el corazón. Quería ayudar, también quería protegerlo.

Cuando vio que aquella lanza iba a ser disparada, no sabe que fuerza le apodero, pero extendió las manos intentando parar toda esta locura "¡DETENTE!" grito inútilmente con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando salvar, no si vida, sino la de su amigo más preciado.

Para el shock de todos, la lanza desapareció de golpe, junto a las alas mágicas y la aureola sobre su cabeza. Ante el asombro, el hombre cayó del cielo chocando sobre el suelo que el mismo había creado, mirándose inútilmente como todo su poder había desaparecido.

"¡mi poder! ¡mi ilimitado poder!" grito desesperado al sentir la falta de su omnipotencia "¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!" exigió mientras se levantaba y mostraba una gran cantidad de ira, pero, sobre todo, temor.

Asia al abrir los ojos, se miró a sí misma. Simplemente no entendía que había pasado, solo…simplemente deseo que todo parase. Al ver a su amigo, noto que este también tenía la misma mirada de incredulidad, pues su enemigo había quedado sin su más grande ventaja

"¡¿que estas esperando?!" le grito Naruto, mirando como su amiga había quedado paralizada "¡huye!" le grito desesperado al ver que aún tenía una posibilidad de que ella saliese viva si le daba el tiempo suficiente. Pero en vez de que ella saliese corriendo, vio que dio un par de pasos hacia adelante "¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!" grito desesperado, al ver que ella no iba a correr por su vida.

"quiero ayudar, quiero pelear junto a usted" dijo con voz temblorosa. Había juntado todo el valor que tenía a la mano para siquiera decir esa pequeña línea, pero estaba decidida, ella no iba a huir…no esta vez.

"¡¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?! ¡es imposible! ¡huye mientras puedas!" dijo con voz rota al sentir que eso no iba a suceder "Si tú mueres por esto, yo…yo…" decía débilmente al recordar su promesa de no fallar esta vez.

"¡tú eres lo más preciado que tengo!" grito Asia, sorprendiéndolo completamente ante la declaración fuera de lugar. Al girar su mirada, noto que ella estaba llorando por él "yo no puedo remplazarte, mi corazón no lo soportaría" admitió mientras se llevaba una mano en su pecho.

"lo siento" susurro haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se contraigan al ver esa misma mirada de nuevo, esa misma mirada que traía ella cuando estaba a punto de sacrificarse por el bien de todos "por eso quiero pelear, ¡quiero ser fuerte! ¡como tú! ¡para proteger todo lo que es preciado para mí!" decía mientras se ponía de pie contra todo pronóstico, sin dar señales de que iba a retroceder

"¿Qué es esto? ¿una broma?" se burló Pendragon al ver la chica inútil de hace unos días "debes saber que incluso sin mi poder, aún tengo toda la taumaturgia en mis manos" con estas palabras, una lanza normal fue creada, dispuesta a matarlos a ambos, con la diferencia que esta empezó a girar tal velocidad que fuertes vientos huracanados se crearon a su alrededor.

Asia estaba segura de sus sentimientos, ella quería seguir luchando, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ella iba a poder luchar? Ella no era una combatiente, tampoco una grande clériga ni tampoco una excelente maga. Ella era solo una niña con deseos de no hacer daño a nadie. Lo único que tenía como arma, son sus sueños y esperanzas.

 **Eso es suficiente**

* * *

 **Fate/Stay Night OST - Emiya (Kenji Kawai ver.)**

* * *

Escuchó aquella respuesta en su cabeza, ennegreciendo todo a su alrededor. Incluso de esa forma, veía en cámara lenta todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. De alguna forma, le estaba guiando a que levantara ambas manos hacia el frente y cerrara los ojos para que se concentrase.

 **Sueña un arma, sueña el arma más poderosa que te llegues a imaginar**

Fue corto, pero de alguna forma pudo ver una imagen corta donde se encontraban tres personas. Una castaña con un guante rojo, una rubia con orejas en su cabeza que sostenía una katana en sus manos y un pelinegro con un par de alas blancas.

"sueña" repitió suavemente mientras recordaba la forma de aquel guante rojo del que nunca había visto en su vida, pero se le hacía muy familiar.

 **Ten fe, cree en el arma, cree en ti misma. Solo entonces, alcanzara su forma más poderosa.**

"cree" repitió ahora un poco más segura, trazando líneas imaginarias alrededor de aquel guante, como si lo estuviera diseñando en su mente.

 **Cree en un futuro, incluso si el pasado o el presente te dicen en lo contrario, nunca debes dejar de creer**

"futuro" volvió a repetir mientras inconscientemente cerraba las manos con mucha fuerza. En su interior, su alma empezó a trazar líneas imaginarias alrededor de un espacio sin fin, donde logro conectarse a otra esfera más grande, solo que esta tenía un rostro y una aureola.

Cuando las líneas llegaron a aquel objeto, los ojos de la esfera se abrieron, mostrado un par de ojos esmeraldas. Simultáneamente, parte de la esfera se abrió, mostrando que los pliegos eran un par de alas gigantes, terminando la demostración con un enorme brillo

 **Recuérdalo bien, recuerda tu razón para seguir luchando**

"yo quiero ser fuerte" dijo mientras sus manos sangraban ante el esfuerzo, pero su mirada nunca dejo la de su compañero, quien seguía con esa mirada atónita por lo que estaba haciendo "¡para poder protegerlo!" grito esta vez, con toda su seguridad dicho en esas pocas palabras

"¡basta de tonterías!" grito Pendragon al ver que otra cosa extraña iba a suceder si no le ponía fin "¡MUERAN!" grito lanzando con una gran cantidad de fuerza la lanza mágica en dirección a ambos.

 **Y recuerda, el verdadero poder…  
siempre es el que proviene del corazón.**

"¡YO QUIERO SER MAS FUERTE!" grito abriendo los ojos de golpe, imbuido con un poder sin igual. Abrió sus puños en dirección a su amigo, quien vio como un brillo empezó a crearse de sus palmas.

En cuestión de segundos, un gran pilar de color verde intenso se formó, bloqueando la lanza y desintegrándola al mismo tiempo. mientras tanto, Pendragon veía con grandes ojos aquella columna esmeralda, sin entender que significaba todo ello.

El pilar finalmente se disolvió, dejando ver que es lo que contenía e su interior. Cuando el polvo seso, el mago vio en negación, como su enemigo portaba algo entre sus manos, casi una leyenda entre los seres humanos.

"eso es…" dijo en shock al reconocer el guante que ahora tria "¡¿boosted Gear?!" grito incrédulo al ver el legendario Longinus en las manos de la oveja negra de los Namikazes.

Naruto también estaba de la misma forma, mirando el guante que ahora traía en sus manos. Revisándolo durante un momento, se dio cuenta que realmente se trataba del original o de una copia muy bien hecha.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la creadora de tal artefacto, solo para toparse con una sonrisa muy cansada. Se dio cuenta que había perdido la estabilidad de sus piernas y ahora caía lentamente. Rápidamente la atrapo y la dejo suavemente sobre el suelo, despejando un par de mechones rubios de su rostro cansado.

"lo hicisteis" dijo este, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro "realmente…realmente eres más fuerte que yo" reconoció mientras le daba a un pequeño beso en la frente "gracias a ti, ahora tengo una oportunidad" dicho esto, cruzo sus dedos formando un clon de sombras para que la cuidara en la lejanía.

Pendragon veía con ojos meticulosos como el clon se llevó a la niña lejos del lugar, quedando solo los dos nuevamente solos. Tenía que tener cuidado desde ahora, pues su omnipotencia fue sellada por la niña y no quería saber si su inmortalidad junto a ello.

"me siento más fuerte" dijo el rubio mirando el guante en sus manos "y no porque tenga el Longinus" decía mientras baja la mano, lo suficiente como para ver la gema en ella "es porque fue Asia confía en mí y me ha confiado este poder para derrotarte" aseguro mientras apretaba el puño, envolviéndolo de un poder esmeralda "no fallare, no pienso hacerlo" dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla, activando el guante que reacciono a sus sentimientos.

"que tengas un Longinus fue inesperado, no por ello debes creer que tienes una oportunidad" declaro este mientras miraba a su oponente con un nuevo poder "muy bien, veamos que es más fuerte…" decía este creando un numero colosal de lanzas, pero estas no eran ni la sombra de las de antes.

 **"** **mi Taumaturgia o tu Sacred Gear"**

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **¡Chōōdama Doragon Rasen TARENGAN!**

* * *

 **Este capítulo fue escrito hace un mes y vuelto a redescubrir por mi hermano quien lo encontró por casualidad. La verdad es que me había olvidado de este fic si no fuera por mensajes privados quienes me decían algo así como "¡¿y the nerd?! ¡actualiza, cabrán! :v" y pues, publique el capítulo.**

 **Lamente si hice esperar a la gran mayoría, no sabía que realmente tenia publico aun, ha pasado tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado, queda un capítulo más donde terminan el arco de la familia y empieza las "juegos de la boda". Las batallas serán interesantes y como dije, Asia será un personaje más activo. Así que hasta la otra y no olviden comentar, ayuda mucho :D**


	11. Eternas Promesas

**Voy a responder preguntas rápidamente. No Naruto no tiene el Boosted Gear ni tampoco lo robo ni mucho menos lo tomo prestado. Naruto no tiene el poder a escala Dios ni de lejos, probablemente este ligeramente superior a un diablo de clase alta o elite. Además de eso, vi un comentario que decía si rompiendo la perla en el pecho de Lord Pendragon le pondrían fin, pues no, realmente no. Todas estas preguntas serás respondidas en este cap, así que continúen para saciar su curiosidad.**

 **Lo se,subo capitulos en la madrugada, LOSE :'v**

* * *

 **The Nerd**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** _Eternas promesas_

* * *

Todo en el lugar era silencio, incluso si el día parecía realmente brillante, no daba crédito a lo sombrío de todo el paisaje gracias a ambos contrincantes en la deriva. De un lado estaba un adolecente rubio con ropas normales, el cual portaba un extraño guantelete rojo y gema esmeralda acorándolo. Del otro lado había un adulto también de cabellos rubios, pero que no traía nada de ropas salvo un par de pantalones blancos y una perla que se incrustó en su pecho que extendía su poder como tentáculos a través de su carne.

\- ¿ _ese es realmente el Boosted Gear?_ \- se preguntó el inmortal mientras veía con dificultad el guantelete de su enemigo. Lo estuvo mirando durante un buen tiempo antes que negara – _no, no es el Longino_ \- concluyo en su mente mientras intentaba resolver el misterio - _¿Qué es esa cosa? -_ se preguntó con un sudor corriendo por su frente. Con su omnipotencia sellada, temía que su inmortalidad también y ahora que el chico portaba el Longino, podría ser un grave problema.

Mientras tanto, Naruto también tenía los mismos pensamientos que él – _este no es el sacred Gear verdadero, es solo una copia_ \- pensó al ver que no sentía la presencia de Ddraig en el guante - _¿Asia logro duplicar un Longino? ¿así de la nada_? - pensó con dificultad al pensar que su mejor amiga había logrado algo que para muchos sería imposible.

Antes que pudiera pensar algo más, llamas verdes empezaron salir de sus heridas bajo la sorpresa tanto de su enemigo como de sí mismo. Un aura verde pálido le rodeo, sanando rápidamente sus heridas como si fueran lagrimas Phenex. Incluso podía jurar que su energía estaba volviendo lentamente a él, no por completo, pero era mejor que tener las reservas vacías.

\- ¡¿súper regeneración?!- pensó el rubio mayor con los dientes rechinando - _¡esa mujer!_ \- pensó entre dientes al ver que una chica había sido capaz de colocar la balanza a favor de su enemigo en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

- _esto podría ser…-_ pensó el rubio al recordar la mirada cansada de su compañera, quien le dio una gran sonrisa antes de car desmayada por el cansancio. Cerrando los ojos, sintió el poder de su compañera rodeándole, como si estuviera dándole la mano para que siga luchando.

-no pienso rendirme- dijo Naruto, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos, ganando una mirada curiosa de su enemigo. El rubio cerro con fuerza su mano, formando un puño al sentir el poder regresar a el – Asia confió todo lo que tenía en mí, ella aposto su vida a por mí victoria…no pienso decepcionarla- dijo mientras abría lentamente los ojos, tensando los músculos listos para la batalla - ¡no pienso perder! - grito con determinación, soltando tanto Chakra le era posible formando una capa azul a su alrededor.

\- ¡quiero verte intentando, Kitsune! - grito con una sonrisa diabólica mientras extendía las manos, formando un aro azul detrás suyo que empezó a formar muchos más, se trataban de círculos mágicos. De estos círculos se materializaron muchas lanzas de cristal, las mismas que robaban el poder de cualquier cosa que tocaban.

* * *

 **Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 13 - Nankou Furaku (Impregnable)**

* * *

\- **[Boost Overdrive]-** anuncio el guante con voz robótica mientras la gema verde en ella parecía titilar rápidamente alcanzando el máximo de golpe **– [Explosion] –** fue el segundo anunciamiento del guante, el cual soltó todo el poder creando un pilar amarillo que fue absorbido rápidamente por el adolecente, cubriéndolo en un resplandor azul.

En un parpadeo, el rubio había desaparecido completamente y ahora se encontraba a las espaldas de su enemigo, quien giro sorprendido por la explosión de velocidad y fue recibido por una buena patada que lo estrello en el mar cristalizado que creó antes.

El inmortal se levantó sin esfuerzo del suelo, regenerando la parte del rostro que se había destruido por el golpe, mirando enojado al adolecente que todavía seguía en el aire - ¿acaso llego al máximo en un segundo? - pensó recordando las limitaciones del Longino. Gruñendo, sale disparado para empezar el contraataque.

Ya en el aire, Naruto ve como su enemigo vuela en su dirección creando más lanzas de su lado, mientras las que ya estaban formando solo apuntan en su dirección. Suspirando, forma una cruz con sus dedos mientras caía lentamente "Kagebunshin No Jutsu" recita mientras crea un par de clones a su lado. Uno de ellos se coloca de tal forma que impulsa al clon con sus pies y esté sujeta al original, lanzándolo con toda esa propulsión contra su enemigo.

Las lanzas fueron disparadas dispuesto a destruirlo desde ambas direcciones. Naruto rápidamente crea un par de resengan en la cada mano usándolas para destruir las lanzas y llegar hasta su objetivo. De la misma forma, los clones que quedaron a sus espaldas hicieron un campo de protección, desviando a todas las que podían dejando libre el ataque del original.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levanta ambas manos y grita expulso el poder del Longino – **[Transfer] –** anuncio el guante mientras las esferas en sus manos aumentaban su tamaño gradualmente **– ¡Oodama Rasengan!-** grito el rubio mientras caía en picada hacia su enemigo, quien veía como todos sus ataques eran vuelto trisas por las esferas en su mano.

\- ¡ha! ¡inútil! - se burló mientras se tele trasportaba hacia el otro lado, esquivándolo con facilidad - ¿realmente creías que eso iba a funcionar? - le pregunto aun cuando sabía que no era capaz porque caía hacia el mar. De pronto, abrió los ojos en shock al ver que, de alguna forma, el rubio logro llegar hasta el, golpeando las grandes esferas en su espalda – _imposible_ \- pensó en shock al ver que había superado su tele trasportación.

Mirando en cámara lenta, noto que un clon caía tal cual hace unos minutos el original lo estaba haciendo. Abrió los ojos al notar que el rubio simplemente se había cambiado con el clon el cual se acercaba a sus espaldas. Gruñendo con sangre en su boca, libera una explosión e su cuerpo que saco a volar al rubio, la ráfaga lo mando directo al suelo al cual cayo de pie.

El inmortal tuvo que caer al suelo al verse terriblemente dañado, sintiendo la pesadez de su cuerpo al sentir que cada vez que se recuperaba, perdía grandes reservas de su energía. Naruto vio eso y aprovechó el momento de tenerlo finalmente en un espacio donde cual luchar.

 **\- ¡Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu!** **-** grito mientras juntaba las manos, invocando una masiva cantidad de clones que se extendía tal vez por cientos de ellos. Todos sus clones rápidamente desaparecieron en una explosión de velocidad, rodeando al inmortal para que no pudiera elevar vuelo otra vez - ¡es hora! ¡ **Ta'eigeki Rendan! (Ataque Combo de Múltiples Sombras)-** gritaron tanto el original como sus clones, atacando simultáneamente al desprevenido enemigo.

El sujeto vio sorprendido como todos podían usar el poder dado por el Longino al igual que el original, abrumándolo con facilidad. Incluso cuando quería atacar a alguien en específico, era muy difícil si todos se movían tan rápido - ¡eso es todo! - gruño enojado mientras juntaba las manos, formando un pequeño sol en ella - **Overlord exclamation-** anuncio su ataque mientras el sol lo consumía a él y empezaba a extenderse peligrosamente por todos lados.

Antes que cualquier pudiera responder, la explosión consumió a todos los clones de los alrededores, estallando en humo al contacto. Fueron cientos que desaparecieron de golpe, dejando completamente libre el lugar. No tuvo tiempo de burlarse de su enemigo pues vio sorprendido como el adolecente uso la destrucción de sus clones para señalarle desde el aire - **¡Shinten RAIHŌ! -** fue su cantico cortado el anunciado, disparando un enorme cañón eléctrico que fue potenciado por el boosted Gear, oscureciendo los alrededores y literalmente desapareciéndolo todo.

De la explosión, salió un malherido Lord Pendragon, quien tenía la mitad del cuerpo destruido y respiraba cansado mientras se recuperaba. El campo de protección a su alrededor había caído producto de aquel poderoso ataque, el cual le imposibilito reacción a tiempo.

Naruto no tuvo piedad ni dejo que se recuperara aun, pues todo el lugar estaba cubierto de muchos más clones los cuales portaban un Rasengan en cada mano - **¡Rasen Chō Tarengan!** \- gritaron todos al unísono, cayendo en cámara lenta hacia su objetivo. Aquel enemigo simplemente sonrió mientras chasqueaba los dedos, apareciendo sorpresivamente muchos metros sobre todos los clones.

Su sonrisa de victoria no duro mucho, pues sintió una mano en su espalda, siendo uno de sus tantos enemigos. Fue en ese momento, que recordó que hace unos momentos el rubio había invocado dos clones, siendo ese uno de los que todavía estaban cayendo. Se vio sorprendido cuando nuevamente se encontraba bajo todo el ejercito de clones, quienes caían con suma rapidez.

Intento teletraportarce o incluso hacer un campo de protección, pero dos clones le atravesaron con sus espadas rotas envueltas en fuego negro, imposibilitándole cualquier cosa que intentara. Vio con algo de miedo como el golpe iba a ser inevitable e iba a doler.

\- ¡aún falta más! - grito el original mientras se cubría de poder, al igual que todos sus cientos de clones – **[TRANSFER]-** fue el anunciamiento masivo el cual se escuchó por todos los rincones de los alrededores. El inmortal vio como las esferas azules de pronto, empezaron a crecer sin parar y tomar un tamaño colosal sobre cada una de las copias de su enemigo.

 **-…Choodama…-** decía el original mientras caía junto a sus copias, sabiendo que de todas formas el golpe sería inevitable **– Doragon Rasen** \- como si fuera un segundo cantico, cada esfera gigante azul se tornó de color verdoso mientras a tenían un brillo amarillo a su alrededor que solo parecía aumentar su poder. El inmortal lo único que le quedaba mirar era como su final podría estar más cerca y como había subestimado demasiado a un mortal.

 **\- ¡TARENGAN! -  
[1:32]**

La explosión unísona de cada esfera colisionando una contra otra sobre el enemigo, logro que todo ese poder se reuniera por la presión en un solo lugar, para que luego sea liberada en una explosión casi sin igual, superando cualquier otro catastrófico hecho que cualquiera pudo haber soñado imaginar.

Desde una isla en la lejanía, su hermana Naruko veía con cierta preocupación como el clon de su hermano desapareció segundos antes de la explosión dejándola sola con sus hermanas y su amiga Asia para que le cuidase–…Oniisama…- Ella veía con sus ojos como el campo lograba mantenerla a salvo de todo el caos fuera de los muros mágicos, aun así, temía que algo le hubiera pasado a su querido hermano.

La explosión fácilmente supero el mismo cielo en cuanto tamaño, desde fuera del planeta incluso parecía un brillo que no podía pasar desapercibido por nadie en el mundo sobrenatural, empezando a sonar alarmas sobre lo que sucedía.

Fuera del todo el caos, Naruto apareció tras un estallido de velocidad, aferrándose al suelo para no salir despedido por la fuerza de la explosión que el mismo provoco. Su rostro estaba manchado en sangre y tenía una severa herida en la cabeza, así como un brazo roto. Hacer algo como eso cuesta mucho peaje a su cuerpo y ni contar que fue suicida.

Se quedó un minuto más para ver lo que sucedía dentro de la copula, pues tenía que asegurarse de que lo había destruido por completo. Hasta hace unos segundos, vio cómo su enemigo fue literalmente desintegrado y lo único que quedo de él fue la Piedra Filosofal, la cual segundos después fue destruida también. (ost end)

Cuando la explosión seso, el cielo quedo sin una nube sobre su cabeza, prácticamente no había nada sobre ellos. De repente, Naruto empezó a toser con mucha fuerza, expulsando sangre en el proceso y caía de rodillas al sentir toda la presión de sus acciones. En ese estado tan lamentable, vio que todavía portaba el Sacred Gear, lo cual era algo raro para el todavía tenerlo.

Lentamente se levanta en el agua donde se mantenía en pie gracias a su Chakra pues el suelo cristalizado que su enemigo había creado ya no existía producto de la explosión. A pasos lentos empezó a dirigirse hacia la orilla más cercana de la isla, que también se encontraba destruida. Al llegar, cae al suelo cansado y se sienta para retomar más energías.

Sentía que la degradación de su cuerpo empezaba a surtir efecto, sin duda no llegaría a finales de mes. Mientras miraba su mano, recordaba esa extraña trasformación donde estallo todo su Youki contenido. Se supone que es en ese momento donde su cuerpo debió de haber desaparecido y todavía era así. Vio con cierta tristeza como su mano empezó a disolverse poco a poco en moléculas, el ya había muerto en ese entonces.

Quería seguir viviendo, quería vivir con su compañera…pero quería vivir como humano, no como un monstruo. No sabía a ciencia cierta si su elección era la correcta, ¿ella seguiría siendo su amiga luego de volverse un monstruo? Hasta hace unas semanas, el podría decir que no, pero ahora…no estaba tan seguro.

-no sirve de nada pensarlo, yo voy a morir- dijo mientras sentía como poco a poco su conciencia se desvanecía. Fue un milagro el que siguiera vivo, tal vez gracias a ese extraño poder de Asia, pero parece ser que no podría salvarle de esta. Todo esto fue posible gracias a la inquebrantable determinación que surgió al reaccionar a las palabras de su amiga, las cuales le daban razones para seguir viviendo y aferrarse a su vida, mas esta estaba a punto de culminar.

- ** _yo he ganado_** \- escucho una voz distorsionada en su espalda, haciendo que abra los ojos en shock al reconocerla. Voltea lentamente para darse cuenta que se trataba de la piedra Filosofal, la cual poco a poco empezaba a crearse de la misma nada – ** _debo admitir que nunca habría_** _imaginado un poder como este, digno del boosted Gear-_ decía mientras se iba reconstruyendo poco a poco, su cuerpo nuevamente estaba siendo armado de la misma nada.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Naruto, prácticamente incrédulo al ver que cada cosa que había hecho con tanto esfuerzo, no había servido de nada - ¿Cómo es posible? - volvió a preguntar, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, más su cuerpo se rehusaba a seguir sus órdenes. Usando más Chakra lo único que haría sería desaparecer más rápido.

-quien sabe- dijo el sujeto una vez había terminado por volver completamente. Con una pequeña sonrisa, estira los músculos sintiendo la carne nuevamente –lo único que tengo entendido es que soy un verdadero inmortal con un poder infinito, no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hace- admitió su ignorancia sobre el tema, mas solo atino a darle una sonrisa vanidosa.

\- ¿sabes que es lo bueno de haber recibido ese ataque? - le pregunto mientras miraba las alas hechas de poder puro detrás de su espalda y también la aureola sobre su cabeza – es que aquel sello de estúpida niña se ha retirado, vuelvo a tener mi poder infinito- le informó mientras se reía al sentir todo el poder en sus manos –te debería de dar las gracias, después de todo, nada de esto sería posible sin tu ayuda- decía mientras levantaba una de sus manos, formando una lanza de diamante ardiente.

Naruto sudo al ver como las pocas esperanzas que traía se desvaneces por completo, pero tenía que seguir luchando, tenía algo que proteger. Levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que traía, levanta su brazo izquierdo para encender el Longino nuevamente **–[Reset]-** escucho el anunciamiento que provino del guante, que segundos después, se destruyó en pedazos bajo su mirada atónita.

La sonrisa en su enemigo solo aumento, al ver como el rubio cayó al suelo al sentir el poder del Sacred Gear desapareciendo por su cuerpo –vas de mal en peor- le dijo en burlo mientras bajaba las manos y se acercaba a burlarse –primero tus poderes y ahora la copia barata, ¿no tienes otro truco sucio por ahí? - le pregunto mientras se reía a todo pulmón de la desgracia del adolecente.

Naruto simplemente gruñía mientras intentaba pensar en algo. Su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando lentamente, ya no le quedaban más energías ni Chakra con el cual luchar y, por último, el Boosted Gear se esfumo tal como llego. No le podría culpar a Asia, ya con haberle dado una oportunidad era más de lo que podría haber pedido.

-supongo que realmente es el fin- dijo el importal al verle bajar la cabeza, pues no tenía nada con el cual luchar –fue divertido, pero no te preocupes- decía mientras levantaba nuevamente su brazo –me asegurare que la chica rubia te haga compañía…luego de haberla disfrutado un par de veces- dijo con una sonrisa ruin y desequilibrada, dispuesto a terminar con la vida del tan sufrido enemigo.

A pesar de la ira que surgía en su interior por escuchar esas palabras, sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer algo con lo cual evitarlo, bajando su cabeza aceptando su destino. Mas el dolor nunca llego, presentándose en cambio, una sombra que le oculto de la luz del sol mañanero.

Levanto su mirada solo para ver una enorme silueta que parecía haber bloqueado el ataque por él, mas no era del todo claro. Cuando la luz dejo de impedirle mirar, se dio cuenta que se trataba de su jefe, quien había apuñalado al inmortal justo en la perla en su pecho con su Katana. Lord pendragon simplemente se quedó incrédulo al ver el ataque que había salido de la nada.

 _-…Desaparece…-_ susurro el peliplateado mientras tomaba el mago de su arma con fuerza - … **hakai** …- susurro mientras le quitaba la espada del centro y volviéndola a enfundar. Segundos después, la inmortal grita de dolor mientras desaparece completamente del lugar, sin dejar algún rastro de su existencia.

Antes que Naruto pudiera decir algo, sintió como el hombre se agacho para tomarle del cuello sin cuidado alguno, levantándolo como un costal de papas –no tenemos tiempo, debemos tener una charla rápida- decía mientras desaparecía del lugar, esperando que pudiera ganar el tiempo necesario para asegurar la victoria definitiva

\- ¡Ay! – chillo Naruto de dolor mientras el tipo le lanzó sin cuidado alguno al suelo, aun cuando sabía que estaba muriendo - ¡que te sucede! ¡bastardo! - le gruño mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cayendo al suelo adolorido a mas no poder.

\- ¡onii-sama! - escucho la voz incrédula de una niña, la cual rápidamente se acercaba hacia él. girando su mirada, vio que se trataba de su hermana - ¡onii-sama! ¡onii-sama! - repitió la niña entre lágrimas mientras intentaba desesperadamente de darle una revisión de su estado. Naruto rápidamente esconde su mano detrás de su cuerpo, ocultándola para que no se diera cuenta de que desaparecía.

-Calmate Naruko, estoy bien…de verás- dijo con una sonrisa, mintiéndole para hacerle sentir mejor. Sus palabras solo hicieron que tuviera una sonrisa llorosa, pero no detuvo sus lágrimas. La niña asiente a sus palabras y le ayuda a recostarse sobre un árbol, de esta forma, enfoca su mirada penetrante a su jefe, quien simplemente se apoyó en el árbol del frente - ¿lo destruiste? - le pregunto, recordando exactamente lo que ocurrió en la orilla.

El peliplateado simplemente se le quedo mirando un momento, antes de cambiar y enfocar en la adolecente rubia que estaba inconsciente a un lado de Naruto – Ella ha despertado- dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su tono, pero cualquiera podría jurar que se encontraba enojado. Lentamente se acerca hasta ella y coloca una mano en su cabeza, arreglando su cabello y limpiando un poco sus mejillas.

Naruto simplemente piensa en sus palabras, sin saber a qué se refería. Una imagen rápida cruzo por su mente, recordando aquellas palabras al azar de su amiga y como logro crear el Boosted Gear - ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué sucedió con Asia? - exigió saber mirando con algo de enfado al peliplateado, el cual le ignoro olímpicamente.

-el poder latente en su interior ha despertado, ha despertado cuando no se suponía que fuera así- dijo de repente, mirando con ojos agudos al rubio, quien simplemente gruño a pesar de sentirse un poco intimidado –La sangre ha respondido a sus deseos, un fuerte deseo por proteger lo que ama- le decía mientras se alejaba ligeramente de ella y se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿sangre? dijo de repente su hermana, quien miraba a Asia con ojos abiertos – no sabía que Asia-san era parte de un clan- dijo la pequeña niña, sintiendo sorpresa al saber algo como eso.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía- gruño Naruto mirando de reojo a su jefe - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡ella no tiene ninguna sangre especial! ¡ella solo es una chica con un Sacred Gear! – grito al negar con su cabeza de que su amiga tenia secretos, secretos que podrían haberle costado la vida si no hubiera tenido más cuidado.

\- ella sobrepasa cualquier idea que tengas, incluso la imaginación se queda corta ante el potencial que tiene- le dijo mientras se reía ligeramente, tal vez con ironía – Las mujeres que logran lo imposible, eso significa ser un Argento- dijo haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos al reconocer el apellido de amiga.

\- ¿argento? - pregunta con una curiosidad verdadera, sintiendo las ganas de saber más sobre su compañera. Aun así, el había averiguado todo sobre ella, mientras su pasado era todo un misterio, el apellido Argento no era algo más que un simpe apellido que se le dio como huérfana.

\- ¿realmente creíste que Dios nació de la nada? ¿Qué surgió de la nada en cuanto el hombro empezó a creer en uno? - le pregunto con sarcasmo su jefe –en otro mundo podría serlo, pero no en este. El verdadero nombre de Dios era Natariel Argento- revelo el peliplateado, haciendo que los hermanos abrieran los ojos en shock – él fue el vigilante de este mundo, fue el encargado de asegurar la vida en el planeta junto a su hermana, Anna Argento- siguió contando, ignorando las miradas incrédulas de los presentes.

-mientras él se quedó fuera del universo observando los acontecimientos, su hermana decidió defender al mundo, deshaciéndose de su divinidad y volviéndose una humana común- una pequeña imagen mostraba a una mujer rubia, que sonreía con amabilidad –fue ella quien dejo el fruto de la vida sobre el planeta desértico, dotando a este mundo de los regalos que puede traer lo sobrenatural- finalmente fue revelado la forma en como lo sobrenatural nacía en el mundo.

\- se juntó con los humanos, creando una larga y triste estirpe de humanos con esencia divina. El hermano bajo de los cielos dispuesto a traer a su hermana a donde pertenecida, pero ya había muerto de vejez. Como las almas divinas no mueren, sabía que volvería a la vida una vez más, por lo cual construyo el sistema del cielo para seguirla y un artefacto para anclarla a este mundo- Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar el sistema del cielo, un sistema que sobrepasa la misma comprensión de los ángeles.

-ese fue el Sacred Gear, fue ese artilugio el cual tuvo como propósito anclar a su hermana para que no se desvaneciera con el tiempo- revelo León, mirando las expresiones de ambos, nunca era fácil de comprender – aquel primer Sacred Gear tuvo como nombre, **Holy Maiden Savior.** Más tarde los humanos le conocerían como **Twilight Healing-** fue ese el punto máximo de su incredulidad.

Naruto volvió con sus ojos claramente en shock para ver a su amiga a la cual tenía sentimientos encontrados, ahora sabiendo que era la reencarnación de una Diosa…una verdadera diosa.

-Claro, el Sacred Gear se multiplico en miles, pero solo existía un **Holy Maiden Savior** – dijo León mientras se recostaba aún más, descansando sobre el árbol sintiendo la pesadez del cansancio al recordar tantas cosas –supongo que recordaras a Sara, usuario del **Twilight Healing-** le dijo sabiendo que todavía le tenía en su mente – se trataba del Sacred Gear Original- le revelo mientras le daba un espacio para que pudiera ver a Asia mejor.

Naruto con la poca fuerza que tenía, se levantó de donde estaba sintiendo como su alma le daba las fuerzas para seguir su camino. Arrastrándose por el suelo, cayo de porrazo sobre él, pero pudo estirar su mano para tomar la de ella. desde alguna parte de su corazón siempre lo había creído, pero el dolor nunca le dejo creer en esa pequeña ilusión que traía.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, estaba aún más desesperado por continuar su vida. Atrás habían quedado los temores por no ser aceptado, atrás había dejado las innumerables ocasiones donde se preguntaba si tenía razones para seguir viviendo. Quería vivir, ¡quería vivir! ¡quería seguir junto a ella!

Sin que se diera cuenta, había mostrado a los otros dos presentes la mano que ya había dejado de existir. Naruko se tapa la boca mientras miraba como el antebrazo de su hermano ya no existía y empezaba a extenderse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al entender finalmente que estaba ocurriendo.

-es injusto- dijo la pequeña niña mientras miraba como su hermano seguía aferrado a la mano de su compañera mientras desaparecía en el olvido - ¡es muy injusto! - repitió mientras lloraba por el estado de su hermano. Vio como Naruto lloraba amargadamente mientras intentaba todo lo posible por extender este momento, culpándose de no haber disfrutado su vida…de no haberla tenido junto a ella otra vez.

 **-La mujer que amasteis en la antigüedad…es la misma de quien te volviste a enamorar-**

* * *

 **[Road to Ninja OST - Rainy Day]**

* * *

-Ne, ¿Kurama-kun?-

 **\- ¿Qué sucede idiota? ¿No ves que estoy a punto de quedarme dormido? -**

\- ¿Qué sucedería conmigo cuando yo muera? ¿me olvidaras? -

 **-… ¿Qué estupidez dices? Duérmete ya...-**

\- ¿sabes? Cuando muera me gustaría que siempre me lleves flores y me dejes un poco de té-

 **-…callate…tu no vas a morir…-**

-soy humana, algún día tendré que marcharme y solo me gustaría saber si me recordaras-

 **-…tu no vas a morir…-**

-tengo miedo de que te olvides de mí, que todo lo que hemos pasado desaparezca en la nada-

 **\- ¡tú no vas a morir! ¡callate y duerme de una vez! -**

-estas… ¿estas llorando? -

 **\- ¡no lo hago, Maldita sea! –**

-solo…quiero saberlo, quiero saberlo Kurama-kun-

 **-…..-**

-porque estoy segura que, si tuviera otra oportunidad, yo te seguiría amando-

 **-nunca te olvidaría…y si yo te conociera de nuevo, estoy seguro que seguiría a tu lado no importa cuántos desafíos tenga que atravesar-**

\- ¿lo prometes? –

 **-lo prometo por mi decima cola-**

-eres un pervertido Kurama-kun-

 **-lo sé, pero me amas por eso ¿no?**

-hai, por eso y mucho más-

 **-…eres la mejor Sara…-**

\- lo sé, buenas noches Kurama-kun-

 **\- ¿ehhhhhh? pero me has dado ganas de un rapidito-**

-te acariciare las orejas hasta que te duermas-

 **-tú ganas mujer aburrida (sonido de placer), no está del todo mal tampoco-**

-eres como un cachorrito Kurama-kun-

 **-…te amo Sara…-**

\- yo igual Kurama-kun, por siempre y para siempre **-**

 **\- ¿es una promesa? -**

 **-** una promesa de toda una vida-

 _No sabes que tan feliz me sentía por escuchar eso y nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo. Ahora que tengo una segunda oportunidad de conocerte, tampoco podre decírtelo._

 _…Lo siento…_

 _LO SIENTO_

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

Tiene de todo un poco, estoy orgulloso a pesar de ser tan corto. Espero que puedan apresiar el nuevo FORMATO en el que escribo, espero que a la mayoría le guste y me diga sobre ellos. Los que piensan sobre volver a las comillas "…" podrían poner su comentario sobre ellos, a quienes les guste el nuevo formato tambien podrían dar su opinión.

Sobre eso y mucho más, espero que les haya gustado, de todo corazón espero que haya resuelto algunas dudas asi como otras que todavía están en el aire.

LA BATALLA AUN NO HA TERMINADO, LE QUEDA UN CAPITULO MAS. Luego de ese empezara el arco del matrimonio arreglado y la pelea contra Riser, solo que muy diferente a como ustedes creen que será. Dicho esto, tomen un clorox y sacien sus penas porque si esto les parece triste, no esperan los capítulos que siguen

PELEA, ACCION, CLOROX, PROTA-COOL, TRAPITOS (no, la verdad es que no), LOLIS Y MAS EN THE NERD.

 **PSDT: LUEGO DEL PROX CAPITULO SUBIRE UN ESPECIAL POR EL DIA DE SAN VALENTIN QUE NO LOGRE SUBIR PARA NO PARECER RELLENO. LUEGO DE TERMINAR ESTE ARCO FAMILIAR LO PUBLICARE. TAGS DEL ESPECIAL: Romance, amor entre parejas (Naruto/asia), ligero Ecchi y algo de lemon ligero.**

 **Psdt 2: si quieren el especial o un capitulo normal deberán de decirme en los comentarios, todo depende de ustedes chicos.**


End file.
